My Very Own Fairy Tale
by Xxx-LunaRina-xxX
Summary: Lucy trapped in her house far too long without knowing why. Though her parents and maids were nice, she wanted to be free and meet her Prince. Her wish came true, sort of. The day after her 17th birthday, she was sent away into a guild but instead of a Prince, she met an idiot yet romantic, pink haired Dragon and an evil scheme was planned. Will Lucy finally had her own Fairy Tale?
1. Chapter 1

** LXR: Hey Ho, folks! Finally got the time to edit some of my mistakes (Sorry for that) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic! *fangirling like hell* I promise you there are some Nalu moments in the future~ I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh ***

**Note: This is my first fanfic, so please be easy on me~ (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**.**

It was raining heavily outside. There was a mansion and the mansion's belong to the Heartfilia, one of the biggest and richest company in Fiore. Inside the Study Room, there were two people discussing about something.

One of them was Jude Heartfilia and there he was staring at a piece of paper that he was holding to. But, that was not just an ordinary paper. It's a contract. "You can't be serious?!" yelled Jude. "I won't give my daughter to you!"

The man just smiled maliciously as he stared at the raindrops on the window. He then looked back at Jude. "You've lost in our bet and now you need to grant my wish." Jude frowned as heard it. "I was drunk at that moment! The bet was off!" He then eyed the man as he felt an dangerous aura around him. "You're the one who made the bet in the first place!" He slammed his palms on the table.

Jude bit his lips. He never thought that he will took the bet seriously. Silence started to creep in as neither of them said anything. Then, the guy just laughed. "Jude... It's not such a big deal. Just give me your daughter and I will take care of her. Then I will marry her and all your property will become mine!"

Jude's eyes widened as the thought of his wealth fell in his hand. He winced as he heard the voice continued. "Then, we all lived happily ever after. It's that simple. But if you don't, your family will be killed excluding you." Jude just stared at him. "Why..?" He asked as he glared at the insane man. The guy raised one eyebrow. "Why what?" "I mean, why you won't kill me?"

The guy smirked and said sadistically, "So, I can make you suffer by destroying your family. With that, you'll be having a mental breakdown. When the people think that you're crazy, all your shareholder will cooperate with me. Then, I'm going to take over your company and become the richest man in Fiore! HAHAHAHA!"

Jude's eyes were wide as saucers. Jude was trembling with that thought of his wife and daughter will be killed by that monster. "You merciless monster." Jude said while glared at the guy with full of hatred. "Ooo.. A new nickname. Nice." Said that guy while smirking. "Now, sign this contract. Quickly." He threw a pen to Jude.

Jude took the pen and suddenly a thought of her daughter came to his mine. "Papa!" said the girl while smiling. "I'm sorry, Lucy." Jude said and forced his to sign the contract. As he finished signed, the guy snatched the contract and laughed

"Hahaha! Thank you very much. I hope you will have a good night sleep because I know that I will!" Suddenly, he vanished without a trace. Jude sat on the sofa and repeatly said 'I'm sorry Lucy'. Unknown to him, his wife was eavesdropping.

She slowly opened the door and saw her husband sitting on the sofa while saying something. She walked towards him. Jude realised from his train of thought and looked to the person who neared him.

"Who the-"

And suddenly his breath were stopped.

"Layla..." Jude shocked to see his wife. "Y-you didn't hear anything, right?" asked Jude. But by the look on his wife's face, he already knew the answer. Her eyes were puffed and red. Her cheeks had some stained from the tears and her hands were shaking.

"I heard it. The moment you've signed the contract." said Layla. Jude mentally sighed relievedly as he thought that she didn't heard the bet he made a few years back. "I can explain!" said Jude. Then Layla kneel downed and she hugged her husband. "Why us? Why?" Jude kept silence and then said "I'm not sure." He lied.

Layla was about to say something but was cut by Jude. "But don't worry my dear. I will figure out something." A few hours passed and Jude still thinking while Layla was looking at her daughter's photo album. "What are we going to do, dear?" asked Layla." I... I don't know..." Jude looked outside the window, hoping the answer will appear...

"Jude... Are you sure about this?" asked Layla. "Pretty sure. I guess..." said Jude. He had a bit doubt about his plan, but for his daughter's safety, he would do anything. He looked at Lucy's innocent face. Layla carried Lucy while Jude held a torch. " Now, let's go inside."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed since the incident happened, the Heartfilia then went to a small cottage in the forest. It had been said that a famous mage who lived in a cottage will do anything for you as long as it didn't cause any harm. When they went inside, they saw an old man sitting in front of them.<p>

"Hi there, the name's Makarov. How can I help you? Oh, please take a seat."

Jude and Layla looked at each and nodded. They took a chair and sat on them. Jude took a deep breath and said. "We have a problem but the thing is. It is not just a normal problem..." Makarov frowned his forehead. "Is it serious?" He asked as he eyed them. Jude and Layla slowly nodded.

"Hmm... Well then. Tell me what's the problem. Maybe we can help you." Layla blinked once as she listen to him. "We?" asked her. Makarov looked at Layla and just replied her with a small smile. Then Jude cleared his throat and started to tell him about their problem. They then told him about the guy, the contract and Lucy.

"I see..." said Makarov as Jude finished his story. He stayed quiet for a few seconds and asked them. "Aren't you one of the richest successor in Fiore? The Heartfilia does has their own mages deal with their own problems, am I right?"

Jude sighed and replied, "Actually we don't. That's why we're here to seek for your help. Please. I'm begging you, please save our daughter from him. I couldn't bear the thought of losing our only daughter to that despicable man." There was a moment of silence. "How old is she?" asked Makarov.

"S-She's five and next week is her birthday.." mumbled Layla. "Please Makarov, Please tell me that you will do something to help us!" Makarov blinked once then said, "But your problem can be resolve without magic, based in my opinion. I think maybe telling your problem to the Council should do the trick since they have higher rank than me and that guy, not a mage."

Jude quickly stood up and made the chair that he sat tumbled down. He slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "I have! You think I didn't do anything to save my daughter from that psychopath?! I even pursue a lawyer to settle the case!" Layla surprised by his action but quickly rubbed her husband's back." "Hush dear. You don't want Lucy to wake up, do you?" said Layla with an angelic voice.

Jude looked at Lucy. She moved but she didn't awake. Jude sighed and smiled. He took his chair and sat down. "I have. But the council said that the contract was actually legal based on the law and I can't back out of it. And as for the courts, they were bribed by him which is why they made him won the case."

Jude rubbed his temple as he felt pounding in his in the moment. He let out a sigh as the trouble burdened him. "It's ridiculous!" He said as he remembered the words from the council and the courts. "I mean, She is just a mere child. OUR child, and they said that we should give her to him! What are they thinking?!"

"But she's five, almost six, and that guy hasn't go after you for..." Makarov looked at the child. "Lucy." Said Layla. "Lucy, right. So, what makes he will take her away from you or perhaps he might forgotten about the contract that both of you and him made. Who knows?" said Makarov as he made a shrug.

Jude and Layla kept silence. Then Layla let out a small sigh and replied, "We actually thought about that, really. But..." "But we still can't be sure about it. Who knows, maybe at day she's there, spending time with us, then at night she's gone with him, being apart from us." continued Jude.

"We're tired of living fear, every night I wake up and run towards her room and checked inside it, just to make sure she still there in her bedroom." Said Layla. She felt tears in her eyes. "I just want us to live happily without worrying that we might lost her one day..." She bit her lips to prevent her tears from falling and squeezed her husband's hand. Jude watched Layla. He put their hand on his lap and patted it.

After a while, Makarov spoke, "Hmm... How about this, you guys can go back home-" "Did not you just heard me?! We're in grave danger and you want us to go back home?! Also you making me feel like an idiot by bringing our daughter to you!" Jude cut him and spat angrily. "Jude dear, please calm down. Let him finish his talking first." said Layla.

"Ehhmm... as I was saying, you guys can go back to your home with Lucy but I will put a spell around your house. The spell will make a barrier but you and you family including your servants neither can go in nor out from the barrier. The barrier also will wear off on one day after Lucy's seventeenth birthday." said Makarov

"But why seventeenth?" asked Layla. "It's because the barrier can only last for eleven years, a week and a day." replied Makarov. "But, what are we going to do after Lucy's seventeenth birthday?" asked Jude. "By the morning, you must wake Lucy up, and prepare her things. Then, I will take her far away from here."

Jude and Layla just kept silence and eventually they agreed. "We agree." said both of them. "Alright then, let's go, but I need prepare something." Makarov stood up and went outside.

Jude and Layla just watched him go. Layla hugged Lucy and said "We're doing our best to protect you, my beloved star." She kissed Lucy's forehead, then she kissed Jude's cheek. "I hope that this plan will work." "I know it will, Layla." said Jude and kissed Layla's forehead. Makarov opened the door and said "Alright, I'm all up. Let's go." Layla and Jude stood up and when outside.

I know it will...

* * *

><p><strong> LXR: AAAAAAAND DONE! So, do you guys like it? Or hate it? Please review so I can improve more! Sorry if I've made some grammatical errors and typos...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**LXR: I would like to thank you for those who reviewed, favourited and followed MVOFT! Let's continue this adventure! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh * **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**_Timeskip ~ 11 Year Later ~_**

There was a blonde girl wearing a white dress who, well, dancing in a beautiful garden which was full with magical animals and plants. The flowers were singing while the animals dancing and singing as well and the wind was swirling around her.

"This is wonderful..." said her. She sang a song which it was one of her favourite songs... Shake It Off . She twirled and spun around the garden. Then she ran a bit far away from them. But without her realizing it, she was misstep and fell down. She laughed happily and sighed. She just lied there, smiling while watching clouds.

"God... When was the last time I felt free like this?" asked the girl to herself. She closed her eyes and started humming to the music that she heard from afar where the plants and animals were singing. But then, she heard something. She opened her eyes and blinked. She quickly sat up and looked around.

The flowers and the animals still singing and dancing. Maybe that sound was coming from them. She shrugged and lied down again. But then, she heard it again. She sat up again and started searching. She saw a bush not far away from her.

Then, she saw something moved inside the bushed. She squint her eyes. She stood up slowly walked towards the bush. Her heart skipped rapidly. As her hand was about to touch it, a shadow came out from the bush. "KYYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed and fell to the ground. She covered her face with her arm and said "Go away, you creep!"

"Aye! I'm not a creep!" said the creature.

_Huh?_

The girl slowly opened one of her eyes and took a peek from her arms. She saw a blurred blue colour appeared.

_Blue? What the - The creature is blue in colour?!_

She lowered her arms and saw a blue cat that was wearing some fancy clothes. "Aye!" said the cat while lifted its paw.

_Am I dreaming...?_

She blinked twice and brushed both of her eyes and blinked again. But then, the cat was still there. She got up and went to search for a stick and found it. She went to the cat and poked it. "Ow! That hurts!" said the cat while pushed the stick away from him.

"You're actually exist?!" yelled the girl. The cat frowned and started to cry. "O-of course I am. How c-could you say that to me..." The girl shocked by the outbursts and tried to change the topic. "Err... Hmm... Who the he- I mean, who are you?" asked the girl, trying to be polite.

"I'm Happy the Cat! Aye sir!" said the cat and smiled. Thank God that thing had stopped crying... thought the girl. "Are you a girl?" asked her. "I'm a boy! Why did you think that I'm a girl?" yelled Happy. "Err... Hahaha..." She laughed awkwardly.

_Because you have a really weird voice. That's why..._

She intended to speak in her head to prevent them having a verbal kept silence for a while and then the girl asked him where did he came from. "I came from the same world as you are." replied Happy.

_What the heck did he meant by that..? This cat is suspicious..._

They talked and talked for a long time. The girl now knows what type of food does he likes (fish... typical), he likes a cat named Charle and so on. "Oh! I almost forgot! I had a friend! His name is Natsu. He eats fire and I think both of you should meet! He is a really nice person. He always brought me some yummy fish!" said Happy.

"He eats fire huh... Wait what?!" Lucy eyes went wide. "FIRE?! He eats FIRE?! What type of cat that can eats fire?" exclaimed the girl. "Aye! Wow... You sure have a loud voice..." said Happy while closed his ear. "Why you, you stray cat..." she mumbled. She made a mental note that is to put Happy's name into her revenge list.

"Anyway, Natsu is not a cat. He's-" suddenly he stopped.

"He's what?" asked her. She waited but Happy didn't replied. "Happy? Hey Happy!" She waved her hand in front of Happy but he didn't moved. Her patient was getting thinner . "Happy! Don't play dumb with me!" She yelled but he didn't responded. She moved nearer to Happy and intended to shake him. When she put her hands onto Happy's shoulder, they went through his body.

"Hologram? But it can't be... Didn't I had poked him before?"

She looked around. Her eyes became wide. The trees that were blown by the wind were stopped moving but it was bent and it looked like the trees were froze. Just like watching a movie that had been paused. The flowers and the animals that danced and sang were stopped as well. Just like the trees, it seems that they were froze too.

_What's happening..?_

She started to wander around. Unknown to her, the sky had turned grey and suddenly a hole appeared.

"Wow. It's really windy... But, why did my hair goes upwards?"

She looked up and saw the hole. She shocked. "What on earth is going on?!" She yelled in quickly realised from the shock and tried to run away. The hole had grew bigger. It started to suck everything. The girl was about to suck into the hole but quickly grovel to the ground and held onto the grass.

"Help me!" she begged but sadly there's no one that can helped her. She heard a crack. Suddenly the scenery started to crack and fell into million pieces. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The hole was getting bigger and its power was getting stronger. She can't hold on any longer. She lost her grip and she floated.

She scream for help. She was getting closer and closer to the hole. "Papa! Mama! Help me!" She was about to suck into the hole.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA!"

She closed her eyes and hoped that a miracle will happen. Then, she heard a very deep voice said, "You belong with me now!" And suddenly her vision had turned into pitch black...A light shined through the darkness and a voice appeared and spoke,

"LUCE!"

* * *

><p>"...cy..! Lucy...! Miss Lucy! Wake up!" said Supetto<p>

Lucy opened her eyes and quickly sat up which had made Supetto startled. Lucy panted heavily and took a deep breath. She looked at Supetto who had a shocked face then she looked to her clothes.

_A dream..? But it can't be... It felt so real..._

She looked at Spetto again and smiled. "Good morning, Spetto-san" said Lucy. "Oh God, Lucy. Please don't wake up like that. You could give me a heart attack!" said chuckled and apologized to her. "I'm sorry Spetto-san. I won't do it next time." Supetto just shook her head and said, "Lucy, you better take a bath and change your clothes quickly." Then, she went out of the room.

"Okay." Lucy said. She looked at the clock. 8.30 a.m. She got off from her bed and quickly went to the bathroom.

During her bath, she was thinking about her dream. "There's no way that thing is just a dream."

"It felt so real... Happy... is that cat even exist?"

Then, her mind was full about the conversation that she had with Happy during the dream that she had.

"Natsu huh?"

I bet that Happy just fooling me around. No living thing that can eat fire... except for DRAGONS. Maybe he's a dragon... But dragon had extinct many years ago. "Hmmm... Mysterious." Lucy a inked her head inside the water as she tried to keep peace in her mind.

One more thing, who is Luce? I know that Luce is short for Lucy but no one had ever called me Luce... Lucy quickly shook her head as she went out of the water.

"Lucy stop! It's just a dream. "

"Everything that happened in a dream is not exist. So, Happy is dream, also Natsu, so both of them are not exist. And that weird voices , I shouldn't think about them." Lucy smiled and relaxed in her tab.

"It's not real.." She said but deep down in her heart, she still believed that they're actually exist.

But she didn't realised that it is not just a mere dream. It was a hint to her future...

* * *

><p><strong>LXR : AAAAAAAND DONE! So, hopefully you guys actually enjoyed with this chap! Please leave a review! Sorry if I've made some mistakes~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CXR: Thank you for those who review, favourited and followed this story... You guys are so nice... *cries animatedly* I hope you'll enjoy this chapter XD! I do not own Fairy Tail... But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**.**

After 20 minutes or so, Lucy finally went out from the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around her curvaceous body and took another towel and dried her hair. She opened her big wardrobe that contained a lot of dress and corsets and other stuff.

She put her index finger to her chin and asked herself, "Hmm... Which dress should I wear today?"

She flipped her clothes (a lot of clothes) and finally she chose a dress. It was a floral dress that blue in colour. It also had antique laces around the shoulder and at the end of the dress. "Prefect!" she said and wore it. She went to the make up mirror. She made her hair into a bun and looked herself at the mirror. Then, she stretched her hand and touched every part of the table. _Huh? Where's the pin? _She searched at the table but didn't found it. _Maybe Supetto-san knows where the pin is._ She tied her hair into a ponytail and went to the kitchen, hoping that Supetto was there. She arrived at the kitchen. As she was about to push the door, she heard someone was talking. She stopped her hand and slowly kneeled down onto the floor. She placed her ear against the door. Yes, she's eavesdropping. She knew that the door`s hinge was rusty, it needed a strong push to make the door open. So, a little push won't budge the door.

"Have you heard? Rumour has it that Sir have a special present for Miss Lucy's birthday!" said a maid. Well, that's what she thought because the voice sounded like a woman.

Then, a deep voice replied, "Really? I've never heard anything like it before. If it's true, I wonder what it will be..." _Hmm... That voice sounds like the chef... because he's the only guy that cooks in the kitchen..._

"I bet that it is a car!" said the maid. Lucy frowned. _There's no way Papa will give me a car..._

"I don't think so. It must be a little pony!" Lucy fell down animatedly._ I am not ten years old anymore! _Lucy screamed in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous! Miss Lucy isn't a kid anymore!" Lucy nodded and realised whose voice was it. _Supetto-san!_

"Also, I think that Sir won't give Miss Lucy anything that can be used for outdoors only. Did you guys forget that we've been living inside this mansion for eleven years and six days?!" asked Supetto.

Everyone kept quiet including Lucy. Then, the flashback came to the servants' mind.

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night and there was a carriage that had arrived to the it's destination which was the Heartfilia's mansion. As the carriage stopped right in front of the door, Jude and Layla who carried Lucy immediately stepped out from the carriage and went into the mansion. Jude and Layla spilt up. Jude went to see the servants where normally gathered in the kitchen, while Layla brought Lucy to Lucy's bedroom. She arrived at Lucy's room. She panted heavily and went inside the room.<p>

As Layla put Lucy into her bed and was about to go out from the room, Lucy woke up and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?" asked Lucy.

Layla shocked as she was about to close the door. She opened door and saw Lucy who was rubbing her eyes. She walked to Lucy and said that she should go to sleep again. Lucy saw Layla's worried face and asked her what's wrong. Layla said it was nothing and she sang a lullaby that made Lucy to fall asleep again. When she checked that Lucy was really asleep, she quickly went out from that room and went to the front door where she and Jude discussed that if they had finished their job, they should meet each other at the front door while Makarov will stay inside the carriage and preparing the spell for the barrier.

After a few minutes, Jude arrived at the kitchen and said, "I have an important news to announce!" as he opened the kitchen door and saw all of the servants where there. All the servants and maids were surprised by the appearance of their master.

"What is it Sir?" asked the chef.

Jude took a deep breath and then said, "From now on, this mansion will be protected with a barrier."

Then, the kitchen became noisy. Some of them were gasping, while some were surprised with the news and others were confused.

A maid raised her hand. Jude shook his head and said, "No questions! The only thing that I can say is the barrier will not allow people to go out or into this mansion." They all gasped.

"Those are unwilling or too old, you are allowed to pack your things and go out from this house. I will give you 30 minutes, no more or less. But remember, don't you ever tell people about this barrier. Keep this thing as a secret. If I found out that people were talking about it, I will hunt you..." warned Jude.

As he finished the announcement, he went out from the kitchen. A few servants went to their room and packed their things. Then they went outside of the house through the back door. They bid their goodbyes and went far away from the mansion. Those who chose to stay were waving their hands and said 'goodbye' and 'farewell'. Jude quickly went to the front door and met Layla and Makarov.

"Are you guys done?" asked Makarov.

"Yes." said both of them.

Makarov already moved the carriage a bit far away from the mansion. Then, he took a small book that contained spells from his pocket. He searched for the spell and found it. He drew a diagram according to the book onto the ground. He took a small bottle that contained a potion and pulled out the cork from the bottle. He poured onto the diagram and chanted the spell numerous times. Suddenly the diagram started to glow. The glow became brighter as Makarov chanted the spell faster. Then, a light came out from it and radiated in the sky. The light had turned into some ancient spells. Then the light began to build a barrier.

Jude and Layla were awed by the magic including the servants who watched it from the window. As their mansion were covered by the barrier, Makarov then said,

"Half of my work is done." Jude and Layla thanked him.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Jude.

"No worries. I didn't do this for fortune. I just want to protect all of you from that man." said Makarov.

He hopped into the carriage and went back to the forest.

After for a while, Layla gave Jude a scroll which Makarov gave her earlier when they were waiting for Jude. She told him that everything you write onto the scroll will came out from it. It can be used to summon foods and water to make sure that they won't run out of food and water. From that moment, all the people in the mansion including the servants who chose to stay were trapped and never went out from the mansion...

* * *

><p>The servants knew about the barrier more than Lucy Heartfilia. She didn't know anything about the barrier because she was asleep on that night. She only knew that the barrier was a protector according to what Layla told her when she found out about the barrier. But she didn't know to be protected from whom.<p>

"But..." continued Supetto."I bet that Sir will give her a new doll!" Lucy again fell down animatedly. _I thought that she's different from the others but apparently she's not... _Lucy sighed.

"Ah! I almost forgot to tell you. You see, I was cleaning the hall and I accidently eavesdropping the conversation between Sir and Madam." She said.

" I heard..." said Supetto again. Lucy shifted slowly towards the door.

"...that Sir..." she whispered. Lucy pushed herself harder against the door to hear clearly.

"...will tell..." Lucy pushed harder.

"...Miss Lucy that..." Harder.

"...she had a..." And harder.

"Fia-" "KYAAA!" Lucy screamed. She was pushing herself so hard, she accidently made the door open and fell.

Everyone was shocked especially Supetto. _Miss Lucy?! _Thought the servants. They just stared at Lucy who groaned about the pain and mumbled "Stupid door..." She slowly got up and brushed off the dust. As she looked up, she saw that everybody was staring at her. She gulped and stared. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_ was the only word that she can think.

"Miss Lucy, are you okay?" asked the chef.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." said Lucy.

"Umm... Miss Lucy. You're not eavesdropping... right?" asked the maid.

"WHAT?!" she squealed. "O-of course I'm not! I-I just err... just..." She thought for a sec and continued,

"I just tripped over my dress and then accidently pushed the door! Yes, that's it! It just a mere coincidence! Why should I eavesdrop to your conversation? Hahahaha!"she laughed awkwardly while the others sweat dropped. Then, she bowed and went to the dining room. _God... that was closed... _She thought and she arrived to the dining room. "Wait! I forgot to ask Supetto-san about my pin!" she said. She sighed. She stared at the door. She was hoping that neither her parents were inside the room. She opened the door and saw no one was there. _Thank god no one's here..._ Normally, her parents went for breakfast at 8.30 and finished at 8.55. Then, both of them will be in their own room. Lucy looked at the clock. 9.10 a.m. Figures.

She went to the dining table and lifted up the cover. _Mushroom soup and chicken chop. Delicious..._ She smelled the food and made her stomach grumbled. She quickly sat down and ate. Then she remembered something._ Ah! Tomorrow is my birthday! Yeah! Hmm... I really wonder what present will Papa give me._ Lucy tried to imagine the gift._ A book? Nah... I had tons. Cat? Err... I don't think so. _She munched the food slowly. Then, she tried to remember the conversation earlier.

"_I heard... that Sir... will tell... Miss Lucy that... she had a..."_ and then, her mind turned blanked. Lucy frowned and knocked her head onto the table.

"Come on brain! Think!" she whispered. For a few seconds, her mind started to playback the conversation. It seemed that the brain had responded to Lucy's plead.

"_I heard... that Sir... will tell... Miss Lucy that... she had a... fia-" "KYYAAAAA!" she screamed... _

Again she cursed the door. _A fia huh...? Hmm... _She sat up and thought for a while. _I need to search it inside the dictionary!_ She started to gobble up her food and finished it under 5 minutes. She knew it was not ladylike. As she finished her food, she took a napkin and wiped the stain and went to her room where she kept a dictionary. She arrived to her room and grabbed the dictionary. She flipped the pages and found some words that started with fia and she checked by starting below to up. Descending style!

_Fiat... nope. _She searched again.

_Fiasco... nay. _She crossed that out and searched for another word.

And, she found it. Her eyes became wide and her palms started to sweat. Her breath were stopped and her heart... was beating really fast it's seemed like she's been running for a marathon.

"No... way." she whispered.

_It can't be..._

_This can't be true!_

She gulped.

A FIANCÉ?!

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Chapter 3 (which I think it's kinda crap...) done! Sorry, I supposed to post this chapter yesterday but... I had a fever... a really bad one...<strong>

**Anyway, I've a cousin who, well, anti-anime (I hate him). He came to my house yesterday and then suddenly, he (who I think that had a mental problem or something...) challenged me to make him cry for watching an anime episode. WTH?! CAN'T HE SEE THAT I HAD A FEVER?! Hmm... Any ideas?**

**Thalmor: Yeah, I realised it when I reread Chapter 1. Thanks! I also intended to write Spetto into Supetto. No particular reasons... :)**

**Rose Tiger: We just have to wait and see...**

**Emma: Thank you! X) But I still believe that my English is kinda sucks...**

**Anyway... Reviews anybody? (sorry if I did a mistake or something... and for the bad English too)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CXR: Thank you for those whose reviewed, favourite, and followed! Well, let's continue our adventure in Chapter 4!**

**Natsu: CXR do not own Fairy Tail! But if she does... my world will crumble down...**

**CXR: What did you say?**

**Natsu: Nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 4 **

**.**

Lucy just stared at the dictionary. She felt lifeless. She lifted her head and stared at the window.

_A fiancé? It can't be... _She looked again at the dictionary and focused at the word for the tenth time. She frustrated. She threw the dictionary away and climbed up onto her bed and landed on it. She felt tired and she tried to sleep. She knew it was still morning but she wanted to relax. A few minutes ticking away, her eyes were closed but her mind still awakes. Her body stiffed and her heart still beating fast. She halved open her eyes and let out a long sigh. She sat up and moved nearer to her window. She opened the window and took five small bags that contained a lot of rocks that placed beneath her pillow. Then, she took a few stone and stood up. She gathered her anger, frustration, confused and others negative feeling and let all go by throwing the stone. As she threw the stone, she cursed and shouted in silence where she opened her mouth but her voice wasn't came out. The last thing that she wanted to happen was her parent and her servants came to her room and saw her condition right now.

"You shitty barrier!" She threw a stone.

For Lucy Heartfilia, this was her favourite way to express her anger. She found out about this when she was nine years old...

* * *

><p>Since the barrier was build, Little Lucy Heartfilia can't play outside like usual. Although the distance between the barrier and her house was 5 to 6 meter but it was not enough for her. Her life full that usually full with adventure was now a life that full with rage. After 3 years, she can't control her anger anymore. She took a small stone and then shouted,<p>

"I hate you!" and then she threw the stone. It hit the barrier but it didn't bounced back.

Lucy picked another stone and shouted the same thing. She did it for a few minutes. Then, she was tired. She sat down and stared at the scene. She panted and took a deep breath and smiled.

"That was fun!" she said. Then, Layla ran to her and held her shoulder.

She asked, "Are you okay, Lucy? I heard that you were screaming!" Lucy said she was fine and then she just laughed.

* * *

><p>Since that day, whenever she was mad, angry or upset, she will use this method to release her tension. But years after years, she learned how to curse. Thanks to some of her romance books.<p>

"Because of you, I couldn't go out like I used to!" She threw another.

"You piece of shit!" She threw again.

"I hate you!" again.

She kept continuing but she didn't realised that she ran out of stone. She looked for another bag but couldn't find it. All her stones were thrown out. _Dang it!_ She looked at her clock. 1.00 O' clock. As on cue, her stomach grumbled. She had no mood to eat. She puffed her cheeks, pulled her hair down and unzipped her dress. Then, she landed on her bed while wearing a corset and the dress was at her hips, her hair was messy enough, and she was sweating. _This is just a joke. Right? And if someone made a joke, we should be laughing. _She smiled and laughed loudly but then slowly her laugh turned into cry. She felt that her eyes were watery. She bit her lips and said to herself "Don't cry. Don't cry." and "Crying are for weaklings." She quickly rubbed her eyes.

She stared at her door. She quickly got off from her bed and took a `Do Not Disturb' signboard where kept inside her drawer. She opened the door and hung the signboard on the door which then, she slammed it.

She hopped onto her bed again. Slowly, her eyes were shut and she was thinking about her future. She slept without realising that she was crying in her sleep.

Jude and Layla were eating their dinner in peace. It was already night and Lucy still didn't come out from her room for lunch or dinner which made Jude and Layla worried. Jude called Supetto and asked where Lucy was. Supetto then said,

"She is sleeping in her bedroom, Sir." Jude raised his eyebrow. "She's not sleeping since the morning. Is she?" asked Jude.

"Umm... Err..." Supetto hesitated. _Miss Lucy will be in a big trouble if I told Sir. _She watched Jude who was eating his dinner while staring at her. She felt goosebumps. _But... _A few seconds later, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, she nodded.

"Yes."

Jude irked when he heard it. Then, he told Supetto that she can leave. Supetto nodded and left. Layla saw her husband's sour face and chuckled. Jude heard Layla's chuckle. Jude looked at her and gave Layla a weird look.

"What?" asked Jude.

"Nothing." said Layla while smiling and she continued eating her food.

Jude kept thinking about her wife's chuckle.

"I heard you chuckled. Why?" said Jude and stared at her. Layla just kept eating and ignoring her husband's stare. Layla couldn't keep it on and let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Jude.

She put down her fork. She shrugged. "Well, it's funny to see how determine you are when you wanted to know or do something that badly. Like before, you wanted to know why I chuckled just now." She looked at Jude and smiled. "I chuckled because I saw how irked you are when you heard about Lucy's sleeping."

Jude turned his face away as he felt a tiny blush crept on his face. Layla chuckled and thought to herself about how much she loved her husband.

"You knew about it?" asked Jude.

"Hmm...?"

"About Lucy's sleeping almost all day long?" asked Jude.

"Yes." Jude surprised. " In the evening, I decided to checked on her because I worried about her. As I was about to knock the door,I saw a `Do Not Disturb' signboard onto her door. I peeked inside and saw her sleeping." replied Layla.

"And you let her?" Jude frowned.

"Yes. Well, every girl needs her own beauty sleep. And she looked tired." said Layla.

Jude closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He shook his head with disbelieved. "Let's continue our dinner. Shall we?" asked Jude.

After they finished their food, they went to the study room. Every night, they will go to the study room and discussed about how will they going to tell Lucy that she will sent off away from here and the contract.

They also had kept contact with Makarov by using the lacrima crystal ball. Makarov put the lacrima crystal in this without anyone noticing. Jude found the crystal after the night where the barrier had been build. Right now, Jude and Layla were discussing with Makarov about his plan on taking Lucy far away from here.

"So Makarov, when will you arrive at our house?" asked Jude.

"Maybe at 7.00 to 8.00 a.m. I think." said Makarov. "I also will bring some help. So, I won't have any difficulties to bring your daughter to that place."

"Alright." said Jude. "This might be our last time to contact with you, Makarov." Jude made a sad smile. He enjoyed talking with Makarov although sometimes he liked to mess around and made some jokes.

"Maybe, maybe not." replied Makarov. "Well then, in two more days, we will meet again, Sir Heartfilia." He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Then, the lacrima turned off. Jude turned around and saw Layla who was watching him from the back.

"Now dear, let's prepare our gift for Lucy's seventeenth birthday. Shall we?" said Jude.

Layla smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Sorry for the lateness. *bows 90 degree* My laptop had a problem and my Internet was cut. I'm sadly to say that I might or won't update any chapter in the next week. *Cries animatedly* I had an `issue' or something. I'll try to find a way to update soon.<strong>

**Anyway... reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CXR: YAY! I FOUND A WAY TO UPLOAD FANFIC! Alright, let's continue our adventure! I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**.**

The sun was up, showing that it was daylight. The birds were chirping happily. The sky was azure and beautiful. It seemed to be a great day. But there's somebody who thought today was her worst day. _Ugh... Who the hell switched on the lights... _groaned Lucy. She turned her head towards the window. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed it. She sat up and looked outside her window. She blocked the ray with her hand. She saw a couple of birds flew together outside. She irked._  
><em>

"Shut up, you stupid birds..." she cursed. She pulled her comforter and covered her whole body with it. She laid on her bed and decided to sleep. She closed her eyes and hummed a lullaby. A few minutes later, she groaned again. She felt that something was wrong. Then, a thought had hit her mind. She opened her eyes.

_Where is Supetto-san?_

She blinked. She got up from her bed. She looked at her clock with disbelieved. _1.00 o' clock?! How long did I sleep yesterday? _Lucy looked her reflection in the mirror. _Oh my god... My face... _She stared at her reflection. Her eyes were puffed. Her hair looked like a bird nest. Heck, the bird nest was prettier than hers. She wanted to screamed then her door suddenly was slammed into the wall. There were Supetto and two maids came to her room. A wide smile wore by the maids.

"Miss Lucy! We are here to- WAAAHHH! What happened to you?!" yelled Supetto. Well, if anyone saw Lucy's face right now, she will receive the same reaction. Her face looked like she was being punched by some gangsters. Lucy just grinned.

"Nothing." said Lucy.

Supetto stared at Lucy. She asked Lucy,

"You're not about to sleep again, are you?"

Lucy startled. "No! I mean, of course I'm not. Err.. Well, I was about to take bath, Supetto-san." Lucy lied. If Supetto found out that she was about to sleep, she'll be dead. Supetto raised her eyebrow.

"If it's true, aren't you supposed to get off from that bed?" Lucy's breath was stopped. She close her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You knew me too well..." said Lucy while smiling at her. "Alright, alright... I'm going to take a bath. For real." She got off from her bed and took her. As she was about to go in, her way were blocked by the maids.

"Huh?" she turned her and looked at Supetto-san. She raised her eyebrow. Supetto then said,

"We will bathe you, Miss Lucy."

"What?!" She covered her body with her hand. "Is this a joke?!" Lucy squealed.

Supetto smiled and shook her head.

Lucy tried to run away but she was caught by the *cough* predator *cough*. After the bath, Lucy was furious. Lucy was being silence during the bath. Supetto and the maids were bathing her while compliment about Lucy's body. She was proud with her body, but it embarrassed her. She blushed when that moment came to her mind.

"Miss Lucy!" a maid sang. Lucy lifted her head. The maid threw a cloth at her. She widen her eyes. Lucy who weren't prepare with the impact was startled. She mumbled something and looked the cloth. She was surprised with it.

_A dress?! But it's different with the others... _She stared at it.

"It's a new dress." said the maid. Lucy frowned.

"A new dress...? But why?" asked Lucy while admiring the dress. It was beautiful. It was pink in colour. The dress was strapless. It had a few glitter on the top of the dress, the fabric were soft and silky. And-

"What do you mean by why?!" asked Supetto. Lucy looked up and saw a frown on Supetto face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. She forgot what did she asked. She turned her head and saw that the other maids were sweat dropping. Lucy felt that she just asked a wrong question.

"For Pete's sake, it's your BIRTHDAY!" Lucy blinked._ Wait, what?! Today is my birthday...?_ She stayed quite for awhile and gasped.

"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY?! HOW THE HELL DID I FORGOT ABOUT IT? !" Lucy yelled.

"My lady, your language..." said a maid. Lucy grinned and mumbled, "Sorry..." Lucy scratched her face.

Supetto shook her head. _Miss Lucy... You've never changed..._ she thought. "Well then, let's continue our work." she said.

After several hours of make up, hairstyling, and other stuffs, Lucy finally had a suitable make over with her. It was 5 p.m.

"We're done!" said the maids. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"Is this... Is this really me...?" Lucy was awed.

"You look so beautiful..." said a maid. She looked at Lucy with twinkles in her eyes. The other maid nodded furiously.

Lucy smiled and looked at Supetto. She saw that Supetto was wiping her tears. She said, "You looked just like Madam."

Lucy smiled. Lucy was about to say something but then, a loud sound was heard. It was Lucy stomach... It was an awkward moment.

"Sorry for that... I haven't eaten for a while..." said Lucy. A laughed was appeared. It was Supetto.

"Hahahaha... I thought it was a roar from a dinosaur or something..." They all smiled and laughed together.

"I'll try to get some food for you, okay?" said Supetto and then she and the maids went out of the room. Lucy waited for two hours but Supetto didn't show up. Lucy's stomach started to growl. _Where is Supetto-san? What's taking her so long? _she thought. Then, a knock in her door was heard.

"Miss Lucy, You are needed to be in the dining room now." Lucy practically jumped off from her bed and quickly opened the door which made the maid jumped. Lucy apologised and quickly went to the room. As she reached to the door, she stopped and slowly she opened it. A bright light came out from that door.

The door opened widely. Lucy was surprised. There was no one inside the room. Then, she realised that the room changed into something else. _A ball...? Wait a minute... _Then she quickly looked around, afraid that someone will appear from nowhere like the cliché that happened inside her romance book. She was hoping that the 'fiancè' thing was not exist. She looked around for the second time and sured that there is no one here. She relived. Her stomach grumbled as she smelled the food. She faced the food that placed in the table. She felt that she was drooling over the food. She reached for a bread but was interrupted by a voice. It wasn't 'a' voice. It's a group of voices that yelled

"Surprised! Happy seventeenth birthday Miss Lucy!" Lucy startled and turned behind. Lucy was shocked to see her parents and the servants standing behind all dressed beautifully even the servants. She looked at her parents. " Mama... Papa..." Then, she faced the servants."You guys..." Lucy stepped foward and said,

"You guys shouldn't have to make this... birthday ball for me..." She wiped her teary eyes. Supetto came out from the crowd and said,

"Of course, we should. It's tradition, you know?" Supetto smiled. "And it is not just a mere tradition. It also a way to show you how much we love you, Miss Lucy..." Lucy bit her lips to prevent her from burst into tears. Then, Layla and Jude stepped foward. Layla hugged Lucy and said,

"And you are the only our little child, daughter and star." Layla let Lucy go and smiled. Jude then said,

"Unless you want a little sister or brother." Jude winked. Layla's face turned red while everyone laughed. A voice was heard.

"The cake had arrived!" yelled the chef. They moved aside to make a way for the cake. Layla and Jude were standing beside Lucy. The chef brought in the cake and stopped in front of Lucy. Lucy gasped as soon as she saw the cake. It was a portrait of her and her family which was her parents and the servants. Below the portrait, it was written 'Happy Birthday, Our Beloved Lucy Heartfilia'. It also had seventeenth candles resembled her seventeenth birthday.

Lucy looked at the chef and smiled. "It is beautiful..." praised Lucy.

The chef grinned and said, "It is one of my master piece." Then, he bowed. Lucy laughed.

"Now Miss Lucy, blow the candles and don't forget to make a wish..." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. _I wish that we will free from the barrier so we can live to a better life. And also, I hope I will meet my prince charming... _Lucy took a deep breath and-

_...You should meet my friend, Natsu..._

_Huh?   
><span>_

Lucy opened her eyes and blew the candles. Everybody cheered except for Lucy. Her heart was beating faster than usual. Lucy placed her hand on her chest. She felt her heart skipped a beat just then.

_What... What was that...?_ She thought. She blinked. _Why did I heard Happy's voice just now?_

"Now, now. Let's cut the cake, Lucy." said Jude as he handed her a took the knife and Lucy stared at the cake. She gulped.

"I-I can't... It's too beatiful..." said Lucy while closing her eyes. Jude and Layla looked at each other, then looked at the servants. They all nodded together. Lucy felt a warm hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes and saw Layla and Jude hands were on top of her hand. But not just them, some of the servants' hand were there too while the other looked at Lucy with an encourage looks.

"Now, let's count from one to three and together, then, we cut the cake. Okay?" said Jude.

"One. Two. Three!" and together they cut the cake. They all cheered. Then, Lucy divided the cake and they ate it. Lucy only ate a small amount of food because she afraid that Jude will see her and her big appetite. That was the last thing she wanted her father to see apart from kissing. But she didn't have boyfriend or something. So, she didn't worry about it. At 10.00 clock, the clock was sounded. They all stopped doing whatever they just did. Jude and Layla went outside of the room. After a few minutes, they came back with a box with them. Every year, at 10.00 p.m, Jude and Layla will give a present for Lucy's birthday. Lucy was anticipated. As Layla and Jude standing in front of Lucy, the servants kept quiet and immediately got out from that room to let them have their quality time together. When the room emptied, Jude cleared his throat.

"Ehh hmm... Okay, let's be serious." said Jude while a stern face. Lucy and Layla smiled. Lucy looked at her father and thought why her father didn't bring anything. Don't wrong her but usually her father was the one that excited to give her a present. Jude kept quiet for awhile and then said,

"Lucy, I won't give my present for you because you, young lady..." he looked Lucy closely "...had broke a few protocols like sleeping all day long, and..." Lucy just kept her poker face until her father finished talking about her breaking some stupid protocol. "... So, because of that, I will give you the present..." Jude sighed "...tomorrow." Lucy noticed that Jude face changed when he said tomorrow. He made sad smile and looked sad. She felt that he did something without she's knowing it. Lucy spaced out and jumped when Layla held Lucy's hand. She looked into Lucy's eyes and said,

"Lucy, since the day you born, you have made my life completed and Jude's. We've always hoped that you will a great life and experiences. And we want you to know that we really love you..." Lucy frowned a bit and thought why were her parents making sad face. Layla gave Lucy the box. She opened the box and stared at it. It was a pair of red, heart-shaped earring. Lucy's eyes shifted down. She saw an antique jewellery and touched it._ A necklace? No... It's a locket... _Lucy took out the locket and opened it. It contained Layla's and Jude's pictures. Lucy looked up and stared at them. Layla smiled and said,

"This locket means that we will always be with you, no matter where you are."

Lucy can't contained her tears. She hugged her parents and cried.

Layla and Jude hugged her back. "I love you. Mama, Papa..."

"We love you too."

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the party was over. Everybody went to sleep except for Lucy. After the party was over, Lucy wore the locket and never took it off. She was staring at the locket while waiting for someone. A knock on her door was heard. The door opened and a head popped out from it. It was Layla. Layla walked into Lucy's room and sat on Lucy's bed. She smiled and asked,<p>

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Lucy smirked and replied, "You know why. Right?" Layla laughed and pinched Lucy's cheek.

"Cheeky eh?" Lucy giggled. Layla let Lucy's cheek go and smiled.

"Do you have your keys with you?" asked Layla.

"Yes, Mama." Lucy showed a bunch of keys to Layla. It wasn't a normal keys.

It's a celestial gold keys.

Three years ago, Layla cancelled all her contracts with the celestial keys by released them and gave the keys to Lucy. Since that day, Lucy quietly practised fighting with her keys with Layla.

"Always keep the keys near you okay?"

"... Okay. Come on, Mama. Tell me a story!" Lucy begged her like a child. Every year Layla will tell Lucy a fairy tale but the it was a story that she made it up. Layla just shook her and said,

"Lucy, Lucy... You already seventeen and you still want to listen a bedtime story." But then, she started to tell a story.

"Once upon a time, there was princess who..." Lucy listen the story with full of concentration.

* * *

><p>"... and they lived happily ever after... The end."<p>

Lucy frowned. "Why did the prince has to be evil?" Layla then said,

" You just have to accept everything that happened in the story. Do not complain, appreciate." Lucy pouted.

"Umm...Lucy, I just want you to know that your father and I are always do our best to protect you... Just... don't forget that, Okay?" Lucy frowned a bit but she nodded.

"Now, go to sleep." said Layla. Lucy laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Layla kissed Lucy's forehead. Lucy was about to sleep but then she heard her mother mumbled,

"Good night, Lucy. This might be my last fairy tale story..." Lucy turned her head and looked from the corner of her eye, she saw Layla was about to cry. Layla wiped her tears and went ouside of Lucy's room.

Lucy who was confused, can't go to sleep. Her mother's word kept echoing in her head. She felt something was wrong. She grabbed the keys and held them tightly. Then, she went to sleep and still not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: I have finished this chapter... *panted* I think this might be one of the longest chapter I've ever made... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda bored or something...<strong>

**RoseTiger: I will keep going until my fingers are breaking! (Okay... that's just plain scary...)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Enough chit chat... Reviews? (Sorry if I've made a mistake or something...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CXR: Thanks a bunch for who reviewed, favourited, and followed! I feel that I want to cry... And finally, Chapter 6 which contain a bit Nalu (I think...) that you may or may not waiting for! I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Lucy who was can't sleep last night finally, had some but it was only last for an hour. Her beauty sleep was interrupted by a certain voice.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! Wake up!" said Supetto.

"Ermm... Five more minutes..." Lucy mumbled. Lucy turned away from Supetto and heard some noise. She took her pillow and covered her ears. But she still heard the noise..

_Can you be more louder than this? _Lucy thought sarcastically and the noise became louder.

_Damn it! _cursed her.

But a few minutes later, the noise slowly slowed down. Lucy smiled.

_Thank God the stupid noise was gone... _thought Lucy.

"Miss _Lucy,_ please wake up." Supetto pushed Lucy to wake up. Lucy's starting to feel frustrated.

_Oh my god... Why is everything loves to disturb my sleep? Do you guys hate me that much?_

Lucy groaned and woke up from her sleep. She still closing her eyes.

"Huaargh..." Lucy yawned. She stretched out her body.

"What is it, Supetto-san?" Lucy asked. She rubbed her eyes and opened it. Lucy vision was blurry. She saw that Supetto had two heads and was sniffing. She also saw that Supetto's eyes were red and puffed.

_Supetto-san looked like a dragon... Hahahahaha! _Lucy laughed in her head. Then, she can see more clearly. She saw that Supetto's eyes were actually red and puffed. Her nose was red like Rudolph and her cheek had some tears.

_Wait, what?!_

Lucy blinked and quickly rubbed her eyes. She thought that she was imagining it but clearly she wasn't. Supetto was crying.

_But... why...?_

Lucy was about to ask her but then, she realised something. She looked around.

_What. The. Hell._

All her belongings were gone. Her stuffed bear, her clothes and her earrings. Lucy shocked and quickly searched for it. But didn't found it. She started to worry. She flipped her hair onto her ear. She contacted with something. She touched her earlobe and felt something cold. It was the earring.

_What the... How in earth did these earrings attached to my ears? Did I pierced ears before? Wait a minute... I've never been pierced!_

Lucy looked at Supetto with a confusing look on her face.

"Supetto-san. What... what is going on here?" Lucy asked. They kept quiet, then Lucy remembered something.

..._I will give you the present tomorrow..._

Supetto sighed.

"I-I don't-"

Before Supetto had finished replied, Lucy jumped off from her bed and took her keys with her for safety. She kept it in her pocket She went outside of the room and went downstairs. She knew it's rude to leave Supetto just like that, But she had to do it. Her heart felt that she will know the answer if she met with her parents. She searched at the study room, dining room, her parents bedroom. Heck, she even went to the toilet. She ran and almost reached to the front room then, she heard a voice.

It was her father.

Lucy stopped running and hid behind the wall. She eavesdropping and heard her father was talking to someone. But who?

"Thank you, Makarov. For all your help." Jude smiled. He shook Makarov's hand.

"Nah, no need to thank me. I just wanted to help you and your family." A voice replied. Lucy assumed that voice is Makarov. Lucy thought about how did that 'Makarov' guy can get into her house because wasn't that her house was protected by the barrier.

_Is he a... mage? _Lucy asked to herself.

_And the 'Help you and your family' part. What does he mean by that?_

"No, Makarov. We are really grateful to have your help. Without you, we might lost Lucy forever..." said another voice. It was Layla.

"What does Mama mean by might lost me forever?" Lucy whispered to herself.

"Now, we have to wait my daughter, Lucy to go down. Then, you can take her away to a better place."

You can take her...

Can take her...

Take her...

Those words were echoing in her head. She didn't heard the 'to a better place' part. She felt that her heart was stop beating. Those words literally stabbed her. She was at edge of crying. She clenched her fist and stepped out and walked to her father.

"You don't have to wait. I'm already here." Lucy said. Her voice was cold.

Jude, Layla and Makarov startled. They looked at Lucy. Jude's and Layla's face became pale.

"Lucy..." said Layla. She opened her mouth but she spoke nothing because she didn't know what to say. Jude looked at Layla, then Lucy. Jude made a stern face and cleared his throat,

"Lucy, from now on, you will stay with Mr. Makarov. So, please dress up more appropriate." said Jude. Watching his own daughter leave made Jude's heart broke. He knew it was for Lucy's safety but he can't bear it.

"It's for your own safe-" "No." cut Lucy. Jude and Layla shocked. Lucy never being rude to them.

"How... how c-could you...? Giving your own daughter to an unknown man..." Lucy can't contain her tears anymore. She cried and covered her face with her hands. Layla stared for a while then, walked to Lucy and tried to comfort her.

"Lucy, it's for you own safety." said Layla. She touched Lucy's shoulder. Lucy who was full with rage and anger, brushed Layla's hand away rudely. Layla shocked with Lucy's act, quickly brought her hand to her chest.

"Don't... don't touch me.." Lucy hissed. Layla tears fell down when she heard Lucy's voice. It was cold as ice.

"Both of you lied." spat Lucy.

"What? No, We're not!" denied Layla. Jude nodded. Lucy was about to say something but it was cut by Makarov.

"They're telling you the truth, Lucy."

Lucy turned her head and shot a glare at but Makarov just smiled.

"Who are you? How did you know my name? Are you a mage? What are you doing here? And how did you come in here?" questioned Lucy.

Makarov chuckled then he cleared his throat. "Eh hmm... The name's Makarov. I knew you're name from your parents. Yes, I'm a mage. And I'm here to take you away fom here."

Lucy eyes went wide as she heard that Makarov said that he was a mage.

"How did I come in here? I walked through the door. Just like other normal people. Unless you're not a person or human." Makarov joked.

"But, how did you passed through the barrier?" asked Lucy.

"What barrier? There's no barrier." said Makarov.

"What do you mean there is no barrier? I stucked for god-knows-how-long in this mansion! If there's no barrier, I won't prayed or hoped to be free from the barrier!" Lucy yelled. She was tired, confused, feeling betrayed and frustrated. She couldn't keep her temper anymore.

"If you don't believe me, then, seek for yourself." said Makarov.

Lucy started to get annoyed. She stomped towards the front door and stopped exactly where the barrier had build.

"Can't you see? There's a barr-" Lucy tried to lean against the barrier but like Makarov said, there was no barrier. Because of that, she slipped and was about to fall.

"Kyaa!" screamed Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes and braced for the impact. But Lucy didn't felt anything except a strong and firm hand were at her shoulder.

"Woah, be careful, will ya?" she heard a voice. Lucy opened her eyes and saw a man but she can't see his face clearly because of the ray of the sun. Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

_Prince Charming...? _Lucy blushed.

"A..ah, Thank you..." said Lucy. She tried to get up but she end up to stumble down. She fell down.

"Ouch... My butt..." Lucy whimpered. Lucy looked at the guy, waiting to help her to get up again. But he didn't. He was laughing his ass off.

"Gahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god... That's funny! You're such a weirdo! Hahahahahaha!" Lucy clenched her fist.

"Shut up and help me." said Lucy. But that guy didn't heard her. He's still laughing about her fall.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed and then he slapped his lap.

Lucy starting to irk at that guy's behaviour. She got up and punched at that guy's face.

"Shut up, you stupid!" yelled Lucy. That guy fell down and groaned.

"Ouch... You're strong for a girl like you..." That guy actually complimented her but she thought it was sarcasm. Lucy was furious. She wanted to punch him again but then he heard some voices.

"Hey, squinty eyes! What the hell are you doing?" Both of them turned to look at the voice. His hair was raven and his had nice body though. Lucy suddenly realised that he was half naked, only wearing a boxer. Lucy gasped.

"Kyaa! Put some clothes, you pervert!" screamed covered her eyes and blushed.

"Gaahh! How did this happened?!" asked him. Lucy sweat dropped.

_I think I'm going to call him, Perv... yeah.. that suits him. A lot._Thought Lucy.

Then, another voice appeared. It was a women. A scarlet-haired women. Lucy decided to call her Red rather than Scarlet.

"You're clothes are in the carriage." said Red. Perv said thanks and went to the carriage. The women nodded and a blurry blop flew in front of her. Lucy realised it was a creature and it flew besides her Prince Char- the rude guy and asked him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said the guy. Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyes then shocked.

_No way... It can't be..._

"H-happy?!" Lucy stuttered. The rude guy and Happy looked at her.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy.

"No... No no no no no no!" Lucy repeated the same word.

"This can't be true! You're exist!" She pointed her finger at Happy. "And you, you're supposed to be Natsu?" She exclaimed. The guy frowned.

"How did you know my and Happy's name?" asked the guy who was actually Natsu.

Lucy ignored him and started to talk to herself. "If Happy is here, that's mean all of these are dream... Yeah! It's just a dream!" Lucy laughed nervously.

_There's no way that Mama and Papa will send me away from here! _

"No Lucy, it's not a dream... It's real." said Jude. Lucy frowned.

"But... but..." Lucy felt her head started to spin. She felt dizzy. Lucy then slowly fainted.

"Lucy!" yelled Layla and Jude. Natsu who standing nearer quickly caught her.

"Gotcha!" said Natsu. Jude, Layla and Makarov went to Lucy.

"Is she okay?" asked Jude. Makarov checked Lucy then said,

"She's fine. She just fainted. Maybe she stressed out. That's it." replied Makarov. Layla and Jude relieved. Jude then spoke,

"I don't want to be rude but, this is the right time for you to leave." Makarov nodded and told Natsu to carry Lucy back to the carriage. Natsu followed his instruction and carried Lucy and mumbled, "Heavy..." then, went to the carriage. The other guy and women followed Natsu.

Makarov face the Heartfilia. He shook his hand with Jude then bowed to Layla.

"Till we meet again, Heartfilia." said Makarov. Then, he went inside the carriage and started to go. Layla waved while Jude watched them leave. Layla hugged Jude and said,

"I hope Lucy will be safe with them." said Layla while trying to hold her tears from falling. Jude replied.

"She will. She's with Makarov. We don't have to be worry about." replied Jude. They just watched Lucy leave.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaand done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the tiny Nalu moment. I will make a chapter full with Nalu moment next time. I PROMISE!<strong>

**FireShifter: Thanks! I hope you like Lucy and Natsu's first encounter. I'm sorry if it isn't that good. **

**RoseTiger: I will!**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Thank you! I hope you liked her reaction. X3**

**xFairyTailLucyx: Really? Thank you! I'm sorry if you didn't like Lucy's reaction when she met Natsu and Happy. *bows 90 degree***

**Alright... you know what I'm going to write next, right? **

**Reviews? (Sorry if I've made a mistake(s)...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CXR: I used to hate pink and yellow. Like really hate it. But then, since I shipped Nalu, I started to like pink more and more. I still dislike yellow but I like to combine it with pink. It seems to be a weird combination but they suit perfectly. This shipping is starting to affect me... =_= Anyway, let's continue our adventure in Chapter 7! I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do… *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**.**

_We always love you, Lucy..._

Lucy blinked and realised that she was alone in the dark. It was pitch black.

_Where... am I? _thought Lucy.

_Lucy..._

Lucy turned around and saw her parents standing not far from her. "Papa... Mama... I'm so sorry for being rude to you." Lucy walked towards them. But as she went closer, they moved further. Lucy started to walked faster and then she ran. But no matter how fast she was, they seemed to move further away from her. "Papa! Mama!" She ran as fast as she could but she can't reach them.

"Please don't leave me alone!" She cried. Layla extended her hand.

_Lucy.._

Lucy almost reached her hand. But then, Jude and Layla started to disappear and turned into white butterflies.

"Papa! Mama!" she screamed. Layla and Jude smiled. Lucy grabbed Layla's finger but it's too late. They already turned into butterflies and fluttered away. Lucy slowly stopped running and accidentally tripped. She fell down. She started to cry.

"Papa... Mama... Please d-don't leave me..." she sobbed. Then, a voice appeared.

_Remember... We will alwa__ys be with you..._

* * *

><p>"Hey blondie, wake up." said a voice. Lucy groaned. The voice gasped.<p>

"Jii-chan! She's starting to wake up!" Said the voice. She heard footstep. Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then, she thought.

_I knew it. It's simply a nightmare... There's no way Papa and Mama will sent me away._

Lucy saw someone was standing beside her from the corner of her eyes. She turned to her right and thought that it was Supetto But it isn't. It was Makarov. And their faces only 6 inches apart. Makarov then said,

"Oh, you woke up." Lucy widen her eyes.

"Kyaaaaa!" She screamed. Makarov just standing there without any reaction because he was wearing earplugs. It seemed that he expected it. Unlike Natsu, he protected his eardrum by covering his ears with his hand. Lucy sat up and looked around.

"Where... am I?" asked Lucy.

"At Earth." replied Natsu. Lucy then mumbled,

"This isn't a dream?!" Lucy gasped. Her brain tried to adapt the situation right now. Natsu asked Lucy. "Why are you always saying 'This isn't a dream?!' and 'gasped'...?" He mocked Lucy. She glared at Natsu and she pointed her finger at him. Natsu startled. "You... You're such a-" Then, Lucy silenced. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?" asked Natsu. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No freaking way... Is your hair pink? Are you a sissy?" Makarov tried to hold his laugh while Natsu was irked.

"It's not pink! It's salmon and no, I'm not a sissy. Blondie." Lucy raised her eyebrow then she angered when she heard what did Natsu called her. She threw the comforter away and stepped down from the bed. Makarov had moved aside.

_Uh-oh... _Thought Makarov

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Lucy asked. Natsu smirked.

"Blondie." said Natsu. Lucy was furious. She went closer towards Natsu but Natsu didn't moved back. Then, she poked Natsu's chest.

"Never." She poked.

"Call." Poked again.

"Me." Again.

"Blondie." And again.

"I have a name, you know." She glared at Natsu. "And it's Lucy. Remember that, Pinky."

Natsu stared at Lucy while looking pissed too. "I remember it, alright. Blondie."

"Didn't you heard what did I said?! It's Lucy! Pinky!" yelled Lucy. Natsu didn't reply to her question. Instead, he asked her the same question.

"Didn't you heard what did I said? It's salmon, not pink! Blondie."

"Whatever. It's still pink!" replied Lucy.

"No, it isn't!" said Natsu.

"YES!" screamed Lucy.

"NO!" Natsu shot.

"Are you blind or what? It's the same colour!" Lucy stated.

"It isn't! It's a bit darker pink." said Natsu. Then, Lucy smirked.

"Aha! You've just admitted it!"

Natsu was dumbfounded. "What? No, I did not!"

"Just admit it." said Lucy slyly.

"Admit what? Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie! Pinky!" said Lucy with anger.

"Blondie!"

"Pinky!"

"You're annoying!"

"And you're irritating!"

"Grrr... Hmmph!" They both glared and then faced the opposite. Natsu growled and crossed his arm while Lucy who also crossed her arm, stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks. Makarov who watched the fight, exclaimed,

"Both of you looked like couple." Lucy and Natsu turned their face and shouted,

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" "Oh, well." Makarov shrugged. Lucy walked to the bed and lied down. Natsu watched and asked her.

"What are you doing? Wait. Don't tell me that you're going to sleep again?!" Lucy then said. "Of course." Then, she covered herself with the comforter. Makarov and Natsu sweat dropped. Makarov looked at the clock then, He walked behind Natsu. He cleared his throat.

"Eh hmm... Looks like the meeting already started." Natsu frowned and stared at the wall. Then, he remembered something.

_Wait, today is Wednesday. There's no meeting today. _

"Jii-chan, there is no meeting to-" he turned his head and shocked that Makarov was gone.

"What the hell? He's gone! And he left me with Blondie!"

"..." Natsu silenced for a while. He felt weird when he didn't heard any voice yelling or screaming from Lucy when he called her 'Blondie'. The only thing that he heard was a cute snore. He turned his head around and surprised.

"How can she sleep under than one minute?" He mumbled. He stared at Lucy for a while and blushed.

_Did I just thought that she looked cute when she's sleeping?! _Natsu shook his head and punched his face. Then, his stomach grumbled. Natsu rubbed his stomach and said,

"Hungry..." Then, he opened the door and stepped outside. Before he closed the door, he took a peek and whispered to himself.

"Maybe she's not that bad after all." Then, he closed the door. Lucy slept from the afternoon until evening.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She remembered that she stayed with Natsu and Makarov. She let a sigh out. She sat up and looked out the window. The skies were turned orange showing that it's evening. Lucy startled as she heard a loud snore. Lucy looked and saw Natsu slept beside her while sitting on a chair. He arms were crossed and his legs were on the bed. Lucy smiled.<p>

"Pinky... Wake up..." She whispered. She crept closer towards Natsu and stared at him. "Maybe he's not that bad..." Lucy said. She slowly brought her finger to Natsu's cheek and poked it. Natsu's eyes opened. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She was so shocked, she forgot to pulled away her finger. Natsu's eyes shifted to Lucy. They both stayed in that position. Staring at each other without saying anything. Her heart's beating so fast, she can't hear a thing even her breath. She secretly hoping that Natsu didn't hear it. Well, too bad for her, Natsu heard it.

"Are you scared?" asked Natsu. Lucy was dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Natsu scratched his neck. "How should I say it...? Err... your heartbeat is faster than the usual..." Lucy pulled her finger away and asked.

Lucy blinked. "How did you know?" She asked. "Oh. Well, you see. When you're scared or something, you heartbeat will-"

"No." Lucy cut. "That's not what I meant. How did you know that my heartbeat went faster?"

"Well, I'm a dragon slayer. I can hear every single thing... well except for really small things like bacteria or something." said Natsu.

_Dragon slayer...? What is that?_

She was about to ask him but then she felt hungry. She got off from the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucy ignored him and spun the doorknob. She pulled it but it didn't open. She spun it furiously but it won't open. Then, she kicked the door. "Stupid door..." she cursed but she still spun the doorknob. She heard Natsu's voice,

"You'll break the doorknob, you know." Lucy glared at him and asked him,

"Why won't the door open?"

"Actually, the door will open when you said the magic words."

Lucy snorted. "What? The 'please and thank you'?" Natsu frowned.

"No." "Then, tell me."

"Even if I told you, you can't open it because the door was installed with a voice sensor. When I said it, then it will open."

"Then, how the old man open the door?" Lucy asked.

"He had a key that can open the door." replied Natsu. They kept silence for a while. Then, Lucy said.

"Well, say it."

"Say what?" Natsu asked. Lucy groaned.

_Oh my god... Why is this guy is so stupid?_

"Say the 'magic' words, you dummy." Lucy ignored Natsu's 'Hey!'. Natsu thought for a while then he grinned.

"No."

"Oh, come on! I'm starving! Please..." she made puppy eyes.

"No." Natsu tried to look at the wall but she tiptoed to block Natsu's view. Natsu turned his head but Lucy cupped Natsu's face to prevent him from looking away. Lucy kept staring at him with her puppy eyes while Natsu tried to look away but he can't because Lucy kept getting closer. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and pushed Lucy but she didn't budge.

_Man, this woman is tough... _Natsu thought.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Makarov. He pushed the door and looked at Natsu and Lucy. From his view, they looked like they were about to kiss. They all were in shocked.

"..." They didn't say anything. It was a very awkward moment.

"Err... I'm sorry for disturbing you guys. Carry on." said Makarov. Before he closed the door, he winked at them. He closed the door and mumbled, "Young love..." Natsu and Lucy blushed and quickly let go of each other then yelled,

"It's not what it looks like!" But it's too late. Makarov didn't heard them. Lucy and Natsu kept silence.

"Say it." said Lucy

"No." shot Natsu.

"SAY IT!"

"NO!" Then, they went back to what they did just now.

After a few minutes, Natsu gave up. He groaned and said,

"Alright alright, I will! Now, stay away from me!" Lucy grinned. She stopped her puppy eyes and let go Natsu's face. She was now standing not so far from Natsu. Natsu was ashamed from that situation just now and planned to make a payback. He clicking his finger. Natsu smirked.

Payback is bitch.

"Ya know..." said Natsu. Lucy who was standing not so close from the door, turned her head to look at Natsu.

"Hmm..?"

"I will tell you. But..." Natsu walked closer towards Lucy. Lucy frowned and stepped back.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" asked Lucy but Natsu kept moving foward. They kept continue until Lucy leaned against the door. Natsu pinned her onto the wall and smirked. He took a bit of her hair and whispered,

"...If you entertain me, I will say the words."

"..." Lucy tried to speak but her voice won't come out. She looked like she was choking. Natsu can't contain his laugh and started to laugh. Lucy was stiffed.

"Hahahahaha! Man... You should see your face! Hahahahahaha!" Lucy didn't say anything. Natsu stopped laughing and said.

"I'm just kidding." Lucy eyes went wide.

"Why you little..." She clenched her fist and went berserk. After a few minutes, she beat the snot out of Natsu. Lucy grabbed his scarf and said,

"Open. Now." Natsu nodded furiously and said,

"Okay, okay! Just don't laugh at me." Lucy let Natsu go and nodded.

"Eh hmm..." He cleared his throat. "I mmph hskjdhxjdjdnkkak..." Lucy can't understand him.

"What?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. Natsu groaned.

"I love my Jii-chan very much." Natsu's face turned red after he said the words.

"Pfftt... Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god! I didn't expect that! What are you? A pussy?! Ahahahahahha!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled. Natsu opened the door.

"Shut up or I will shut this door and you will never opened it." Lucy stopped laughing and said,

"Alright alright..." Lucy smiled.

_Yeah, He isn't that bad after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaannd done! Soooo sorry for the late. *bows 90 degree* Hope you guys like this chapter. _ I've been watching Rio 2 and I realised that there so many Nalu colours in there. Like the butterflies, the flowers, the birds... You don't have to read this... blabbering or something...<strong>

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Yeah, I really understood your feeling... Hope this chapter will make you relax too. :)**

**Kimiga: Thank you. You're so kind... XD**

**FireShifter: I will keep writing and try to update sooner. :)**

**RoseTiger: Maybe she will, maybe not... ;)**

**Alright... Reviews everybody? XD (Sorry if I made some mistakes...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CXR: Thank you for those reviewed, f****avourite and followed MVOFT! Chapter 8 is up! Hope you enjoy with this chap! :3 I certainly don't own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Natsu walked Lucy out from the room. They just kept quiet and their mind were full with their train of thought. Lucy was so focused on the floor while Natsu kept staring at the ceiling.

_Why Jii-chan tell me to keep my eye on her...? Can't he ask that to ice bastard or anyone else? _Natsu clenched his teeth.

_I need to know why Papa and Mama sent me here with pinky and the old man. So, I need a plan to escape from here. Hmm... _Lucy bit her lips.

_But... Why did I felt something weird when I'm with her/him...?_ Natsu and Lucy quickly shook their head and let out a sigh. They blinked and look at each other. They stopped walking. Lucy blinked while Natsu raised his eyebrow.

_Is he/she thinking what I'm thinking? _They both thought together. Natsu opened his mouth and asked,

"What?" Lucy replied, "Nothing." Then, they continue their walking. Lucy then thought,

_There's no way Pinky's thinking what I'm thinking. Right? Yeah, he wouldn't. _Lucy mentally agreed.

_She's too weird to think what I'm thinking... _thought Natsu. Lucy was thinking a way to escape. Soon she realised something.

_Wait... Isn't this suppose to be my route to escape?! _Lucy blinked. _Yeah... this is my chance! Now, I need to distract Natsu- Wait, did I said his name mentally? _Lucy frowned and shook her head. Natsu stared at Lucy without she noticed. Natsu smiled as Lucy kept making weird faces. Natsu unaware that Lucy had thought a distraction that he might never forget. Lucy stopped walking, made Natsu stopped too. Natsu then asked her,

"Why are you stop walking? You're sick?" Lucy shook her head. She lifted her head and looked at Natsu. Then, she said,

"Hey, Pinky. I'm sorry..." She mumbled slowly and closed her eyes. She knew he could heard it and she's right, he heard her.

"Huh? What are you sorry fo-" Lucy pulled her leg and kicked at Natsu's precious jewel. His dick. Natsu squeaked then, whimpered on the floor and squealed something. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

_I think, he's cursing... Boy, that must be painful. Chef said that kicking the boy's *cough* jewel *cough* will make the man experiences the most painful pain he ever felt. Even Loke warned me about it... I feel bad for him. But I need to escape __first!_

Lucy quickly turned and ran. She still can hear his groan as she took the stairs. She whispered,

"Sorry..." She made a sad smile. As she stepped down the last stairs, she realised that the house was big but not bigger than hers, but it still huge. She looked and ran around trying to find a way out. A few minutes later, she spotted it. Lucy smiled happily and ran towards the front door.

"Yes!" Lucy grinned and almost reached to the door. She was about to pushed the door then she heard,

"Ice make freeze!" Lucy stopped running and turn around. She saw some ice was about to hit her. Lucy ran to the side and tried to avoid it but she's too late. The ice hit her. She closed her eyes and felt that half of her body were numb. She opened her eyes and looked at her legs. But the ice not only froze her legs but it froze her lower body, from her thighs to her feet. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess froze in the middle of her escape. Haha!" Lucy saw a shadow and turned her head. It was a guy and Lucy surprised as she saw his face.

_Perv?! He also a mage?! What are they? A family of mage?_

Lucy frowned. Lucy stared at him and shocked.

"Kyaaaa! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" screamed Lucy as she covered her eyes with her hand. Perv looked down and realised his clothes went missing.

"Gaah! How did this happen?!" He yelled while searching at the floor for his clothes. Lucy face palmed and mumbled,

"Yup, he's definitely a perv-" "Lucy! Are you there?! I heard you screamed!" Lucy lifted her head and looked around while Perv still searching for his clothes.

_Natsu?! _ Lucy gasped.

_Is he okay from the kick just now?_

Then, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Natsu was running from upstairs. Natsu looked down and saw Lucy.

_Yup, he looks fine..._

He looked around, tried to find a way to go down immediately. But, there's no stairs nearby. "Tsk... I need to do something." mumbled Natsu. Lucy saw Natsu walked backwards. Lucy frowned then, her eyes widen. She knew what he was about to do.

"Don't tell me that..." Then, she saw Natsu ran. He grabbed the rail guard and jumped over it. Lucy didn't know why but everything looked slow motion as he jumped over it. Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth. She was worried but at the same time she was awed. Natsu looked like a professional stuntman or something and he looked somewhat cool. Lucy felt a blush crept on her face. As Natsu landed on the floor, _with style, _thought Lucy, he walked towards Gray who finally wore some clothes.

"Oh, Natsu. Why are you here?" asked Perv. Natsu just silenced. Then, he, Perv continued,

"Are you here to continue our fi-" Natsu ran and jumped. He kicked Perv's face.

"Take this!" He said as he kicked Perv. Perv stumbled down, hard. Perv yelled,

"What the fuck is that for?!" Then, Perv stood up. "That..." as Natsu walked closer to Perv. "That's for freezing Lucy." He punched Perv.

"Didn't Jii-chan tell you not to hurt my fiancée?" Natsu asked.

_Wait. What? Fiancée?! _

_..._

_Nah... maybe I misheard it._

"Heh. Yeah yeah, he told me. I have no choice, she's escaping. So, I have to freeze her." Perv smirked as he wiped some stain at his mouth. "Hey Natsu, let's continue our fight!" Natsu smirked and punched his hand. "I'm all fired up!" Lucy widen her eyes. Aren't they brothers? She had to stop this. She heard Natsu yelled,

"Fire Dragon's Iro-" "STOOOOPP!" Natsu stopped. He and Perv turned and looked at Lucy. Lucy bit her lips then said,

"A...Aren't you guys siblings? You shouldn't fight each other." Natsu and Perv stared at Lucy like she's an alien or something. Then, they looked at each other. They smiled and laughed.

"Ahahahahaha! She thought that we were siblings?!" laughed Perv. Natsu nodded and laughed as hard as he could. "Oh my god! I know that you're weird, but not that weird! Weirdo! Hahahahahahha! Lucy felt she just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Seconds later they stopped. Then Perv asked,

"Why do you think Natsu and I were siblings?"

"Well... because you guys seems to be close and you lived together with the old man and the old man seems to be your grandpa or something. So..." Natsu blinked and said.

"We're closed and lived together because we're guildmates." "Guild?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, the guild's name is Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned.

"So, you mean there's other people besides you three?"

Perv nodded. Then, Perv continued,

"And the old man a.k.a Jii-chan is actually our guild master. We called him Jii-chan 'cause, well, he's like a grandpa to us, that's why."

Lucy then frowned and asked. "If Fairy Tail is a guild, how come I've never heard of it?"

Natsu then replied. "Didn't you remember? You've been trapped in your house more than 11 years." Lucy blinked and flustered.

_How could I forget that?!_

"So, it's not that weird if you never heard about us." Natsu looked at Lucy and remembered something. "Ah! I almost forgot." He came to Lucy and kneeled down. "Hmm?" Lucy blinked. Lucy stared at Natsu then shocked as she saw it.

Natsu's hand was on fire.

His hand was on fire...

Hand on fire...

Hand. Fire.

Lucy shrieked in high pitched voice. Natsu and Perv plugged their ears with their fingers.

"Kyaaaa! What are you doing? How the hell did you hands turns into fire And...And-" Lucy stopped as Natsu put his index finger to her lips.

"Shush, I'm trying to melt the ice. Stay still. And didn't I tell you, I'm a Dragon Slayer. I can use the element of the dragon." Lucy pushed away Natsu's finger and said,

"You did tell me that you're a Dragon Slayer but never tell me about the details!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'll tell you later. Just ask me one by one, okay? Alright, I'm done." Natsu pulled his hand away from Lucy. Lucy tried to move her leg but she can't because her legs were numb. And because of that, she fell down. Natsu quickly catch her and carried her like the bridal style.

"This is the third time I captured you." Natsu grinned. Lucy blushed.

"Than-" "But you're kinda heavy. Maybe you should loss some weight." Lucy was about to thank him, but then, she cancelled it and replaced it by smacking his head.

"Ouch! What's that for?!" "That's for being insensitive. Idiot." replied Lucy. Perv snorted.

"Ergh, lovebirds." Perv made a sign like he want to puke. Natsu frowned at Perv.

"No,we're not. We're humans." Lucy and Perv face palmed. "Natsu, it's a metaphor." Lucy shook her head slowly.

"Really? But Lucy, just ignore everything that Gray says." Natsu said. Lucy frowned.

_Gray? Who's Gray? Oh... that's the Perv's real name. Wait, where are we going?_

Lucy just realised that Natsu was carrying her and brought her to a door. Lucy asked Natsu,

"Where are we going?" Natsu looked at Lucy. "Back then, you said you're starving, so I brought you to the dining room." Natsu kicked the door and yelled,

"We're here!" Lucy startled as Natsu kicked the door. Lucy then told Natsu to put her down as her leg weren't numb anymore. Natsu put Lucy down. She tried to stabilise herself and she managed to walk. Lucy lifted her head and saw Makarov was staring at them.

"Sorry for disturbing your dinner." "No need to apologise. It's amusing to see both of you acting like an old couple." Lucy and Natsu were about to deny it but Makarov cut them.

"Well, you guys are engaged. So-" "Wait, what?" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You and Natsu are engaged." said Makarov then, he continued he's eating. Lucy blinked once. Twice.

"Whaaaatt?!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaaandd done! Oh my god... I'm so busy about my bros, homework, tuition (OMG I hate you, Tuition! You're one of my worst nightmares...) Hope you liked the chapter :) . I forgot to tell you that Chapter 7 had some Nalu fluffs.<strong>

**Rose Tiger: Don't worry, they will... x)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Really? Thanks! XD**

**Angelwings910: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Anywaaaaay... Please click the review box and review! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes X3)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CXR: Chapter 9 is up! \(^0^)/ Yeaaahh! Ehmm... Alright! Let's continue our adventure with Natsu and Lucy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**.**

"Whaaaattt?!" screamed Lucy. Natsu who stood closed to Lucy just closed his eyes and frowned as he already used to her scream. As Lucy stopped screaming, then Natsu asked,

"Aren't your throat gonna be sore from the screaming?" Lucy shot a glare at Natsu. Natsu flinched. "Shut. Up." said Lucy. Natsu made a surrender sign.

"Just saying. Alright, I'm gonna eat my dinner." Natsu walked away from Lucy. Lucy's eyes followed Natsu. Natsu felt a chill and sat nearby to Makarov.

_Why is he acting so calm...? Aren't he shocked or something?_

Lucy then looked at Makarov and asked him,

"What do you mean Pinky and I are engaged?! And yes, you didn't tell me about it!" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Makarov sipped his tea from his cup. "Oh well, my bad. And that is reason why you were sent away to here."

_Okay... This is getting more suspicious..._

"But didn't Natsu tell you anything about it?"

Lucy shook her head. Then, she watched Natsu eating, wait, scratch that, gobbling up those food with glutton. Lucy stared at him with disgusted. She groaned and asked him,

"Natsu, did you knew about this?" Natsu stopped eating and blinked. He swallowed the food in his mouth like a snake swallowing a rodent. She felt goosebumps as the thought came to her mind.

"Yeah, I knew 'bout it." said Natsu. Then, he continued his... eating. Then, she remembered something.

_Didn't Jii-chan tell you not to hurt my fiancée? _

_..._

_Wait... I actually didn't misheard him at all!_

Lucy stayed quiet for a sec. She blinked. Then, in a split second, her temper were rising up. Lucy clenched her teeth.

"You knew about it and you didn't tell me anything at all?! Then, you're acting like this is nothing?!" Natsu just shrugged. Then, she was about to ask Makarov, but then she thought.

_But wait... I don't know Natsu's surname. Hmm... maybe his surname suits me... Yeah, who knows? _

"Hey Natsu, what's your surname?" "Huh? Oh, it's Dragneel."

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" "Dragneel."

"Drag... neel...?" "Yep."

...

"I object! I don't want my surname to be change into Dragneel!" yelled Lucy. Makarov sweat dropped. Then, Lucy frowned and asked him.

"How did this engagement even happened?" Makarov put down his cup. Flashback came to Makarov's mind.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you suggest, Makarov?" asked Jude. It was 12.30 a.m. Lucy's birthday party had ended earlier. Thirty minutes before, Layla went off to Lucy's bedroom while Jude was discussing with Makarov through the lacrima. They were making a fake reason for Lucy, if she suspected something's wrong with the sent off. Jude and Makarov had to make sure that Lucy won't know the real reason why did she was sent off to Fairy Tail.<p>

"Hmm... I have no idea." said Makarov.

A knock was heard. Jude turned his head. Then, the door slowly opened and a head appeared. It was Layla. She saw that Jude looked alarmed then slowly soften his gaze. Layla asked him.

"Did I disturbed you... "Then, she awared that Makarov was watching her too. "... and Makarov?"

"No. Not at all." Jude then had an idea. "Maybe you can help us. Would you like to?" Jude asked. Layla blinked and smiled. "I'd love to." They told her about their plan and they needed some suggestions. "Okay, I'll try to." Jude, Layla and Makarov spent almost half an hour, discussing about it. Then, a thought hit her mind. Layla clasped her hand.

"How about a fake engagement?" Jude and Makarov blinked.

"Huh?" said both of them. Layla then said,

"Well, we'll say that we made an agreement to engage with one of your people. So, because of that, we have to send her away." Layla now knows about Fairy Tail, where Makarov was the guild master. Jude and Makarov stayed quiet and had a deep thought.

"Hmm... Maybe that might work." agreed Jude. Makarov then went to somewhere else. A few minutes later, he came back. He brought some pictures.

"This is the pictures of my people. Choose one." He said. Then, he put and arranged the photo on a table. Layla and Jude took a closer look.

"Hmm... How about this one?" asked Jude as he pointed a photo. It's a man that had a white hair and large body. Layla shook her head.

"Although this is just a fake engagement, I want the best for Lucy." Makarov and Jude nodded slowly. Then, Jude let Layla choose. Layla looked at the photos one by one. Then, she saw a photo. She smiled.

"I choose this." said Layla as she pointed a picture. Makarov took and looked at it. His eyes widened.

_What?! Is she serious?!_

It's a photo of a guy who wore a scarf. His body was well built and his skin was tanned. And what the most attractive about him was he had pink hair and the way he grinned. Then, Makarov showed the picture to Jude and Layla. She smiled. "Perfect." Layla said. Jude and Makarov frowned.

"Are you sure, dear?" Layla nodded. "Have you really made up your mind, Madam?" Layla nodded again.

"Just put faith in me. Mother knows best." said Layla and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, your parents and I agreed to engage you with Natsu when you're sevente-" "What?!" Lucy shouted. She can't contain her anger, she slammed both of her hands the table which made Natsu flinched.<p>

"Look, I don't care about your stupid agreement with my parents but.." She shot a glare at Makarov. "This is my life!" Then, she pointed her index finger towards Makarov and said. "And you don't have any rights to decide everything for my future!" Lucy looked stern and furious.

Everything went quite even Natsu had stopped eating. Makarov sighed. Then, he closed his eyes and lifted his head. He looked calm.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Next time, please let people finished their talk first, would you?" Lucy slowly lowered her hand.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked twice.

"Like I said before, your parents and I agreed to engage you with Natsu when you're seventeen. But..."

Makarov stopped. He opened one of his eyes. Lucy gulped.

"If Natsu object it, I will call off this engagement." Lucy blinked.

_...That's it?! Well, Natsu and I hate each other. So it won't be a problem._

Lucy looked at Natsu who stared her.

"Natsu, say that you object to the engagement." "Huh? Why should I?"

Lucy frowned. "Of course you should! Aren't we hate each other..?" said Lucy. It was more a question than a statement. "Well, that's what you think. But actually I'm not." Lucy blinked.

"I like your company." Natsu grinned. Lucy flustered. "Although I just kick your... dick?" "Pfffffftttttt..." Then, without any warning, Makarov spurt the tea that he drank out from his mouth and his head was directed at Natsu. Luckily, Natsu was fast enough to duck it.

"What the hell, Jii-chan?" said Natsu. He was relieved as he dogded it.

"I'm sorry but I can't contain my surprise from what Lucy had said." Makarov said as he wiped some water on his mouth with napkin.

"Well then, looks like Natsu didn't object it, so the engagement won't be cancelled." said Makarov. "No! I object it!" yelled Lucy.

"Ara ara, what's with the noise?" A voice appeared. Someone was walked in the dining room through a door that located behind Makarov. It's a white - haired woman. She had the prettiest blue eyes and an hour glass body. Her hair was kind of long and wavy. Lucy was awed by her beauty.

"Oh, it's you, Mirajane." said Makarov. Mirajane then said, "Have you finished the dinner?"

"No, not yet. I was distracted by these lovebirds. I'll call you when I've finished eating it." Mirajane nodded. Then, Mirajane looked at Lucy. "Oh, are you Miss Lucy?" "Yes, that's me." said Lucy. Mirajane smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lucy. I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." "Nice to meet you too and called me Lucy. Just Lucy. No need the 'Miss' part." Lucy want to talk more but then Natsu yelled,

"Lucy! Are you going to eat or what?" Lucy glared at Natsu. "Yes, and don't eat my part." warned Lucy. "Yeah yeah, I know that. You liked the fatty ones, right?" said Natsu. Lucy widened her eyes. "What?! No, I don't! Since when I'd like to eat the fatty parts?!" She yelled. Lucy crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Lucy looked outside and awared that a window was opened. Lucy thought an idea.

_This is ground floor. So... Attempts to escape. Part 2... _Lucy smirked.

Natsu and Makarov started to continue eating their food. Then, They stopped as they heard,

"Oh my gosh! Mira fainted! Lucy said as she pointed her finger to Mirajane. Natsu and Makarov looked toward Mirajane."Mira! You're o-" Natsu stopped. Because, there's Mirajane, still standing there, smiling without any harm. Natsu and Makarov stared at her. Natsu realised something.

"Lucy! Don't you dare es-" As Natsu turned his head, Lucy wasn't there. She's gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Makarov. Natsu then, looked around and saw an opened window.

"Maybe she went out from the window. She's escaping. Again." Natsu growled but then slowly he smirked.

"She is really not your typical rich kids at all."

* * *

><p>Lucy grinned as she running away.<p>

_I'm going to be free! Again! _screamed Lucy in her head.

She made a turn and a few steps later, she slowed down and stopped. Lucy shocked as she saw it. It was a gigantic wall surrounded the house. Lucy blinked and thought,

_Is this supposed to be a residence or a prison?! _Lucy thought.

She looked around and she saw two guards standing the gate. She then skipped and stopped in front of the guards. The guards then said,

"You cannot pass through the gate unless you've got Master Makarov's permission." Lucy then said,

"I actually have something for you guys." Then, she flipped her shirt aside and took a bunch of keys from her pocket. She smirked.

"Open thee, Gate of Maiden. Virgo!" said Lucy as she pointed out her keys.

"..."

"..."

Nothing had happened. Every body went quiet.

"Huh?" Lucy then realised that it was just a bunch of ordinary keys.

_Someone had switched my keys with this... useless and ordinary keys!_

Then, the guards started to laugh."Hahaha! What are you going to do with those keys? Unlock my stone heart?" He laughed. Then, the other one said,

"Or maybe you want to lock me forever?" Hahahaha!" Lucy felt that anger boiling inside her, then she yelled,

"Shut up!" They immediately stop. Then, one of the guards smirked.

"Fiesty huh? I like it..." He walked closer and touched her cheek. Lucy was about to give him 'Lucy kick' but she then heard a roar.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Then, a guy punched the guard's face and burned some of his skin. He hit the ground hard. His helmet detached from his head. His friend was about to hit that guy but then he hesitated. He knew that he didn't had a chance to fight him. Lucy realised who was it.

"Natsu..." Natsu looked at Lucy, then glared at the guards. The way he glared at the guards was kind of scared Lucy. Natsu walked to the guard who fell on the ground and took his metal helmet and melted it with his bare hands.

"Never. Touch. Her. Ever. Again." Natsu warned them. "If you did that again, I'll burn the shit out of you. Just like this helmet. Understood?" The guards nodded furiously. "Good." He threw the helmet at the guards. The guards shouted and cursed as the helmet which had melted completely hit on their armour. They quickly ran away.

He turned his head and looked at Lucy. Lucy's body became stiff and she was speechless. She never thought that Natsu who's cheeky and a happy go lucky guy had the 'other' side. Natsu turned and asked Lucy,

"You're okay?" Lucy winced and nodded slightly. Natsu walked to her then he picked her up. He put her on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu ignored her. "Put me down this instance!" yelled Lucy. She wiggled her body and struggled to get off from Natsu's firm arm. "Stay still or I'll drop you." Lucy stop struggling and kept quiet. Then, Natsu went inside room. Lucy realised who's room was it.

"What are we doing in my room?" Then, Natsu threw her literally, on the bed.

"Unfh" said Lucy as she landed on the bed. Then, Natsu pinned her and their face were a few inches apart. Lucy was flustered as she realised how closed her and Natsu's face.

"What the fuck are you thinking, huh?!" Lucy widen her eyes as she was shocked with the sudden question. She didn't reply because she was speechless. "You could be in trouble if I weren't there." Lucy then frowned.

"I could kick him just like I kicked you." She said. Natsu smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Then, he slowly nearer his face. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. Lucy frowned and closed her eyes. Natsu chuckled mentally. He hit Lucy's forehead with his, and muttered, "Weirdo." Then he got off from the bed. Lucy sat up and said, "Ow, that hurts!" while rubbing her forehead.

"That is what happens when you try to escape from me. If you do it again, I'll do worse than that." He smirk deviously. "Oh, and one more thing. This is not your bedroom. It's OUR bedroom." Lucy gasped.

"No no no! I won't share the same bedroom with you!" Lucy glared. Natsu shrugged. He took a towel that placed on the table beside the bathroom.

"Hey, I wanna take a bath. Wanna join me?" Lucy blushed. She took a pillow and threw at Natsu but Natsu was quicker. He quickly got inside the bathroom and closed the door just a sec before the pillow hit it. "Stupid, Pinky!" She then heard Natsu laughed. Lucy frustrated.

Lucy looked around and saw two big wardrobes. She opened one of the wardrobes and it was hers. She looked at the other one.

"Maybe that is Natsu's..." She was curious and decided to open it. As they say, curiosity kills the cat. As Lucy opened the wardrobe, a big pile of clothes fell onto Lucy.

_Is this supposed to be a wardrobe or a garbage? It smells awful!_

Lucy got off from the clothes and started to clean up the wardrobe. She separated the dirty and smelly clothes, from the clean ones. Then, she arranged and put those clean clothes into the wardrobe. After 20 minutes, Natsu went out from the bathroom. He surprised that his wardrobe was cleaned. He saw Lucy sleeping on the bed.

"Oi, Lucy! Wake up!" He went closer to Lucy's ear, then he blew at it. Lucy quickly opened her eyes. Then she looked at Natsu.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy with annoyance.

"Waking you up." Natsu said and he gave Lucy a towel. Lucy narrowed her eyes and realised that Natsu's wearing nothing but a towel. Lucy blushed but she didn't cover her eyes liked she used to when she's with Per- Gray and she kept staring at his well built body.

"Hey Lucy?" He snapped his fingers a few times, then Lucy flinched and hid her face with the pyjamas that she chose from the wardrobe. Natsu smirked.

"Like what you're seeing?" "Wh- What?! I did not!" She blushed and quickly went to the bathroom. She glad that she didn't forgot to bring her clothes. There's no way she'll get away from Natsu's teasing.

"Stupid Natsu..." she mumbled. Then, she had relaxing bath in the tub. She let out a sigh. But then, an image of Natsu's body came to her mind. She shocked and almost drowned in the tub as she thought about Natsu.

_What the hell, mind? Do you want to kill me?! I know that Natsu's body were tough, fit, kinda hot, se- _Lucy quickly shook her head.

_Bad Lucy! Just forget about him! Take a deep breath and let it all out. Relax and stop thinking about Natsu..._

But she can't. Everytime she tried to relax, her mind will popped up Natsu's image which made her hard to calm down.

As Lucy finished her 'suffering' bath, she wore her pyjamas and went out. She saw Natsu who only wore a sleeveless shirt and a boxer, staring at her. Lucy frowned.

"Did you just staring at the door while I'm bathing?" "Yep."

"..." Lucy had nothing to said.

_Natsu Dragneel is really one hella creepy and weird dude..._

Natsu yawned. "Okay, I'm going to sleep." He crawled and lied down on the bed. Then, he pulled the comforter and covered himself with it. "Wait!" Lucy shouted. "Huh?" said Natsu.

"What are you thinking?! There's no way I'm not going to share the same bed with you!"

"This is OUR room... We practically must share everything including this bed."

"No, I won't share bed with you! Now choose, sleep on the floor or sleep on the bed?"

_Normally, guys will let the girls sleep on the bed while they slept on the floor. So, that's mean Natsu will give me the bed while he sleeps on the floor... Yes, every gentleman will do this kind of act._

But this is Natsu she's talking about.

"What a stupid question. Of course I'll choose the bed. Okay, good night." replied Natsu as he closed his eyes. Then a split of second, he started to snore showing that he was asleep.

Her plan backfired. "What kind of man are you?! Letting a helpless lady sleeps on the floor!" yelled Lucy.

"..." Then, Natsu replied her with a snore. A loud one.

"Ergh, Fine! I will sleep on the floor!" She stomped and grabbed a pillow. She threw it and lied down on the floor.

"I miss my bedroom..." She said and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Seconds turned into minutes, minutes changed into hours. For almost two hours of turning, changed place, rolled in the floor, Lucy sat up and screamed,<p>

"It's so damn cold!" Lucy then clasped her hand over her mouth. She watched Natsu. He didn't woke up. Lucy sighed showing that she was relieved. Then, she saw a large space on the bed. Natsu was sleeping at the corner of the bed. Lucy had an idea.

_Tonight, I'll sleep on the bed, then the next morning, I'll wake up earlier than him and pretend that I didn't sleep on the bed. Although I'm not used to wake up early, but I bet Natsu is a heavy sleeper. He looks like it... _Lucy then agreed mentally and stood up. She took her pillow and placed in on the bed.

Lucy slowly got into the bed and covered herself with the comforter. She felt a warm heat in front of her. She put her hands onto Natsu's forehead and quickly pulled her hand.

_Wow, his body is so hot! Wait. That sounds weird... Brrr... It's freezing here. How did he fall asleep? Hmm... Maybe a little closer to Natsu could do the trick__._

Lucy slowly shifted her body towards Natsu. Unbeknownst for Lucy, her head was on his chest while their legs were almost entangled.

"So... warm..." Lucy muttered.

Lucy slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Wooow, 3335 words... Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever made. Yet. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday, but I had some... stuffs... to do. And sorry if this story is kinda slow and if the characters kinda OOC or something.<strong>

**FireShifter: Thank you! I was worried if I made Gray a bit OOC. (*_*)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Really?! I really want to read some of your fanfics! :D**

**Angelwings910: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! XD**

**Awesome as Annabeth: *fist pumps* I hope you will like this chap! :)**

**Okay folks, this is time where you guys click the review box and review this story! (Sorry if I've made a mistake(s))**


	10. Chapter 10

**CXR: 10 Chapters, folks! Wow, I've never thought that I would make it that far...\(^o^)/... Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourited, and followed MVOFT! HAHAHAHA! (I can't hold my happiness and excitement anymore...) Anyway, I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**.**

It's already morning and Lucy still sleeping. She ignored the ray from sun and those singing birds. What matters the most is sleeping on this comfy bed and the nice warmth that she's been hugging and snuggling since forever.

_Huh... it's really warm... I wish I can hug this thing forever... but why is this thing so stiff and hard? And it's smells like Natsu..._

Lucy cuddled it. She smiled. Then, she sniffed again.

_Yeah, it smells just like him... Wait, What?!_

Lucy opened her eyes. She saw nothing except a colour. Blue Navy to be precise. It's the same colour as the colour of the shirt that Natsu wore. Her eyes were widened. She now aware that they're both hugging each other. Her arms wrapped around his torso while Natsu's arm were on her hips. Also, Natsu's head was rested on top of hers. The main problem was their legs were entangled and she can't move her legs at all.

_I've been hugging him all this time?! Aaaaaaaa! This is my worst nightmare! Wait, I've been worse. This is my second worst nightmare!_

Lucy heart was throbbing so loud, she hoped that Natsu couldn't hear it although she knew that's impossible. Lucy closed her eyes hard and her breath hitched. Her mind was loaded with questions.

_Kyaaaaa! How the hell did this happened?! What have I done?! Why God why?! Wuargh! I never thought that it would turn out like this! I need to find a quick way to get off from him. But, I need to make sure that he isn't awake fi-_

"Ya know, if you hold your breath too long, you're gonna die."

Lucy widened her eyes and gasped. She tried to breath but she can't control her breathing. She couldn't possibly breath normally. Not after she heard Natsu's husky voice.

_Wow. His voice was so husky... Alright, that's it. I'm dead. Goodbye cruel world. I'll always hate you and fate. You guys were always been my haters and sworn enemies... At least, the last thing I saw and heard before I die is seeing a hot, messy pink-haired guy and his husky voice..._

"Are you listening to me? Don't hold your breath too long or you're gonna die."

"I rather die than stuck in this situation." Lucy muttered. Natsu chuckled.

"Weirdo. There's something I want you see so look at me-" "No." She quickly shook her head.

"Or I'll pulled you closer." Natsu tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Kyaa! Alright alright!" Natsu smirked while Lucy gulped. She shifted a bit far than Natsu. She slowly lifted her head but her eyes were still closing. Then she slowly opened one of her eyes. She saw Natsu's goofy grinned. Lucy opened both her eyes and puffed her cheeks.

"I'm looking at you right now." "I know. I can see that."

"So, why do you want me to look at your face?" "No particular reason."

"What?! Okay. We both had nothing to do. So... let me go. Now." said Lucy. She tried to push him but who is she to push him away. He was too strong. Every time she pushed he didn't budge at all. Instead, Natsu pulled her closer.

_This is getting us nowhere..._

"I won't. Unless..." Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. Natsu let one of his hand go but Lucy still can't get away from him. Natsu then pointed his cheek and tapped it. Lucy gasped.

"You want me to kiss your cheek?!" Lucy blushed furiously. Even her ears were red. "Who says? I'm just tapping my cheek. Hahaha!" Natsu laughed. With all her might, Lucy pulled her arm and clenched her hand into fist. Then, she punched his face. Natsu who wasn't expect it and let his guard down, got punched which made his grip loosened. He groaned.

" Take that, idiot!" Lucy yelled. She took that chance and ran inside the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it.

"Stupid Pinky..." She mumbled. Then, she heard a knock.

"Hey, Lucy. I'm going to the other bathroom. So, I'm closing the door. Okay?" "Okay." replied Lucy. After 30 minutes or so Lucy went out of the bathroom wearing a piece towel. Lucy then opened her wardrobe and realised that the clothes were different than her dress. It's normal clothes for girl. Lucy chose a short sleeved, pink shirt and brown shorts. Lucy closed the wardrobe then she heard someone opened the door. Lucy gasped and yelled,

"Don't open th-" but she was too late. As the door opened, she saw Natsu was scratching his head and wearing his boxer. He had a toothbrush in his mouth. Natsu who looked on the floor then said,

"What's up, Lu-" Natsu lifted his head and shocked as he saw Lucy. His eyes widened. The toothbrush that was inside his mouth, fell down as he gaped. Natsu breath was hitched. Lucy only wore a towel, nothing else. Her hair was wet and dripped some water. The ray from the sun made Lucy somewhat an angel.

As for Lucy, she was so shocked, she was speechless. Lucy unaware that she was staring at Natsu's abs. He looked like a sportsman or something like that. And he looked hot as he only wore a boxer. Lucy and Natsu just kept silence as they kept staring at each other. Natsu then realised from his thoughts, cleared from his throat and turned around. Lucy flinched.

"Umm.. Err, sorry for... barging in." He said while closing the door. Lucy nodded slightly and stared at the door. As Natsu closed the door, he quickly leaned at the door and sat down. He covered his face with one of his face. While Lucy sat on the bed and clasped both of her hands over her mouth.

_What the hell was that?! _They both thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu just kept quiet as they walked to dining room. Natsu then opened the door and saw a chair flew towards them. Natsu quickly pushed Lucy away and he received the hit. Lucy bump into the wall while Natsu hit the floor. Lucy gasped and quickly crawled closer to him and shook Natsu's body.<p>

"Natsu! Are you okay?! Natsu!" Lucy stopped calling his name as she heard a growl. And it came from Natsu. He got up and yelled,

"Who the fuck did that?!" Everyone that inside the dining room stopped doing their 'activities'. Then, they pointed at Gray. "What the hell?!" yelled him. "Graaaaaayy!" Natsu then ran and launched himself to Gray and it hit the wall. It made a large hole. Makarov sighed in depression and thought about the payment to recover it while Natsu and Gray brawl outside. Thank god the yard was wide. They all watched the fight through the wall.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked at Mirajane. "Aren't you guys going to stop them?" Mira was about to reply but then a brunette showed up. "Nah... Erza will stop them. So don't worry." Then she hiccup. Lucy awared that she was holding a bottle of alcohol. Lucy blinked.

"You're drinking in the morning?!" She asked. Brunette just shrugged. Mirajane smiled and said,

"She always drinks. 24/7." Lucy frowned. "But aren't you gonna be sick?" "Nah, I won't. I'm used to it. By the way, I'm Cana. I'm helping Mira served the dishes." Cana extended her hand. Lucy took it and shook. "I'm Lucy." She smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Who is Erza?" Lucy asked. "You don't know her?!" Cana asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Well, she-" "Natsu! Gray! Are you guys fighting?!" A voice appeared. "Speak of the devil. There she is." Cana said. Lucy turned her head and saw a red haired woman walked beside her and went through the wall. Lucy sensed a dangerous aura around her. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as soon as they heard her voice. "No no no! We're not!"said Natsu and Gray in unison. They hugged each other like they were besties.

"Both of you lied. Now, face your consequences." Erza then walked to them and grabbed their heads. She banged their head together and made them passed out.

"Scary..." Lucy muttered. "Well, she is one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Mira said. Erza then dragged Natsu and Gray inside the house, and put them on the chairs. "Let's breakfast everyone." She said. Everyone sat on the , Mirajane and Cana went back to the kitchen.

Lucy looked around and stared at the people who sat in the dining room. She decided to give them a nickname.

_So there's Shorty, Manly (cause he likes to scream "Man!"), Greeny and Blacky... (They're husband and wife, and they had a kid... I think I'll call her Greek... Nah, I prefer Kiddo.), and two kids named Romeo and Wendy, (I knew it from Natsu as he yelled their names...)_

Then, Mirajane and Cana brought the breakfast. It's pancake but each of them were different like there's fire one, ice and etc. Lucy gaped as Natsu and Gray ate it. Then, Mirajane placed a normal pancake in front of her. Lucy looked at Mirajane and mouthed 'Thank you'. Mirajane replied with a wink.

_Thank God, Mira gave me a normal one... God bless her..._

Then, they all enjoyed their breakfast. But then Natsu and Gray started to fight again but their cat fight ended as Erza beat them up. After every one finished their food, Lucy quickly went out from the dining room and wandered around the house to make a plan for her third attempt to escape.

Few minutes later, Lucy went inside a room and saw an open window. Lucy looked around to make sure there's no one in the room. Lucy walked to the window and looked down.

_Hmm... It isn't that high. What floor is this? 1st? It may hurt a little if I jumped from here, but it worth it..._

Then, she climbed onto the window. She was about to jump but a voice yelled,

"LUCY!" Lucy was startled. She lost her balanced and her grip . She was about to fall but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. As Lucy safely back into the room, both of panted. Lucy was about to thank that person but then,

"What the fuck are you doing?! I know that you hate this place so much, but you don't have to commit suicide!"

"I wasn't commit suicide! I was about to jump from this window to escape!" "Huh? Again with the escape?! I thought that you were giving up." "Never!"

"Err.. you said that you were about to jump. What floor is this?" "I don't know. First, I guess?"

"..." He silenced. "Ergh... I thought that this is the 2nd floor." He groaned and rubbed his temple. Lucy snorted. He frowned and raised his eyebrow as he looked Lucy.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"You've just snorted." "So?"

Natsu smiled then he hugged her. Tightly. "You're funny." Lucy eyes widened. "Just... don't make me scared again. I was scared to death when I saw you on the window..." He muttered.

"Natsu..." Lucy said. She punched Natsu right in the guts. "Oof..." It huryed him but Natsu just ignored the pain "How much longer do you want to hug me, Idiot?" Natsu blinked and laughed. "Oh man. I thought that you wouldn't notice about it." Lucy frowned while Natsu smirked. "Just promise me, don't you ever leave this house." He said as they're apart. He held Lucy's shoulder. "Nah, no can do. I'll always try to find a way to escape from here." Natsu then laughed. Lucy smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to our room." He said while he extended his hand. Lucy took his hand and both of them went to their room. They still holding hands.

_How warm..._ She made a small smile.

They went inside the room and sat on the bed.

"So... What are we going to do?" "Hmm... Let's get to know each other. Well, we both didn't have a good first impression about each other." Lucy got mad. "What do you mean 'didn't have a good first impression'?! I'm a great person. I always made a good first impression." Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean that by escaping from the house, being such violence towards me will make me had a great first impression about you? Well, I don't think so." Lucy blinked then she groaned.

"Fine, you're right. So, we both know our name... Then?" "Hmm... how about we talked our past?"

Lucy's face saddened. "I only have past about my family and servants. That's it. My childhood is kinda boring so, you don't have to know." Lucy looked down. Natsu then said,

"Well, you're kinda lucky cause you still have your family..." Natsu wore a sad smile. Lucy blinked. "You see... My father is a dragon. An-" "Wait, What?! A d-dragon?!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu grinned and said,

"Yep." "A real dragon?!"

"Uh-huh."

"..." Lucy blinked and raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry. But I can't imagine it... Your father is a dragon... and you're human? Wha...?" Lucy gaped. Natsu smiled.

"I was abandoned when I was a boy. Well that's what he told me. One day, Igneel found and raised me. I never met or knew about my real parents, if I ever had one. Igneel is the real dad to me. And he taught me a magic. The Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Oh, it's that how you had the Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu nodded approvingly.

"What type of dragon is he?" "Fire Dragon. He's the coolest dragon ever!" He said while raised his fist. Lucy smiled.

_He really proud of his father... Papa... _Lucy clenched the bed sheets as remembered about her father. Lucy ignored the feeling and asked Natsu.

"It's that why you can enlightened your hands into fire and why you were able to eat a fire? Cause he's a fire dragon?" Natsu nodded and grinned. "Yup!"

"So, where is he? Can I meet him?" Lucy smiled. She never met a dragon before. This might be her big chance to see a dragon. Natsu blinked and slowly his goofy grin starting to disappear. His expression was darkened.

"He's... gone... One day when I woke up, he wasn't there. Vanished. I searched inside and outside of the forest, there's no sign of him. The only thing that he give me is this scarf." He unravelled the scarf on his neck and stared at it. "Then, Jii-chan found me and let me join this guild..." Lucy looked at him. "Natsu..." She took his hand and held it tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry." She bit her lips. "But, I'm sure that one day you'll find Igneel." She said. It was sincerely from the bottom of her heart. Natsu smiled. "Thanks. So, tell me about your family?" Lucy let Natsu's hand go then shrugged.

"It's kinda typical happy family. But then... everything changed..." Lucy looked down then she took out her locket. She opened it and stared at the picture. Then, she unattached the locket and showed it at Natsu, the pictures of her parents.

"This is my father. His name is Jude." She said as she pointed to her father's picture. "Your dad looked like a grumpy old man." Lucy smiled. "Well, kinda. But he's with us, he always smiles and happy but sometimes he'll be serious when it had to do with the protocol." Lucy shrugged.

"And this is my mom. S-" "Woooah! She looks just like you! Wait, swap. You looked just like her." Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. She is the kindest person I've ever know and met. She always put her family first." Lucy took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss them so much. That's why I want to escape from this house or mansion. Or a guild."

"As for my magic, I'm-" Lucy put her hand in a pocket. Then, Lucy gasped and screamed, "Oh My God! I forgot about my keys! Kyaaaaa! I'll be dead meat if Aquarius knew about it!" She cupped her cheeks and shrieked in high pitched voice. Natsu who can't stand it, quickly clasped her mouth.

"Shush! Don't worry about your keys! They're with Jii-chan. I forgot to tell you about your keys." Lucy stopped shrieking and blinked twice. Then, she frowned. She pulled away Natsu hand and punched his stomach.

"What the hell is that for?!" He asked, then he groaned.

"That's for forgetting to tell me about my keys..." She replied then asked him,

"How on earth did your grandpa took away my keys?!" "Well, Erza found it inside your pocket and she gave it to Jii-chan."

_Ergh... Now I have two tasks. One, find my keys. Two, escape from Fairy Tail._

Lucy groaned as she thought about it. Then Natsu said,

"Don't worry. I'll ask Jii-chan to give your keys back." He grinned. Lucy's eyes twinkled. Then, she hugged Natsu like there's no tomorrow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted. Natsu startled with the hug and he blushed. But Lucy didn't notice about it.

"A-ah... it's fine." He said as he covered his face with his left hand. Lucy let him go and smiled happily which making he blushed even more but Lucy was too happy to not notice it. "Thank you!" She said it again. "But I'm not sure that Jii-chan will give you the keys back. Ya know?"

"Nah, it's okay." Then suddenly, a creature flew through the window in their room. Lucy who was surprised, screamed and hugged Natsu's arm. Then, the creature stop flying and sat on the bed. It was Happy.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu grinned and patted his head. "Aye!" "H-happ-py?" Lucy stuttered. "I still can't believe you're exist..." Lucy said. Natsu then remembered something. He looked at Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy. I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know my name and Happy's name during our first meet?" Lucy blinked. She let Natsu's arm go.

"Ah! You see... I've been dreaming of Happy wearing fancy clothes..." Then she looked at Happy.

_He doesn't wear any clothes... nothing except a small green cloth around his neck..._

Then, she continued. "...that day and Happy had told me that he like to eat fish, he likes a cat named Charla, he had a friend named Natsu that loves to eat fire which turns out it was true after all..." Lucy stopped as Happy and Natsu stared at her. "What?" "How did you know that?! Are you a witch?!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy yelled, "I am not! Natsu! Tell him that I'm not a witch!"

"..." He silenced. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Well... its weird that you knew so much about Happy. So..." Lucy then smacked his head. "I am not a witch!" "Ow..." He groaned. Lucy crossed her arm and rolled her eyes. "I didn't hit you so hard." "But it still hurts..." Natsu whimpered. Lucy stared at Natsu and bit her lips as guilt started to appear. She groaned and then she rubbed the hit spot at Natsu's head. "Fine. I'm sorry..." Natsu grinned. "Thanks!"

Happy who stared at them said, "You lllllllliikeee each other!" "No, we're not!" Natsu and Lucy blushed furiously. Natsu then looked at Lucy and grinned while Lucy frowned and puffed her cheeks.

Then, Lucy, Natsu and Happy started to talk and joked around. Lucy laughed while Natsu smirked and Happy yelled "Aye Sir!" They really had good time together. Lucy smiled and thought,

_Maybe I was wrong about Fairy Tail..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaanddd done! I'm so happy when I received those lovely and fantastic reviews! XD Sorry I'm late. Too much stress... Anyway, hope you like and loved this chapter!<strong>

**xxRylxx: Hope you liked this chap! ;)**

**Rose Tiger: Maybe or maybe not... ;)**

**Angelwings910: Really? You made me cry in happiness... :'D**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Thanks for telling me about that. I'll will re edit it as soon as I can! :)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Yeah, I'd loved to! Tell me when update your fanfic! :D**

**Elriclucy: There, hope you like it! :)**

**FireShifter: Yup! I agree with you 1000 percent!**

**FairyTail390: Thanks a bunch!**

**Now folks... Click the review box and REVIEW! GAAAHHHH! (I drink a lot of sports drink... Sorry for my hyped and mistakes! Gaaahahahahhahaha!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CXR: Thank you for those who reviewed, favourite and followed MVOFT! NOW... Let's continue our adventure with Natsu and Lucy! I**** certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**.**

It's been one week and four days since Lucy stayed in Fairy Tail. And since then, She had attempted her escapes 24 times. She had tried sneak out through the door 11 times, windows 5, had once she tried through the roof but then she decided that it's not safe. And twice she made it outside but Erza found her. Lucy now know that Erza's magic is Requip and never, like never made her pissed or fight her. It's for your own good too. And the rest were wacky attempts but failed. During her attemps, mostly Natsu was the one who found her.

And now, this is her 25th attempts. Jumping from the window. But soon, she was caught by Natsu. AGAIN. Natsu carried her like a sack and brought her to their room. Natsu threw Lucy on the bed. Lucy made a poker face as Natsu yelled,

"Seriously, 25 attempts?! You know that I uninstalled the sensor so you won't need me to open the door! Not to escape from here! Like, seriously?! Aren't you tired?! Would you stop and give it a rest sometimes?!" Lucy frowned. "No, I'm not. And I won't stop and rest until I've escape from here!" Natsu groaned then he scratched his head. "Ergh... Like really... Can you give me a break? It's fucking tiring, ya know?!" Lucy shrugged.

"Well, I've never asked you to caught me while I'm trying to escape. If you just let me out once..." Natsu irked. "No. I won't let you escape. 'Cause if you got hurt, I won't forgive myself! " "Huh? Why? It's not that we're a couple or something." Natsu frowned and growled.

"Cause you're my fiancée! That's why! I know you dislike me but at least show me a little that you cared about me like I cared about you!" Lucy winced as Natsu yelled at her. Hurt was all written on his face. Then, he stomped away. Then, he went out and slammed the door. Lucy stared at the door. She slowly looked at the bed sheet.

_Cause you're my fiancée!... At least show me a little that you actually care about me just like I cared about you!_

Those words echoed in her mind. Lucy bit her lips. She felt guilty for him. Her mind slowly remembered her about all the good things he did to her. She always being rude and behave violently towards Natsu, but he never hurt or said harsh things at her. Well, except for cursing. Instead, he would smirked or grinned at her. He even comforted her when she missed her parents.

And because Natsu always be nice to her, she was shocked with Natsu sudden outburst.

Then, Happy came in through the window. Then he sat beside Lucy.

"What happened? I heard Natsu's yelling just now." Lucy just replied him with silenced. Then, Happy tilted his head to see Lucy's face clearer. Happy eyes widened and he gaped. Lucy's face was really darkened and she was about to cry.

"Hey Happy..." Happy startled as he heard Lucy's voice. "You always called me 'Witch'. I think you're right, I am a witch. A heartless one... I'm nothing but a spoil brat and a heartless witch..."

"Lucy..." "Natsu really cared about me, but I just made his life more miserable. I-I..." Lucy bit her lips harder. She didn't want to cry in front of Happy but she can't hold on anymore. She covered her eyes with her hand and sobbed. Happy stared at Lucy with a sad expression on his face.

"I'll try to talk with Natsu, okay?..." Lucy nodded slightly. Happy then flew and went out from the window. Lucy wiped her tears away and looked at the window as Happy flew away from her.

_Natsu..._

* * *

><p>"What?! Why the fuck did you that?!"<p>

That yelled was coming from Gray. After Natsu stormed off from the room, he accidentally met Gray. Then, he told him what had happened between him and Lucy.

"It's not totally my fault!" "I know, but..." Gray frowned and crossed his arms. "...You shouldn't yelled at her like that." Natsu looked down and sighed in depression. "I know..."

"Hmm... but maybe I could help you." "Huh?" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "I could help you on how to make your relationship work again." Gray said.

"I don't need your help. I can do it myself." Natsu glared at Gray. Gray shrugged and said, "Well, suit yourself then."

"Natsu! Natsu!" Natsu and Gray turned their and saw Happy flew at them with high speed. And he can't stop. So, he knocked onto Natsu stomach." "Ouff..." Natsu then fell onto the fall.

"Ergh... Huh? Happy? What's wrong?" Happy lifted his head and looked at Natsu with teary eyes. "Lucy... she's c-crying..." Natsu's eyes widened then he gulped. "Huh? Why?" "Cause she said she always made your life miserable."

_That's true..._

"So now, she blaming herself for every action she made at you..."

"..." Natsu blinked.

_What?..._

He just stayed silence as he was debating in his mind. While Gray and Happy stared at him.

_Well, she deserves it. And it's actually her fault, so you don't have to feel guilty about it._

_But... she shouldn't blame herself for everything. If I were her, I would try everything to get out from here..._

_No, it is her fault! Just ignored her!_

_No I can't! She's my fiancée!_

Natsu scratched hardly his head and groaned. He then stood up and grabbed Gray's collar.

"Tell. Me." "Huh?" "Tell me how to fix this problem." Gray immediately smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, you fought with Natsu and now you wanna make it up with cooking?"<p>

Lucy nodded slowly and blushed. After Happy went out from the room, Lucy thought that she wanted to show her gratitude to him. With cooking. The main problem was, she don't know how to cook. So, she seeked Mira for help but when she went to the kitchen, there were Mira, Cana, Erza and Shorty.

Cana then sighed, "I never thought that you guys fought each other." Shorty shrugged. "Well, they're both hot headed. So, it's not surprise me." Lucy just stared at Shorty as she heard Shorty just called her 'Hot head'.

Shorty blinked and said, "Ah! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Levy McGarden. Please to meet you." Levy smiled. Lucy then said, 'Please to meet you too. I'm Lucy. But yo-" "Oh, oh! Can I call you Lu-chan?" Lucy blinked and smile. "Sure. Then, I'll call you Levy-chan." They both smiled.

"I will beat Natsu for making you cry." Erza said while eating her strawberry shortcake. Every one sweat dropped. Mirajane then cleared her throat. "Hmm... let's make Hot and Spicy Special!" She said as she clasped her hand together. Cana nodded. "Hmm... That might work." Lucy silenced for a while and blinked. "What's that?"

"It's a super spicy meat and it's Natsu's most favourite food." explained Cana. Erza then said, "Alright then. Let's start!" They all nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>"No, I won't do it." Natsu said. Gray groaned. "What the hell do you mean by you won't do it?!" "Dude, I won't read these stupid, fucking lines at her. It's ridiculous!" Gray just shrugged.<p>

"And what's with the roses and the chocolate? Today is not Valentines Day!"

Gray gave him a bouquet of red roses, a bar of chocolate, and some cards. Those cards were written some sweet and cheesy lines. He told Natsu to give Lucy the bouquet and the chocolate. Then, he must read it those lines to her.

"I know it's fucking ridiculous, but girls love them. So, you have to do it." Gray said. Natsu felt like he wanted to burn those stupid cards. But he can't. It was his only hope. "Don't you have any other ideas?" "Nope." Gray said and made a 'pop' sound right after he said 'nope'.

Natsu then then tried to recite what he just memorised and disgust was written all over his face as he said it. Gray stood a bit far from him. In Gray's mind, he was laughing evilly. Actually, Natsu could just apologised to her but Gray won't tell him. For him, it's amusing to see Natsu who struggling to memorised and say those cheesy line for a girl. But not to a ordinary girl. It's for Lucy.

He threw those cards on the floor with anger. "God! Why must you make girls love these lousy stuffs?!" He yelled. But then, he picked up the cards and cursed. He reread again while messing up the words. He can't contain his anger again.

"Shit you!" He yelled and he threw the cards again. And again, he picked up those cards and read it. Gray chuckled mentally.

* * *

><p>"Aaaannd we're done!" Mirajane said as they finished cooking the meal. They all relaxed and sat on the provided chair.<p>

"Thank god..." said Cana. Lucy wiped her sweat and said, "I never thought that cooking would be this hard. You have my respect, Mira." Levy nodded approvingly. "Yeah me too... I'm glad that I'm just a librarian..." Levy was a librarian, according to what she told her. Lucy also now knows that Levy was a bookworm and they shared the same interest which is reading romance books.

"Well, cooking is actually easy. But, this food is kinda tough to make. Ah, I'm gonna packed it up." Mirajane then stood up and took a normal size pink container from the cupboard and ribbon from God-knows-where. She then packed it and tied a ribbon around it.

"There, perfect!" Mirajane said. Then she handed it to Lucy. Lucy blinked and took it from Mirajane's hand. She stared at it. She gulped and said,

"What if Natsu dislike it?" Lucy turned her head and stares at the floor.

"If he dislikes it, I'll beat him up into bloody plup." Lucy blinked. She understood if Erza the one who said it. But it's not just her, Mirajane also said it. While smiling. Which made Lucy felt goosebumps all over the place.

_Mental note... Never make Erza AND Mira pissed..._

* * *

><p>Natsu was prepared. He already memorised the lines and can say it without feeling like he wanted to puke. Natsu was about to leave but then Gray grabbed his shoulder.<p>

"Where are you going?" "Back to my room."

Gray frowned. "Why?" Natsu stared at Gray. "Why? Because I want to end this quick. If I met her in the bedroom, I'll give this rose and read those freaking lines at her. And we'll live happily ever after." Gray stared at Natsu with a ridiculous look. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, ice bastard?!" Gray was about to punch him but hold his anger.

"Just shut the fuck up, Squinty eyes. Look I have a plan." Then, he whispered at Natsu's ears. Natsu nodded as he listen to Gray's plan.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked to her bedroom. Her heart was beating fast. As she arrived, she stopped in front of the door. She was about to knock but she hesitated.<p>

_What if Natsu hates it...?_ Lucy quickly shook her head and stared at the container that she held.

She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Natsu..." she called but there's no reply from him. She called his name again, but there's no answer. Lucy spun the doorknob and looked inside. There was no one. Lucy walked in and sat on the bed. Lucy placed her hand onto the bed and touched something. Lucy removed her hand. There was a small piece of card. Lucy picked it up, but it's blank. Lucy flipped the card. She saw a some words written on the card. It said,

_Meet me at the lawn... From, Natsu._

Lucy gulped as she read it in her mind. She took the card and walked out.

* * *

><p>Since Lucy always tried to escape from here, she already knew the paths in this mansion. She quickly walked to the lawn. She slowed down her paces as she saw someone she knew. She hid the container behind her back.<p>

"Natsu..." Natsu who was so focused on the ground startled as he heard Lucy's voice. He looked up. He grinned. Lucy smiled. They looked calm, but God knows how nervous they were.

They just looked at each other from apart. Unbeknownst to them, somebody was spying on them. It was Gray and Happy. They decided to spy on them since they had nothing better to do. They hid in the bushes. They slowly crept towards the other bushes. As they went there, Gray accidentally hit another bushes. But what didn't expect is the bushes whimpered,

"Oww..." Gray and Happy startled. They went out from the bush and saw, Mirajane, Erza, Cana and Levy were hiding the bushes. Gray blinked.

"Mira? You guys? What are you doing here?" Gray asked. Levy then said, "We're spying on Natsu and Lucy. Were both of you spying on them too?" Gray nodded. "Why?" Cana asked. Then, he told everything about Natsu tried to apologise to Lucy. Levy blinked. Then, she told about Lucy cooked for him. Gray blinked. "Wow, I never thought that they really cared about each other..." Levy said. "Me too." Then, Cana asked,

"So, you mean that Natsu will say some chessy lines to Lucy and gave her some roses and chocolate just to apologise to her? He did it just for Lucy?" Gray nodded. "Wow. Just wow." "I know, right?" Gray said.

"Shush! Natsu is about to say something." Mirajane said while flapping her hand at them. "You sure excited about these..." mumbled Gray.

"Of course." She smiled deviously. Then, they all focused on Natsu and Lucy.

"Umm.. Lucy. I-I..." Natsu then stuttered. "Hmm?" Lucy blinked. "I..." Then, he stopped. His mind was blanked.

_Shit... I forgot those lines... Good thing I brought these cards__..._

Natsu took out his cards. Then he looked at Lucy. She blinked at him. He took a deep breath and said her name,

"Lucy, I..." He looked at the cards. He wanted to say the words but something doesn't feel right. A thought came to his mind. He smirked. He knew why.

"You know what, Gray?" Gray startled as he called his name. "I'm sorry, but... FUCK THIS SHIT!" He yelled and threw away those cards up in the air. The cards flew away as the wind blew them. He looked at Lucy's eyes. Lucy flinched. Natsu looked serious.

"Lucy, I know that I'm really a dick. I accidentally yelled at you without I realised it. I always thought that you will like here sooner or later... Then, I realised that if I were you, I'll try to escape too. Cause you miss your family so much. But, here in Fairy Tail, we are all in one family. Including you, Lucy. Cause you're one of us now." Lucy felt her eyes were watery. "Natsu..." "And one more thing..."

Natsu then showed her the roses and chocolate. "... I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." He smiled. Lucy looked down and bit her lips.

"No..." Natsu blinked. "Wha-" "I'm the one who should apologise to you. I'm the one who acted like a bitch to you. You always be kind to me. You will always there for me... I.. I-" Lucy can't hold her tears and she cried. Natsu then said,

"So, let's be fiancé and fiancée back. Okay?" Lucy laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Hey Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Sure." He grinned. He opened his arms. Lucy wiped her tears and ran at him. She hugged him and they both fell on the ground. They both laughed and they just kept silence. Lucy then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." said Lucy as she sat up. Then she handed a container to Natsu. Natsu took it and asked her,

"What's inside?" "Well, open it." Natsu opened it and surprised as he saw it.

"No way?! The Hot and Spicy Special?! Wow, I haven't it for months cause it's really hard to cook..." Then he looked at Lucy. He smiled. "Thanks." "My pleasure. Now, taste it." Natsu dipped his finger into the sauce and licked it. "It's delicious!"

Lucy smiled. "Glad you like it." "Oh, here's your gift." Natsu gave her a bar of chocolate. Lucy gasped. "Hershey's?! It's my favourite!" She then tore the wrapper and ate it. "Umm... Delicious..."

"Hey... I wanna some too." "No, you've got your meat and I've got my chocolate. Fair and square."

"Yeah yeah..." Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu who was pouting and groaned. "Fine, you can have some." She broke it half and gave him. "Thanks, Lucy." He grinned while Lucy rolled her eyes.

While for Gray and the others, they still spying on them.

"Levy, are you recording it?" "Yes, I am." Levy said. "Good." Mirajane smiled. "What are you going to do with the tape?" asked Gray. "For memories..." She sang. Gray just blinked. "Alright, let's get out from here." Erza said. They nodded and slowly they crawled away from the lovebirds.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaaannndd done! So, what do you think of this chapter! I was drooling as I typed Hershey's... Oh, I almost forgot! I'm going to make a new fanfic! And I'll post it two days after! CHECK IT OUT KAY? :)<strong>

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Don't worry... One day, you'll have it! X)**

**Rose Tiger: We, just have to wait and see.. ;)**

**FireShifter: Thanks! Hope you like this chap! XD**

**Guest: Thank you! And I love Gatorade! :p**

**bringmetolife14: Hope you enjoy this chap! :D**

**alinasolo1: Here's the new chap! X)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Thanks! I agree with you too! XD**

**AdlynwinzXD: Thanks a bunch, Dude! :3**

**Now folks, click the review if you love it! If you don't, review it too! Your review is important to me! Xp (Sorry if I made somes mistakes or something...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CXR: Oh my god... I accidently deleted this chap and didn't realise it until I checked it... Sorry for the stupid mistake. Thank you for those reviewed, favourited, and followed! XD Now my readers, onwards to Chapter 12! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But, if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**.**

The sun was up, showing that it's already noon, but neither Lucy nor Natsu bother to wake up. Natsu still snoring while Lucy already woke up but she pretended that she's still sleeping. They slept at 1.00 a.m yesterday because they were stargazing after Lucy pleaded him with her puppy eyes. And now, they both in their room sleeping. Well, except for Lucy. Right now, she's hugging and cuddling something and she knew it was Natsu.

_So warm... _She smiled. She knew she wasn't supposed to hug Natsu but it was cold yesterday and she can't resist the warmth so she hugged him. And until now she still hugging him and she started to like his warmth. Since the last time where they cuddled each other, they made a line that divided the space into two and made a deal. Never crossed other's 'territory' or pay the consequences. But now, both of them were crossing each other territory. Half of Natsu's torso were on her side while Lucy's legs were on his side. Let's just say that their positions were complicated.

Lucy rest her head on top Natsu's chest and hugged his torso, while Natsu wrapped his arm around her hips and their legs entangled. Lucy glad that Natsu was aslee- "How long do you want to sleep on my chest?" Lucy shocked by Natsu's voice but she still pretended that she's sleeping. She looked calm but her heart was throbbing fast which made Natsu smirked. "Hey, I can hear your heart beat, ya know?"

Lucy who still closed her eyes spoke, "I know." Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Then, get up." "I would if you let your hands go from my hips." Natsu blinked and realised that she was right. But Natsu didn't loosened his arm. Instead, he tightened it. Lucy yelped and then she frowned. "What are you doing, Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu grinned. "I'm hugging my fiancée, Miss Heartfilia who soon to be Mrs. Dragneel."

Lucy's eyes widened and blushed furiously. Then she smacked Natsu's abs. "Just shut up and sleep!" Natsu chuckled. Then they kept silence for a few minutes until Natsu said, "So... Why are you hugging me?" Lucy just ignored him. He frowned. "Come on. Answer me." Natsu poked her hips which made Lucy yelped. Natsu blinked and smirked. It seemed that he just found Lucy weakness.

Natsu kept poking her hips which made her giggled uncontrollably. Lucy then squealed, "Alright, Alright! I'll answer you!" Natsu stopped. Lucy panted heavily but then squeaked as Natsu poked her once. Lucy smacked his chest. "Stop it!" Natsu then laughed. Lucy cleared her throat. "Well, your body was warm and last night was so cold, so I hug you. The end." "So, you like my warmth? Is that it"? Lucy blushed. And slowly she muttered, "I think so..."

"So, you mean you liked me?" Lucy lifted her head and looked at Natsu. She frowned. "What? No, I'm not! I liked your warmth, not you." "Well, my warmth is a part of me. So, that's mean you like me." Lucy was about to argue with him but Natsu placed his index finger at Lucy lips. "Shuush... I heard something." Natsu and Lucy sat up and looked around. Lucy's eyes shifted from the ceiling to the wall. Lucy then looked at the door and saw something. Her eyes widened. She screamed.

"KYAAAA!" Natsu who was surprised asked her. "What?! What?!" Lucy then slowly pointed her shaking finger at the door. Natsu focused at the door and saw it.

It's a lens. Camera lens to be precise. Natsu sniffed and recognised the smell. He took the pillow and lit it up. He threw at the door. Lucy shrieked as the pillow was about to hit door but then the door slammed into the wall and she heard, "Ice Make Freeze!" Then with a blink of an eye, the pillow froze and dropped on the floor. Lucy blinked as she stared at the pillow. Then she looked up and saw some people were standing in front of the door.

It was Gray. And beside him were Cana and Mirajane.

"What the fuck, dude?! You're almost burn me." "Good then. Damn, sometimes I really wished you didn't have a good reflex so I could beat the shit out of you..." Natsu muttered slowly. Then he and Lucy got off from the bed and walked at the door. Natsu and Gray were fighting while looked at Mirajane. She then aware that she was holding a camera.

_Camera... _Lucy widened her eyes and gasped as thought came to her mind.

"M-Mira... Are y-you taking o-our..." Lucy stuttered as she asked Mirajane and left it hanging. Mirajane then smiled like she just won a lottery. "Yes! I took some photos of you guys! Oh My God! You guys were so sweet!" Her eyes shaped like love. Lucy and Natsu who stopped fighting just stared at her.

"I could died in happiness! And I now I started to see pink and yellow haired babies! Right?" Mirajane said dreamily as she clasped her hands . Everyone nodded approvingly except Natsu and Lucy who sweat dropped.

"Whatever... Just leave us alone..." Natsu said as he closing the door. ""Aaaawww!" said Mirajane. Gray and Cana just shrugged. Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu. "What was that all about?" Natsu just shrugged. "Well... they had this tradition or something where they will take some pictures of couple. For example, Gray and Juvia-" "Gray? You mean THAT Gray?!" "Yeah, I know right? But she was crazy about Stripper." "What's her name again?" "Juvia." "Ooohh..."

Then, Natsu continued. "Well, Alzack and Bisca too..." "Who?" Lucy blinked. "The married couple." "Oooh... Umm. One more question. Which one Alzack, and which one is Bisca?" Natsu stared at Lucy like she just asked the most ridiculous question.

"Pfftt... Ahahahahahah!" Natsu laughed. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Natsu slowly died his laughing and wiped his tears. "Hun, Alzack is a guy's name and Bisca is a girl's name. God, you're such a weirdo..." Natsu said as brushed her cheek. Lucy puffed her cheeks and slapped his hand away. "How should I know?! And never ever call me 'Hun'!" She said as she pointed her finger at Natsu. She turned her body and took the towel. "Look, I'm sorry." Natsu smiled. Lucy shot a glare and walked towards him. She stomped Natsu's foot and walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell?! I just said I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled as he lifted up his foot. Lucy turned her head and stuck out her tongue. "Bluek!" Then, she slammed the door. Natsu just blinked and smiled. Lucy who was cursing at Natsu in her mind then heard a knock. "Hey, Luce. Wear something nice after you eat the breakfast." "Okay..." Lucy then blinked.

_Wait... What did he called me? Hmm... Maybe it's Lucy or something..._

* * *

><p>After both of them finished their bath and wearing clothes, Natsu and Lucy went to dining room. They saw every one were surrounding Mirajane and Cana. Gray just sat a bit far away from them. Natsu cleared his throat. And immediately, they all turned their head with synchronise. Then they smirked mischievously. Natsu and Lucy both blinked and gulped. They saw what were they holding to.<p>

Photos. A Collection Of Photos. Of Them. Hugging And Snuggling Each Other.

Natsu and Lucy both gulped and thought.

_Oh god. I'm dead.._

Gray smirked. "Looks like our favourite lovebirds had wok-." Lucy shot a glare at Gray which made him to shut up. Lucy then looked at them and said, "You're just misunderstood." Natsu nodded. "Well, then. Explain this" Cana showed them a picture where Natsu and Lucy hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. Natsu eyes widened and Lucy gasped and yelled,

"How did you snapped that pic?!" Cana then smirked and then she said. "From our beloved cat, Happy." As on cue, Happy flew up and said, "Aye Sir! They really lllliiiiiike each other!" Happy rolled his tongue. Lucy blinked and in a split of second, she was boiling with anger. "Why you... you stray cat!" Lucy was about to chase him but Natsu quickly wrapped his arm around her arm. Lucy looked at him. He shook his head. Lucy just glared at Happy while cursing under her breath.

Lucy calmed down as she stopped cursing and said. "It's not what it looks like!" "Yeah, we're just sleeping-" "WHAT?!" They all screamed. Lucy groaned and face palmed. "Why did you say that?!" "What?" "You just make it worse!" "I'm just telling them the truth!" "I know but the way you're saying it just make it more complicated!" Natsu and Lucy kept fight verbally. Cana then whispered at Gray,

"They acted just like an old couple but it's weird cause their just met less than two weeks." "I know right? But they're really making a good couple though." "I agree. Oh, looks like they've stop." Natsu and Lucy panted. They were about to continue but then Mirajane interfered. "So, both of you are sleeping together or not?" Lucy blinked. "Well... we do sleep together bu-" "KYAAAA!" Then the girls screamed which made Lucy flinched.

Then the girls quickly surrounded Lucy. Levy was standing in front of her. She was grinning like The Cheshire Cat. "Nee, Lu-chan, I never thought that you were so... you know.." Levy winked at Lucy which made her blushed. "N-No! It's not like that!" "So, is Natsu heating up that night?" Cana asked slyly. Lucy blushed more. While Lucy surrounded by the girls, Natsu was 'ambushed' by the guys.

"Natsu! You're a man!" "I've never thought..." "So Natsu, How was it? Is she great?" Natsu blushed when he heard that question. He looked at the one who asked him. It was Wakaba. He was about to say something but a voice said, "Our Natsu has grown up into a man." It was Macao. He placed his hand onto Natsu's shoulder. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" yelled Natsu. "IT'S SO MAN!" "Shut up, Elfman!"

"SILENCE!"

Then they all silenced. Some closed their mouth and some still gaped. They turned head saw Makarov who was sitting on the chair. Unlike the others, he finished his breakfast. Makarov looked serious. He put down his fork and spoon then he stood a chair and yelled,

"Alright! Let's celebrate Natsu's and Lucy's expecting baby with a PARTY!" Then everybody cheered and roared loudly and full with joy. Lucy fell down comically. Then she yelled, "STOOOOOOP!" Then, everyone silence again. Lucy cleared her throat and said, "We did sleep together but not the 18sx or something, just a normal sleep..."

As Lucy finished, everyone stared at her. Some were groaned and some were whispering. Makarov then said. It's alright then. We just make a party for your relationship with Natsu. Right?!" "YAAAAAAYY!" Then everyone cheered again. Cana was the happiest person because she can drink more booze than she normally do. "YAAAY! BOOOOOZEEEE!" She yelled. "COME TO MAMA!"

Lucy just stared at everyone. Natsu looked at her and said, "Sorry if you not used to these noises." Lucy turned her head and smiled. "Nah... It's okay. They really know how to party eh?" Natsu grinned. "Of course, we're Fairy Tail and partying is our speciality!" Natsu then grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her outside from the room and closed the door as they went out. "Natsu! Where are we going?!" Natsu just silenced.

Then they went into their room. "Why are we here?" Lucy asked. Natsu ignored her question and said, "Now changed your clothes." "Why?" "Just changed it." Lucy stared at Natsu. "What are you waiting for? Come on, change!" Lucy yelled and clenched her fist. "You pervert! You want me to change my clothes in front of you ?! Get out from this room!" She then gave a 'Lucy Kick' at Natsu's face.

* * *

><p>"Why woman always took a long time to dress up?" Natsu mumbled. It's been 30 minutes. Natsu then sighed. "Natsu? Where are you?" Lucy's head popped out from the door. "I'm at the window." Lucy looked on her left and saw Natsu who was leaning against the window. Lucy came out and walked towards Natsu. Natsu's breath hitched as he saw Lucy.<p>

She was wearing a brown short and frilly skirt but not that short. Just a bit higher than her knee. A tank top with the same brown as the skirt. The word 'Star' was written on it and it was gold in colour. A few golden stars were printed on the bottom of the shirt. A white jacket with some pockets and a few pink stripes. Her hair were tied into side ponytail. She was wearing the locket and the earrings that her mother gave it to her which kinda suited with her outfit. Natsu gaped.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked as she turned around. Natsu just blinked and mumbled, "You look cut- I mean you looked nice!" Natsu's voice went high. Lucy blinked and smiled. "Thanks! Umm... So why are we dress up?" She looked at Natsu up and down.

Natsu was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt which had some black and dark grey flames at the sleeves. An orange dragon symbol were on his shirt. A dark jeans which contained a chain and black wrist band. He still wearing his scarf. Lucy blinked while Natsu grinned.

"We are going to have a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaannnddd done! Woohooo! I hope you guys liked and enjoyed this chappy! Sorry if some characters were OOC... And sorry for alinasolo1 cause I accidentally wrote your name wrong.. )X <strong>**Ah! This is my new fanfic !**

**Expect The Expected (Summary: ****Lucy Heartfilia is just an ordinary girl who wants to apply an ordinary work. Well, she got one. A maid. Lucy knew nothing about her boss except it's a guy. Whenever Lucy were in the house, he wasn't. Likewise, when he's there, she aren't. One day, they've met. Will love blooms between the boss and the maid? And something they're not expecting happened! R&R Folks! -Title may change-) Read it and review it! PM me if you had some ideas for it :) (If you don't want to, then you don't have to)**

**Shelly11221: THANKS! :)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: THANK YOU! You've made me smiled! X)**

**FireShifter: THANKS! Hope you liked this chap! ;)**

**Rose Tiger: Me too, me too... :D (Although I'm the one who wrote this story...)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Haha! I've had a childhood friend which acted like Juvia! XD (Now, I understand how Lucy feels when Juvia kept calling her 'Love Rival'... (-_-)**

**Once again, hope you guys like this chap! Okay Folk! Review! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CXR: Damn... My stupid cousin reviewed my story... using my account... Great, now people think that I reviewed my own story... =..= Sheesh... Alright! Let's continue our date with Natsu and Lucy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**.**

Lucy blinked. "What...?" Natsu groaned. "I said, we're going for a date." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "But... why?" "Because..." He crossed his arm. "You're the one that want to get out from here so badly. So, right now, we both will go out to the town and have some fun." Lucy stared at him then slowly she gaped. She squeaked and smiled like a thousands light came out from her face. Natsu felt a blush crept in his face.

"Thank you!" She hugged Natsu. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Yeah yeah, now let me go..." He said while hiding his red face inside his scarf. Lucy let him go and still smiling. Then, she asked, "So, how do we get out from here? The main door locked and the guards still guarding the gate." Lucy said as she peeked through the window. Natsu the said, "Don't worry, but first, move aside..." Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu. She followed Natsu's instruction. She moved aside. Natsu then opened the window. Lucy blinked and gasped as she understood what Natsu was about to do.

She shook her head furiously and said, "No no no! I won't jump through the window." "What? You have to. But we won't do it if you have other idea." "Of course I do. But first, let me think." Lucy placed both of her index finger at her temple and closed her eyes hard. She then quickly think very hard like her life depends on her brain.

_Come on, Brain! Think! I don't want to jump from that window..._

One minute later, Lucy sighed. Natsu who was staring at her smirked and asked, "So? Have any idea?" "Lucy opened her eyes and shot a glare at Natsu. "Just shut up." She said as she lowered her hands. Natsu was about to jump but Lucy quickly grabbed his arm. Natsu turned his head and raised his eyebrow. Lucy looked down as she spoke, "I'm afraid of... heights. So..." Lucy closed her eyes as she expected that Natsu will laugh at her. But instead he said, "Oh..." Then she opened her eyes and saw that he crouched down.

"Come on. I'll carry you." Lucy blushed. "B-but I'm heavy..." "Nah, I've carried heavier." He grinned. Lucy blinked and slowly her hands wrapped around his neck. She winced as Natsu placed his arms around her thighs. She squeaked as Natsu stood up. "You're ready?" He turned his head and looked at Lucy. Lucy nodded slightly. "Alright! Here I Go!" "Wait wait!" But she was too late. Natsu jumped from the window and grinned while Lucy shrieked and closed her eyes tightly.

As Natsu landed in the grounded, the guards that guarding at the gates that heard Lucy's shriek and quickly ran towards them. "Hey you! Stop!" They yelled. Natsu tsked and quickly ran towards them. Lucy eyes widened and yelled, "Natsu! You're running towards them!" They're gonna catch us!" Natsu then smirked. "Watch and learn. Oh yeah, you should take cover." Lucy blinked and unwrapped her arms and placed her hands behind his back. Lucy then heard,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled. The guards quickly stopped running as they heard Natsu voice. They ducked and took cover. "Aaaargghh!" They screamed. "The fire gonna kill us!"

"..."

But nothing happened. One of the guards blinked and looked up. Then he saw Natsu jumped over him. He flashed his grinned. "I'm just kidding!" He said and soon he ran far away from them. As he reached the gate, he stopped running. He turned and faced the gate.

"You just tricked them? That's it? If that so, why do you want me to take cover?" He grinned. "For this." Then, he took a deep breath and roared again, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And this time it's real. Lucy took a peek and saw powerful fire came out from his mouth. The fire hit the gates which made the gates meltdown. Lucy just gaped. Natsu then jumped over the melted metal ran off to town. Lucy just amazed with Natsu's magic.

_Wow... Dragon Slayer Magic is so cool..._

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running, they finally reached the town. Natsu put Lucy down. Lucy looked around. Her eyes were full of excitement. Lucy saw a horse and and a commoner. She gasped and said with excitement. "Natsu, looked there's a white horse, and there's a fortune teller. Oh oh, look at that!" Lucy pointed her index finger at something . Natsu turned his head and blinked. It's a huge fountain with a statue. "It's soooo big!"<p>

"You're sure excited to see these, eh?" Natsu asked as he looked at Lucy. "Of course! This is my first time since the last time I went out." Lucy's smile slowly disappeared from her face. She then remembered her good time with her parents and servants. They've never met or spoke since the day she went Fairy Tail.

_How are they right now...? Papa... Mama..._

Lucy thought as she stared at the ground. Natsu then patted her head. Lucy lifted her head up and asked, "What are you doing?" "Patting my fiancée head." Lucy frowned. "Why?" "I don't know. I just feel like to do it." He shrugged. Lucy pushed away his hand and scold him. Natsu rolled his eyes as he listened to Lucy's nag. Natsu looked at Lucy and he blinked. He just awared that her tank top was kinda showed her cleavage. He raised his eyebrow. Natsu flinched when Lucy snapped her finger in front of him.

"Do you hear me, Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu nodded although he didn't listen at all to what she said. "Good then. Let's go." She was about to walk but then she was pulled by Natsu. She stopped and asked him, "What?" Natsu then took of his scarf and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. Lucy frowned. "What are you doing?" Natsu smiled. "You looked cold, so I gave my scarf to you." Lucy blinked. She tried to unwrapped the scarf but Natsu grabbed her arm. "Never. Took off. The Scarf." He said with a stern tone. He looked into Lucy's eyes which made her winced. She nodded slowly.

"Okay then, Let's go!" He said while he took Lucy's hand. "Natsu! I can walk! No need to pull me!" Natsu stopped and looked at her. Lucy frowned while try to shake off Natsu hand. "Let me go!" "No." "Why?!" "So, you won't get lost." Lucy stopped shaking her hand and blinked. "Now, come on. Let's go."

They went to the pet shop to see some cute animals. Lucy was extremely excited as she cuddled the cats and the dogs. Then, they went to the bread shop as Lucy saw an old bread chef making a cute bunny bread. Lucy asked whether he could teach her. The chef nodded and smiled. He said his name is Eric. Lucy asked Natsu to join her but he refused to. Natsu stood a bit far from her with the chef's wife, Mrs. Amy.

He just stared at her and sneakily took some photos of her who clumsily yet tenaciously making the bread. He actually brought a camera with him. Lucy realised it as she awared a flash came from Natsu.

"What the? You're taking photos?!" Natsu grinned. Lucy then clenched some flour and threw at Natsu. "Take that!" She said as she threw the flour. In split seconds, Natsu turned into white. He smirked. "You wanna play rough, eh?" He kept the camera inside his pocket and walked towards Lucy. She tried to run away but Natsu quickly hugged her threw some flour at her. Amy then stood beside Eric. They all laughed then suddenly Natsu accidentally threw some flour at Eric and Amy. They both silenced.

Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped while Natsu gulped. Eric looked shocked while Amy blinked. Natsu looked guilty and immediately apologised at them. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Then suddenly Eric laughed loudly while Amy chuckled. "Then, no need to apologise." "Umm... but you two looked messy because of him..." Lucy said then she gave him a backhand at Natsu's face. "Oww!" He groaned and rubbed his nose.

"It's okay. But..." Amy said and then she and her husband slowly walked towards them. "...It's our turn now." Eric continued. Lucy and Natsu blinked, "Huh?" Lucy then realised what they were about to do. She gasped. "Natsu! Run!" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Huh?" Then, in a blink of an eye, they all turned white completely. Eric and Amy poured a packet of flour on top of them. Lucy shrieked while Natsu yelled.

"Aaaaaargh!" Both Eric and Amy laughed hard. Natsu and Lucy were dumbfounded and blinked. They looked at each other then they smirked. Then they clenched some flour from their head and threw at them. Then, they all had a 'flour fight'. An hour later, they stopped. Natsu then asked them can they took pictures together, they smiled approvingly. Natsu then placed the camera in the table and set a timer.

"1. 2. 3! Cheese!" They all grinned as the camera snapped the picture. Natsu then took some candid photo of Eric and Amy smiled and Lucy smiling at him. He also took some photos of both of them. They then stopped as Amy treated them drinks.

They went to the guest room and rest. While waiting for Amy finished making their water, Lucy said it was Natsu's fault for starting to throw the flour. "Now, look at me! I'm messed up!" "What?! It's your fault. You're the one who threw the flour at me!" Lucy blinked.

_Oh yeah..._

"Here's your drink!" Amy said as she put down the tray. Natsu and Lucy took the orange juice, while Eric took the coffee. "So, how long did you guys married?" Lucy eyes widened and almost spurt the water while Natsu chocked the water. He struggled to gulp the drink and he made it. Natsu and Lucy coughed very hard. "Oh my, what happened?" Amy said as she sat down beside her husband. Lucy cleared her throat. "Umm... We actually aren't married." "Yet." Natsu continued. Lucy shot a glare while Natsu just shrugged.

"Really? I thought both of you married. So, is that mean are you fiancé and fiancée?" "Yeah..." Lucy scratched her cheeck while Natsu grinned. "Oh! If you're getting married, inform us, okay?" Amy said while Eric nodded. Lucy blinked and felt guilty because she certainly wouldn't marry Natsu. Lucy smiled at them, and said. "Sure. We'll inform you." Natsu stared at Lucy and blinked.

"Where is your ring?" Lucy blinked. She gulped. "Umm... That's the reason why are we here in this town. To by our engagement ring." She wore a plastic smile. Natsu silenced. "So, you're here to by your engagement ring?" Lucy nodded. "Good luck on finding the perfect ring." Amy smiled. Lucy smiled a bit.

After they finished their drinks, Amy asked them to stand up. Natsu and Lucy stood up and blinked. Amy then put some golden glitter on her palm and she blew it at them. Then, lights surrounded them. The flour which stained on them started to disappear. As the light gone, so with the flour. Lucy gasped while Natsu excited.

"This is the 'Spotless' glitter. It will clean any mess in a short time." Amy said and winked at them. "Woah! It's so cool!" Then a few minutes later, they were about to leave as Lucy need to see the town more. As they stood out side the shop, Lucy hugged Amy while Natsu and Eric shook hands. "You can visit us anytime, dear." Amy said. "We will." As they bid their goodbye, Eric then pulled Natsu arm and whispered. "Don't lose her. She's a keeper. She'll be a great wife someday." Natsu grinned. "I won't."

Natsu then caught up Lucy. She asked, "What did he say to you?" Natsu flashed a grinned. "Nothing..." Then, they heard cheers. They looked on their right, there's a crowd cheering and roar. They went to check it out. There's a competition on a huge stage.

Food competition.

Then, a host shouted using a microphone, "ARE YOU READY?!" Then the crowed cheer. "OKAY FOLKS! THIS BIG GUY HERE WILL COMPETE WITH THESE 8 MEN TO SEE WHO FINISHED THESE 100 PLATE OF MEAT FASTER. THE WINNER WILL HAVE THE GRAND PRIZE WHICH IS THE RARE PINK DIAMOND RING AND THIS CUTE 'YUTTARI DRAGON' DOLL!" The host showed the doll. The crowd went wild. "I want the doll... The dragon is so cute..." Lucy said. Natsu looked at Lucy. Then, suddenly a guy walked to the host and whispered to him. Then the host made an announcement.

"WE NEED A GUY TO COMPETE IN THIS COMPETITION. ANY VOLUNTEERS?" Natsu smirked. He raised his hand and yelled. "ME!" Lucy turned her head. "Wait! Are you serious?!" Natsu nodded. "ALRIGHT THEN! WE HAD A COMPETITOR! COME UP HERE SIR!" Natsu walked through the crowd and climbed the stage. Lucy then squeezed herself through the crowd and reached at the front of the stage. "Natsu! I don't know why are you competing but do your best!" Natsu looked at Lucy and grinned. Then he seated beside a huge guy. He three times bigger than Natsu. Natsu just stared at the food in front of him. Then he heard,

"Well, well, well... aren't you too small to eat these large food? I'll squash you like a bug." He smirked. Natsu glared at him and smirk deviously. "I'm the one who's gonna crush you. Just wait and see..." The guy shivered and looked at the host. The host then said, "3! 2! 1! START EATING!"

The competitors quickly ate the first plate while Natsu had his second plate. When the others had their tenth plate, Natsu was on his fifteenth. Lucy kept cheering Natsu then suddenly a guy bumped into her. "Sorry." Lucy looked at him and her eyes widened as she saw the guy.

He had a pair of blue eyes which looked like the colour of the sea and the most perfect skin. He has a brown hair and a marvellous white teeth. Lucy stared him. "Are you hurt?" Lucy realised from her fantasy and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." The guy sighed and smiled. "Umm.. So, what's your name?" "Lucy." Then the guy extended his hand. "I'm Daniel, and you can call me Danny. Nice to meet you." "Lucy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." Then, suddenly the crowd cheered.

"WOW, THE NEW COMPETITOR JUST FINISHED HIS FORTIETH PLATE!"

Lucy looked at the stage and looked at Natsu. He was eating so fast it made the guy that sat beside him gaped and stared him like his wasn't human. She yelled, "GO NATSU!" She pumped her fist in the air which almost hit Danny's face. "Woah... Aren't you a little pump up or something?" He smiled cheekily. Lucy made an apologetic face. "Sorry, I hadn't accidentally beat you right?" "No. Hey, how old are yo-"

"WOAH! HE'S AT HIS FIFTIETH PLATE!" The host yelled which he cut Danny from talking. The crowd roared and cheer like there's no tomorrow. Lucy turned again and looked at Natsu and shouted, "Come on, Natsu! You can do it!" Natsu thumbs up as he heard Lucy voice. Lucy was about to cheer him again but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Danny. She blinked. "What?"

"I said, how old are you?" "Seventeen." "You like books?" "Yes." "Do you like pink?" "Kinda, but I prefer salmon." Lucy eyes widened and quickly clasped her mouth as she realised what she just said. "What?" "No, I mean I like pink." She smiled as she answered him. She then looked at the ground.

_Did I just said that I like Salmon?!..._

Lucy startled as she heard, "THAT GUY WAS EATING HIS SEVENTY-FIRST PLATE! Lucy lifted her head and looked at Natsu who was struggling to swallow the food. She blushed and smiled as Natsu grinned at her when she was caught staring at him. She looked at the other competitors. They were sweat dropping as they watched Natsu ate it. Then she heard Danny said, "Oh god. Look at him." He pointed his finger at Natsu who was glaring at his opponents while munching the meat. Poor guy. He was scared like hell when he saw Natsu's glare.

"What's with him? I mean look at him. He is eating like nobody's business."

"Yeah... He is..." She smiled.

"HE FINISHED HIS EIGHTIETH PLATE!"

"I mean, he supposed to be more gentleman. Not eating like a pig." Danny shook his head.

"This is a competition. He is doing his best!" Lucy frowned.

"EIGHTY-FIFTH PLATES PEOPLE!"

"If I were him, I won't participate this meaningless competition. He's just wasting his time."

"..." Lucy silenced. She bit her lips. Hard.

"NINETIETH PLATE!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"I w-" "Shut. Up." Danny blinked. "Huh?" Lucy gave him a cold glare. "Just shut up. Will ya?"

"NINETY-FIFTH! FIVE MORE PLATES AND HE'S GONNA WIN!"

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you being so touchy? He is just a pig. Come on. I'll buy you some treat." Danny grabbed Lucy's hand but Lucy pulled her hand away.

"THREE MORE PLATES!"

"Never." Lucy glared at Danny.

"TWO!"

"Call Him."

"ONE!"

"A pig."

"AND HE FINISHED HIS HUNDREDTH PLATES! HE WON!" Everyone cheered like crazy. Some were happy but some were frustrated as their favourite player lost. Every one concentrated at the victory except for Lucy and Danny. He asked, "Why do you care? It's not that you knew him." Lucy clenched her teeth and her fist.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Everyone, I mean, every looked at her and Danny. Natsu who was about to receive his prize also looked at her.

"Lucy...?" Natsu quickly ran at her. The host yelled, "Hey! Your prize!" But Natsu ignored him.

"Of course I know him! He's my fiancé and my great friend. Although he isn't graceful or a gentleman, he is much better than you! And never talk shit about him if you don't know nothing about him! And you should be ashamed of yourself!" She shouted. Danny face was red. Embarrassed and angry at the same time. He lifted his hand was about to slap her but then a strong hand grabbed his wrist. He hugged Lucy to protect her. It was Natsu and he looked furious.

"Hitting a harmless girl... Aren't you ashamed?" He tightened his grip. "O-oww!" Natsu the let Lucy go and then he twisted Danny's arm to his back. He pinned him onto the ground and crouched down. Then he growled. "Hit my girl again, you're dead." He let Danny go and then Danny ran away. Then he walked at Lucy and asked her,

"You're okay?" He patted her head. Lucy wanted brushed him away but then she shook her head. She smiled at him and congratulated him. "Hey, congrats on your winning." He grinned. Then the host said, "OUR WINNER, MR. PINK-HAIRED GUY!" "IT'S SALMON!" Everyone laughed. Then he gave Natsu a ring box and a big stuffed dragon doll. Lucy quickly hugged the doll. Then, they took some pictures together.

* * *

><p>It was evening. Natsu and Lucy walked home as they finished celebrating Natsu's victory. They kept silence during the walking and they were holding hands. Then, she asked. "Hey Natsu. How did you eat that meat so fast? I know you're a fast eater, but not that fast!" Natsu just silenced. Flashback came to his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was eating his thirtieth plate. Then suddenly, he saw a guy was talking to Lucy...<p>

To Lucy...

_My Lucy!_

He twitched. Then Natsu started to eat the meat like a lunatic. He ate it as fast as he could. His fastness was like a turbo engine. He was full with jealous and his jealousy fueled him up.

_How dare he talked to MY Lucy?! _

He thought as he was munching the meat.

* * *

><p>"Umm... I don't know... "He lied. Then, Lucy asked Natsu, "Why did you participated that competition?" Natsu looked at her. "Cause you said you want the doll." Natsu pointed his finger at the doll. Lucy blinked.<p>

"You participated it because you want to give me this toy?" "Yep." He smiled. Lucy felt blush crept on her face. Then she remembered that Danny said,

_He's just wasting his time!_

_No, __he wasn't. He participated the competition just for me... _

Lucy smiled. Natsu look at her. "Why are you smiling?" "Cause I'm happy." She said as she looked at Natsu. Natsu shrugged and looked in front. Lucy stared at her right hand where her hand holding Natsu's hand. She hugged the doll tightly and clenched Natsu's scarf using her left hand. She smiled again and closed her eyes as she felt the wramth from Natsu's palm onto her cold hand.

_Maybe I do like Salmon..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: FINAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY! I've finished this chap. Sorry I'm late. I helped my mom baking a choco cake. Anyway... Hope you were enjoyed the chappy! Oh, I also do not own Yuttari Dragon. (It's actually a cute dragon icon... :3)<strong>

**amano shinobu: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chap! :)**

**Natsu Dragneel: Here's the new chap. It's still hot. ;)**

**Fire Shifter: Hope you enjoyed their date! Nyahahahaha! :D**

**Creativity-X-Reality a.k.a my stupid cousin: I have nothing to say to you except thanks for your review and I hate you... (-_-)**

**Rose Tiger: Hope you liked chapter! X)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Wait no longer! Hope you like it! :3**

**FairyTailRockz: Thanks a bunch! Here's the new chap! -w-**

**Shelly22112: I will keep up! Hahahahaha! (I'm bored...)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx : You didn't just made me smile, you made me laughed! XD And thanks for your review at Expect the Unexpected! Why did you promise at your readers that you wouldn't make a new fanfic? No need to answer if it's personal. :)**

**Alright folks! Review this story and tell me what did you think about this story! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CXR: Thank you very much for those reviewed, favourited and followed this story! X3 Now, let's continue our adventure with Natsu and Lucy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**.**

Last night, Natsu and Lucy had caught by Makarov for going out from the mansion without his permission. Then, they were in Makarov's office being asked so many questions from Mirajane, himself and Erza. Mostly, they were questioned by Mira as she excited when Natsu replied Erza question, why did they go out from here.

"We're having a date."

With that single reply, every one had different reactions. Lucy was face palmed and murmured, "I'm so dead...". Makarov slowly shook his head and said, "Aaah... Young love..." Erza was blushed as she heard the word 'date'. (Hmm... suspicious...) and as for Mira, God-knows-what was she thinking about. But from her loved-shaped eyes, he knew it wasn't good stuffs. And now, the big gun now loaded with question. It's time to fire at both of them.

"How's the date?" "Uh..." Lucy was about to answer Erza's question but then Mirajane asked her, "Did you guys had a great time?" "We-" Natsu replied her question but then she cut off and asked another question, "Natsu, what did you do for her?" "I ga-" "Lucy, he didn't any inappropriate towards you. Right?" Lucy was about to nod but then Mirajane grabbed her shoulder which made her gasped and Natsu's too. Mirajane looked enthusiastic. They gulped.

"So, what did you do during the date? Is the date fun? Have you won any gift? Did Natsu kissed you?" Natsu and Lucy blushed furiously with that question. She continued, "Does any creep disturbed your date?!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other then looked at Mirajane. They nodded slightly. Mirajane smile slowly disappeared and she let her grip on their shoulder go. Then, the happy aura that used be around her was now changed into an anger aura.

_Uh oh... _They thought.

"Who is that bastard? How dare he disturbed your date?!" She clenched her fist. "I'll beat the shit out of him..." She said as she cracked her knuckle while glaring. "Err... I-I don't know..." Lucy squeaked. They silenced. Mirajane stared at them then she sighed. "Aaaww... too bad." Mirajane then back to her usual self.

It's Makarov's turn to ask, "So, did you did 18sx or something?" Lucy and Natsu eyes widened and both of their faces were scarlet as they heard the sudden question. Just like Erza's hair. Lucy clasped both of her hot cheeks while Natsu stood and slammed his hand onto the table.

"What the hell, Jii-chan?!" "What? I'm just asking. Unless you really did it..." "No, we don't!" They yelled. He just shrugged. "This is embarrassing..." Lucy said and face palmed. Then Makarov dismissed them as they finished questioning them. He suddenly called Mirajane's and Natsu's name and told them to stay. Lucy and Erza had went out from the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Jii-chan?" Natsu asked. "Mira, Natsu... She's coming back." Natsu eyes widened and Mirajane clasped her hand over her mouth. Natsu then yelled, "What?! Not now! We hav-" "I know and don't worry. She said that she'll be here next two weeks." Natsu just gaped. Mirajane slowly lowered her hand. "How about Lucy...?" Natsu winced as he remembered about Lucy and slowly mummered,

"Lucy..."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since that night and Natsu hadn't talk or do much. He even lost appetite for the first time. He also rarely fight with Gray but Gray seemed to understand why. He always sit on a chair then he spaced out. Every time Lucy tried to talk with him, he will answer, "Yeah..." "Uh-huh..." and then he spaced out again. Lucy can't stand it anymore. So, she decided that she won't talk to him. Natsu didn't mind though, which made Lucy frustrated even more.<p>

"I hate him!" Lucy said. Now, Lucy's in the library with Levy. She need someone to talk to. So, she decided to tell Levy. Levy just nodded as she listened Lucy's frustration. "And now, it's getting worse." She crossed her arms. Levy blinked. "Maybe he need some time to relax and think. Who knows?" She shrugged as she said it. Lucy frowned.

"Hello... This is Natsu we're talking about." "Oh yeah... Maybe something bothered him?" Lucy sighed and hugged her knees. She rested her head on her knees. "Maybe... But since that night, he never talk or speak..." Levy stared at her and then she slowly smirked She brought her hand onto her mouth and said. "Ooh... Is our Lucy miss talking to Natsu?" Lucy flustered. "W-what?! No, I'm n-not!" "Yeah right..." Levy said slyly. Lucy frowned and then she sighed.

"Maybe... I do..." She looked away. Levy then grinned and laughed. "Hahaha! I've never thought that you will miss him!" Lucy blushed then yelled. "I didn't miss him! I missed talking with him! It's different!" Levy then slowly stopped laughing. She wiped her tears. "Yeah right..."

"It's true!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah yeah I believe you..." Levy said but her face showed the opposite. Lucy just groaned. "Why won't you believe me?!" "Cause your face says the opposite." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Great, now you're a facial reader or something?" Levy blinked. "Hmm... Maybe I should learn that." Levy said as she tapped her chin. "Ergh... just be whatever you wanna be... I don't care..." Lucy rubbed her temple. Levy just laughed. Then they heard a knock.

"Come in!" said Levy. The door slowly opened and head showed up. It was Cana. "Oh, Cana. What's wrong?" "I..." Then Cana's eyes shifted at Lucy. She stared at her. "Umm... It's kinda personal..." Lucy blinked. Then, she realised it. " Oh! I'm sorry. I'll get going. Thanks for listening, Levy-chan." She smiled. Levy smiled back. "Anytime, Lu-chan." She waved at Lucy. Lucy nodded and stood up.

She walked at the door then smiled at Cana. "Good night, Cana." Cana smiled and said, "Good night, Lucy." Lucy walked away from the room and went to her then realised something. Everyone looked sad these days. She didn't know why was she felt suspicious about it.

Gray, Mirjane, Natsu and even Makarov looked worried. Everyone seemed kinda sad or low spirited, sort of. Well, except for Levy. But the look of their faces was more looked like...

"Guilty... But for what...?" She whispered to herself. Lucy opened the door of her room and saw Natsu was sleeping on the bed. She walked closer to the bed and stared at Natsu. "Maybe they hiding something..." Lucy mumbled as she climbed up the bed. She lied down faced opposite from Natsu and mummered, "Good night, Natsu." Then, she slowly closed her eyes and fast asleep.

She knew that he wouldn't heard her as she thought that he was sleeping. But she was wrong. He wasn't sleeping, and he heard what Lucy mummers. He replied in whisper.

"Good night to you too, Lucy..."

* * *

><p>As Cana checked that Lucy left, she closed the door and locked it. Levy just blinked and raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong, Cana?" Cana then sat beside her and asked, "Did you tell Lucy about it?" Levy blinked. "Huh?" Cana rolled her eyes, "I asked you, did you tell her about it?" Levy frowned, "I heard you. Tell her what? Am I missing something?" Cana blinked.<p>

"You didn't know?" "I didn't know what?" Cana stared at her and said, "She's coming back." Levy blinked twice and asked, "Who?" Cana just stared at her. Levy blinked and tried to think. Her eyes widened. She gasped. "You mean mmpph!" Cana quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. She put her index finger her mouth and said, "Shush! Keep quiet!" Levy blinked and nodded. Cana then let her hand go.

"When?" Levy asked. Cana shrugged. "I'm not sure but Mira told me that maybe next two weeks." Levy then knew why Natsu acted strange. "Natsu knew about it?" Cana nodded. "I'm right." She said as she she snapped her finger. Cana then said, "Everyone knew about it, you know?" "What?!" Levy screamed.

"I thought you knew about it. That's why I came here, in case if you accidentally burst out about it at Lucy." Cana said. Levy crossed her arms and said, "What are we going to do if she really come back? Hide her from Lucy?" Cana shrugged. "But the main problem is, she didn't what's going on right now."

"You're right." Levy said. "Just forget about it. Right now, Lucy is suspicious at all of you." Cana raised her eyebrow. "Huh? Why?" "Because all of you weren't energetic as you guys used to be. Natsu for example, he didn't talk much and he didn't eat much! That's not Natsu. And because of that, Lucy started to aware that everyone were gloomed or something. Next morning, we have to tell everyone to act normal or Lucy will find out about it."

Cana nodded approvingly. "You're right. I'll tell everyone about it then." She then stood up and patted Levy's head. "Hey!" Levy said. Cana just grinned. "You're a genius, you know that?" Levy rolled her eyes. "I've been told that a gazzilion times..." Cana snorted. "Now, go to sleep." Levy nodded.

Cana walked to the door and opened it. She turned her head and said, "Good night, Levy." "Good night, Cana." She waved at Cana. Cana smiled. She went out and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Soooooo sorry for the lateness... Got a huge problem to solve... And sorry if this chappy is kinda crappy and short... (-_-) And because of that, I'll make a Gruvia one shot! *cheers like cray-cray* I think I'll post it tomorrow... X)<strong>

**amano shinobu: Hope you like this chap :)**

**Maddison Hughes: Hope this chap satisfied you X3**

**Rose Tiger: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chap. X)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Thank you! Enjoy this chappy! :D**

**Guest: Woah... Umm, Thanks for your reviews! I didn't expect that much though...**

**Angelwings910: Thanks a bunch! XD**

**Fire Shifter: Thanks! I'll keep on writing! :3**

**FairyTailLover390: Thanks! Hope you'll read my Gruvia one shot! :)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Haha, it's okay! XD**

**Alright you guys! It's time for you to review this chapter! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CXR: Thank you very much for those who reviewed, favourite, followed MVOFT! And I hope you guys will have the greatest year! Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chappy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**.**

It's already morning but Natsu and Lucy didn't wake up. Then, Lucy awake from her beauty sleep when she a snore. A loud one. She then groaned when the snore getting louder. She clasped her ear with her pillow and tried to sleep again but the snores were too loud. Lucy groaned. She tried to get up but she can't.

She felt a weight at her hips. Lucy gulped. She slowly lowered her hand and touched it. She opened her eyes as she touched it. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. It was an arm. Natsu's arm to be precise. She then face palmed. She groaned loudly. She was glad she wasn't facing Natsu. If that happened, she will be in a big trouble. Lucy cursed in her mind.

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn! How the hell do I get out from here now?!_

Lucy tried to remove his strong arm, but everytime she did it, Natsu will tighten his arm around her waist. Lucy groaned. She tried to pinch, hit and even scratch to wake him up it didn't work. She then had an idea. She took a deep breath and shouted "Kyaaaaaa!" Natsu quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He then pulled Lucy's shoulder to make him see her clearly. He then looked at her with worried and asked, well yelling, at Lucy. "What?! What happened?! Is there a robber?!"

Lucy blinked and stared him. She then slowly made a smile. She then brought her fist at her lips and her body was shaking. Lucy giggled while Natsu blinked. Lucy's giggle then turned into a laugh. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?" "Ahahaha! Oh god, you should see your face. You looked like a man who lost his kitten." "Whaaa..? Why did you scream?!" Lucy stopped laughing and said. "To wake you up. Man... I tried everything to wake you up including scratching your hand but you didn't. So, I screamed and looks like it works." Lucy said while shrugging.

Natsu looked at his hand and his saw a lot of scratches on it. "You did this?!" He showed his hand at her. Lucy nodded. "Well... I have no choice. Here, let me make it feel better." Natsu blinked. "How?" Lucy sat up then said, "Give me your hand. The one with scratches." Natsu raised his eyebrow but he still gave his hand. Lucy took his hand. "Don't do anything weird." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No, I won't. Just trust me."

She pulled closer his hand. She then closed her eyes and kissed it. Natsu eyes widened and his breath hitched. He could feel that his face burned up. Lucy then apart from it and looked at Natsu. "It is okay now?" Natsu just stared at her without reply her question. After Lucy snapped her finger, Natsu winced. Lucy then asked him,

"It is hurt again?" Natsu blinked and said, "It hurts even more. You need to kiss it longer so the pain will go away." He said bluntly while showing his hand at her. Lucy narrowed her eyes and said, "Liar." She then get off from the bed and took her towel. Natsu then said, "What? I'm not." Lucy narrowed her eyes and smirked. She gave him the I-know-that-you-lied face.

But for Natsu, it was rather a seductive face. Natsu then asked her. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Lucy blinked and blushed. "What?! I am not! What is wrong with your eyes?!" She said then entered into the bathroom and slammed the door. Natsu just shrugged, "Just saying."

* * *

><p>After Natsu and Lucy took their bath, they went to the dining room and it was loud as usual. Natsu and Lucy then sat on the chair. Mirajane and Cana brought their breakfast and placed it in the table. "For Natsu, a chicken fire." Mirajane said. "And for you, a normal french toast." Cana said as she winked at Lucy.<p>

Lucy smiled and thanked her. Lucy then awared that the people were lessen. There's Elfman, which she knew from Mirajane and she can't believed that they were siblings. And she also knew that she had a little sister named Lisanna.

_Maybe she is pretty like Mira..._ Lucy thought.

And there's Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Gray, Erza and Makarov. Lucy blinked and asked Mirajane. "Where's the others?" Mirajane tapped her chin with her index finger then said. "Hmm... Alzack and Bisca went to the town with Asuka while Romeo and Macao had a training together at the forest. As for Wendy, she went somewhere with Charla and Happy." Natsu then yelled,

"Happhh wiph wofh?!" Lucy just blinked as she didn't understand a thing. Mirajane then smiled. "Happy went with Wendy and Charla to help Wendy find some herbs." Lucy looked at Mirajane and said, "Wow, Mira. You're impressive. You know everything and you even understand what the heck did Natsu said." Mirajane then smiled and thanked for the compliment. "I already used to it." She said.

Then, Elfman yelled, "Finished his food in a fast time is a man! And I need to go outside 'cause that's a man does!" He ran out from the room and went outside. Lucy just sweat dropped as she heard him.

Makarov then cleared his throat. "I have an important news to announce." Natsu then swallowed the food while Lucy looked at him full with disgust. Makarov looked at his food and said, "Natsu, Lucy. You guys are going to be interview by Sorcery Weekly." Makarov looked up and saw Natsu and Lucy were drinking and they're sitting in front of him.

_Uh-oh... _Thought Makarov.

"Pfffttt..." Makarov quickly ducked the spurt. It came from Natsu as for Lucy, she was struggling to swallow the drink. She finally drink it and quickly breath heavily. She then yelled, "What do you mean by that?!" Makarov looked at Lucy and said, "Do you remember the day you and Natsu went for a date?" Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"Well, a reporter saw both of you and because of that, the rumour about you guys spread all over the place. He is really eager to interview both of you." Lucy sighed and whispered to herself. "How dare he... spreading that stupid rumour..." She clenched her fist. Then Makarov continued, "And, I'll join the interview. Just to make sure it won't be a disaster. And Lucy, if you made a great job, maybe I'll give one of your keys." Lucy quickly looked Makarov.

_Shit! I forgot about my keys! Oh damn... Aquarius will beat me for sure..._

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "You mean if I convince him that Natsu and I are a happy couple, you'll give back my keys?" "Yes, but only one." Lucy stared at him and finally agreed. "Fine. At least I have a key..."

_That can help me escape from here... _Lucy continued in her mind.

"Alright then, both of you need to dress up. Mira, Erza," Mirajane and Erza then walked at him and said, "Yes, Master?" "I need you to makeover both of them." Mirajane walked at her and told Lucy to follow her after she finished eating. Lucy nodded and quickly ate her breakfast. As she finished it, she stood up and followed Mirajane. Levy and Cana decided to join them.

As for Natsu, Erza dragged him to a room with Gray. Gray yelled, "Why am I involved with this shit?!" Erza looked Gray and said, "You will help me to make Natsu look nice." "What?! There's no fucking way I'll help you!" He shouted. Erza darted a deadlious glare. "Are you disobeying me?!" Gray shuddered. "No, ma'am!" "Good." Then they all went from the room.

Makarov who sat that alone just smiled at himself as he saw his 'childrens' antics. "I wonder what will happen to this guild if they weren't exist..." He then chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Natsu asked Lucy. They both now standing in front of the door where the reporter and Makarov were waiting for them inside the room. "I am. But this dress is kinda itchy." Lucy replied as she was scratching her back. She and Natsu were wearing somewhat fancy clothes. She was wearing a fuchsia, frilly dress. She also wore some simple make up. She still wearing the locket and the earring.

As for Natsu, he wore a tailored black suit with a white shirt inside. He also wore a pink tie. It suited him though.

"Do I look weird?" Lucy asked. Natsu then said, "No, you look perfectly fine." He grinned. Lucy smiled at him. Then both of them opened the door and saw Makarov and a guy sitting beside him. It was the reporter. She felt like that she wanted to beat him senseless. Because of him, her relationship with Natsu was spreading all over the place.

Then suddenly, the reporter ran towards them and yelled, "Cooooool!" Lucy flinched and quickly hid behind Natsu. Then he stopped in front of them and said, "I'm Jason, and I'm a reporter for Sorcery Weekly!" Lucy and Natsu just stared at him. He then extended his shaky hand at Natsu and said, "C-can I shook your h-hand?" Natsu looked at Lucy then he looked at Jason's hand. "Umm... sure..."

He then shook it. Jason then yelled, "Coool!" Which made Lucy and Natsu startled. Makarov said. "Let's start the interview..." Jason said, "Ah yes!" He then ran and sat on an armchair. Lucy then whispered at Natsu as they walked towards the furniture.

"What an idiot..." Natsu laughed. "I know, right?" Lucy then looked at him. "And you're an idiot too." "Well... I am an idiot. But I'm you're idiot..." Lucy felt blush crept in her face and then she quickly looked away while Natsu smirked. They both sat on the couch. As for Makarov, he sat a bit far from them.

Jason then said, "Who thought that our infamous Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel had a fiancée. But it isn't to just an ordinary girl. It's Miss Lucy Heartfilia! Daughter of the one of the wealthiest family in Fiore! Cooool!" Natsu and Lucy just smiled plastically. "So, my first question." They both gulped.

"Where do you met?" Natsu blinked and then answered. "Hmm... in front of her house."

"That's new." Jason said and then asked, "Is it love at first sight?" Natsu nodded his head. Jason blinked while Lucy stared at him. "It was. When the first time I looked at her, I knew that we both were destined by the god and meant to be together forever." Lucy quickly snorted which made everyone looked at her.

Lucy realised it then she said, "I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom." She then stood up and went outside. Natsu blinked. He then also excused himself and followed Lucy. Jason and Makarov dumbfounded with their leave.

As they went out from the room, Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's shoulder. Lucy's body was shaking and she was clasping her mouth. Natsu blinked and asked her, "What's wrong?" Lucy who can't hold on, immediately laughed hysterically. "Hahahahaha! Oh my god! You're such a cheese ball. Hahaha!"

Natsu frowned, "I thought that you were about to cry..." He sighed. "It's that why you leaved the room? Because of my cheesiness?" Lucy nodded and laughed. "Ahahaha! I'm sorry but I can't hold the laughter so, I went out." Natsu rolled his eyes and then tooked Lucy's hand. "Come on, we have an interview to finish. Just hold your laughter if I said something cheesy. 'Kay?" Lucy nodded then both of then went inside the room.

As they sat on the couch, Lucy then apologised Jason for the sudden leave. "I'm sorry... I can't contain my emotions when he said that. It made me glad as I actually found my true love." She looked at Natsu while smiling. Natsu smirked at Lucy.

_Well played..._

"It's okay, I understand." Jason said. "Okay then, let's continue. So, tell me about the day of your proposal and what's make you say 'yes' to his proposal?" Lucy just blinked. Natsu looked at Lucy. She bit her lips and quickly imagined her dream proposal. "Err..." She took deep and looked at Jason.

"Well... It was evening, I was sitting alone at a park where you can see the sun sets down. And then, Natsu came and brought me a bouquet of red roses." All eyes were focused on her including Makarov. "Then, he took me to a hill where there's a table for two was set. The scene was beautiful... There's a slow music was played. And we both had a dinner." Lucy smiled as she imagined she and Natsu were there, having a dinner together. "Then, during the night he proposed me." She then looked at Jason. She raised her eyebrow.

Jason looked like he wanted to cry. "That... that is so beautiful..." He wiped his tears. "And coooool!" Lucy just laughed. "And as for your another question. I said 'yes' to his proposal because he was the most greatest person I've ever met. He's reckless, caring, weird, cheeky, playful and an idiot but he's being for who he is. He also was my first friend, my first best friend and most importantly... my first love." She smiled genuinely. Natsu just kept staring at her.

Jason quickly jotted down it and then asked them some questions. When is the wedding? Lucy let Natsu answered it. "What are the two most favourite thing about each other." Natsu then replied, "Her eyes and and her genuine smile." "As for me, I like his warmth and his toothy grin." Natsu then grinned. "Like that." She said.

"Have any boyfriend or girlfriend before?" "No." Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. Lucy suprised as Natsu said 'No'. After he finished questioned them, then he showed his camera. Lucy's eyes widened.

_Oh god... Please it isn't-_

"It's time to take some cooool pictures!"

_Shit..._

Lucy groaned as she heard, "Alright, ladies first." She stood up and stand in front of a large window. She didn't make any gesture or poses. She just standing while smiling at him as Jason took some pictures. And now it's Natsu's turn. He stood up and went to the spot where Lucy's stand while Lucy sat down the couch. He did some poses and he kept staring at Lucy.

"Alright! It's time for the couple pictures!"

_Double shit..._

Lucy sighed heavily and walked at him. "Okay, now for a formal. Stand closely and smile!" Natsu put his arms around her waist which made her yelped. She then looked at Natsu who was smirking at her. "1, 2, 3! Smile!" Lucy and Natsu smiled as he took the pictures. After a few snaps and postures, Jason then said, "Alright! Now, candid!"

Natsu and Lucy blinked. "Huh?" Jason then said, "This is where both of you do whatever you want to do!" "Lucy then asked him, "Is that mean I can kick him?" Jason laughed as he thought that she's making a joke but she's serious about it. "No, Miss Heartfilia. This is where you can be sweet your fiancée!" Natsu then smirked, "Is that mean I can kiss her?" Lucy looked horrified and she stomped his foot.

"What the hell did you that for?!" He whispered. "Why did you asked him that?!" She whispered back and shot a glare. "Look, it's just a joke. There's no way we're going to kiss!"

"Oh yes, Mr. Dragneel. But that's for last pic."

Natsu and Lucy quickly looked at him and gulped. "Alright! Now, act calm and pose!" There's no way that she can act calm after she heard that she and Natsu will kiss! Natsu and Lucy just stared at each other and doing nothing. Jason then thought it was a 'coool' pose, snapped some photos.

Lucy then realised that Natsu's tie was tied wrongly. She then untied it which made Natsu asked her, "Hey! What are you doing?! It took me forever to tie it!" Lucy then looked at Natsu and said. "Well... you tied it wrongly, Mister. So, I'm gonna fix it." She then swiftly tied it. "How did you learn this?!" Natsu asked. "My mother taught me." She replied.

Natsu just stared at her while she tied it. They didn't realised that Jason still captured some photos. As she finished it, she brushed his broad shoulder as if some dust were there. Then she smiled,

"Done!" She looked up and saw Natsu who still staring at her. She then smacked his chest. "What are you staring at?!" "Your hair." He blurted out. Lucy just chuckled. "Idiot." "Why thank you, sweet cheeks." Lucy snorted and placed her head onto his chest to hid her giggle. She then said.

"Cheese ball."

"Honey bunny."

"Sweet talker."

"Sugar."

"Idiot."

"Weirdo. But my weirdo. Hey... Maybe we could be the 'The Idiot and The Weirdo Couple." He said. Lucy looked at Natsu and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?" Natsu just shrugged. "What?It's a great idea." Lucy just shook her head. "No. It is not."

"Cooool!" Natsu and Lucy flinched as they heard that. They forgot that Jason still there and then quickly apart. "And, now... It's time to kiss! Oh my god.. this is exciting!" Jason said. They both gulped and look at each other. Just staring without doing nothing. Just staring. Jason was eager to take some photo but he can't as they didn't do it. And they kept staring without saying to each other.

Makarov then walked and stood beside Jason.

"Just give them some time..." Makarov said as he knew what Jason was about to ask him.

Lucy then thought,

_It's just a kiss... just a kiss... a kiss... Oh god! Just pulled him and kiss him! The end!_

Lucy then took a deep breath and nodded. Natsu just blinked as he saw Lucy nodded which he didn't know why did she nod. She closed her eyes tightly. Then suddenly, Lucy pulled him by using his tie and which made him stumbled to the front, and then something magical happened. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Lucy kissed him.

She kissed him.

Lucy Heartfilia is kissing him, Natsu Dragneel.

Kiss. Him.

Mouth to mouth.

But the kiss last only for a few seconds and they apart. Jason had captured a few pictures and yelled "Coooool!". Lucy just blinked as she apart from the kiss. She had no feelings or any reactions as she kissed him. For her, it feels like she's kissing a wall. But it seemed like that the kiss was something as she saw Jason looked excited as he saw the pictures that he took. She looked at Natsu and he looked blanked. No reaction came from him. She thought he was just like her. The kiss meant nothing to both of them.

But then, she saw him. Smirking. Deviously. Lucy blinked and thought.

_Uh... Why is he smirking...? And why I have a bad feeling about this...?_

"You called that a kiss?" His smirk's getting bigger.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy then thought,

_What is he doing...?_

He then pulled her closer. Lucy yelped and her eyes widened. She even can't breath normally. He leaned closer until there's a little space between them. Lucy could feel his hot breath which made her heart skipped a beat. "N-n-natsu!" She tried to push him but he's too strong. Natsu then whispered at her.

"Now this, is what kiss really looks like."

_Huh?_

Natsu then slowly closed their distance and their lips finally met. Her eyes widened and her heart felt like it wanted to popped out from her chest. Lucy could practically feel the warmth that came from his lips running through her body. Lucy then slowly closed her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck as she lost in his rough yet soft lips and the addictive smell. It felt wrong but she can't stop it though.

As for Natsu, the perfume that Lucy wore, almost driving him nuts. Her sweet lips were soft and addictive. Natsu then pulled her closer as Lucy seemed to enjoy the kiss too. He felt like her lips was the place where he really belongs. All his life, he had never felt like this before. It's like he found his favourite place now. He grinned mentally.

They finally apart and as both of them totally running out of oxygen and slowly opened their eyes.

As they apart, Natsu stared at Lucy's orbs, and he saw a blushes on her cheeks. It's like she put a some blusher on it. As for Lucy stared at Natsu onyx eyes, it mesmerised her and she realised that a tinted blush were on his face. Then the spell broke as they heard a cough from Makarov. Natsu and Lucy realised from their dream and quickly let go of each other. Lucy looked at Makarov. He looked relaxed but no one really knows how did he reacted when he saw the kiss.

She then looked at Jason. His face was totally red. Then, Natsu asked him, "Is the kiss good?" Jason just nodded slowly and then mumbled, "...Perfect..." He then continued, "I-I... need to go... My company needs me... Umm..." He bowed and heading to the door but still kept looking at them. He then accidentally hit the wall. He then came back into the reality and opened the door. Makarov then followed Jason as he supposed to show the way out for him.

The door closed and Lucy and Natsu just kept silence stared at each other as Jason and Makarov left them. Seconds passed and they didn't say a word. Then, they both thought,

_What now...?_

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaannnnddd DONE! Fuh... It took me ages to finish this chap. Sorry for the lateness. I had a problem... I don't know how to write a kiss scene and I've never done a kiss scene before... I've been searching in the internet on how to write a good kiss scene, So... hope you like it. I'm really sorry if it's kinda weird or sloppy or something... (When I wrote the kiss scene, I blushed like an idiot and my friend, which is a guy said that I'm too innocent 'cause I can't write a kiss scene passionately. I let him to write for me and when I read it, I felt that I'll puke in a sec if I keep reading it. What a perv...)<strong>

**Awesome like Annabeth: Haha, we just have to wait and see... ;)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: I think I knew who were you thinking... Anyway, hope you like this chap :)**

**Guest (1): I know how it feels... Anyway, enjoy this chap! X)**

**Rose Tiger: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Fire Shifter: I'll keep on writing! Anyway, enjoy! XD**

**Angelwings910: Thanks a bunch! Hope you will like the kiss! xp**

**Amano Shinobu: Just wait and see, hun.. ;)**

**Guest (2): Thank you! Hope you'll be happy with this chap! ! :3**

**Anyway... Please REVIEW if you think that this chap is great! ! Your reviews are always making me happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CXR: Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourite, followed MVOFT! Now, let's continue this fluffy story in chapter 16! (16 chapters already?!)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**.**

They blinked and stared. Natsu then thought,

_Okay... This is getting awkward... Maybe I should apologise or something..._

"Look, I'm sorry." Lucy flinched as she heard Natsu's voice. She blinked and raised her eyebrow. "For what?" She asked. Natsu scratched the back of his head and he looked at the corner of his eyes. "Umm... You know..." Lucy blinked again. "What?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

_And here I thought that I'm the only one who is a kinda dense..._

Natsu sighed and looked at her with his narrowed eyes. "For... kissing you..." He mumbled. A tinted blush appeared on his cheek. Lucy flustered as she heard the word 'kissing'. She looked at the floor and muttered, "It's okay... I don't mind at all..." She then clutched her dress. Natsu looked at Lucy and blinked.

"It's that mean that I can kiss you again?" Lucy blushed furiously. She looked up and darted a glare at him. She then yelled, "What?! No, you can't! Perv!" Natsu just shrugged and said. "Well, I don't mind if you wanna me to kiss you again." Lucy then crossed her arms and said, "Like hell I wanna to." Natsu smirked. "Yeah right..." He said slyly. Lucy just rolled her eyes and said,

"This is really an awkward conversation, you know?" Natsu then smiled. "Yeah... But, we still can talk about it like nobody's business." Lucy smiled as she agreed with him. Then, they silenced. As seconds past, Lucy then opened her mouth and said, "I don't know why..." Natsu looked at her. "... But I feel that someone is watching us..." She then looked around. "Maybe... I'm just paranoid or something." She shrugged and looked at Natsu.

Natsu stared at her and then blinked. "I thought that I'm the only one who think about that..." His eyes then widened and he gulped. He remembered something. He then said, "In this room... there's a CCTV..." He looked at Lucy. Lucy blinked and gasped. "You mean..." Lucy just left her sentence hanging as she knew that Natsu understood what did she meant. Natsu nodded slightly.

"I think so... Let's check it out." Natsu then took Lucy's hand and walked to the door. He was expecting that Lucy will yell at him and pull away her hand. But to his surprise, Lucy didn't try to yank her hand away. He smiled mentally.

_Maybe this relationship isn't so bad after all..._

They both then walked out from the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah! They already went out from the room."<p>

"Alright everyone! Our mission to spy on Natsu and Lucy has ended. Good job folks."

"Umm... We didn't do anything except for stalking..."

"Now, let's get out from here before Natsu and Lucy know about this and act normally."

They all nodded. They were about to walk to the door but suddenly, the door opened and slammed into the walls. They gasped as they saw who was it. It's was Natsu and Lucy. And they looked mad or something.

"What's up, Gray, Cana, Levy and ERZA?!" Natsu was surprised as he saw Erza was with them. "I never thought that you will join them, Erza..." He blinked. Erza then said, "The temptation is too irresistible. Please Lucy, punished me for my sin." She said at Lucy while handed her a whip. Lucy startled and said, "No, no! It's fine!" She then laughed awkwardly. Erza then excused herself and went to the pantry to eat some cake.

Natsu looked at the others and continued, "And I never thought that you guys will go this far though..." They just shrugged. "You guys are fun to watch. Am I right, Levy?" Cana said. Levy nodded approvingly. Lucy silenced then realised something felt wrong. She raised her eyebrow and placed her index finger at her chin. She asked to herself, "Hmm... But what is it though?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and asked, "What's wrong?" Lucy pointed her finger at them then drew a bunch of circle in the air and said, "This whole picture... Something's missing..." Natsu blinked and nodded approvingly. "Yeah... something is missing..." He crossed his arm and thinking. A few seconds later, they both figured it out. Natsu snapped his finger while Lucy clasped her hands together and both of them asked,

"Where's Mira?"

Gray blinked and then said, "Mira? Oh, she's on the floor. Fainted." Lucy looked aside and saw a body on the floor. It was Mirajane's body. Lucy gasped and asked Gray, "What happened to her?!" Gray then smirked. "She saw you guys kissing 'passionately' for the press. Nice kiss by the way." He made a thumbs up. Lucy blushed furiously while Natsu grinned, "Thanks!" He said and brofisted with Gray.

Lucy face palmed as she heard Natsu's reply. She then looked around and realised that the room had a lot of monitor. She asked Natsu, "What room is this? The control room?" Natsu then said, "Well, you can said that. All this monitor is recording all the activities that happened here." "So, if I tried to escape, the camera will detect my face and warn you guys about my escaping then?" Natsu then nodded.

Levy then whispered at Natsu. "Emm... Aren't we supposed to keep it as a secret from Lucy?" Natsu then realised his mistake. He cupped his face then yelled, "What have I done?!" Lucy smirked and said. "It's funny how dumb you are." Natsu just glared at Lucy. Then he smirked as he had an idea what he would do at Lucy this night. Lucy seemed to understand what was the smirk meant.

_ I had a feeling that I need to be careful this night..._

"Ara ara, what happened?"

Everyone looked at the person's voice. It came from Mirajane. She blinked and slowly stood up. She then realised that everyone was looking at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." They replied. Then she asked everyone, "Why am I on the floor?" Gray was about to answer but Lucy clasped her hand over his mouth and whispered at him, "Tell her, and you dead." She won't let Mirajane remembered about the 'kiss' or she'll be a dead meat. She didn't want to be questioned by Miarajane again.

"Umm... you fainted because... you want to!" Everyone except Lucy sweat dropped as they heard her answer. Mirajane blinked and tilted her head. She tapped her chin and said, "Really? I thought that I fainted because..." Then, Mirajane smirked.

Uh-oh... I am so dead... Lucy then gulped.

"Well played Lucy, but... Too bad for you, I remembered about it." Lucy felt sweats were on her face and both of her palms. She then said, "Umm... I have things to settle... So..." Lucy then quickly ran away while lifted a bit of her heavy dress. Mirajane then ordered Levy and Cana to capture Lucy immediately. Cana was about to object but then Mirajane said at her, "If you and Levy catch her, I'll give you extra booze."

Cana then said, "You better keep your promise, Mira." Mirajane just smiled. "Oh, and give me some of your 'Call Me' cards."Mira said. Cana blinked and gave her three cards. She gave one to Levy, and one for her. She said that the cards will use as a walkie talkie. Mirajane will try to find Lucy from the control room. If she found her, she will contact both Levy and Cana and told them where she was, then captured her. "Understand?" They nodded. "Now, go."

Cana then sprinted and yelled, "For booze!" Mirajane then looked at Levy. "And if you didn't followed my instruction, there's no dinner for you, Missy." "But..." "No buts. Now go." Levy flinched as she felt Mirajane's aura. Levy gulped then followed Cana's pace and yelled, "Cana! Wait!"

"I feel bad for Lucy..." Natsu said. Gray nodded approvingly. Mirajane look at Natsu and smiled. "At least, Natsu still here." Natsu blinked. "Huh?" Mirajane then smirked, "So, Natsu..." Natsu then gulped. "How does it feels like to kiss Lucy?"

"Umm.."

"Is it sweet yet dangerous?"

"I-I..."

"Or addictive..."

"..."

Natsu was speechless as Mirajane's face getting closer. Gray sympathies for him. "Poor guy." He shook his head. Natsu then suddenly shouted, "What the hell is that?!" He pointed inside the room. Mirajane and Gray turned their head and searched what had made Natsu so shock. Mirajane blinked while Gray stared. "Why the hell are yo-" Gray stopped as he turned his head and saw nothing except Natsu who was running away from them.

"Shit..." Gray cursed. He looked at Mirajane. He flinched as he saw Mirajane's smile. "You know what to do. Right, Gray?" She said as she handed him one of the Cana's 'Call Me' card.

"..."

_Fuck you, Natsu..._

* * *

><p>Lucy panted as she hid under the the table. She's now hide under the dining table. She then stood up and searched for a knife or scissors. As she spotted a scissors, she took it. She then mumbled, "This dress is pretty but..." She took a deep breath and made a hole and cut the dress. She cut the front part at the height half of her knee but she left the behind long. It's a bit messy but still nice.<p>

"This feels better... to run." She said. As she felt safe to go outside. She slowly opened the door and decided to hide inside her and Natsu's room. As she safely reached there, she tried to open the door but it locked. It seemed Mirajane knew about it.

_Damn..._

She then tried to walk away but as she turned behind, she saw Cana and Levy stood there. She flinched at first but then she sighed with relieved. "I thought you guys were Mirajane. Now,help me to hide from her. Please!" But Cana and Levy didn't say anything and stared at her. Lucy then awared Levy's sympathies face. She gasped. "You with Mira?!" Lucy yelled. Levy nodded and Cana smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But she promised me to give extra booze..." "And she won't let us eat dinner unless we capture you..." Levy said. Lucy just silenced as she tried to find a way out from here.

_Hmm... This is second floor... there are three way. Two of them block by them and the other one was lead to the opened window... Wait._

Lucy blinked then smiled at them. Levy and Cana just raised their eyebrow. She made a salute and said, "See ya!" She then ran quickly towards the window. Levy and Cana shocked and ran after her. Levy then yelled, "Solid Script, Rope!" Then a rope appeared. Levy grabbed it and made like a cowboy rope. She spun it around and threw it. She tried to wrap it around Lucy's waist.

But she's too late. Lucy already jumped over the window. Lucy closed her eyes thightly and screamed, "Kyaaaa!" Cana and Levy stopped running and looked at Lucy through the window.

"Lucy!" They yelled.

* * *

><p>"Oi bastard! Can you stop escaping?!"<p>

"No way, Exhibitionist!"

Gray and Natsu now running at the lawn. Gray tried to chase Natsu but he's a bit cunning. I said stop or else!" Natsu then mocked him then said, "Ooo... I'm so scared..." Gray then clenched his teeth and said, "You asked for this! Ice Make Lances!" Natsu looked behind and saw a few lances shot at his direction.

Natsu turned and braked his paces. He then yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Then, a huge fire spurt out from his mouth. Gray tsked and quickly protect himself with large crystal ice that appeared when he chanted, "Ice make Shield!".

Gray then jumped up high as he was on top on Natsu. He put his fist onto his palm and shouted, "Ice make Prison!" In a blink of an eye, Natsu was surrounded with ice bars. Natsu smirked and said, "You think this bar will hold me?" Then, he chanted, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" A huge amount of fire and wind were blown to the bars which made the bars broke and flew all over the place. And because of that, vapour started to appear.

Gray then again chanted, "Ice Make Lance!" The lances darted all over the vapour. He hoped that at least, one of the lances hit Natsu. As the mist starting to disappear, He searched Natsu but he was nowhere to find. Then, he saw Natsu's shadow getting further which means that he's running away. "Come back! You coward!" Then he ran after Natsu.

Natsu made a turn and suddenly he heard a scream. He looked up and saw Lucy jumped out of the window. "Lucy!" He heard Levy and Cana shouted. Natsu clenched his teeth and quickly jumped to catch Lucy from falling. Lucy saw Natsu and her eyes were widened.

_Natsu!_

Natsu caught Lucy which made him fell flat on to the ground while Lucy was sitting on him. Lucy quickly got up and helped Natsu to stand up. "You're okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled, "Yeah... I'm fine." As Lucy wanted to asked Natsu but then she heard Gray yelled,

"Natsuuuuuu!" They looked behind and saw Gray stopped running and panted heavily. "You... fucking... bastard..." He said. Lucy and Natsu then realised that they were trapped. At the front, Gray was standing there and at their back, it was dead end. Natsu can go up but Levy and Cana were there. And at the left, there's a gigantic wall. As Natsu turned his head on his right, he saw a closed window. He smirked.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to look at Natsu and blinked. "What?" Then Natsu carried Lucy bridal style which made Lucy yelped. "Gray! He's trying to get away!" Cana yelled. "I can see that! Ice Make Prison!" Gray jumped and yelled. Levy then wrote "Rock" as she assume it will hit Natsu and made him pass out.

Natsu who was quick witted, quickly jumped into the window which made the glass shattered and he made it into the mansion with Lucy. Gray then landed onto the ice and cursed as he prison couldn't catch him. "Gray! Look out!" "Huh?" Gray looked up and saw a rock was about to fall on to him. "Shit..." Then, the rock fell and hit him hard which made the ice prison broke into million pieces.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy was finally escaped from them but they knew that they won't stop searching for both of them.<p>

"Where should we hide Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Natsu asked her back which made her face palmed.

"Cause you knew this building more than me..."

"Oh yeah... Hmm..." He then thought for a while and he immediately had an idea. He smirked.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Mirajane and the others still searching for Natsu and Lucy. Then, Mirajane gathered them at dining room. Gray, Levy and Cana was wondering why did Mirajane asked them to gather at here. Then, she came out from the room with a lot of food, drinks including booze, (which made Cana excited) and some delicious looking dessert and served it on the table.<p>

Levy was hesitated to ask her but she did it anyway. "Umm... Mira... Why are you serving us these food?" Mirajane then smiled. "For celebrating." Gray then asked, "Why? "Because all of you were really hard working to find Natsu and Lucy." Levy blinked and then asked, "But we didn't captured them..." "It's okay. I will find out tomorrow anyway." Mirajane smiled gleefully.

"Now every one, dig in!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as everyone was having their late dinner, a couple were sitting on the roof while star gazing. "You think everyone gave up already?" "Nah... I don't think so. But they were. So, wanna go down?" Lucy shook her head and still stared at skies. "No... But if you wanna, you can go." Natsu then laid down and said, "I don't want to leave my fiancée alone. Right?"<p>

Lucy just laughed then they stay silenced. Few minutes past, Natsu then sat up ans said at Lucy. "You know, you need to pay me for saving your life." Lucy frowned. "What?! I'm your fiancée and you should save me from any danger!" Natsu then smirked. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What?" "You just admit that you are my fiancée."

Lucy then blushed and looked away. "But... you need to pay me..." Lucy narrowed her eyes and asked him, "What the hell do you want?" Natsu then crossed his arms.

"Hmm... A kiss?"

Lucy eyes widened. "What?! No!"

"Why not?" Lucy then yelled, "Because!"

"Because what?"

"Be... cause..."

"Hmm...?" He smirked.

"I-I..."

"You?"

"..."

"Heh..." His face went closer. "So?"

"...Fine... but closed you eyes." Natsu then closed his eyes and still smirking.

"Damn you, Natsu..." She muttered.

"Love you too, Luce." Lucy eyes widened.

And then Natsu the one kissed her first without Lucy expectation.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaaaaaannnndddd Done! Woohoo! Sixteen chapters already? Wow... I hope you guys enjoy the story... Sorry if Mirajane or other character's kinda OOC... I can't help it though... AND SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! This year will be the busiest year of all... for me...<strong>

**EEErocks: Hahaha, I know how that feels! Hope you like this chap! ;)**

**FireShifter: Sorry for making you worry. Here's the new chapter! :D**

**KtKatana: Thank you very much! Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**AngelWings910: Thanks a lot! Now, let's pray the kiss will happen! XD**

**SashaMonroe: Thank you! Hope you like this chap! :3**

**Guest: I'm sorry but I can't promise that though... ;)**

**Imma-Ex-NaLi-Fan: ...Wow... I've never thought that my story can change people... Anyway, WELCOME TO NALU MY FRIEND!**

**Now, you guys must review this chap or else! (Just kidding X3) Please pretty please review! Sorry if I've made a few mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CXR: I'm BAAACCKKK! What's up guys? Miss me? XD! Thank you really much for those who reviewed, favourite and followed MVOFT! Now, let's continue, shall we? I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

**Warning: Natsu is a bit Perv in this chap... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**.**

It was already morning and Lucy who just finished her bath, went out from the bathtub. She's drying off her wet hair with a towel and wrapped herself with another towel. She placed her hand at the rail and searched for her clothes but she can't find it. Her eyes widened and she shrieked mentally.

_Aaaarrggghh! I forgot to take my clothes! Oh God! I even forgot to bring my bra and underwear! Shit!_

Lucy cursed again in her mind. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She took a peek and scanned around the room. She saw that Natsu was still asleep. Not asure with it she then searched for a soap and decided to use it as a weapon. If Natsu was actually awake and he pretended to be asleep, she could throw it at Natsu. She slowly widened the door and tiptoed carefully.

As she reached her wardrobe, she put down her soap in to the floor. She then quietly opened it and took a hot pink, frilly blouse and a dark brown skirt. She also her took her bra. She closed and turned. As she took a step away, she step on something.

It was the soap.

_Shit._

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she slipped on the floor. She accidentally threw up her clothes. She was lucky that she fell down on the bed. Lucy groaned and sat up. She quickly got off from the bed and collected her clothes. As she finished, she seemed to forget something. Lucy blinked and she then gasped.

"Where is my bra?"

She crouched down. She looked and searched it on the floor but it was nowhere to be found. Lucy stood up and sighed. "Where is it?" She mumbled. She then closed her eyes and tried to think where it could be.

"Looking for this?"

Lucy immediately opened her eyes as she heard a voice and looked up. She saw Natsu who already woke up after he heard Lucy"s screamed, sat up. He was smirking and he was pointing at his head. Lucy blinked and her eyes went up as she focused on Natsu's head. She gaped.

Her frilly, pink bra was on his head.

"..." Lucy stared at him and still gaping.

Natsu then took her bra and looked at it. "Wow, your boobs is kinda huge." He said. Lucy's face turned into 50 shades of scarlet. She then yelled , "Shut it!" Natsu then continued. "But I think Erza's is bigger... or Mira..." Lucy eyes widened, then yelled. "What the hell, Natsu?! You-" "Nah... Erza more bigger... I think." She just silenced as she heard that. "But your boobs is kinda smaller than them, you know?" He looked back at Lucy.

Lucy blinked. In a split second, her anger boiled up as she realised that Natsu was compliment Erza and Mira's breast and stating that her breast were smaller. Her eyebrows twitched. She bit her lips as she can't hold her anger anymore.

Natsu then continued, "But, You look-" "Shut the hell up!" Lucy shouted which made he flinched. She snatched her bra from Natsu and punched his face as hard as she could. "What the hell?!" Lucy ignored his groaned then stomped towards the door. She turned her head and glare at Natsu.

"I hate you! You insensitive, pervert bastard!" She slammed the door and left him dumbfounded.

Lucy went out from the room while wearing a towel only. Gray who heard Lucy's shout and was about to go there, saw Lucy passed by. He blinked and realised that Lucy wore only a towel which made Gray nosebleed. He aware that Lucy looked furious. And don't forget scary too. He looked up and stared at Natsu's and Lucy's room. He then sighed and scratched the back of his head.

_What the hell did you fuck up this time, idiot?_

* * *

><p>"I mean, how could he said that at my face?! I have a big boobs too! Although mine isn't big as Erza and Mira, at least I have boobs!"<p>

Lucy was now at the library with Levy and Wendy. As she arrived there, she kicked which made the door slammed onto the wall and yelled, "I hate that stupid, fucking bastard!" as her anger still rising. Lucy's yell made Levy and Wendy who were cleaning the library startled and immediately looked at her. They gasped and shocked as they saw Lucy came there with wearing any clothes. They glad Lucy brought some of her clothes.

"Are you okay, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked her as Lucy finished clothing herself. "Yeah... I'm fine. I guess..." She said while wore a plastic smile. She sat at the coffee table with Wendy. Levy then showed up and brought some tea for all of them. Levy placed the glasses in front of them. Wendy and Lucy thanked her and they all sipped the delicious tea.

"So care to explain why were you came here with just a towel?" Levy asked as she finished her tea. Lucy blinked and a second later Anger was written all over her face. Levy and Wendy stared at her with a questioning look. Lucy took a deep breath and she let it all out. She told about the soap, Natsu and her bra. Levy and Wendy just listen carefully to her story. But they regretted about it as they heard the 'boobs'.

_Ah... Damn... _They thought.

"Look at me? Am I not that appealing?!" She brought her hand to her chest and slammed her hand onto the table. She then remembered what Natsu said to her just. She clutched the glass and made crack without her noticing it. Levy and Wendy stared at her. Her assets to be precise. As on cue, they looked their own and compared hers with theirs. Then, they both looked at each other and they seemed to understood each other. Levy and Wendy started to cry comically and hugged each other.

"This is not fair!" They wailed. "Huh?" Lucy blinked and raised her eyebrow.

_Why are they crying? Isn't I'm the one who supposed to be sad...?_

* * *

><p>"Damn you, Idiot... Why the hell did you say that?"<p>

Gray said while crossing his arms. Natsu just replied with a shrugged. "Well, I'm just stating the truth." Gray narrowed his eyes and then said, "How insensitive can you be?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

Gray just sighed slowly shook his head. "Did you realised what did you said to her?" Natsu blinked. "Yes."

"Did you know how fucking much did it hurt her?"

Natsu tilted his head. "Huh?" Gray frowned. "I mean did you know did it felt like when said something like that to someone else? Especially in front of a woman?" Natsu shook his head. "No. How did it feel by the way...?" Gray blinked and raised his eyebrow then had a thought for a while. "How should I explain it..." Natsu stared at him. Gray then snapped his fingers.

"How did you feel when someone said that my dick is bigger than yours?" Natsu blinked. "Furious... I guess. And I wanna beat the shit out him and made him pay for what did he said to me." Natsu clenched his fist and lit it on fire. Gray then said, "And that is what Lucy felt right now." Natsu looked up.

"..."

"And she's a woman."

"..."

"So she might feel worse than you."

_Fuck..._

* * *

><p>Lucy was felt a bit relaxed after she told Levy and Wendy about it. (Although she had to comforted both of them. She didn't knew it was a sensitive thing to say. Especially to Wendy and Levy...) She then remembered The conversation she had with both of them.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I felt so mad about this. Normally, I'll brush it off. But then, when Natsu said that Erza's and Mira were bigger and he even compliment about them, I couldn't help myself from feeling angered and furious..." Lucy said as Levy and Wendy stopped wailing. She then stared at her skirt while biting her lips.<p>

Levy looked at her then suddenly she was smiling like Cheshire The Cat. Lucy looked up and saw Levy's smile. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?" Levy's smile went wider and then she grinned.

"What?" Lucy asked with annoyance. Levy then whispered at Wendy. Wendy nodded a few times as she listen to what Levy had said then she smiled. "Maybe you're right, Levy-san."

"What is going on?" Lucy asked while arm-crossed. Levy then said. "Maybe you felt angry 'cause you were jealous!" Lucy blinked then laughed. "You're gotta be kidding me!" She laughed again. Her laughter died as she looked that Levy looked serious. She stopped and then asked her. "Wait, you're not?"

Levy shook her head and replied, "No. And if you aren't jealous, why are you so mad at him?" Lucy blinked and stared at Levy and Wendy. She then thought,

_Yeah... Why...? But surely it wasn't jealousy... I mean why would I be jealous... Right?_

"Maybe you are, Lucy-san." Wendy said. Lucy stared at her and blinked. She raised her eyebrow and asked herself.

_Is she reading my mind?!_

"No, Lucy-san. I can't read your or anyone's mind."

Lucy blinked twice.

_If she can't read anyone's mind, then how the hell she knew what was I thinking?! Am I thinking aloud?_

"It is because you were talking it out loud, not thinking it out loud." Levy said.

_Really?_

"Yep"

"... Damn..."

* * *

><p>Lucy was so focused on the floor, she accidentally bumped into something. She looked up and who it was. It's Natsu and he looked surprised as Lucy was. Lucy then darted a glare and walked passed him by. Natsu looked at her and he gulped. Lucy turned her head quickly as Natsu grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and gave him frowned. She struggle to pull her hand but Natsu kept holding it tight.<p>

"What?!" Lucy asked with a deadlious aura around her. Natsu gulped and then scratched his back. "Look, I'm sorry..." He looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy frowned even more and she bit her lips. "Sorry? SORRY?! Are you kidding me?! You think that sorry will fix everything?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know... But can you at least let me say something?" Lucy tried to yank her hand but Natsu won't let her go. Lucy then hissed, "No. I heard enough." She pulled her hand. Natsu angered then said, "If I let go off your hand, Will you listen to me?!"

Lucy blinked. "If you let go my hand first." Natsu then smiled and let her hand go. Lucy crossed her arm and said, "You have 3 minutes to talk." Natsu stared at her and blinked. "What?" "2 minutes and 55 seconds." Natsu blinked again as he heard her. He cleared her throat. "Fine."

He looked at Lucy then continued, "Like I said before, Mira and Erza had big boobs, but yours aren't that bad..." Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Shit... these make things worse..." he mumbled.

"And you didn't let me finished my sentence though..." He looked at Lucy. He took a deep breath and then said, "Sure they were all pretty and gorgeous but..." Natsu then blushed. Lucy blinked and tilted her head a little. "But what?"She asked.

Natsu looked Lucy shyly and then he went closer towards. He then whispered at Lucy's ears. Lucy eyes widened as she heard it and she was flustered. The colour of her face was same as Erza's hair colour.

Natsu took a step back and covered his scarlet face with his left hand. Lucy stared at him shyly and said, "Do you really mean that...?" Natsu looked at her between the spaces of his fingers. "Of course... Why would I lie about that?" He mumbled. Lucy then said while clutching her skirt, "Thanks... I think..." Her face still red and it seemed that it won't fade away any sooner.

"So..." Lucy looked at Natsu. "... We're cool?" He extended his hand. Lucy looked at his hand and then she slowly smile. "Maybe..." She then shook his hand. Lucy pulled her hand but she can't because Natsu tighten his grip. "Natsu?" She asked.

He then pulled Lucy closer. Lucy stumbled and her lips and Natsu's met. He stole a peck and grinned at Lucy. She blushed and clasped her hand over her mouth. She then said, "What the hell is that for?!" Natsu then replied, "It shows that both of us had already cool." Lucy raised her eyebrow and then she smiled. She pulled Natsu's collar and kissed him which made Natsu surprised but then he slowly melt into the kiss.

_"Sure they all pretty and gorgeous but... you're the only one who always made my heart skipped a beat and your soft lips always drive me crazy... Ya know?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: I had a feeling that people who read this will say, "What the hell?" I have to admit that this is one of the weirdest and crappiest chap I've ever made. But I have to do it... (I've mad a promise to my friend that if I lost a game to him , I've to do this kind of chap for him... and I lost... I should have known that he gonna play dirty... Damn you, Pervert...)<strong>

**I tried to make this chapter as reasonable as I can... Sorry if it kinda... perv? And the OCC-ness too. And did you guys already read Chapter 416? All my OTP were there! It's really me happy and heartbroken at the same time... (I almost cried at the Nalu and Gruvia moment...) Why did you made Natsu leave... WHY MASHIMA?! WHYYY?!**

**Rose Tiger: I'll think they'll be fine... I guess... X)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can. Here's the new chap. Caution: It's still hot. :3**

**Awesome as Annabeth: It's okay. And thank you very much! I'm sorry 'cause I can't update another chap. :( And now I've finally update it! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Angelwings910: Thanks a bunch! Really? You think so? You're making me blush. XD And here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Guest (1): Thank you! I will keep it on! :D**

**Guest (2): Hahaha, Thank you! XD**

**Yuriko9001: It's a hostel actually. I've to stay because I was forced to... (-_-) Well, here's the new chap! Enjoy!**

**Review this chap if you think it's good or not! Sorry if I've made some mistakes...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CXR: Thank you very much for those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Anyway! Let's continue this story! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**.**

It was a boring and dull day in Fairy Tail. Everyone lost their spirit since they had nothing to do. Lucy just laid her head onto the table. She and everyone gathered at the dining room except Makarov. He went to a place where the guild masters gathered. Lucy then sighed and looked up. She then scanned across the room.

Natsu was playing with his fire and showed some tricks at Romeo. He looked amazed and clapped his hands as Natsu ended it with a big flame and produced a word. Lucy smiled as she stared at them. She then realised something. The word that appeared was 'Luce'. She blinked once and looked at Natsu. He smirked and made a double jerk. Lucy just rolled her eyes and looked away, to hide her flustered face from Natsu of course.

Luce.

It was a nickname for her as Natsu wanted to called her but with a special name. She slowly wore a small smile as her mind drifted away from the reality and then flashback appeared.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were inside their room discussing about her new nickname. At first, he said that he wanted to call her Luigi. Lucy smacked his head and yelled at him, "Like hell I would let you to call me that! What it's even mean?!"<p>

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. He replied her with a shrug. Then a sudden idea came to his mind.. He snapped his finger and said, "How about Luce?" Lucy blinked. "...Luce? ... Okay, I guess..." Lucy shrugged. Natsu then grinned. "Luce it is then!"

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly shook her head as her memories came back to her mind. She then stared and thought,<p>

_Luce... Where did I heard before...? It seemed familiar though..._

She looked on her left and saw Levy was reading a novel while Gray snored at the corner of the room. Wendy was talking with Charla while Happy ate some of his fish. Erza was wiping her swords and Cana was drinking. Again. Alzack and Bisca played with their daughter, Asuka. Lucy then blinked as she saw a group of people that she met last night.

The group's name was Raijinshuu Tribe. They just arrived yesterday. Everyone cheered as they saw the group and congrats them. Lucy felt weird as the guild was happy to see them. She then asked Mira who were they. Mirajane told her that they're one of the strongest group in Fairy Tail and they just finished a really dangerous mission. Well, based from bruises, cuts and some blood stained on their clothes and body, it really showed that it's a really tough job.

They then had a party to celebrate for their success. The group then introduced themselves at Lucy as Mirajane told them about Lucy. There's Evergreen who called herself' Queen of Fairies.' Lucy snorted as she heard it when Evergreen introduced herself at Lucy. And there's Bickslow and his babies... Lucy just stared at his so called babies and his tongue.

_I mean... who could stuck out their tongue that long? He even had a Fairy Tail tattoo on it! ... Maybe that's the reason why he loved to stuck out his tongue... I think..._

Then, there's a green haired dude and he didn't talk a lot". His name is Freed." Mirajane said. He only responded when the big, yellow haired guy talked to him and he looked... Happy? Lucy just raised her eyebrow. And last but not least, Laxus. Lucy blinked as she saw him. Mirajane told her that Laxus was Makarov's grandchild. Up until now, she still can't believe it though. He's really big and Makarov is really small... Lucy just shrugged it off and joined the party with Natsu and the others.

Wakaba and Macao were nowhere to be seen. Elfman left earlier as he said that he wanted to continue his training. Lucy just sighed but then flinched as she was startling when she heard a voice chirped.

"Everyone!"

Everyone stopped their activity and looked up. It was Mirajane and she looked excited. "Let's a play game!" She said. Natsu blinked and asked her, "What is it?" Mirajane then smiled and said, "How about we play hide and seek?" She clasped both of her hand.

"..."

Everyone just stared at her except for Gray. He's still sleeping at the corner and he replied her a loud snore. Mirajane's vein popped up and then out of the blue, a chair was thrown at his face and broke into small pieces. Any normal person could die with that kind of hit but Gray seemed to be alive and still breathing. The hit had made Gray woke up from his sleep. Everyone just gaped and shocked especially Lucy. She never thought that Mirajane who is such a sweet girl can be such violence.

Gray quickly opened up his eyes and cursed loudly as he rubbed his bleeding nose. Erza quickly closed Wendy's ears to prevent her innocent mind corrupted with such vile words. He then yelled, "Who the fuck threw a chair at my face?!"

Mirajane then raised her hand and smiled. "I did." Gray just blinked. "... Oh..." "So Gray, s do you agree to play hide and seek with us?" She asked. Gray raised his eyebrow and snorted loudly.

"Like hell I would. I mean who the hell wanna play that game?"

_Uh-oh... _Everyone except Lucy thought.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Gray was beaten into a bloody pulp and left bleeding at the corner of the room. Wendy gasped and quickly healed Gray. Everyone except Natsu who was laughing his ass off, felt sympathy at him.

"Now, anyone else who disagree with me?" She asked while smiling creepily. Most of the people shook their head as their life depends on it. But then, "I passed." Everyone looked at the person. Laxus rose from his sit and left from the room. Mirajane blinked once. Everyone just stared at the door as if they can see Laxus through the door. "Okay then. Looks like I have to talk to him for a sec. At the meantime, how about you guys play it first?" Mirajane then left the room and searched for Laxus.

"Poor guy..." Romeo shook his head slowly. He then shivered as he remembered Mirajane's Satan Soul form. "Poor guy..." He said it again and slowly shook his head. Levy then asked, "Who's gonna be the seeker?" Everyone just replied her with a shrug. Then Natsu volunteered himself. "Ooh ooh! I wanna be!" He said while waving his hand in the air. Everyone except Lucy and Natsu shook their head disapprovingly. "Why?" He whined.

"Because you can sniff and find us in no time." Romeo said. Natsu then puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. Lucy then hummed. "How about this? We let Natsu be the seeker, but we block his sense of smell by clipping his nose with a clothespin." Everyone stared at Lucy as their listen to her idea. "Hmm... that might work." Erza nodded then she when to the kitchen and brought a pin. She then clasped Natsu's nose with it.

"Ow!" Natsu groaned with a weird voice. Gray smirked when he saw how stupid Natsu's look and voice.

"Alright! Now, let the game begin!" Erza said. Everyone then quickly ran outside from the room while Natsu closed his eyes and slowly counted,

"One... Two..."

Lucy ran far away from the room and without her knowing it, she made a small smile as she remembered her childhood memories where she played hide and seek with her servants.

* * *

><p>"Ninety-nine... ONE HUNDRED! Ready or not, here I come!" Natsu smirked then he quickly try to search his gulid mates. he tried to remembered the names that join this game.<p>

_Luce, Happy, Stripper, Erza,... Wendy, Carla... Romeo, Cana, Levy... Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed... Alzack Bisca and Asuka... Hmm.. I think that's it... Okay, now to find them-_

Natsu stopped running as he saw a big shadow. Natsu blinked and thought that it was just a illusion. But then, he saw it again. He crept slowly towards the shadow. A unknown person tried to hide under the stairs. Natsu followed him and quickly blocked his way out. He smirked as he caught him.

"Aha!" He yelled. But what he didn't expected was the person that his caught. His eyes widened and he stared at him. He shouted,

"What the... Laxus...?! The hell dude?!" Natsu raised his eyebrow and gaped. Laxus just rolled his eyes and said, "No need to be so shocked. That demon woman caught me and..." He stopped talking and as his mind reminded him about what happened to him as Mirajane caught him. His face darkened and some sweats appeared.

Natsu raised his eyebrow. He opened his mouth and said, "Umm... Okay... I will leave you. So..." Natsu then turned his body and ran away from there.

_One down, fifteen more to go... Yosh!_

* * *

><p>Everyone had split up. Lucy now was trying to find a place to hide. She tried to hide on the roof but there were Alzack, Asuka and Bisca. So she decided to look for another place to hide. She climbed up the stairs then looked around and she saw a long and thin rope attached to the ceiling. She slowly walked towards the rope. She stared at it and then she decided to pull it. As she pulled the rope, suddenly a part of the ceiling opened and a ladder appeared from the hole.<p>

Lucy then slowly climbed the ladder. She slowly brought her into the hole and took a look. There's a lot of antique stuffs like the grandfather clock and some pictures. The place fulled with dust and spider webs which made Lucy sneezed. She immediately clasped her mouth as she afraid if Natsu heard it. Lucy slowly pulled herself up and looked around.

"What is this place? An attic?" She then turned around.

Lucy yelped as she hit something with her legs. She looked at her behind and saw a lot of frames and pictures scattered on the floor. She accidentally kicked a box which made box fell and it contains went out from it. Lucy bent down as she was about to clean up the mess. But she stop as she saw a picture.

It was an old picture of Fairy Tail members. There's Natsu and Gray (Who were beaten up. I wonder who beat them up...), Erza who was glaring at them, (Now I know who...), Levy, Laxus, Mirajane (She looked different though...) Elfman and a girl who she didn't know. Lucy stared at the girl. She had a short hair, big blue eyes like Mirajane and wore a pink dress.

Lucy then took another picture and saw Little Natsu who rode a... dragon..? Lucy raised her eyebrow. She then thought,

_Happy?_

Lucy then took an old album. She turned every page and imagined how the Fairy Tail members grew year by year. She then stopped flipping as she saw a picture. She slowly took out the picture from the album and scanned it. It was a picture of Natsu, grinning like an idiot and Happy sat on Natsu's head. But that wasn't the reason she stopped. It was the girl who was smiling happily, standing right beside him that made her stopped.

"Who is she...?" Lucy asked to herself. Then she heard a voice,

"That's Lisanna."

Lucy flinched as she heard the voice. She turned her head and stared at the figure. She slowly narrowed her eyes as she was trying to see clearly.

"Bickslow... Right?" The guy then nodded and then she asked him, "Lisanna? Is she Mira's sister?" "Yes." He said and then some voice continued after him.

"Yep."

"Yes!"

"Yea!"

Lucy just blinked as she saw Bickslow's so called 'Babies'. Then suddenly a voice appeared,

"Hello? Anybody up there?"

It was Natsu.

Lucy eyes widened and then she quickly hid behind a big wardrobe while Bickslow hid the spaces between the table and a chair. Natsu then slowly climbed up and popped his head through the hole. "Hmm... suspicious..." Natsu then went to the attic and looked around and saw one of Bickslow's babies. He smirked.

"Found ya!" He then pounced onto Bickslow and armlocked him. "Aww shit! How the hell did you find me?" Natsu then pointed at one of the dolls. "One of your dolls forgot to hide from me... I think..." Bickslow then gasped. "Baby?! You betrayed me?!" The doll shook his body showing that he wasn't. "Heh, eight down, eight more to go! Yeah!" He said and fist pumped in the air. Then, Bickslow and his dolls went down from the attic.

He looked around and saw no one. "Hmm... No one's here..." But then he stared at the cupboard and saw Lucy's ponytail. He smirked but he pretended that he didn't see that. Natsu then climbed down. Lucy sighed with relieved as Natsu had walked away from her. Bickslow asked Natsu as he reached the floor. "Why didn't you capture her?" Natsu looked at him and grinned.

"No reason."

* * *

><p>"He said no reason?! The fu-" "Gray."<p>

Erza called his name. Gray turned his head and saw Erza's glare. He gulped. He looked at her right and saw Wendy and Carla who sat beside her.

_Oh._

A few hours earlier, one by one was caught by Natsu. They gather at the dining room and they surprised as they saw Laxus was the first one arrived, staring at the ceiling while arm crossed. So there's Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Levy and Cana.

Bickslow who arrived at the room, just told them about how did Natsu caught him and then he just let Lucy go with no harm.

"Well, I think Natsu-san is sweet for letting Lucy-san escape." Gray just rolled his eyes and snorted. "Sweet my assh-" "Gray." Gray stopped as he heard Erza's voice. "...Damn..." He cursed under his breath. "So... where did you guys get caught by Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"I get caught at the stairs..."

Laxus just said with a cool tone as if it didn't hurt his pride. Well, actually it did but he didn't show it. Everyone stared at him while raising their eyebrow except for Mirajane who is smiling and Freed who still can't believe that Laxus get caught by Natsu, tried to cheer him by praising him. But that just make it worse.

"I was caught at the library with Freed... I never expected you will hide there too..." Levy looked at Freed. "It's the only quiet place in this guild..." She raised her eyebrow. Levy then remembered Freed was blabbering something like 'Laxus-sama, I'm sorry for disappointing you!" and "Punish me, Laxus-sama!" when Natsu caught them. She just raised her eyebrow as she heard it.

"Natsu found us at the roof." Alzack said while playing with his daughter, Asuka and wife, Bisca.

"Well...I was *hiccup* hiding at *hiccup* the wine store *hiccup*..." Cana slurred and hiccup again. She then took a big sip from the booze. Everyone just stare at her and thought,

_How much booze can you drink in one day?_

Wendy then spoke up, "Well, Romeo, Carla and I hid at the garden..." "Then suddenly Natsu popped up from nowhere and caught us..." Romeo sighed as he finished Wendy's sentence. Wendy then apologised at Romeo. "I'm so sorry. If I didn't screamed because of the spider, he wouldn't find us." Romeo looked at her and then smiled. "Nah, it isn't your fault. It's the Spider's." Wendy laughed as she heard Romeo's joke.

They both didn't realised that everyone except Carla stared at them.

_Young Love..._ They thought.

"I was caught at the garden. I was searching my clothes and suddenly Natsu saw me and we had a fight. He cheated. He made a fire that looks like... you know who and then I was distracted with it and suddenly he hit my face... Shoot you Natsu!" Gray had to covered his curse with another word. "You must miss her, right Gray?" Gray looked at Mirajane and then he looked at the floor. "... I guess..." He mumbled.

"I was eating my cake at the kitchen and then Natsu caught me. The end."

They just blinked as they heard Erza's reply.

"Ooo... kay...How about you Evergreen?" Levy asked. "As for me, I was pretending to be a fairy beside the fairy statues, but Natsu can easily pointed me out without any effort. Hmph... His really eyes are amazing because my camouflage is amazing yet he still can find me." Evergreen said while fanning herself.

"..." They stayed silenced. Then suddenly the door opened widely. They quickly turned their head as they wanted to know who was that. A blue blob appeared. They realised who was it. It's Happy and he's hugging a fish. Wendy stared at him and the fish he's been hugging to.

"Umm... Happy. Where did you get that fish?" Happy stopped drooling and look at Wendy. "Natsu gave me." They all blinked. "...Why did he gave you a fish?"

"Well... I was hiding and then suddenly I heard a yell.

_"Happy, come here if you want some fish!" Happy jerked out as he heard the word fish. He quickly flew towards the direction of the voice and he arrived, there was Natsu and he was holding a fish. "Fiiiissshhhh!" Happy said while he took the fish from Natsu's hand. While Happy was hugging the fish, Natsu smirked._

_"Gotcha!"_

_And the capture ended just like that..._

"..."

Everyone else just stayed silence as they listen to Happy. "Stupid..." Carla said while crossed arms. Happy then flew at Carla and said, "Do you want some?" Carla just looked away and said "Hmph."

"So, Lucy is the only one that still hiding." Erza said and she continued. "I'm so proud of her."

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you guys." Everyone looked at Bickslow. Gray raised his eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "It seems Lucy knew about... her." They all gasped as they heard the word 'her'.

"Her!"

"Her!"

Bickslow dolls responded as he said 'her'. Everyone looked worried and anxious. "What?! How did she knew about her?!" Gray stood up and shouted at him. "Well, she saw some bunch of pictures of her and she seemed to knew her. Then, I told her name."

"... But she didn't know about..." Bickslow looked at Mirajane and shook his head. "I think she didn't know." Mirajane sighed with relieved. "But... how will Lucy react when..." Levy left it hanging. Everyone just silenced because they didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>Lucy now hiding inside Natsu's wardrobe. She pinched her nose as she can't stand the smell of his clothes. She even found some rotten food in it. "Oh my god... I think I'll puke anytime soon..." She sighed then suddenly.<p>

"Luce... Come out, come out wherever you are..." Her eyes and she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent from making a sound. Natsu looked around and he walked to the bathroom and opened it.

"Aha!" Natsu was expecting she was there but she wasn't. "Hmm..." He hummed while looking for Lucy. As for Lucy, she was sweating like crazy and her heart throbbing like it will explode in no time. She felt like she hid herself from a murderer.

_So, this is what it feels like to be in a horror scene... _She thought.

Lucy then saw something. She looked at it and slowly picked it up. She stared at it.

_A necklace? Why would Natsu want to wear a necklace? Oh wait... there's a ring attached to it... and the necklace seems to be the reattach type..._

Lucy was about to unattached it but then she heard the wardrobe beside her squeaked. She realised that Natsu didn't leave the room. Then, she was back to her position before. "She's not here too..." Lucy then heard Natsu's sigh. "Maybe she's not here." She then heard Natsu's foot step was getting far away.

Lucy sighed. She then looked at the ring. She stared at it closely. It was a silver ring and a small white diamond on it. It's a simple but still beautiful. Lucy blinked and awared there's a word sculpted on it. It said-

"Found ya."

Lucy screamed as she was startled when she heard Natsu's voice. She looked up and saw Natsu's smirk. "Heh... You think that-" Natsu then stopped. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What?" Natsu stayed silenced then he asked her, "Where did you found that...?" Lucy blinked then looked at her hand. "Oh you mean this? I found it inside your closet." She said while staring at it. Natsu stared at her and asked her,

"Did you read it?" Lucy blinked. "You mean the writing on it? No, b-"

"Give me." She blinked again. "What?"

"I said GIVE me!"Natsu raised his voice. Lucy winced as she heard it. Lucy slowly handed the necklace to him then Natsu quickly snatched it which made her flinched. "Never touch my stuff. Ever. Again."

Lucy just nodded slightly and looked at him as he went out from the room.

"What was that all about...?" She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaannnndddd done! So what did you think? I hoped you guys enjoyed with the chapter! Some of the characters is kinda OOC so... sorry about that... X3<strong>

**SPOILER ALERT! (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

**So... I was reading chap 418 and... I saw it...****! THE NALU MOMENT! KYAAAAA! (That's my internal scream...) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! (Oh, today's my birthday! Yay Happy 17th birthday to me!) Hiro Mashima, I love you so much! I still can't stop fangirling... I almost shocked when Lucy told Natsu about Fairy Tail had disbanded... But I still can't get over with the NALU moment! *fainted in happiness***

**Sasha Monroe: Thank you! Hope you like this chap!**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: I really had a feeling that they are going to be canon! *I'm starting to fangirling like an idiot* XD And oh! Your review is my 100th review in MVOFT. CONGRATULATION! YOU'VE JUST WON A FREE ONE SHOT! (PM me about what type of one shot do you want okay? ;) )**

**Rose Tiger: *somewhere in Fiore...* Unknown: Hachuum! Err... did someone talk about me?**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Ah... Sorry for the spoiler... I should put a spoiler sign next time... Anyway hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**Alright guys! Now, review this story and let me know what do you think about this chap! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CXR: Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourite and followed MVOFT! XD! Anyway, let's continue with the story! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**.**

"Where... where am I..?"

Lucy whispered to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw nothing except black. Pitch black to be precise. She sat up and blinked. She looked around and suddenly a light blinded her eyes. A figure appeared. Lucy placed her hand in front of her as she tried to see clearly. The light went dim and Lucy seemed to know who was it.

"Natsu... Is that you?" Lucy pushed herself up and tried to stand up while balancing herself. Then, in the blink of an eye, every she knew popped up from nowhere. She blinked and let out a small sigh. She then smile gladly and said,

"Thank god that all of you are here... I thought that I'm the only one who trapped in this darkness." She then walked to Mirajane. But then as she tried to touch her shoulder, Mirajane turned her back and walked away. Lucy blinked and looked around. Her eyes widened as she realised that everyone were turning their back and walked away.

"Guys..? W-wait up!" Lucy then tried to chase Levy but she can't reach her no matter how fast she ran. She tried to keep up with Erza, Cana and Wendy. Lucy called their name but they seemed to ignore her. She stopped and blinked as she awared that everyone gone and disappeared except for someone.

"..."

Lucy just silenced as she walked towards him. She stopped and and stood 10 steps away from the guy.

_Natsu..._

Lucy started to walk but then she bumped into something. Lucy fell down and dumbfounded as she didn't know what the hell did she bump into. She stood up and extended her hand. She then touched something. It seemed a barrier or a glass that stand between her and him. Lucy called his name but Natsu just looked and stared at her with a pair of lifeless eyes. She yelled his name but Natsu didn't replied her as he couldn't hear a thing.

_No..._

Then suddenly a girl with short, white hair appeared in front of her and the glass had kept them apart. Lucy disbelieved as she saw her. The mysterious girl smirked at her while mouthed at her. Lucy eyes widened as she understood what the girl said. She then walked at Natsu and smiled at Lucy. She hold his hand and walked away. Natsu followed her trace and glanced at Lucy as it would be the last time he saw her.

_No... Please don't..._

Lucy felt rage and banged her knuckles onto the glass and hoping the glass will crack. She even tried kicking, punching and banged her head onto it but it was effortless. Lucy just kept continue until her knuckles and legs were bleeding. She slowly kneel down and sobbing loudly. She looked up and saw the figures were getting further. Lucy just could watch them leaving her. Alone.

_Please don't leave me... Natsu..._

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.<p>

She extended her hand upwards as opened her eyes. Lucy stared at the ceiling and quickly she sat up. She panted heavily and pushed her bangs behind. She blinked as she swiped her sweat.

_A dream... Whaa..? Why the hell did I always had a really weird dream?!_

Lucy looked at her right and saw Natsu who is still sleeping although she just screamed bloody hell, snoring loudly without having a flinched. Lucy just smiled and comment in her mind about how cute Natsu was whenever he sleep. Lucy just shrugged off her negative thoughts and went to her sleep.

"Sweet dreams..." Lucy slowly mumbled to herself and slowly went to sleep and hoping the dream will fade away...

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to forget their breakfast as they kept staring at Lucy especially Natsu who was staring her since forever. Her skin was pale, her eyes were puffed and red, she even some bad eye bags. Her nose was red like a clown's nose and her cheeks had tears stain. Her hair were tied into a messy ponytail. Lucy was stabbing her salad with a fork as her appetite was long gone. Natsu gulped.<p>

"Umm... Luce, are you okay..?"

Lucy slowly turned her head and faced at Natsu. She stared at him for a while which made him felt goosebumps. Lucy ignored his question and then continued 'stabbing' and 'playing' her breakfast. Natsu blinked and looked Levy and pleaded her to talk to Lucy. Levy just sighed and stood up which made Lucy looked at her. Levy took an apple and walked towards Lucy and tapped her shoulder.

"Let's... have a talk."

Lucy stared at her plate and stayed quiet for a while. She let out a sigh and slowly stood up. She and Levy then went out from the dining room which made everyone blinked and asked Natsu. "What's with her?" They all asked in synchronised. Natsu just replied their question with a shrug. Gray then said, "Maybe she's PMS or something..." which had made Wendy blushed a bit.

Natsu just stared at the door. Then, the door opened a little and Levy's head popped up which made some of her guild mates startled to see her. "Umm... Wendy. Can you accompany us?" Wendy who was talking to Romeo and Happy, looked at her and nodded slightly. She hopped off from her chair and excused herself then followed Levy.

Everyone kept quiet as they were worried about Lucy. They then continued they eating and other activities. Natsu had lost his appetite and starting to play with his fire. Romeo who was looking at Natsu then said, "Don't worry about Lucy-neesan, I'm sure Levy-san and Wendy will bring back her usual self." Natsu just nodded and looked at Romeo. "I guess you're right." He said while made small grin.

They all then stayed silence for half an hour or so.

But suddenly, the door opened again which made their heads jerked up. Gray then voiced up. "What do you want now, Lev-" Gray stopped as he realised it wasn't Levy. Everybody shocked to see the figure. Their eyes were widened and most of them gaped. Especially Natsu who still can't believe with what he saw. He slowly whispered,

"No... way..."

* * *

><p>"So... What's going on?"<p>

Levy asked while eating her apple. Lucy blinked as she heard Levy's voice. She looked up and let out a heavy sigh. They were now inside the library as Levy decided it was the most private place in Fairy Tail (which Lucy agreed). Wendy was sitting on a floor beside Lucy while Levy is standing in front of her. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You see... I had... a dream." Levy raised her eyebrow. "A dream?" She questioned. Lucy nodded slightly. "Of what, Lucy-san?" Lucy looked at Wendy then eyes shifted towards the floor. "A dream where... all of you disappearing, one by one. I called everyone but you guys seemed to ignore me or something like that." Lucy brought her knees to her chest. Levy blinked then she crouched down. She made a small smile and said,

"Lu-chan, you know that we, Fairy Tail, never leave their friends and family behind." She then patted her back. Lucy just stayed silence. "And Lucy-san is one of our family member. So, never had single thought we will leave you behind." Wendy clenched Lucy's hand. Lucy blinked then she continue,

"I know that... but then..." She closed her eyes and then she started to tremble. Levy asked Lucy to tell her about the dream. Lucy stayed silenced but a few seconds later, she opened he mouth and told about her dream without leaving any small details. She bit her lips as remembered the part where Natsu left her, bleeding and alone in the darkness. She had the same dream every time she went to sleep or having a cat nap. Sometimes she even had imagined it too.

She didn't know why but whenever she had a thought that Natsu will leave her alone, her heart started to feel an ache and it's really painful to bear. And moreover, the way he looked at her, it's like he's hiding something from her and guilty were written all over his face.

Levy made a sad frown and then she looked at Wendy. Wendy just clasped her lips together and looked worried. "Don't worry Lucy, it's just a mere dream. You have nothing to worry about. We will always be by your side. And Natsu too." Levy said as she grabbed Lucy's cold hand. Lucy's tears started to fall on her cheeks. Lucy then made a small smile and said,

"I know that you guys will never leave me..." Wendy wiped her tears and smiled courageously to her. "Now, let's make a group hug!" Lucy said as she hugged both of them tightly which made Levy and Wendy surprised. But then, they quickly replied her hug and laughed happily.

_I know you won't..._

* * *

><p>"Eyes." "Check."<p>

"Nose." "Check."

"Ponytail." "Check."

"A huge smile for Natsu-san." Lucy laughed as she heard it. "Double check." Levy grinned as she saw Lucy's smile. "I guess that's it then." Wendy said as she smiled at Lucy and Levy. Levy then said, "Alright then, let's show that our Lucy is back!" She pumped up her hand." Lucy let out a small chuckle and made a sad smile.

"Sorry for making you guys worried and thank you for making me smile again." Levy just smiled. "No worries. That's what friends for!" She grinned while Wendy nodded approvingly. Lucy blinked and smiled. "Thanks... Levy, Wendy." Then they all walked towards the dining room.

"I'm worried that Natsu will ask me why am I sad or something like that." Lucy let out a sigh. Levy smiled. "He loves you. So of course he will worry sick about you." Lucy blushed as Levy said the word 'love'.

"... I hope someday he would love me too..."

Lucy and Levy immediately stopped as a voice spoke up. It was Wendy and she then realised she accidentally blurted out her words. Her cheeks started to blush and she quickly clasped her mouth. As on cue, Lucy and Levy looked at her while wearing the infamous 'Mirajane's' smile.

"Ara ara... What do we have here? A young maiden who finally fall in love with someone..." Lucy imitated Mirajane and smirked as she said it. Levy then nodded approvingly. "Say... is it 'Him'?" Wendy blushed furiously as she heard the word 'him'. "Oh, you mean Romeo?" Lucy asked bluntly. Wendy gasped and clutched her dress.

Levy slapped Lucy's shoulder playfully and said, "Lucy!" Lucy blinked, "What? I'm just asking." She grinned while Levy raised her eyebrow. "So, Wendy. Is it Romeo?" Wendy pursed her lips together. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded slightly. They both stayed silenced. Wendy looked up and saw both Levy and Lucy gaped. Then in blink of an eye, both girls' eyes were twinkling. They quickly hugged Wendy. Tightly.

"Oh my god! I never thought that Wendy will fall in love with Romeo! Aaww... How cute!" Exclaimed Lucy while rubbing her cheek against Wendy's. Levy also do the same thing towards Wendy. "..." Wendy just silenced and blushed furiously as Lucy and Levy kept talking about Romeo along their walk

"I bet Romeo will be exactly like Natsu." Levy said. Lucy snorted and said, "Oh, for the love of god, please don't. I didn't want Wendy suffer like me. Also, he's waaaayyy more clever that Natsu." Wendy just smiled. "Yeah, you're right. But I think he's sweetness will be the same level as Natsu's, don't you think?" Lucy blinked and smiled. "I guess you're right." She then looked at Wendy. "What a lucky girl." Wendy blushed and mummers, "Thank you..." And now, all of them had arrived at the dining room.

Lucy made a small smile. "And again, sorry for making you guys worried. I didn't mean to though." She said while shrugging. Levy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulder then pushed her towards the door. "Whatever. Just opened the door, will you?" Lucy just laughed. Wendy blinked as she smelled something familiar. Her eye widened as she recognised it. She gasped and shouted,

"Stop!"

Lucy froze her arm as she was about to push the door. She and Levy looked at Wendy with a questioning look. "Huh?" Lucy raised her eyebrow while Levy turned her body and faced Wendy. "What's wrong, Wendy?" She asked. Wendy just but her lips and frown sadly. Her eyes stared into Levy's eyes as she was sending a telepathy in her mind. It looks like it works because she seemed to understand what was Wendy trying to say.

"What?! No! This can't be true!" Levy exclaimed with a sudden which made Lucy startled. "What is going on here?" Lucy asked as she didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Umm... nothing! It's just Wendy smelled something... weird!" Lucy raised her eyebrow, "Smell? What is she, another Dragon Slayer?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes, I'm a Dragon Slayer too."

Lucy blinked and stared at her. "Wait... wha..?" Levy giggled. "She is a Dragon Slayer. Just like your beloved." Lucy narrowed her eyes at Levy as she said 'your beloved'. "But, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy smiled. "In Fairy Tail, we have three Dragon Slayer!" Levy chirped while Lucy gaped. "THREE?! Wow... that many?" Wendy nodded. Lucy blinked and asked them, 'Wait... Natsu, Wendy... Hmm? Who's the other one?"

Levy smiled slowly faded. "Umm... he... went to a better place..." Levy then looked on the floor. Lucy then realised her mistake. "I-I'm soo sorry... I didn't know..." Levy just shook her head and smile sadly. "Nah, it's okay." Levy and Wendy then walked a few steps further from Lucy. "Come on, let's... have a-" Levy stopped as she saw Lucy was about to push the door. "Lucy! Don't!" But she's too late.

Lucy pushed the door opened and a light blinded her vision. She closed her eyes and opened it and stared. Her eyes widened as she saw it. "No..." She whispered, "This... can't be true..." She stared it again.

She saw a snow-haired girl was hugging someone happily while everyone stared at her and shock were written all over their faces. Lucy didn't pay attention to them. Her eyes were focused onto the girl. And the guy that she's been hugging to is non other than her idiot, cheerful and sweet talker fiancé, Natsu Dragneel. She blinked once.

_..._

"Natsu...?"

Natsu who was shocked with the hug was even shocked when he heard his name called by his fiancée. Eveyone who was gaping, gaping even more as they weren't expect that Lucy and the others arrived earlier. Some of them just gasped and some them looked worried. "L-Luce...?!" Natsu whispered as he snapped into reality. "Hmm... what's wrong, Natsu?" That girl looked up and stared at Natsu. She looked on her left and blinked as she saw Lucy.

"Oh, you must be the new girl!" The girl said cheerfully. Lucy just stared at her and gaped as she still can't believe with what she saw. The girl let Natsu go and walked a few steps towards her. She extended her hand while smiling with glee then said,

"Hi, my name is Lisanna."

_And they said, it was just a mere dream..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: AAAAAAANNNNDDDDD done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chappy :) (Wait, is this what we called a cliffhanger?) Sorry for the lateness, I've got tons of work and I promised my cousin to rewrite my gruvia one shot... Oh yeah, hope guys will read it and review the story :D Here's the summary:<strong>

**The Umbrella: "...Here take this." A guy said while handed her an umbrella. Juvia fell in love with Gray after Gray had help her. And now, she wanted to confess her feelings and she need some help. She had one but the thing is... It wasn't from an ordinary creature... Gruvia one shot and a bit of NaLu! (I can't help it... I love Nalu too much...) Enjoy! -R&R- (Rewritten)**

**SPOILER ALETT! (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

**CHAP. 419: MY FIRST REACTION AS I READ THE PART WHERE NATSU CALLED LUCY 'MY ANGEL' (LOOK AT MY PROFILE PIC), I WAS LIKE.. THE F***?! HE CALLED HER ANGEL?! *#!(!#&$*' (DIED IN HAPPINESS...) WOW... THEY NEED A NEW CODE NAME. 'THE DEVIL AND THE ANGEL' (WELL, SINCE NATSU IS ZEREF'S DEVIL...) BUT I STILL LIKE 'THE DRAGON AND THE PRINCESS' TOO... GODDAMMIT!**

**CHAP. 420: WOW... CARLA... YOU LOOK PRETTY IN HUMAN FORM... (I BET HAPPY IS FANGIRLING OR SOMETHING...) AND WENDY... YOU STILL LOOK CUTE WITH SHELIA (I MEAN THEIR FRIENDSHIP, NOT YURI) AND THE BAD GUY SEEMED LIKE A PEDO OR SOMETHING...**

**Rose Tiger: Yeah... I hope I didn't make it OOC... :S**

**Fairytail606: Thanks! Here's the new chap! :)**

**FireShifter: Hahaha! I know right? Sorry if I've made him a bit OOC... :(**

**SashaMonroe: Thank you! Hope you like this chap! :D**

**fangirlingchick: Hahaha, I bet you'll read this chapter's spoiler too... :3**

**Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash: Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this chap!**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Wow, nice assumption... But we just have to wait and see... ;) And oh, your one shot will be post with the next update. So, please be patience for a while :)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Hahaha, I know how that feels... Anyway, enjoy with this new chappy! X)**

**SeventhAssassin: Sure! It's been a while since I've read a fanfic. :) Anyway hope you like this chap!**

**CelestialThunder: Hahaha, it's okay. I'm just wondering only... It's not I'm worried about you or something... (Wait... why am I sound like a**** Tsundere..?!) Anyway, I hope you'll continue your story. :)**

**So, everyone. Please review this story and tell me whether you're satisfied with this chappy! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	20. Chapter 20

**CXR: Hey ya! Good news! My mom let me played the internet today! The bad news is that she only let me used it once every two months. (She said I should be grateful about that... Yeah... I'm really grateful. Thanks Mum :) ) Anyway, thank very much for those who reviewed, favourite and followed MVOFT! Let's continue our adventure, shall we? I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**.**

Lucy slowly spun the doorknob and dragged her legs towards her bed. She just stared at the ceiling as she landed herself onto the comfy bed. She let out a sigh from her mouth and slowly closed her eyelids. Then, the flashback started to play in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Lisanna." The snow-haired girl said while extending her hand. Lucy just stared at her as she still can't believe with what she saw. Lucy blinked as she finally return into reality and gulped. She cracked a plastic smile and slowly shook her hand.<p>

"I'm... Lucy..." Lucy mumbled slowly. Lisanna smiled and spoke, "I hope we can be good friends." She tilted her head a bit to her right. Lucy just smiled. "Yeah... I hope so." Lucy let her hand go and rubbed her arm. She made a small cough then she said, "I... I need to go to my room. I... I don't feel quite well..." She knew it was rude to leave the room so soon but she felt that she really have to leave the room as soon as she could.

Lucy turned behind and took a glance at Levy and Wendy. They seemed to look worried and shocked at the same time. Lucy then pushed the door and but then stopped as she felt a grip onto her arm. She turned her head and saw Natsu was grabbing her.

"Let me accompany you." He said with a firm voice. Lucy made a small smile and shook her head. "No, you don't have to." She pulled her arm. "It is nice to meet you, Lisanna. I'm sorry I have to leave your welcome back party earlier." Lisanna shook her head and said, "No, it's okay! You're sick. I can't forced you to party!"

Lucy blinked and smiled. She waved and walked out of the room. She let out a sigh and whispered to herself.

"She's seems like a nice girl." She glanced at the dining door. "But..." She closed her eyelids and thought,

_...Why do I have a bad feeling about her presence..?_

* * *

><p>"Luce... Wake up."<p>

Lucy quickly awake from her sleep as she heard a voice. She opened her eyes and blinked twice. She saw Natsu's face which was about an inch apart from hers. She blinked and frowned. "Natsu, why the hell are you on top of me?" Natsu just replied her with a smirk. Lucy raised an eyebrow but then she frowned again.

"Move." She said with a cold tone. "No." He grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes and clenched her fist. She gave him a punch on his guts and then she pushed him aside which made him fell off from the bed. Natsu put his arms around his stomach and groaned as the pain started to appear. Lucy smiled.

"That's what you got when you interrupt my sleep." Lucy said while she stepped down from the bed and then she crouched beside him. Natsu stop groaning as he heard her and stayed quiet. He stayed at that position for a minute or so. Lucy blinked and raised her eyebrow as Natsu didn't even move or flinch for the past minute. "You're okay?" She asked while she extended her hand and reached his shoulder as she felt guilty about the punch.

_Well...It's totally his fault. He's the one who disturbed me first..._

She neared her face to Natsu's. Then, she saw Natsu's smirk. The smirk that always appears whenever Natsu had a devious plan or his trick was a success. Lucy's eyes widened and gasped mentally.

_Shit._

Lucy quickly pushed herself up and tried to runaway but Natsu was faster. He quickly grabbed her hips which made both of them fell onto the floor. He turned himself up and then he pinned her onto the floor. He placed his leg onto both of Lucy's arm. His smirk getting bigger as he saw Lucy's terrified face. He wiggled his fingers and placed both of his hands onto her hips. Lucy eyes widened as she knew what Natsu was about to do.

"Please don't..." She begged while using her special weapons. The only thing that always made Natsu's plan failed. Her puppy eyes. But it seemed that her 'special weapon' didn't affect him this time. Natsu lowered his body until their faces were an inch apart. Lucy flustered as she realised closed they were. Natsu then opened his mouth and whispered,

"Those eyes won't help you escape anymore..."

Lucy gulped. Natsu then slowly tickled at her hips. Lucy's terrified face then turns into a weird one. She bit her lips as she tried to hold her laughter while frowning. Natsu then said, "Wanna play hard, eh?" Natsu then tickled her harder. Lucy who can't hold on anymore, let out a loud laugh.

"Ahahahahaha! Please... Stop! Hahahaha!" Lucy screamed as She can't stand it. Natsu who acted like a sadist, were smirking deviously. Instead, he increased his speed. "NATSU! STOP! PLEASE!" Lucy begged word by word as she can't breath properly and her tears started to come out from her eyes. Natsu then stopped and grinned. Lucy sat up as fast as she could and then breathed heavily as she lacked of oxygen. As she let out her last deep breath, she glared at Natsu then shouted,

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Natsu just smiled.

"You're back." Lucy blinked then raised her eyebrow. "What... what do you mean I'm back?! I didn't go anywhere!" Natsu stood up and brushed the dust off him. Lucy's eyes just stared at Natsu while patiently for Natsu to answer her question. Natsu then extended his hand as he lend her hand to stand up. Lucy slowly took his hand and then stood up.

She pushed herself up and tried to balance herself but she failed. Natsu who was quick-witted, quickly caught by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lucy then realised how closed they were. Natsu smiled and took a bit Lucy's hair and played with his index finger. Lucy just let him played with it.

"Back to your old self..." He whispered as he placed his forehead onto Lucy's shoulder. Lucy just stared at the wall blankly as the words were processing in her mind. "Back to my old self..?" She mumbled slowly. Natsu straighten up his posture and then let out a sigh.

"Well... you looked kinda pale just then and you seemed to be..." Natsu stopped as he tried to find a suitable word for it. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What? Weird?" Natsu shook his head. "No, that's not it..." "Idiot?" "Nope." "Stupid?" "No- Hey are you actually talking about me?!" Lucy cracked a laugh as Natsu finally understood her intend. "Yep. Hmm... how about lifeless?" Natsu blinked and then stared at her.

"... Yeah... Let's stick with that." He said as he can't think another word in his head. Who knew thinking will be so hard. Lucy just smiled. "Well... I'm just tired. Nothing more nothing less." Natsu looked doubtful. Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "I really do!" Natsu kept staring at her then let out a sigh.

"Lucy, do you know when people lied, their her beat will increase faster than the normal?"

Lucy gaped and her eyes went wide as her lie was exposed. She cursed in her mind as she realised that Natsu wasn't as dumb as she thought. She also forgot that Natsu could freaking hear someone's heartbeat. "Now, tell me the truth." Natsu spoke which her startled. Lucy looked down and closed her eyelids. "Luce... look at me." He said with a cold tone. Lucy looked at him and then said,

"Fine, you caught me." Those words made Natsu smirked. "Well, the truth is... I..." Lucy then told him about her dreams where Lisanna will take him away from her. As Lucy finished her story, she looked down while rubbing her left arm. She bit her lips and closed her eyes as she waited for Natsu's reponse. Natsu just stayed quiet for the past seconds.

"That's it?"

Lucy faced Natsu and slowly nodded. Lucy flinched as she heard a snort that came out from Natsu. "Pffttt... Ahahahahaha!" Lucy dumbfounded as Natsu roared a laugh. "Ahahahahaha! Seriously, Luce?" He asked as he wiped away his tears. "You really think that I will leave you?" Natsu said then he continued to laugh as if it was a joke. Lucy blinked then a blinked of an eye, her temper rose.

"It is not funny!" Lucy yelled as Natsu had stopped laughing. "But to me, it is." He said which made Lucy angrier. She smacked Natsu broad chest with her palm and pushed herself away from Natsu. But she can't as Natsu was stronger than her, which made it effortless.

_Damn! Why the hell god made men stronger than women?!_

"Let me GO!" Lucy shouted. "Woah, no need to be angry..." Natsu said as he tried to calm her down. "Yes! Yes, I need to be angry!" She yelled as she wiggled herself. "You've made fun of my dream!" "Luce... It's just a dream." "No! I don't know why but every shitty dream that I dreamt about during these past few weeks somehow had turn into fucking reality! And I don't want that dream to happen!"

Lucy just kept talking and cut Natsu whenever he tried to talk. "My family left me once and I don't to experience it again!" "Luce, your family didn't leave you-" "I know! But I couldn't help myself from feeling that way!" Lucy eyes started to make a pool of tears. "Now, I started to like Fairy Tail and you guys are like my second family." Then, a few pictures of Lucy and the other Fairy Tail's members having fun together appeared in her mind.

"You, Natsu, had taught me to have fun, being all happy and giddy, made friends with every one. Now, I know how it feels to be free, happy, sad, jealous and most importantly..." Lucy took a few seconds of silence before she continued,

"You're the one who made me to feel to be in love with..."

Natsu eyes widened as he heard those words. "Sometimes, I felt that this is just a dream and if it is, I don't want to wake up. I always afraid that one you will leave me alone. I don't know whether you actually love me or you just toying me... or maybe you actually faking it and you had someone else in mind whenever you were with me..." "Luce-" "Or maybe you like me because of my looks and money or something like that..."

Lucy then sobbed. Natsu gaped a bit then he closed his mouth and gulped. Natsu slowly lift his hands placed it onto Lucy cheeks which made Lucy lifted her head. Natsu stared at Lucy. Her eyes were red and her nose too. Natsu used his thumbs to wipe her tears. Natsu then slowly smiled then loud a small chuckle and said,

"Luce... I will never leave you. I will always be by your side. My love you aren't fake. You're the only person that always stick in my mind. I love you just the way you are. You're my only fiancée that I've ever engage." Natsu rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He let her face brushed her front hair aside. He placed his fingers into her chin and slowly pushed her chin upwards. He then lowered his face, closed enough to Lucy's breath. He then whispered,

"And most importantly, I love you..."

Right after he said it, he close his eyes and locked their lips with a kiss. Lucy heart skipped a beat as she felt the warmth from his lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes as she fell into the kiss. It was a short yet sweet kiss and Natsu then apart from it and smiled.

"So, never doubt my love for you. Okay?" Lucy flustered as she looked at Natsu. Her face was really red which made Natsu laughed. Lucy blinked then she puffed her cheeks and turned away while stomped her foot.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled which made Natsu laughed even harder. Lucy's frown face slowly turned into a smile then she too started to laugh.

_"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..."_

_Can't do it without you - Ross Lynch_

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: So, Hey guys! :) It's been a while since I updated ff... YEAH! WOOHOOO! BOOYAH! (Don't mind about my weird behaviour...) Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed with this chappy! :D Sorry if this is kinda crapy...<strong>

**Happy-Natsu-You-Like-Lucy-Ooo: Thanks for your lovely reviews! Hope you liked this chap :)**

** .3: Oh really? Thank you very much for your help! I really appreciate it :D**

**Alayna: Here's the new chap! Hope you enjoyed it! X)**

**Guest (1): Thank you very much for the compliment! Here's the new chappy! XD**

**Uh Me: Thank you very much! I hope this chap will make your day! :)**

**Guest (2): Wait no longer! Here's the new chapter! XD**

**hharith98: Hahaha! Thanks a bunch! XD**

**Countrysweetheart: Aww... Thank you so much! X)**

**zairamaygoyahoo: I know... But don't worry, I'm fine :)**

**Jezabel-2016: We just have to wait and see... Fufufu... ;)**

**hypernova: Thank you! Hoped you liked this chap! :D**

**naluforever32123: Wow... I've never thought my story will give an impact in someone's life... Anyway, here's the new chapter! Caution, It's still hot ;)**

**Anyway, tell me what do you thought about this chappy! And don't forget to review! (Sorry if I've made a few mistakes...)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CXR: Oh gosh! Soooooooo sorry for the late update! My computer broke and all the data in it gone including MVOFT... DX Anyway, I'm back! Thank you very much for those who reviewed, favourited and followed MVOFT! Let's continue this adventure! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserted evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 21**

**.**

Layla and Jude were doing their own activity inside the dining room. Jude was reading a newspaper while Layla was knitting a sweater. Layla then sighed as she can't keep this 'act' anymore. It's been a month since the day her beloved daughter left, the day where her heart broke and the day where her source of happiness gone. Jude who heard Layla's sighed, brought down the newspaper and asked her with a concern voice.

'What's wrong, darling?" Layla looked up and her eyes were teary which made Jude shocked. "I... I can't keep this up anymore..." A tear fell on her cheek as she said it. She then sobbed and her body was shaking. Jude quickly stood up and went towards his dear wife. He comforted her by hugging her.

"Me too... But this for Lucy's sake...Remember that..." He said sentence by sentence. Layla just kept crying. "I miss her, Jude... I miss our daughter..." She said between her sobs. Jude just kept quiet as a picture of Lucy immerged in his mind.

"_Papa..."_

Jude hugged his wife tightly and he too then sobbed.

Then suddenly, the door opened roughly and slammed towards the wall. Jude and Layla's jerked up as they heard the slam. "Sir! I've got a letter from anonymous!" Jude then groaned and then glared at the maid. "Can you at least knock the door first?" The maid flinched and then she quickly apologised. Layla who wiped her tears away, then sooth her husband down.

"Dear, please calm down. She's new here, remember?" Jude just groaned and rubbed his temple. He then said, "I know, but..." He just sighed and then he looked at the maid and asked her to give the letter to him. The maid followed his instruction and gave the letter.

The maid then excused herself and went out from the room. As she closed the door slowly behind her, her lips then curled into a devious smile as she heard a shout that came from Jude and sobs came from Layla. It was music to her ear. She then whispered to herself,

"Finally... The time has come..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luce."<p>

Lucy turned behind and saw her fiancée standing behind her. She sat on the sofa while her legs crossed and was watching the television while munching some chips. Natsu just stared at her and doubted the fact that she used to be a princess-like girl. "Yes?" She asked. "Levy said she need your help at the library." He said. Lucy blinked. "Now?" Natsu replied her with a small nod.

"But I'm watching my favourite movie!" Lucy whined. He blinked. "What movie?" "Frozen." Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Frozen? You mean the one that shows some weird ice princess or something like that?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "Why the hell are you watching that kids show?" He asked while arm crossing. "So? I love that movie." She smiled and then continued, "And I've watched it tons. I even memorize all the songs in it!" She then hummed a song.

Natsu just made small gaped. "Seriously? Luce, you're an adult now so stop watching some lousy kid movie." Lucy blinked as she heard it. She then made a small smirk and raised her eyebrow a bit. "Says the guys who is still playing 'Power Rangers' action figure..." Natsu face turned red as those words hit him right in the heart. "Shit..." He cursed as he tried to cover his face with his left hand. Lucy just giggled as she saw Natsu's expression.

"Alright then. Time to go to the library." She said while placed the bowl on the table in front of her. She stood up and brushed her hands against each other. She then walked out of the room and went straight to the library.

Natsu watched her leave and then he sat on the sofa and grabbed the bowl of chips. He took some and placed it inside his mouth then munched. He reached for the remote and was about to change the channel but then a weird snowman caught his eyes. "Huh?" He raised his eyebrow. "What a weird snowman. Even Plue is cuter than him." He spoke.

Natsu met Plue yesterday as Lucy found her silver celestial key inside her drawer. Lucy asked him why did her key was inside her drawer. He then replied her with a grin and then said that it was the reward as she and Natsu successfully fooled the reporter with their act. He forget to tell her about it though. She then asked when did he put it.

"Umm... Five days ago... I thin-"

Natsu stopped as he saw a death aura surrounded at Lucy. Her rage rose and then she went 'Angry Lucy' mode, as Happy named it, towards him and yelled about how stupid of him for forgetting to tell her about her key. As her anger cools down, she then introduced Plue to him. The word 'Cute' popped out as the first time he saw him.

Natsu shook his head as his mind went back to the reality. He then stared at the television as the weird snowman showed up again in the movie. He blinked.

"Maybe I should give it a chance..."

* * *

><p>"Levy-chan? Are you in here?"<p>

Lucy's voice appeared as she opened the door. "Oh, Lu-chan! Thank god! I was worried that Natsu had forgot to tell you to come here..." She turned up and saw Levy was on the ladder and reorganised the books. Lucy then smile. "Then, stop worrying. Miss Lucy had finally arrived!" Lucy then made a thumbs up and winked. "Levy just shook her head. "I think Natsu's childish antic is affecting you..." Lucy just grinned.

"Anyway, why did you called me?" Lucy asked as she walked nearer towards Levy. She looked around and then she realised that the library once again turn upside down as a lot books and some old pages and dictionary scattered around the floor and the racks and tables. "What the... How did this happened?" Lucy exclaimed as she was surprised with the view.

"As you can see here, some... hurricane hit the library and now the library look disaster. So, I need your help to clean up this room with me." Levy replied as she scratched her neck and made a fake laugh.

"... And by hurricane, you meant that you actually can't find you favourite book. Then, you ransacked the whole library and then your realised about the mess and you need some help to clean up this library... am I right, Miss Mcgarden?" Lucy smirked as she finished her assumption. Levy breath hitched as those words really hit her. She then cracked a small smile and slowly replied,

"You're really smart, Lu-chan..." Lucy then let out a small chuckle. "What? You thought that I'm as dumb as Natsu?" Lucy then crossed arm and smirked. "Fine... You've got me..." Levy said while lifted both of her hands into the air. "So, please... pretty please that you will help me here?" She begged while making puppy eyes. " Lucy smiled. "Sure, that's what friends for... But Maybe we need some help though..." Lucy said as she scanned around the room.

"I tried to ask some help from Mira, but then she went to the market with Elfman and Lisanna. As for Cana... She was knocked out because of drinking, Wendy went to the forest to collect some herbs with Carla and Romeo. The Raijinshuu went for extra training... I think. Gray is missing in action and Erza is too missing... And I won't ask Natsu because you knew what happen if he tried to help..."

Lucy then remembered that one time Natsu tried to help the girls in the kitchen. But then, instead of cooking, he accidentally burned the kitchen. Thank goodness he can eat the fire. But because of him, Master had to repay the damage.

_Poor him... _Lucy sympathised to Makarov.

Lucy then blinked as she touched her pocket. She smiled. "Maybe, this little guy could lend a hand... or paw..." Lucy whispered those last two words to herself. She then took a silver key from her pocket. Levy just raised her eyebrow as she didn't know what Lucy was about to do. "What are you trying to do?" "Just sit and watch." Lucy closed her eyes then enchanted,

"I open thee, the gate of Canis Minor...Nikola!"

And out of blue, a bright light surrounded Lucy. In a blink of an eye, a smoke puffed and a cute yet weird, little snowman appeared out of nowhere which made Levy yelped. The snowman then stepped on the floor and his body was shaking greatly. "Meet Plue, my ferret... Well, not really." Levy jumped down from the ladder and then she quickly hugged Plue.

"OH MY GOSH! HE IS SO CUTE! !" Levy squeaked as she rubbed her cheek against its. "I know right? Now, let's continue our job!" Lucy pumped her fist up.

"Pun!"

"... Wait... He can talk?!"

_**An Hour Later...**_

"Gosh... This is so tiring and I can barely feel my legs..." Lucy then groaned as she landed in the floor. Levy did the same thing and so as Plue. "I know right... Thank for your help, Lu-chan... and you too Plue..." "Pun pun..." Plue replied her. Levy laughed. Lucy then stood up and stretched her body up. "Alright, I have a movie to wa-" Lucy stopped as she saw a photo lied on the floor. She blinked and walked towards the photo. She then picked it up and stared at it. "Umm... Levy-chan..."

Levy jerked up as she heard Lucy's voice. "Yes?" Lucy looked at Levy and then she showed the photo. It was a picture of Levy smiling happily a with some tall guy. She can't recognised him as a black marker were all over his face and his upper part. "Who is this?..."

Levy's face changed as soon she saw it. "Umm... It's nothing... It's just a trash... Nothing more nothing less." Levy said as she looked away from Lucy. "Can you... Can you throw it away?" Lucy made a frown on her face and said, "No." And then she sat beside Levy. "Why did you want me to throw it away?" Levy narrowed her eyes and mumbled, "Because... it just brought up back the bad memories..." Levy then brought her knees closer to her chest.

Lucy crept closer to Levy and slowly said, "You know, you could tell me if you want to. I guarantee that it will make you feel a bit better." She smiled while she patted Levy's back. "...Alright... This tall guy..." Levy then pointed the picture. "...is my boyfriend actually..." Levy flustered as she said the word 'boyfriend'. Lucy eyes widened and gasped, she then immediately asked her,

"What's his name? Is he cute or handsome? Is he romantic? Did you both had something in common? I bet he had this cute laugh." Lucy then stopped as she realised she asked too many questions. Levy just laughed and then said, "You know, you could be Mira 2.0 or something..." Lucy puffed her cheeks and then replied her with a 'hmph'.

"Well..." Levy started. "His name is Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. He is neither cute nor handsome." Lucy frowned. "And he isn't the romantic type. If he is, I would laugh for the rest of my life. But then, he had his own way to be romantic. Which one of the reason why I like him." Levy chuckled slowly. "And no. We both had nothing in common... I think. He's ruthless guy and I'm the peace one. You could say that we're both came in the different background if you compare to."

"And I too used to think that my boyfriend will be a gentleman and had a good manners but hey, who are we to decide our own fate?" Levy smiled as the picture of them fighting verbally appeared in her mind. "We both love to fight but then if our fight when out of control, he'll be the one that apologised first." She continued. Lucy just stared at Levy and no one knows what was she thinking.

"As for the laugh... He had this laugh that's kinda... I don't know, Evil and eerie or something in between. This is the way he laughed..." Lucy raised her eyebrow. Levy then cleared her throat and made a deep, hoarse voice,

"Gihi!"

"..." Lucy just could only react with blinking. Well, the way Levy described this 'Gajeel' guy was really contra with Levy. She's a cute and intelligent girl and as for Gajeel, he sounded like gangster or something. But... like Levy had said, who are we to decide our fate? Who knows that guy is actually a kind guy. Lucy smiled as she was happy for Levy. "So, where did he go? I mean, I've never met before so... I thought he might went for a vacation?" Levy stared at the photo and then she looked away.

"He's... gone..."

Lucy blinked. "Gone? What do you mean by gone?" She asked while frowning. Levy gulped and her eyes were teary."He... He went to a place where he rather be..." Lucy realised she made a mistake. Her eyes were wide as saucer and she clasped her mouth with her hand as she understood to what Levy had said.

"Y - you mean... He's..." Lucy couldn't finished her sentence. Levy neither nod nor shook her head . Lucy quickly hugged Levy and apologised to her. "I-I'm so sorry, Levy-chan... If I-" Lucy then wiped her tears that fell on her cheeks. Levy just smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry, it's okay..." Those words just made Lucy cry even harder.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of crying, Lucy finally stop crying and then she excused herself as she remember she had a movie to watch. Levy and her bid a goodbye then she left the room. As she arrived at the living room, she heard a sob. She blinked twice. She couldn't believe with her own eyes as she saw it.<p>

Natsu was crying...

She walked closer and she seemed to understand why.

"Are you crying because of Frozen?"

Natsu was startled and almost let go the bowl that he was holding onto. "L-Luce! What are you doing here?" Natsu then wiped his tears. Lucy just smiled as she thought that Natsu looked really innocent and cute at the same time. "Well, I want to watch the movie but it seems that you need some privacy." Lucy smirked. Natsu just glared at Lucy which made Lucy laughed harder.

"Just stop laughing." Natsu gritted his teeth. "Okay okay... I'm sorry..." Natsu was about to say something but he was cut by Lucy. "But I can't! Ahahahahahaha!" Lucy kept laughing. Natsu started to irk then he warned Lucy.

"If you laugh at me again, I will kiss you!"

In the blink of an eye, the laughter gone. Natsu smirked as he saw how horrified Lucy was. "Heh..." Natsu then jump off from the sofa and stood in front of Lucy. Natsu placed both of his arms onto her shoulder. Lucy just looked down while biting her lips. "Aww... Why did you stop?" Silence. "I was eager to beat you up..." Lucy looked up. "Wh-" "...with my lips..." Natsu then grinned seductively. Lucy flustered and quickly pushed Natsu away from her.

"Sh-shut up!" Lucy stuttered.

Natsu just roar a laugh as he heard it. Lucy who can't bare the embarrassment, turned behind and was about to leave the room but then she felt a strong grip on her wrist. "Aww.. Luce... don't sulk... I'm just joking." Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's watch Frozen again!" Lucy looked at him while raising her eyebrow. "How?" "I recorded it." Lucy then asked again. "Why?"

"Well, you said you wanna watch the movie although you've watch it a billions time, so I recorded it." He said while spun the remote. Lucy just laughed heartily. "Okay... But then..." She looked at the bowl. "Maybe I should refill the chips." She then took the bowl and went to the kitchen. "Don't watch it without me!" She warned him before she left. "Yeah Yeah..." Natsu replied while sitting on the comfy sofa.

As Lucy went to the kitchen, she saw the Strauss siblings were organised the food. "Oh, Lucy! Why are you here?" Mirajane asked her. "Umm..." Lucy then showed them the empty bowl. "I want to refill the chips." Mirajane smiled then she gave her a packet of new chips. "Here." said Mirajane. Then Lucy helped them placed the food in the racks and refrigerator. As they finished, Mirajane and Elfman excused themselves. Lucy was about to go but then she heard Lisanna called her name.

"Umm... Lucy..." Lucy turned behind and saw a worried look Lisanna. "Yes?" Lucy said. "I have something to tell you..." She said while playing with her skirt. "I've been longing to say this but everyone including Mira-nee and Master wouldn't let me tell you though... And they said you will be hurt if I tell you this but did they think my feelings too..?"

Lucy was dumbfounded. "Wouldn't tell me what? Hurt my feelings? What is going on here?" Lisanna looked away then took a deep breath. She turned and faced Lucy with a determine look.

"I'm Natsu's real fiancée!"

* * *

><p>"What the?!" Jude shouted as he opened up the letter. The letter was in black. The letter contained a picture of a young lady and a word was written on the picture in red colour. Like blood. Layla was shocked to see it, sobbed and her hands were trembling. She stared at it with horrified look. Jude examined the picture as he too can't believe it.<p>

It was a picture of Lucy smiling happily. A red line were drawn on picture at her neck.

Soon...

Was the word that written on the picture. Jude clenched the photo and throw it away. He immediately went to his office room and took out a dusty, crystal orb. It was the lacrima. He quickly on it as he wanted to communicate with Makarov. Layla followed him and stood behind while she tried to contain herself from trembling.

Unbeknownst to him, a small lacrima was place at the ceiling and he was watched by someone. An eerie voice then spoke up in the silence.

"Soon.. Jude Heartfilia..."

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaand DONE! Hope you liked this chap :) And again sorry for the late update :( Anyway, here's a sneak peek for the next chappy! XD <strong>

* * *

><p>The bowl that she held fell on the floor. "Wait what?" Lucy just stared at her with disbelieve. Lisanna then repeated her words. "I said I'm his real fiancée!"<p>

"Where's the proof?" Lucy asked. Lisanna then took out something and showed it at her. Lucy eyes widened as she saw it.

"Will you help me out?" Lucy asked Lisanna. "I would like to.. But..." "No buts! Are you agree or not?" Lisanna just replied her with silence.

"Lucy! Where are you going?!" Natsu shouted as he jump down from the first floor. He pushed every one behind and stood not far away from her. "I'm leaving!" Then her tears started to fall.

"Why did you this to me?!" Lucy yelled with anger. "Why did you lie?!"

Lucy tried to yank her hand from his grip. "Let me GO!" She cried. "No! I won't let you go!"

Lucy ran with all her heart but then she stumble with something. She looked up and she surprised to see it.

"You!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply for the reviews... XD (You guys are such a great person!)<strong>

**Guest (1): Thank you for the compliment! :)**

**Alayna: Hahaha! You're funny! I know how it feels to be in the 'Nalu fan mode' XD**

**Rin: Really? Thank you very much! X3**

**ShashaMonroe: OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE ROSS LYNCH TOO?! *starts to fangirl***

**Shelly22112: Thank a bunch! :D**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Hahaha, sorry for the late update.. X)**

**hayden: Why thank you! *bows 90 degree***

**Gwyneth Agusan: Kyaaa! Thank you very much! X3**

**hypernova: Hahaha, why thank you for your compliment! Don't worry, the main plot will soon be explain in story... :)**

**fangirlingchick: Really? You're so kind! :D**

** : Here's the new update! Enjoy! ;)**

**Guest (2): Wait, SOMEONE ACTUALLY TOLD MY STORY?! I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! 0_O (I'm so surprise I forgot to off the caps lock and I said 'actually' more than twice XD) Anyway, thank you for the compliment :)**

**koi fish: Thank you for all your funny reviews! X)**

**Kaguyakaguyahiratachi: Oh! Sorry for made Lucy cursing too much. But don't worry, I'll renew the story with a better grammar and English when I've finished writing the story :)**

**Lealue Price: Thank you very much Leals! (Can I call you that?) Here's the new update! :)**

**Royal Dragon (I like your username :) ): Hahaha! Here's the new chappy! XD **

**Gwyn Heartfilia: Oh, sorry for the stupid(?) mistakes! Thank you for pointing that out! And as I said before, I'll renew MVOFT when I've finished writing it! :) Also, I don't have any wattpad :( But! Maybe I will make one so, if I did, I will follow you! ;3**

**Guest (3): Thank you! ;D**

**Guest (4): Hahaha, it seems there's a lot of people that want to know about the evil guy. Don't worry, he will make his appearance soon! :)**

**Guest (5): You're most welcome, my dear! ;)**

**Soooooooo... Please review and tell me what do you think about this chapter! :D (Sorry if I've made some mistakes and typo )**


	22. Chapter 22

**CXR: Yo! CXR back! I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter! :( My life gave a tons of shits and all... And again I'm sorry for not updating MVOFT. Anyway, hope you guys ready for some angst! ;) I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 22**

.

The bowl that she held fell on the floor. "Wait what?" Lucy just stared at her with disbelieve as she tried to register the words that she just heard. To her, it didn't make any sense. Lisanna then repeated her words. "I said I'm his real fiancée!" Lucy blinked twice and slowly made a frown on her face.

"Where's the proof?" Lucy asked. Still can't believe with it. Lisanna closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I knew that you're going to ask". She slipped her finger into the pocket of her jeans and then took out something and showed it at her. Lucy eyes widened as she saw it.

It's a ring. The same ring that she found inside Natsu's wardrobe.

"No, it can't be..." Lucy then stepped back once. Lisanna just stared at her ring and looked back at Lucy. "I know this might be hard for you but... I am his real fiancée..." Lucy felt heartbeat increased. "Why..?" She questioned. "Why are you telling me this?" Lucy watched Lisanna who then smiled guilty with a tint of jealous.

"I'm actually jealous with you. You came here less than a month but you really get along with everybody especially with Natsu..." Lisanna's cheek redden a bit. "...And he spent more time with you, instead of me..." Her eyes started to teary. Lucy watched her.

"Are you saying that... The guild just faking it..? To be my friends..? Is that it?" Lucy's voice trembled.

"Being my friends..." A flashback about her moments with Levy, Mirajane, Wendy, Erza and Cana appeared in her mind.

"...Making me as their family members..." A group of Fairy Tail members showed up and it showed their fun moments together.

"...Love me for who I am..." Every expression of Natsu, the way he grinned, the way he smiled, the way he smirks playing in her head. His laughter and his sweet words echoed in her mind.

"...Were nothing but just an act...?"

Lucy felt hurt in her heart. She now didn't know what to do, what to say or what to think. Her mind went blank.

"I don't think so..." Lisanna replied her but Lucy ignored her. "Also, I don't want you to be hurt even worse when Natsu told you the truth..." Lisanna wiped her tears and looked into Lucy's eyes then made a small smile. Lucy literally saw sincere in her eyes. Or she's faking that up too. She didn't know. She felt her head hurts as she now know about this. Her mind then was full with her own thoughts and questions.

_Why? Why are they doing this to me? I still don't get why the hell did I sent to Fairy Tail? What's the real purpose?_

_...And Natsu... How could he..._

"I heard that Master was trying to protect you from someone which is why he brought you here... To make sure you're safe. But that is all I know."

_Protect... Is this why Papa sent me here..?_

She then remembered the words that Layla had spoke at the day where she was about to sent to Fairy Tail.

_"...Without your help, we might lost Lucy forever..." _

_Now, it makes much more sense... The sudden engagement, The sent me away to Fairy Tail part... They're all being nice to me just to make sure that I won't runaway from here... How cruel..._

Lucy then looked at Lisanna.

_She's really nice because she's telling me just make sure I won't be hurt even worse..._

She then stepped closer towards Lisanna as an idea struck her mind.

_ And I need to pay her back... and them..._

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?!"<p>

Lisanna voice rose up an octave. Lucy just grinned. "So? Will you help me out?" Lucy asked Lisanna as she told her plan. Lisanna just replied with a worried face. "I don't know... Are you even sure about this, Lucy?" Lucy just smirked. "1000 percent sure!" She said with determine voice. Even so, Lisanna still doubt to her.

"So, I'm asking you again. Will you help me out? Please... It's a win - win situation." Lisanna then said. "I would like to... but..." "No buts! Are you agree or not?" Lucy cut her before she could finish her sentence. She then held Lisanna shoulder. Lisanna replied her with silence.

A few second past, she finally let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Lucy's smirk became wider.

* * *

><p>It was raining cats and dogs. Lucy looked at her wrist which had the dragon doll where Natsu won it for her. Mirajane shrunk the size and attached it to iron string and made it into a bracelet which made it easier to bring it with her. He said that, if she misses him, just pretend the doll was him. Lucy smiled. Lucy just stared at the window besides her. She smiled sadly as she felt that even nature seemed sad to see her leaving.<p>

Yes, she decided to leave Fairy Tail once and for all.

Lucy then kept continue doing her work which is carrying her personal things to the front door. Lucy rubbed both of her hands as she finished packaging her things and placed them in front of the door. It's past midnight right now so, all the guild mates were suppose to be asleep, she hoped. Makarov went out because of the meetings with the council. Alzack and his family went to vacation and the Raijinshuu went onto a mission. She just wanted to get out from here without anyone notice. But, she was out of luck as she heard a voice.

"Lucy?"

She flinched. Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and saw Mirajane who was yawning while wearing her PJ's. Lucy gulped and made an awkward smile. "H-Hey... You're u-up?" She stuttered. "Yeah... I heard some noises." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked her while rubbing her tired eye. Lucy just let out an awkward laugh. "I-I... Umm..."Mirajane move her head to the left and saw the bags. She blinked twice as her tiredness went away in a blink of an eye.

"Why the bags of yours are in front of the main door?" She asked with a sharp tone with a frown on her face. Lucy looked at her bags behind her and turned her head towards Mirajane. She could saw confuse were all over her face. She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm leaving."

Silence then crept in.

"...You're what..?" Mirajane asked again as if she misheard her. "I'm leaving." Lucy then turned around and start to carry her things. "I won't let you!" Mirajane was about to transform into her demon take-over form but then she froze as Lucy turned her head and faced her. Lucy's eyes starts to form a pool of tears. "Please... Just let me go..." Mirajane stopped and stared at her. "...Lucy..?"

"What's with the ruckus?" Mirajane and Lucy jerked up and saw Erza wearing her normal clothes with high ponytail. Gray then showed up seconds later. Erza blinked as she saw Mirajane and sad Lucy. "Yeah, what's up?" Gray asked too. Mirajane was about open her mouth but Lucy cut her.

"I'm leaving from Fairy Tail." Gray and Erza eyes went wide. "What?! Why?!" Gray shouted. Guess Gray's voice draw the attention. Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Cana and others of the guildmates including Lisanna started to appear. Everyone who recently showed up had a confuse face except Lisanna who looked down as she bit her lips.

"Luce!" Lucy looked up slightly and heard footsteps. Natsu shouted as he ran and jumped down from the first floor. Lucy made a small smile to herself.

_There he is... The guy who actually fooled me with his sweets talks, hugs and all..._

He pushed every one behind and stood not far away from her. "Where are you going?!" He panted. Lucy just looked him. She can't hold her tears as she remembered all her sweet moments with her fiancé, no, scratch that. Her FAKE fiancé. She bit her lips and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving!"

She said for the fourth time. Natsu made a shock face. "What?! Why?!" He repeated Gray's question. "Because... I knew that you guys just faking this whole time." Everyone gasped. Except for Natsu. "What do you mean? We're not faking anything up."

"Don't you ever dare playing dumb with me!" She pointed her finger towards Natsu angrily. "For the love of god, I knew that you guys just faking this whole 'Lucy, you are one of our family now' kind of act! You guys just want protect me from some freaking guy and then you guys decide to act this all up." She spat it all out.

"I bet you guys were having fun toying me around!" She smirked.

"And you guys were like 'Hey, let's us all be her make-believe friends." Lucy looked at Levy and the other girls.

"Let's pretend that we actually foolishly in love with each other." She looked at Natsu.

"And don't forget, let's fooled her by saying that we're are family no matter what! Well, guess what?" Lucy paused as she stared at everyone's face. Mirajane and the other girls just made a sad frown. While Gray just looked away. As for Natsu... She couldn't bear to see his face right now.

"You actually fooled me completely! Congratulations, I bet you guys were proud of yourself after hearing this." Lucy then applauded loudly which made the others looked at her. Levy then stepped in front and then said,

"Lucy... It wasn't like that. We weren't faki-"

"Shut up!"

"Lucy-"

"I said shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Her tears started to fall. "I'm tired with these! Why?! Why did you guys lied to me?! You could just say the truth! But no, you guys chose to fake this all up!" Lucy panted. "And most of all Natsu, how could you lied to me?! Tell me why Natsu! Why must I met you? Why must you said all those sweet things to me? Why the hell must you made me fall head over heels over you?!" She spat those words with frustration and then sobbed. Natsu stared at her.

"Why did you this to me?!" She yelled with anger. "Why did you lie?!"

"Luce... My feelings for you are real. These whole time-"

"Then, who's Lisanna to you?"

Natsu flinched as he heard those words. He looked at Lisanna and Lisanna just looked at him back. She looked hurt after she heard Natsu's words when he said his feelings toward Lucy were real. He gulped. He now stuck in this situation. His saliva now felt like sands and it's very hard to swallow them down.

"Lisanna is your fiancée, right?"

Natsu's head jerked up. "How-" "How did I know? You don't have to know that, Natsu." Lucy then shot a glare at Natsu. "If you have to choose between me and Lisanna, who would you pick?" Natsu blinked and looked both Lucy and Lisanna. "I... I..." He then started to speak as he gained his voice back. But then he went silence. Lucy just made a smirk and hurt was written all over her face.

"I knew that you couldn't make up your mind. If you really love me, you should pick me. But then, your love for me is fake anyway." Those words literally stabbed Natsu right into his heart then started to walk away but then Gray's voice stopped her. "What about your keys? Do you want to leave your keys here?" Gray smirked as he thought it would make Lucy stay instead of running away.

"Oh you mean these?" Gray's smirk slowly fade away from his lips as he saw Lucy's celestial keys.

"How the hell did you get those?!" "Let's just say that I've got a help from inside." Lucy said with a proud tone which made Gray annoyed. "I guess I don't have anything to say left. I know that you guys going to enjoy watching me leaving." She turned around and took a step ford but then she felt a strong grip on her wrist. Lucy turned her head and saw Natsu grabbing her arm.

"No. We're not." Lucy winced as she felt pain on her wrist. She tried to yank her hand from his grip but then he was too strong for her. "Let me GO!" "No! I won't let you go!" Lucy gritted her teeth. She quickly grabbed one of her keys using her other hand and yelled,

"Open thee! Gate of Goat, Capricorn!"

And suddenly out of nowhere, a goat in suit showed up behind Lucy which made everyone flinched and made their fighting stance. Natsu let Lucy go and stepped behind and made his stance while Lucy quickly went to Capricorn's back. "How can I help you, Princess?" Lucy then let out an order. "Take me away from here." Everybody was about to attack Capricorn, but Natsu held out his right arm and said,

"I'll take this."

Natsu made his stance. Capricorn looked back at Lucy and said, "I'll hope you can wait a little longer about that." Lucy just replied him with a nod. She then looked at Natsu and just stared at him and thought how serious he was right now. Just like the moment when he beaten the guards that tried to do something to her when she's trying to escape. She realised that Capricorn would never stand a chance when Natsu was in his serious mode.

So she decided to help him a bit.

"You know what, Natsu..." Natsu blinked once and his eyes shifted to her. Lucy bit her lips and started to tremble.

"What you did Natsu... to me... hurts me the most..."

Her eyes made a a pool of tears and slowly it started to fall on her cheek. Natsu looked shock and he just closed his eyes hard and gritted his teeth. He just couldn't look at Lucy. Not after he knew that she cried because of him. He dropped his guard down which now made him easier to hit with. Capricorn then swiftly ran up and kicked Natsu right into his guts and made him flew into the walls. Lucy just closed her eyes and looked away to prevent her from feeling sympathy towards Natsu.

Erza then quickly required into heavenly body form. Lucy sensed danger's coming and quickly took out one of her keys and said,

"Open thee! Gate of Maiden, Virgo!"

A light appeared and a girl with a pink hair and blue eyes while wearing a maid costume showed up. "Yes, Princess?" "Take me away far away from here." Lucy ordered. Virgo nodded once and easily carried Lucy with bridal style. She jumped and dug a hole which made all Lucy's belongings fell in it.

Erza and Gray tried to catch her but Capricorn sent a kick at Gray and sent him down onto the floor which left only Erza. She dodge Capricorn's attack and ran after Lucy. Erza tried to grab Lucy but she was a little bit too late as Lucy already went inside the hole. Capricorn too disappeared as he finished his job.

Lucy's now gone.

* * *

><p>The rain finally stopped.<p>

As both Virgo and Lucy went out from the hole that was made by Virgo, Virgo placed Lucy down and bowed at her. Lucy made a smile and thanked her. "Thank you Virgo." "It's my duty to help you, Princess." Lucy looked around. "Your belongings were inside the celestial realm, Princess." Virgo said as she understood what was Lucy trying to find. Lucy thanked her again.

Lucy then held out both of her arms and quickly hugged Virgo. "I really miss you guys so much..." At least right now she still had someone to believe in with after the 'drama' she went through. Virgo who was surprised with the hug, just patted her back. "We missed you too, Princess." She then let Virgo go.

Lucy felt warm heat on her hips and saw all her keys were glowing to show that they missed her. Including Aquarius which made her a little bit surprise. Lucy smiled and brushed her fingers against the keys affectionately.

"Sorry if this distance isn't so far from Fairy Tail." Lucy looked behind and still can see the mansion. Lucy smiled sadly. "Nah, it's okay." She turned around and saw Virgo was sitting on her legs while some piles of big rocks were on her laps. She was handcuffed too.

Lucy yelped and exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" "I need to be punish because I can't fulfil your order." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Or would you like to punish me by yourself instead?" Virgo then suddenly stood up which made the rocks fell off and she handed Lucy a whip while showing her back. Lucy blushed and threw away the whip. "No! I won't do that!" She then let out a sigh and said,

"Closed the gate."

And Virgo was disappeared.

Lucy started to walk and headed to the village where she and Natsu went for a date. She felt an ache inside her as she remembered all the moments they had during the date. She looked back at wrist and suddenly rage hit her. She's struggling to unattached the bracelet. She took it off and clenched it hard. She didn't want any memories with him anymore. She brought her arm to her back and swung her arm forward as she wanted to throw it away. But nothing happened.

She couldn't do it.

"Why..?"

Her legs felt weak and she then crouched down. She started to sobbed and the rain started to pour to as if it could understand how Lucy felt right now. Lucy then walked towards the village to avoid from getting wet and started run as the rain poured heavily. Lucy ran with all her heart but then she stumble with something. Well, it's kinda dark right now and it would a miracle if she didn't hit or stumble anything. She then looked up and said sorry as she realised that she stumbled with a person. A guy to be precise. She surprised to see him.

"You!" Lucy exclaimed. She knew that guy. Those mesmerise blue eyes. There's no way she'd ever forget about that.

"Looks like we meet again, huh?"

"Danny?!"

* * *

><p>Wendy quickly ran towards Natsu and tried to heal him as she finished healing Gray. Natsu seem kinda injured but Wendy knew Natsu wasn't only hurt physically but emotionally too. She could how sickened Natsu was when Lucy said at him before Capricorn hit him.<p>

As Lucy finally ecaped, Erza quickly went to the Master's room and took out a lacrima to contact with Makarov. Mirajane was beside her and they both waited patiently for lacrima to contact him which then followed by Macao and Wakaba.

Romeo who saw the whole thing just stayed shock. Who would ever knew that this all thing was just an act. He and Wendy don't know anything about this. Gray was kept walking forward and backward as he tried to plan something. He knew he can use the hole to find Lucy but now Lucy must went far away from here. He then brushed his hair hard as he can't come out a plan.

Everyone was worried about Lucy. Because every word they had said to Lucy wasn't an act. It really came from their heart. They didn't mean any harm towards Lucy. They didn't expected Lucy would know about this and the situation gotten even worse.

Levy just sat on the floor with a lifeless face on hers. Jet and Droy tried to cheer her up but nothing happened. Cana kept cursing while her appetite for booze was long gone.

Unbeknownst to them, Lisanna slowly let out a sigh and brushed her bangs behind. She felt what she did was wrong and her plan to make up with Natsu seemed to backfired. She looked everyone was panicked and tried to find Lucy. Lisanna could literally saw the disappointment in his face. She then whispered to herself,

"...What have I done..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you want to establish your relationship with Natsu, right?" Lisanna slightly nodded as she listen to Lucy. "So, I want you to help me escape from here."<p>

"You want me to do what?!"

Lisanna voice rose up an octave. Lucy smiled. "Come on! Just do it!" She said with glee. Lisanna raised her eyebrow as she felt weird with Lucy's sudden giddy. "How am I suppose to help you escape from here?" Lucy smiled wider. "Just give me back my keys and the rest is up to me. It's inside Makarov's room. I tried to break in but it seems that only Fairy Tail member can go inside his room."

"Aren't you our family too?" Lucy just flinched and looked back at Lisanna. "Yeah... But I didn't have any Fairy Tail tattoo like you guys..."

_...Which clearly shows that I'm not one of their members... _She continued in her mind.

"Oh." Lisanna just say a word. Lucy then grinned. "So? Will you help me out?" Lucy asked Lisanna as she told her plan. Lisanna just replied with a worried face. "I don't know... Are you even sure about this, Lucy?" Lucy just smirked. "1000 percent sure!" She said with determine voice. Even so, Lisanna still doubt to her.

"So, I'm asking you again. Will you help me out? Please... It's a win - win situation." Lisanna had a thought for a while and then said. "I would like to... but..." "No buts! Are you agree or not?" Lucy cut her before she could finish her sentence. She then held Lisanna shoulder. Lisanna replied her with silence.

A few second past, she finally let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Lucy's smirk became wider.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaand done! (Thank god!) Hope you guys enjoy this angst (?)! I maybe will update three or four days after this update, so check it out then! :)<strong>

**Reply for the Reviews (Thank you for reviewing! :D) :**

**Nekokittygirl : I tried to find your pm icon but can't find. Anyway, thank you for the review :)**

**HappyExceedOfFairyTail: Dang, you got it right mate! :D**

**dragoneel: Here's the new update ;)**

**Guest 1: Sorry for destroying your hopes for Nalu... I love making angst ;) *evil laugh***

**NALULOVER: I will finish MVOFT :) I won't delete or incomplete this ff. I promise! :)**

**Hypernova: Hope this chapter makes you understand better :)**

**Guest 2: *punch you in the guts* Read this update or I'll beat you harder (Kidding X))**

**Guest 3 : Hope you like this new update! :D**

**lunarflareblue: *hides behind Natsu* Don't you dare tell Erza that I ate her cake although I didn't. Anyway, here's the new chappy! XD **

**twilight sparkles: Waaah! Thank you for the compliment! Here, take this chapter with you :)**

**Autumn Valencia: Thanks! Here's the new chappy! :)**

**derpy 3: Hahaha, okay, take this new chapter and read! :D**

**Guest 4: Alright! Here's the newest update!**

**Slipperygoo: Wow, you actually read this ff in one go!? I'm gonna cry...**

**Fairytail : Bored no more! Take this chappy and read!**

**Guest 5: Here's the new update;) **

**NaLi403: Here's the new chap! ;)**

**Guest 6: Do not worry! Here's come the new update! :)**

**Guest 7: Thank you for the compliment :) **

**Shipper: Hey, here's the new chappy! XD **

**Guest 8: Yeah, I love making plot twist. ;)**

**Crystal: Here's the new update! Enjoy! ;) **

**Guest 9: Thanks! :)**

**Guest 10: Thanks a bunch! :D **

**Guest 11: Here's the new update! Enjoy it :)**

**Guest 12: Sorry for the late. Anyway, hope you enjoy this piece! **

**Guest 13: There is more! Have this new chap! :)**

**Guest 14: Nope, I'm not going to stop MVOFT. Hope you like this update!**

**Belena Vang: Here it is! :)**

**Guest 15: Thank you! Enjoy this chap :) **

**Guest 16: Hope you like this!**

**Guest 17: Enjoy! :)**

**NazuLuvsLuce: Thank you! Enjoy! :D**

**Soooooooo... Please review and tell me what do you think about this chap! (Sorry if I've made some mistake(s))**


	23. Chapter 23

**LXR: Soooooooo, as you can see, I changed my username. Also, sorry if you guys thought that this was an update. But actually it is not. I rewrite this chapter as I realised how short and sloppy this chapter was so I decided to rewrite it. Don't worry, I will update MVOFT 3 days after this chapter uploaded. I ****certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh ***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**.**

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned as the sunlight that came from the window shined her face which made her difficult to sleep. Her body felt like it weighed a ton. She then turned around and faced the other side of the bed, tried to hug Natsu as she felt shiver lingering her body but then she felt emptiness beside her. She patted the space once. Her eyes shot opened and then she jerked up.

"Natsu?!"

She whispered. Then realisation hit her as she remembered the horrible night that she went through. The picture of her happy family now broke right before her eyes. Every second of that night started to play it in her mind. The picture of Natsu's hurt face then froze without her knowing it. Lucy's tears fell as she started to miss him.

She quietly sobbed and suddenly something started to move on the floor. She winced and raised an eyebrow. She slowly put one of her feet down and poked it. The thing wiggled and a man showed up as the blanket was pushed away by him.

"Ergh... you could at least wake me up with good morning kiss or something..." Danny groaned as he brushed his hair. Lucy blushed and yelled that she won't do that which made Danny chuckled. Lucy then slowly remembered how did she brought here. In this small cottage. It wasn't so scary as the first time she came here. It spooked her out as she saw the... eerieness of the cottage.

_I mean, his house looks like a haunted house- No offense..._

* * *

><p>Lucy just blinked as she stopped in front of a small and not forget to mention eerie cottage too. Danny made a small grin while facing Lucy. "I know I know... My house kinda creepy yet it's still comfy to stay with." He winked and shrugged a little. Lucy just let out a chuckle.<p>

"Thank you, Danny, for letting me... crash at your place for a while... I think." Lucy then bowed slowly. Danny quickly shook his head and said, "No need to bow me! Although... It makes me feels like a king for a sec." He joked which made Lucy giggled. Danny then walked at his front door and spun the doorknob then opened it.

"Ladies first." He said while bowed at Lucy which her raised her eyebrow. She then decided to join his act by lifting a little of skirt and lowered her knee. "Why thank you." Lucy then stood up and walked inside the cottage.

Her eyes widened as her eyes scanned around the room. It was simple but nice kind of house. It has a leather couch at the middle of the house. There's a television in front of it. A small bedroom was on her right with a bathroom inside the room. A stove was at corner at the room with others kitchen appliance such as pots, hung at the wall nearby the stove. It looked clean and comfortable despite the owner was a guy.

Lucy looked at Danny and said, "I would never think that a guy has his house at a clean state... like this." She then flipped her arms which made he laughed. "I take that as a compliment." Lucy smirked. "Yeah. You should."

"Well then, suit yourself in this house." He then closed the door as they both went into the cottage. Lucy then washed herself and they both had late midnight snack. They talked and talked until Lucy started to yawn. "We should go to sleep right now..." He said as he clean up their plates and placed it in the sink.

Lucy nodded slowly and followed Danny as he showed her a room. It was Danny bedroom. "Sleep on this bed." He said to Lucy. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "If I sleep her, where are you going to sleep then?" "On the couch." Lucy blinked. "No, I'm the guest. So, I'm the one who should be sleeping on the couch." She took a pillow and a blanket but her action was halt immediately as Danny stopped her.

"Like you said, you're a guest. So, you should be sleeping on the bed. If I let you sleep on the couch, that means I'm a bad owner, also a a gentleman, I shouldn't let a fine lady like you sleeping on a couch." Lucy just bit her lips. "Well, if you insist..." She said as she hopped on to the bed. "...but why don't you sleep here, on the floor?" To be honest, since she stayed in Fairy Tail, she's been sleeping with Natsu and she felt safe with him by her side. But then, since Natsu isn't here, she need someone to sleep with her side.

She didn't _know_ since when she hates to sleep alone because she seemed to be fine sleeping alone when she's at the Heartfilia.

"Alright then, I'll sleep an the floor..." Danny said as he can't avoid from Lucy's puppy eyes. He grabbed the blanket and a pillow where Lucy took just now and placed it on the floor. He then lied down and closed his eyes. Lucy stared at his action and started to lie down as well. "Goodnight Lucy..." "Goodnight Danny..." Lucy slowly drifted to her sleep.

_Good night Natsu..._

* * *

><p>"Want some pancake?" Danny offered her. Lucy looked at him and saw he held nothing in his hand. She asked, "Where's the pancake?"He just grinned sheepishly. "Was about to make one." Lucy just smiled. "Then, off you go." She said while making gestures with her hand. Danny then bowed at her. "Yes, milady." They both then laughed and Danny went to the kitchen to make some.<p>

They were in the living room as they were talking about books. Danny was about to make pancake but then he remembered that he ran out of ingredients. He went out to the village to buy some. He bid her a goodbye and went out. Lucy felt bored and decided to watch some TV. She searched for the remote and found one then turned on the TV as she wanted her boredom to go away and suddenly she saw a commercial played on the it which made her froze as she saw them.

Natsu.

Along with his other guild mates.

"Test... test... Is this thing turned on already?" He asked at the cameraman and you could see the screen move up and down as he nodded. Natsu cleared his voice but then a white haired maiden, budged Natsu using her shoulder which made he fell flat on the ground. "Lucy! Where are you now?" She cried comically. "We missed you!" Gray then showed up. He then cursed as he clothes was missing. Lucy then heard a sound of armour. Erza appeared and beat the cold out of Gray as she said that he was disgrace Fairy Tail's name.

"Come back to Fairy Tail, Lucy." Erza smiled as she faced towards the camera. "Or I'll hunt you." Her expression changed in split second and she's taking out a sword and pointed towards the camera. Lucy trembled as she saw her glare. Lucy blinked as she saw Mirajane reappeared again. She then voiced up.

"Now now, we don't want to hurt Lucy, do we?" Mirajane said with a lovely voice but then her expression changed. "Lucy come back or we both gonna hunt you down." Lucy shudder as she imagined both Erza and Mirajane looking pissed at her. The camera then was pulled down and Romeo and Wendy appeared, "Lucy-neesan, We missed you so much!" They shouted on the screen which made her smiled about their cuteness.

Natsu who was woke up from his faint then stood up and grabbed the camera. "Let me say something to her! Luce, I'm really sorry about yesterday and I-" "Lu-chan! Where did you go-" Levy's head popped up on the screen as she pushed Natsu away. A brunette was then pushed in front which made Levy disappeared. "My booze!" She shouted as her booze crashed onto the floor. The beer spilled on it. Rage then hit her. "Who DARES make my booze fell on the ground?! I AM SO GONNA FU-"

"I'm a man!" Elfman suddenly showed up but then his appearance wasn't last for five second and his was kicked by Natsu. He took a deep breath and roared, "Will you guys shut up?!" Natsu yelled which made everybody stopped fighting. Lucy who was stared at the TV just smiled as she glad that they're in a good shape.

"Look..." Natsu said as he scratched his neck. "..Jii-chan beaten me up as he found out about your leave." Lucy smirked as she imagined Natsu turned into a pulp. "Serves you right..." She whispered. Natsu closed his eyes then let out a sigh. "I know it was my fault for not telling you the truth..." He looked up while smile sadly.

"...and ours too..." The guildmates said in the background. Lisanna the showed up and said, "We really love and miss you Lucy. And most of all, we aren't faking anything here. I'm really sorry for I've done to you..." Lisanna smiled heartily. "No... You're done nothing wrong, Lisanna..."

_Thanks to you I've finally found the truth... And now I need to find my parents..._

Lucy felt she was on the verge of crying as she listen to each message from Fairy Tail's members. She knew that deep in her heart, they weren't faking anything at all. It's just... She felt furious that they didn't told her a single thing about the real reason why she sent to Fairy Tail. It was her fault too for being such a bitch towards them.

"Luce, I knew you watching somewhere..." Lucy took the remote and wanted to change the channel as she already made up her mind that she didn't want anything that had to do with Fairy Tail. "...so please, don't change the channel or turn off the TV..." Natsu continued which made her stopped from pressing the button. "How the hell..." She whispered to herself.

"Everybody wasn't act the same went you left us. Even Happy for once lost his appetite for fish..." Lucy stared at him and remembered how Happy really loves fish and he won't apart with it any second. Natsu then stretched out his arm and said, "Come back home, Lucy..." He flashed his usual grin.

Lucy then subconsciously stood up and walked to the TV. "Please... Come back, Luce..." Natsu handed his right arm out as if he could grab Lucy. Lucy slowly raised her arm and almost reached to Natsu's hand. "Natsu..." She chanted under her breath. Her finger was about to touch the screen. She smiled as she remembered the times she had with Natsu and other Fairy Tail guilds. Tears fell on her cheek.

But then, the television turned off and went pitch black. Lucy who was shocked, turned around and saw Danny sitting on the couch while playing with the remote with his hand. Lucy then snapped and hissed. "Why did you do that?!" She darted a glare at him which made him smirked. "Come on Luce. You can see they manipulated you-" "Don't call me that!" She showed him her forefinger. "Call you what?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Luce. No one can call me that!" She warned. "Except Natsu..." She softly mumbled. Danny just laughed. Evilly. Lucy made a frown as she heard his laugh. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." Lucy felt threatened as he spoke her name. She was about to take her keys but then she felt nothing in her hips. "Looking for this?" Lucy faced him and saw her keys were with him. She gritted her teeth.

"Give my fucking keys back!" She shouted. Danny closed her ears put his pinky in his ears as if he mocked her. "You could ask me nicely, ya know?" Lucy was about to attack him but then a dark smokes came out from his clothes and it shaped itself into like ghost-like figure and it quickly entangled itself on Lucy. Lucy struggled to free herself but then the stronger she struggled, the tighter the grip of the the ghost.

"Who are you?!" Lucy then kneel down as the grip was tightened. Danny smirked. As he clicked his fingers, his appearance changes. He turned into a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips.

"Thanks to the transformation spell, I've turned into someone who you might like." Lucy groaned as she felt pain on her body. "But I liked my old self better." He ticked his tongue. He then took out a mirror and admiring himself which made Lucy glared with disgust. "Oh, I almost forgot about you." Lucy frowned. "What a wacko..." She muttered under her breath.

"I believe that we haven't met. In real identity." He smirks maliciously while playing with his moustache. "My name is Jose..." He then walked towards Lucy. Lucy tried to move but the grip of the shadows were tight and slowly she started to suffocated as she lacks of oxygen. Jose grabbed her chin and closer the gap of their faces. Lucy vision turns blurry as she can't breath properly.

"...and I'm here to kidnapped you." He smirks deviously. Lucy eyes were almost shut. Jose then clicked his finger and the shadow strangled her even worse which made Lucy's vision went off.

And everything turns pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: SO FINALLY! THE VILLAIN SHOWED UP! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for those who reviews. And yes, I know the last chapter has a lot grammar mistakes. (Sorry about that.)<strong>

**Please review and tell me how do you think about this chappy! And also, I didn't mind of constructive feedback :) It's improve my English better. Thanks for those who pointed out my mistakes :) (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	24. Chapter 24

**LXR: SOOOOOOOO, FINALLY A NEW UPDATE! *cheers like a maniac* Hope you guys will enjoy it! :) I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 24**

**.**

Natsu was lying on his bed as he waited the clocks tick by. It's been a while since Lucy left Fairy Tail. Three days to be exact yet his love for her was thicken instead of getting lessen. The truth is he really fell head over heels over her. It's different what he had felt for Lisanna. He remembered the time Makarov knew about Lucy's lost. Flashback played in his mind.

* * *

><p>"What?! Lucy ran away?!" Makarov yelled as he arrived at Fairy Tail. He went to his office which was followed by Erza, Mirajane and dragged Natsu. "I'm sorry master. It's my fault. She's was at the tip of my finger but I'm too slow to catch her." Erza bowed apologetically. Makarov just let out a regret sigh. He couldn't blame Erza, it wasn't her fault. They all including him didn't expected that Lucy could get away from here.<p>

He knew Jude will go berserk when he know that his only daughter had escape. Makarov looked at Erza, Mirajane and Natsu. He sighed again. "No Erza, it isn't your fault." He then dismissed them as they discussed how to bring Lucy back but they didn't have any suggestions. Erza and Mirajane bowed at him and went out of the room but Natsu didn't move a muscle. He kept staring at the floor with a hurtful expression on his face.

Makarov called his name but he didn't even listen. He called him again but he still stayed in that same position. Makarov was irked with Natsu behaviour, he grew his small palm into a gigantic and hit Natsu's head with it. "Ow! What the hell, Jii-chan?!" Natsu then shouted and slowly whimpered about the pain on his head. Natsu just cursed about Makarov in his mind.

_Ergh... do you have to hit me so fucking hard?! Stupid Jii-chan..._

_"Here, let me kiss it to make the pain go away..."_

Natsu eyes then widened up.

_"...There you go..."_

He looked up and saw her. Lucy. She was smiling at him.

_"So, do you feel any better..?"_

Natsu quickly stood up which made the chair he sat on toppled down. Makarov who was stared at Natsu, shocked with his sudden move.

"...Luce..?"

"Who?" Makarov asked.

Natsu blinked and the image of Lucy's caring face gone in a blink of an eye. "Luce..? Lucy?!" Natsu suddenly went out of control as he couldn't find Lucy inside the room. He started to push the files on Makarov tables which made Makarov shocked with what Natsu had done. He almost set the room on fire until Makarov shouted,

"Lucy's gone, Natsu!"

Natsu stopped messing up the room and realised Lucy had went away. He slowly sat on the floor and started to sob. He kept calling Lucy's name. Makarov just made a small frown. "Natsu... don't tell me that you actually fall in love with her..."

Natsu just looked down with a dark expressionon his face. He knew he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. His mission is to make her fall in love with him, not him fall in love with he, to make sure she will stay in Fairy Tail a little bit longer. Makarov just rubbed his temple. "I already told you, make her fall in love with you, not make yourself fall in love with her!" Makarov shot a glare.

Natsu the slowly looked at Makarov.

"How could you not fall in love with that, sweet, caring and beautiful angel like her?"

Makarov winced as he heard Natsu's hurtful voice. Natsu just slowly stood up and sashayed out from the office. He looked down and started to think about how great she was to Fairy Tail. Although she's just stayed here temporarily but she still considered as his child.

Everything just went dead silence.

* * *

><p>Natsu rolled to his right where Lucy always slept, he glad that her scent still stayed there. He didn't even dare to touch the pillow as he was afraid her scent will fade away. He even almost hurt Mirajane as she tried to wash the pillow and the bed sheet. Since Lucy didn't left anything inside the wardrobe, he tried his best to make sure that Lucy's scent wouldn't fade away.<p>

He then heard a knock. He didn't bother to say 'come in' as the person already came inside. It was Lisanna. He looked away from her as he was still mad with her. It's not her fault Lucy ran away from Fairy Tail, but he just couldn't shake that feeling away. She even helped them to search for Lucy.

"Hey Natsu..." Lisanna said as she tried to break the awkward atmosphere. "You're okay..?" Lisanna asked him as she didn't know how to make a conversation with him as she now felt that Natsu was making her feeling herself as a stranger to him. "You know, I'm really sure that Lucy will come back after she watched the commercial that we made."

Natsu just hummed and his eyes still glued on the ceiling. Suddenly, a flashback played by itself in Natsu's mind.

* * *

><p>Erza just sat on chair in the dining room while having her 'thinking face' on her face. Gray who saw how serious Erza was, asked. "What's wrong?" Erza who still in her position, spoked, "Something bothered me..." Mirajane and Natsu who sat beside her looked at her with quizzical look. "What is it, Erza?" Mirajane asked. The others looked at Erza too.<p>

"I've been thinking, Lucy had never knew the real why she sent here before..." Everyone in the room nodded at her statement. "... but then, how did she knew about it so suddenly? The reason why she sent here..." Everyone stared at Erza. She's right. Although Lucy suspected that some thing's going on but normally she brushed it off.

Someone must had told her about it.

Everyone started asked each other but then it slowly turned into a brawl and they're fight verbally, blame at the others. Some took it seriously and started to fight. A certain person who can't stand with the ruckus, slammed both of her hands which made all the commotion halt. Everyone stared at the person.

"Lisanna?"

Mirajane asked as she was worried with her younger sister. "You guys want to know the truth?" The room turned into dead silence as they all wait for Lisanna to continue. "It's me! I'm the one who told her the truth." But before anyone could asked her, she quickly shot the question that was wondering in their mind.

"Why, you asked? It's because I felt that it's not fair to Lucy for not knowing the real reason why she sent here! She deserved the truth!" Everyone just stayed silenced, some part of them agreed to what Lisanna just said. Natsu then stood up and said with a stern voice. "Can you at least just wait until the right time for all of us to tell her?!"

Everyone seemed to be shocked, mostly Lisanna as they all never heard him angry towards her. Before Lisanna could voice up her point, Gray then said, "We better stop fighting and quickly find a away to bring Lucy back." Everyone nodded including Lisanna and Natsu. Then suddenly Lisanna clapped both of her palms once. Everyone paid their attention towards her.

"How about we all made a commercial about us said our 'sorry for not telling the truth to you' to Lucy to the TV station? I bet Lucy's gonna watch it somewhere." A few minutes later, everybody slowly agreed with Lisanna's suggestion.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at back Lisanna. "Don't worry... I think she will be fine. She's a tough girl." Lisanna smiled heartily, to cheer Natsu up. Natsu just nodded. He was expected Lisanna will go out of his room to leave him alone, she didn't.<p>

Instead, she locked the door which made Natsu alertness rose. He quickly sat up and looked carefully at Lisanna. Lisanna closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Also Natsu," Natsu looked at Lisanna while raising his eyebrow but then he felt something weird, not sure whether it's a good or bad feeling when Lisanna suddenly said those words with a determine voice,

"We need to talk about our relationship."

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as her senses came back. She literally felt her head weighed a ton. She then slowly opened her eyes as her head pounding like hell. Everything was dark around her. She tried to move herself but she was tied up with a thick rope. Suddenly something lit up. It was a torch. She then heard footsteps. She lifted her head gradually and saw a tall figure. Her vision getting clear.<p>

"Seems the princess woke up..."

Lucy's eyes shot opened and she saw a figure of a man that she really despised. Lucy gritted her teeth as his footsteps was getting closer to her. It was Jose. Lucy just growled with anger as he crouched down in front of her. "Where am I?!" Lucy asked as she demanded an answer. Jose then smirked. "This is The Dungeon of Doom!" He said as he widened his arm. Lucy just raised her eyebrow as she heard the name.

"Cliché..." She said in a low voice. Jose twitched as he heard Lucy's word. "How dare you said that in front of my face!" He pointed his index finger at Lucy. Lucy just spit on his face as her hatred of him grew. Jose wiped her spit and he started to act violence towards Lucy. He pulled her bangs upward.

"You should behave better than that..." He said with a lowly voice. He pulled Lucy up using his magic and hung her on to the wall. He then held a whip and started to slash her. Lucy let out a bloody scream as the whip hit her. Jose laughed like lunatic as he enjoyed Lucy's suffer. After a few minutes later, Jose kept his whip and let her go. Lucy just sniffed and cried in pain as her body landed on the floor in pain. "That is what happened if you dare misbehave towards me."

Jose then called one of his minions to bring the lacrima inside the dungeon. He then truned it on. Lucy felt her heart skipped a beat as she saw an image appeared on the lacrima. It was her father.

"Papa..?" Lucy whispered to herself. She the saw a malicious smile on Jose's face. She knew he was planning something. "Leave Papa alone you imbecile!" Lucy shouted as she's getting worried about what's going to happen to her father. Jose then said with an evil tone. "Stay still and watch..." Lucy gulped and her eyes focused on her father.

* * *

><p>Jude kept walking in circles as he getting worried about her daughter's safety. It's been three days since Lucy ran away from Fairy Tail. He remembered the moment where Makarov contacted him using the Lacrima.<p>

It was midnight, thank goodness he hadn't sleep yet. Makarov told him that Lucy already went away when his guildmates contacted him as he was busy attending a meeting. Jude was snapped as he heard about Lucy's loss. He yelled at Makarov as he gave him his faith of taking care of his precious daughter yet he failed to do so.

Well, they're supposedly to be the one of greatest guild in Fiore and yet they can't do a simple task. Jude walked out from his library and went to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw his beloved wife, still sitting on the bed and stared at the wall blankly. It's almost a week she acted liked that.

She didn't want to talk and she barely eat as she always she lost her appetite. Once for a while she will quietly sobbed which made Jude worried about her health. But she always smiled wearily as she saw Jude face to tell him not to worry.

"Jude..."

Jude flinched as he heard a small voice came from Layla. She faced him and her eyes were empty as if there's no soul in her eyes. She slowly pushed her comforter away and walked wobbly towards him. Jude eyed her and he saw a small knife that was held by Layla. In a split second, she charged herself towards him.

She screamed as she tried to stab him. Jude who knew some martial arts, quickly dodged the attack and quickly pinned her on the floor. She struggled to free herself as she tried to make Jude fell but he's much stronger since he had a larger body and stronger than her.

"Layla!"

Layla who heard her named yelled by her husband, seemed to snapped and she fainted then fell on the floor.. Jude who then realised Layla's body had stayed still. He let Layla go and he just stared at his wife motionless body. He panicked as he worried about Layla. He quickly checked her pulse.

He let out a relieved sigh as his wife is still alive. He stared at Layla with soft eyes. He then brushed her bangs. He stopped his action as he saw some unreadable words on her forehead.

"What's this..?" He looked carefully as he tried to understand those words but no matter how hard he tried to read, he can't decode the words. He decided to ask Makarov for help as he hoped he might know the meaning of those words.

* * *

><p>"And that was just a warning for you..." Jose clicked his finger and the Lacrima's light slowly faded and the image of Jude and Layla had gone. Jose turned around and looked at beaten up Lucy who was trembled after she saw the scene of her parents.<p>

"What the hell did you do to Mama?!" She spat her words furiously as she glared at Jose. Her mother attacked her father when he clicked his finger once but then after Jose clicked his finger again, she stopped and fainted. But Jose just smirked at Lucy's reaction. "Well, nothing much... I just put some mind control spell on your dearest mom and she will follow everything I said to her."

Lucy felt her heartbeat increases as she heard what Jose just said. Lucy bit her bloody lips as she was coughing blood after she was beaten up by that devil. Lucy felt her tears fell on her cheeks as she was worried sick about her parents. Jose eyed at Lucy and smirked.

"If you're trying to do something funny or stupid, I won't hesitate to do even worse to you and your family."Jose said as he lifted up her face. Lucy just gulped as she imagined something worse than that happened to her parents if she tried to do something at him.

"Oh, I also placed a bodyguard just to make sure you won't escape from here..."

Her breath hitched as she saw the guy who was supposed to took care her. She couldn't forget his face. The man crouched down beside her and he flashed an evil smirk. Lucy eyes can't take from his face. The man then let out a chuckle. A chuckle she had once heard of it.

"Gihi!"

And there's no way she could ever forget that chuckle since he supposed to her best friend's dead boyfriend...

* * *

><p><strong>LXR: AAAAAAAND DONE! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR UPDATE REALLY LATE THAN I SHOULD BE... *cries* My grandpa suddenly want to go camping (me: Wait what?) with my family and other relatives had to go too and there's no Internet there. Also, some guys even pm me (I won't say who) Who wants to know where's the update... (Don't do that to other writers, they may blocked you or report you or something) Anyway, I really hoped you guys loved the new update! :)<strong>

**P.s: I will update MVOFT once a week! (YAY!) Unless there's a surprise event happen (BOO..)**

**P.s.s: I love you guys (random note)**

**Reply to your reviews:**

**Nalu forever: Hope you liked the new update! :)**

**Nekokittygirl: Heres the new update! :D **

**StellaHeartfilia: Don't die! *gives you a lot my imaginary Nalu fluff that I just made it up***

**Rose Tiger: Don't worry, somehow and someway Fairy Tail will save her... maybe? ;)**

**Hypernova: Catch! It's the new chappy! XD**

**Nalulife: Thank you for your review :)**

**ShashaMonroe: Really? Thank you! Here's the new chap! ;D **

**Nora: Thank you very much for all of your reviews! :D**

**Guest (1): Thank you very much! Hoped you like the new update!**

**Guest (2): Why thank you! :)**

**Guest (3): Gosh, I don't deserve to receive that compliment... *blush* Welcome back to ff then! :)**

**Blue Seraphos: Here, take this new chappy! *throws at you***

**Sparky: Thank you! and yes, NALU FTW!**

**Tatum Bundy: I'm sorry for keep you waiting... Here! Take this chappy quickly while it's still hot!**

**(Sorry if I've made some grammatical errors and typos) Review? :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**LXR: Surprisingly, I've finished this chapter faster than I thought... So I decided to update it! *cheers* Hope you guys gonna enjoy with it! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 25**

**.**

Lucy just gaped as she can't believe with what she saw right now. It is Gajeel. Her best friend's dead boyfriend. Well, supposedly... There's no way that guy's a ghost. Is she seeing things? But... even Jose could see him. Or maybe they both actually seeing things?! Lucy still gaping which made Gajeel irked.

"Oi! Stop gaping as if you're seeing a ghost!" He yelled which made her flinched. Funny because it's kinda true. "You can talked?!" Lucy exclaimed as she's still in shock. "Of course I can!" "But you're a ghost..?" Lucy said, which more than a question instead a statement. Gajeel narrowed his eyes and said, "What the fuck did you mean by that?" Lucy just blinked.

_Geez... Levy-chan's right... He really is such a damn, rough, grumpy guy..._

"Oi! I'm asking you, bunny girl!"

_Wait what..?_ _Bunny girl..?! The hell?!_

Lucy frowned as she heard her new nickname. "Well, someone told me that you already dead!" Lucy shot a glare. Gajeel growled as he was furious that somebody spread rumours about his death. There's no way he will killed by some phony. Heck, he even stronger than Jose. He punched his other palm. "Who the hell told you that?!" Lucy was about to answer but it was cut by Gajeel. "I am so gonna fucking kill-"

"Levy."

Gajeel flinched as he heard the name. He looked at Lucy with shock written all over his face. "...Who..?" Lucy just stared for a second and repeated her answer. "Levy told me you're already dead." Gajeel just kept staring at Lucy which made her raised her eyebrow. Gajeel's arms slowly went down and he looked away from Lucy and he let out a sigh. Lucy then said,

"You're his boyfriend... Am I right?" Gajeel quickly turned his face. " How did you know?" He frowned. Lucy made a small smile. "She told me. In fact, she told me everything about you." Gajeel raised his eyebrow. "Like what?" "Like you always wanted a cat like Natsu and Wendy... And you when you got one, I think it's Pantherlily, you cried like a baby." She snickered as she imagined Gajeel cried like little kid.

Gajeel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to hide his anger. It's true he told everything about his personal at Levy, but he didn't expected that she would told Lucy about that the 'Cat' incident.

Gajeel twitched and let out a growl. "...Damn that shrimp..." Lucy just giggled. She then started to talk as she getting less afraid of Gajeel. Normally, Gajeel hates when people talked to him, but this time, he made an exception. Lucy stayed silenced as she finished her story about her time with Levy. They then just spaced out. Lucy was hugging her knees and Gajeel just crossed legged beside her.

"She misses you, you know?"

Gajeel just replied her with silence. Lucy smiled as she place her head on her knees as she faced him. "And I know you miss her too..." Gajeel blinked and turned to face her. "How did I know?" Lucy asked as she knew what's on his mind right now. "Whenever I said her name, your expression changed. A very kind one."

Lucy smiled wider. "Which means you really loved her then..." Lucy stopped as she remembered of certain person. Her expression darkened which made Gajeel kinda worried about her but he didn't said anything. They then stayed in that position for a few minutes. Gajeel then suddenly remembered something but before he could anything, Lucy looked at Gajeel as she felt bothered about something.

"You are Levy's boyfriend, right?" Lucy asked. Gajeel frowned as he thought that Lucy already knew about that so why did she asked that exact same question again but he just brushed it off. He replied her with a nod. "So, it's that mean you're a Fairy Tail mage too?" Gajeel blinked. "But then, if that's true, why are you here? Are you some kind in a mission or something?" Lucy titled her head as she asked him. Gajeel blinked again and smirked as he thought,

_This girl's kinda smart..._

He then quickly stood up and brushed the dust from his back and palms. Lucy just stared at him but the she yelped as he picked her up like a sack and put her on his shoulder. He carried her out from the dungeon. She tried to free her self. "Put me down this instance!" Gajeel then stopped walking.

"Stay still or I'll drop you."

Lucy blinked.

_"Stay still or I'll drop you."_

She suddenly reminded the time Natsu picked her up when she tried to escape. He said the same thing and brought her to their room. Lucy quickly shook her head and told herself that this isn't the right time to reminisce her moment with Natsu. She just bit her lips. When realisation hit her, she quickly wiggled her body.

"Where are you taking me to?!" Lucy asked angrily as she can't stand with her position right now. The pain from Jose's whip still stings which made she winced and she stopped struggling. They both then reached to a room. It felt like a dè jávu for a sec for her.

"This room are yours and Jose's." Gajeel said as he entered the room, closed the door and placed her onto the bed. Lucy's eyes scanned the room. The room was creepy like an old castle room, gloomy, haunted and eerie yet it's kinda classic as the room had an old chandelier, candles and some roses' petals were on the bed too.

_Umm... I am really confuse right now... He just tortured me and now he want to share the same room with me?_

Lucy heard the door opened and saw Jose wearing a bathrobe. It was not a very good sight. He then smiled seductively as he saw Lucy. "I've longing to meet you, darling..." Lucy slowly move back as he standing close to her. "You just beat the shit out of me an hour ago..." Lucy said with low voice then frowned and thought that Jose's might had a memory loss or something.

"I know, I know. I have such bad temper. Please forgive me." He took Lucy right hand and kissed it. Lucy had to hold her urge to pull her away as she remembered his warning, about hurting her parents. "Now, I want you to clean yourself up..." He smirks like a pervert as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt which made Lucy slapped his hand away.

Hard.

"..."

_Oh shit._

Lucy realised what she had done as she saw Jose dark face. He seemed furious with what she had done to him. Lucy thought quickly and made some excuse. "Umm... No need to rush, Hun..." Lucy placed her seductive face on cue. "How about tonight, we..." Lucy then looked a cupboard full with liquor. "... have some fun?" She said as she played Jose's moustache which made her he smirked mischievously.

"Sure sure..." He rubbed his rough palm on Lucy's cheek. "I cannot wait for tonight." He winked and went away as he ordered Gajeel to take care of her. Lucy just shivered in disgust as she realised what the hell did she do at Jose. It's freaking disgusting. Like really. Lucy quickly wiped her hands in the bed sheet as if she just touched germs or something. She liked clean cut better than guys with moustache.

She looked at Gajeel and raised her eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?" Lucy asked Gajeel. He just shrugged and said. "Like I said, this is your and Jose's bedroom." Lucy shivered as she will be sharing the room with a bipolar man. Or a psychopath. Or maybe both. "Why's that?" Gajeel frowned. "You really don't know?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What? What do you mean I don't know?"

Gajeel just rubbed his face with his right palm. "That old man didn't tell her about this?" He muttered to himself which made Lucy couldn't understand what he's talking about. Gajeel then looked back her again so suddenly which made her flinched.

"Your parents." Gajeel narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lucy. "What about my parents?" Lucy blinked and raised her eyebrow. "Didn't they tell you any of this?" Lucy made a confuse look. "Shit. Even your parents didn't tell you about this..."Gajeel crossed his arms. Lucy's getting impatient and placed her hands on her hips. "What's with the 'they told me anything' thing?" Gajeel just stayed silenced. Thinking. Lucy crossed her arms as she waited for him. He then let out a sigh.

He went outside for a while just in case Jose suddenly came the line was clear, he closed the door which made Lucy's alertness rose. Gajeel opened his mouth and said, "You, Bunny girl..." Gajeel paused a moment as which made Lucy eager to know what he's going to say. "I'm what?" She asked.

"You're going to marry with Jose less than a week or so."

* * *

><p><strong>LXR: AAAAAAAND DONE! So, do you guys like it? Or hate it? Please review so I can improve more! :) I have tons fanfic that I unintentionally or not imagined it. And I have the urge to make one. But I realised I have other incomplete fanfics. Guess I have to finish them first then... *sigh*<strong>

**Reply to your review(s):**

**Rose Tiger: I agree with you.**

**Stella Heartfilia: Really? Thank you! :)**

**FlamingAngel525: Thank you for the compliment! Hope you liked the new update! :D**

**mimichan803: I'm really glad you like MVOFT! So, here's the new update!**

**And again, please review! And I'm sorry if I've made some grammatical errors and typos...**


	26. Chapter 26

**LXR: Hey ho, folks! I would like to thank you for those who actually spent their time to read MVOFT and also for those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I love you guys so much! *cries a river***

** Also, seems like the Lucy x Jose moment was hated by everyone. (Me too, buddy... Me too) So, brace yourself because we will be going through that scene. Again. Anyway, hoped you guys anticipated for the new update! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh ***

**Warning: This chapter is freaking long without my intention to do so...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 26**

**.**

"The fuck?!"

Gajeel blinked and raised his eyebrow as he heard it. Well, from his sources, Lucy came from a high class family. He smirked mentally as he remembered that guy might taught her. Lucy blinked as realised what she just said. "Sorry for the foul language but seriously, the fuck?!" Lucy said it again which made Gajeel smirked wider.

"What the hell is going on?! Why am I going to marry that psychopath less than a week?! What do-" Before Lucy could finish her sentences, Gajeel who can't stand with the talk, clasped his hand on Lucy's mouth to shut her up."Shut up, Bunny girl." Lucy twitched as she heard that nickname. "I will tell you what's happening, but not right now." Gajeel's said as he lowered his hand. "It's not safe here."

"Then, when?" Lucy frowned and arm crossed. Gajeel then replied to her question. "After midnight." Lucy raised her eyebrow. "How? How on earth am I going to meet you? I myself not sure whether I could survive tonight with that psychopath!" Lucy felt goosebumps all over her body as she remembered that she and Jose tonight going to have... fun... "Unless you have a plan." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Gajeel then said,

"Yup." He then put his hand inside his pocket on the trousers and said, "Catch." As he threw something. Lucy quickly catches it and looked at it. "Pills?" Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked at Gajeel. "Drugs to be presice. " Lucy's eyes widened. "Drugs?! The hell?! Are you a smuggler?!"

_Oh shit, not only I'm having a big trouble with the bipolar psychopath, now I even have to deal with smugglers too?!_

"For fuck sake, no." He glared at Lucy as he denied her accusation. Lucy let out a relieved sigh as she heard his answer. "I'm glad that you were quick witted actually for making him to drink tonight." Lucy titled her head as she didn't understand what did he mean by that. "Tonight, you're going to trick Jose to drink the champagne..." He eyes then shifted to a cabinet full with liquor and champagnes. "... that contain this little guy here." He pointed the packet that Lucy held. "What's this drug going to do?"

"Poison him."

Lucy quickly threw it away as she responded to Gajeel's answer. "Are you freaking insane?! You want to turn me into a murderer?!" Gajeel laughed as he caught the drugs. Actually he lied to her. "Just kidding. It will make him to fall into deep slumber actually." Lucy groaned as she fell into his trick. "Okay, but what should I do to make him fall into this trap?" Gajeel smirked mischievously.

"Here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes shifted to an old cuckoo clock that was hanging onto the walls. It's past midnight and Jose still hasn't entered the room. It's been three hours straight that she didn't do anything except daydream where she and Natsu's going to marry but then her imagination disappeared in thin air as she heard a knock.<p>

"Hello, my sugar flakes~"

Lucy flinched as she heard that psychopath's voice. She took a deep breath as she tried to relax herself. She was sitting on the bed as she tried to contain herself from nervousness. She then looked at her back and saw Jose, still wearing his fancy bathrobe, leaning on the side of the door. He then locked it using a key and kept it inside his bathrobe.

_Wait... Did he actually walked around while wearing that hideous bathrobe?!_

Lucy then shook her head, gulped and thought some encourage words to herself.

_You can do it, Lucy! You can do it! Just keep believing!_

Lucy then nodded mentally as she was ready with her act. "Hello to you too, my evil trickster~" She sat up properly and tried to do some sexy poses like leg crossing while swayed her hair backwards. She's wearing a nightgown where she founded inside his wardrobe. Don't her asked why Jose had a nightgown in his wardrobe. Lucy then tried to remember every step that Gajeel had told her before.

_"Here's the plan. Okay, first, seduce him." Lucy gaped. "Oh hell no!" Lucy shocked as she listened to Gajeel's plan. She never tried to seduce anyone before. Even Natsu._

_"Just do it!" Gajeel said as he rolled his eyes. _

Lucy took a deep breath. But before she could say a word, Jose started to speak up. "I forgot to tell you why are you here in the first place..." Jose said as he stared at Lucy's legs. Pervert alert for Lucy. "Well, actually I'm here to save you from Fairy Tail." Lucy blinked once as she tried to register the words that Jose had said. "I know you must be confused right now." Jose said as he looked at Lucy. "I know you won't believe me but it is the truth."

_Lies._

Lucy knew those just made up to make her believe in him. Gajeel also had warned her about how sly Jose really is. "You could say I'm your Price Charming that saved you from the dungeon that kept you away from your beloved family." He said as he walked towards her and held her face. Lucy just kept quiet as she listen to Jose's nonsense.

"Really? You did that just to save me from Fairy Tail?! Oh how kind of you. I knew something's fishy when I was sent to Fairy Tail. But I've never thought they kidnapped me!" Lucy said in a giddy tone. She hoped Jose will believe in her act. Seemed he is. "Yes, my dear. I would do anything to save a beauty like you from those beasts."

Lucy smiled happily. "Oh, you're such a brave man." Lucy played his pointy nose as she teased him. "And to show their gratitude, your parents said that we will marry in less than a week!" "Really?! I'm might be the luckiest woman here!" Lucy then squeaked in joy but God knows how dreadful she was when she heard the news.

"I bet those Fairy bastards must treat you to the worst, am I right, Princess?" Lucy bit her lips as she remembered all those happy moments when she's with Fairy Tail. He was dead wrong about Fairy Tail when he bad mouthed about them. Lucy stayed silenced as she thought that if she didn't run away from Fairy Tail, she might having a fun time with others and Natsu. Lucy's face darkened as she remembered about him. God knows how much she missed his grin, joked and his hair especially.

_I should cut his hair if I had a chance... Wait, why am I sounded like a creep?!_

"Why do you looked sad, Luce?" Lucy winced as she heard what Jose called her. She clenched her fist. She slowly tried to not let anger control her. Lucy looked up as her chin was pulled by Jose. "Care to tell?" Lucy then smiled. "Please don't call me Luce." Jose made a poker face as he thought to himself that he can call her whatever he wanted. "Then, what should I call you?" Lucy stared at him as she tried to think a new nickname.

"Lulu."

Jose raised his eyebrow. "Lulu?" Lucy winced as she realised what she had just said. "Yeah, Lulu." Lucy nodded. She didn't know where the hell did that name came from but to be honest, she hates it although she's the one who created it. But she preferred to call 'Lulu' than 'Bunny Girl' that Gajeel used to call her.

"Well, I hate that 'Luce' name to be honest."

_No, I loved it._

"I rather die than let people call me that."

_I rather die than let others called me that except for Natsu!_

_..._

_Damn, I can't control my feelings..._

"Ah... I know. You must felt terrible for letting people calling you that horrible name." Lucy nodded as she agreed with him. "You know, enough chitchat." Lucy said as she pushed Jose and made he walked a few steps backwards.

_"Also, he likes woman who made the first steps..." Gajeel said as he placed his hands on his chin._

"So, what are we going to do tonight, dear?" Lucy smiled seductively as she walked towards him and placed both of her arms on his shoulders. Jose wore mischievous smile and pulled her closed as he placed his on her hips. Lucy almost let out her yelp. She was so tempted to slap his ridiculous face but she need to stay calm. Lucy shocked as Jose tried to lean to kiss her. She quickly placed her hand on his lips which made him stopped leaning.

"Ah ah ah... Lucy wiggled her finger her forefinger as she said it. "Let's celebrate our relationship first..." She said as she pulled away Jose's hands and walked towards to the liquor and champagnes were placed. She then walked towards the cabinet while moving a bit her butt just... you know... to spice up the heat... or something...

She then took two wine glasses and any bottle of champagne since she didn't a single thing about champagnes at all. As she placed the glasses on a table, she poured the drink into the glass and secretly put a pill into one of the glasses. She stared at it as she waited for the pill to evaporated.

"So..." Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she heard his voice. She forgot he was there as she was too concentrate on the pill. She hoped he didn't realised what she had done to his drink. "What do you think about this room?" Jose asked as he eyed on Lucy's assets. Lucy turned around as she faced him while bringing the glasses.

"Well, it is beautiful."

_It is ugly as hell._

"I like the gloominess of the room."

_Ever heard a thing called window?_

"To make it simple, I love everything in this room!"

_To make it simple, I hate every single fiber in this creepy room. And look at that bathrobe! There's written 'I am the MAN!" on your back with golden sequins! Are you trying to copy Elfman?! And the colours... Don't make me started with those awful combination of colours! I mean who do you think you are?! A fashionista_?!_ I am so-_

"Lulu?"

Lucy blinked as her mind came to Earth when Jose snapped his fingers in front of her. Lucy shook her head asked , "Yes?" With a cute tone. "You looked spaced out." Lucy quickly smiled as she tried to create an excuse. "Well, I was imagining how would it feel like during our wedding! I bet it will be the best wedding ever in world's history!" Lucy said as she grabbed his not so buff arm. She then again started to fantasised how Natsu's body was full with muscles and all.

_Damn, I missed his arms._

"Me too, Lulu." He then held out his glass. "For celebrating our relationship!" He said as he tossed his glass. I smiled and clinking our glass together. He then drink until there's nothing left in the glass. Lucy just stared at her glass as she never drink before in her life. Lucy almost drank it but then she stopped as she saw Jose's eye googling on her body. He threw it on to the wall and it shattered into million pieces. He then pounced on Lucy which made her glass fell onto the floor. He now was on top of her. Lucy begged mentally for God to fasten the effect of the drug. His face was getting closer to her. Lucy quickly closed her eyes and then she felt a weight fell on her.

It was Jose. He knocked out because of the drug. Lucy opened her eyes as she realised Jose was passed out. She pushed him aside with all her might which made him rolled aside. He was snoring quite loud. Lucy then looked at him. She just can't leave him with this condition. She had to make something that they actually did a thing. Lucy opened his hideous bathrobe and glad he actually wore a singlet and an old stripes boxer.

_But damn he has a lot of chest hair... Thank goodness the key actually inside his bathrobe._

Lucy quickly took the key and unlock the door. She was about to step out from the room until she realised that she wore nothing except for a nightgown. Lucy rolled her eyes as she knew it was too late to change her clothes. She then took a deep breath as she ready to go outside from the room, secretly hoping there's no guards out there.

"Here goes nothing..."

* * *

><p>Lucy wandered around the mansion, is it?, and just scanned the hallway. It's dark but it was brighten up thanks to the torch that was place long the hallway. She glad that there's no one guarding the place. Gajeel said that those guards just some lazy dudes. They've never guard it well enough. She moved towards the torch and then took out a map that was drawn by Gajeel. Flashback then played in her mind.<p>

_"Alright, after you already make sure that he already passed out, quickly to this place." Gajeel then swiftly drew a map. Lucy stared at the map as she amazed with his drawing. "How did you know so well about this place?" Gajeel grinned as he heard Lucy's compliment. "I've been working here more than 2 years, ya know?"_

_Lucy nodded as she understood him. "Liked I said, go to this place and you will meet Water Woman." Before Lucy could asked him, he hushed her as he said, "Don't interrupt me while I'm still talking. Okay, what did I said just now? Oh, you will meet Water Woman. Then, you and her will wait for me to come as I have business to settle."_

_"Have any questions? No? Good." Lucy couldn't opened her mouth to ask him how does this 'Water Woman' looked like, when will he came, and what the hell she suppose to say to her if that woman did not know about this, and Gajeel left her alone. Lucy groaned and went to bathroom to clean her blood stains._

"Damn you, Gajeel..." She cursed him under her breath. Thanks to Gajeel's map, she is now officially lost in middle of nowhere. It's not her fault though. It's true Gajeel drew the map nicely but then his handwritting... It's difficult to read. She now lost in the hall way since there were a lot of pathways to go to. Lucy was about to walk away but then she heard a voice. "Who's there?" Lucy's eyes went wide.

_A ghost?!_

She gulped and stood still. She heard footsteps that was not far away from her. The footsteps getting closer and Lucy's heartbeat increased as she imagined the owner of the footsteps. Mostly it was ghost-like figure. As the sound stopped Lucy looked behind her and saw it.

It was a girl. She might has the same age as her. She has an ocean, blue hair in colour. Is was longer than her shoulder length but shorter than her hips. It was wavy like those ocean wave. Her eyes were blue too. She was wearing a blue dress and her skirt had a cut from her hips. She also wearing a deep blue hat to complete her dress. Lucy blinked as she saw her.

_What's with her and blue? Think going to call her Bluey..._

"Who are you?" Bluey asked Lucy. Lucy blinked as she was not suppose to give information to Jose's lackeys. "Don't make Juvia ask you again. Who are you?" Lucy blinked twice as she heard Bluey's real name.

_Juvia..? I think I've heard that name before... But when..?_

"Water Slice!"

Lucy realised form her train of thought and quickly dodged Juvia's attack. Lucy let out a relieved sigh as she just saved herself from turning her into meat slices or something. Juvia then turned her body water form. Lucy gaped as she watched the transformation. She never saw anyone that can turned into water!

_Wait... Water?! Could it be-_

"Water Woman?" Lucy whispered to herself. Juvia then shouted "Water Nebula!" A huge water was then sent towards Lucy. She quickly yelled as her life depends on it, "I'm from Fairy Tail!" Lucy closed her eyes as she braced for the impact but then nothing happened. Lucy slowly opened of her eyes and saw the water actually froze right in front of her. Lucy flinched and quickly too few steps backward.

"You're... you're from Fairy Tail..?" She asked with a soft tone. Lucy nodded quickly. Juvia then let down her stance. Lucy sighed with relieve but then her breath once again hitched when Juvia asked,

"Where's your Fairy Tail tattoo?" Lucy gasped as she realised she didn't have one. "Show her your fairy Tail tattoo." Lucy gulped that she's in big trouble. Lucy the muttered, "I-I don't have the tattoo..." Juvia raised her eyebrow. "What, Juvia can't here you." Lucy took a deep breath. "I actually didn't have that freaking tattoo!" Lucy clasped her mouth. "Juvia blinked once. Twice. "You mean..." Then suddenly the hall way was surrounded with water vapour.

"You mean you LIED to Juvia?!" Then Lucy got hit from Juvia's water on her leg, but she not only had scraps on her leg, also a burned mark. She knew where the burned mark came from. It's from Juvia as her water magic water is now boiling hot. "Ouch!" lucy whimpered as she can't move her leg. "Water slices!"

Lucy who couldn't move, took the attack, Lucy screamed in pain as her body started blood stains started to appear on her clothes. Juvia then walked towards her while holding out a small amount of water but then a few bubbles popped out of water, showed that the water was freaking hot.

"How could you lied to Juvia that you from Fairy Tail?! She will destroy you! Juvia really hates liars!" Lucy gulped as she thought that this might be her life will be ended by a angry water woman. Lucy slowly cried and all her happy moments with every one she knew played in her mind. But then, she remembered someone.

Gray.

Then, she remembered something. The moment where Mirajane took some photos of her and Natsu when they were sleeping on the bed.

_Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu. "What was that all about?" Natsu just shrugged. "Well... they had this tradition or something where they will take some pictures of couple. For example, Gray and Juvia-" _

Lucy blinked.

_That's it! Now I know why her name is so familiar._

Her mind then continued.

_"Gray? You mean THAT Gray?!" "Yeah, I know right? But she was crazy about Stripper._"

Lucy gasped.

_This might be it! This might be my chance!_

She looked up and saw Juvia threw the boiling water at her. She barely dodged it as her face can feel the heat from it. Juvia then chanted, "Water Nebula!" A huge water came to her but Lucy was out of energy, she couldn't run away. The water caught her and she felt a strong pressure from it. "Juvia will crush you..." Juvia tightened the grip of the water, which made her lack of breathing. Lucy whimpered in pain as she can't breath. Juvia heard a small voice came from Lucy.

"...What..?" Juvia raised her eyebrow as she can't understand her words. Lucy took a chance and yelled,

"Gray!"

And again everything went silence.

The water dropped Lucy on the floor. Lucy blinked once and looked Juvia as she looked down, her face was hid by her bangs. She then muttered in a low voice. Lucy raised her eyebrow. She winced when Juvia squealed,

"Gray-sama!" Lucy blinked once again. "Gray-sama! Juvia misses you so much! But she need to do her mission well before she could meet you..." Juvia than sat on the floor dramatically. Lucy called her name once. "Umm... Juvia?"

"Gray-sama! Juvia can't wait to meet you and we're both will be married then lived happily ever after~" Juvia started to fangirl about Gray. Lucy tried to call her name again. "Juvia?"

"Oh, then Juvia will give birth 30 babies just for you!"

"Juvia." Lucy's getting impatient.

"And our babies will grown up and become such a great people like Gray-sama himself!" She continued her rambles.

"Juvia!"

"Gray-sama~" She said with dreamy eyes.

"JUVIA!" Lucy shouted which made Juvia came to reality. Lucy sighed.

_Natsu really told the truth about her craziness for Gray..._

Juvia then looked at her as she realised with her situation right now. "Oh, please forgive Juvia! She just can't contain herself as she missed Gray-sama so much!" Juvia blushed and bowed at Lucy. Lucy smiled as she could see pure love from her face. She looked brighter when she talked about Gray, well better than when she went raged on her.

Juvia then looked closely at Lucy which her raised her eyebrow. She asked her. "How do you know about Gray-sama in the first place?!" She then gasped. "Are you my Love Rival?!" Lucy quickly shook her head. "No! I'm not in love with Gray!" Lucy then started to tell Juvia all about her experiences with Fairy Tail and about the run away thing and how she ended up here.

Juvia at first doubted her, but then as Lucy told about Gajeel and his stupid nickname he gave her, Bunny Girl, Juvia then knew she was talking the truth. "How did you and Gajeel ended up here with Phantoms?" Juvia had a deep thought and decided to explained to her what really happened. "Gajeel-san and Juvia were on a mission..."

"Mission?" Lucy tilted her head. Juvia nodded. "What kind of mission?"

But before Juvia could say anything, Gajeel suddenly showed up. "Oh looks like you guys are closed to each other." Gajeel smirked and he then sat besides Juvia and Lucy. But what he didn't expect is he will receive punch from both Lucy and Juvia.

"What the fuck is that for?!" Gajeel shouted as he whimpered in pain from the punches he received from both of those females. Juvia and Lucy high fived each other and then glared deadly at Gajeel. He raised his eyebrow.

_Woman are so weird..._

"That..." Lucy started to spoke. "... is for being an idiot, you moron! You should at least tell me how this 'Water Woman' looked like! Not just run off, leaving me dumbfounded, not knowing what to do when I met Juvia!"

Juvia then continued, " And Gajeel-san should tell Juvia who this 'Bunny Girl' is! Juvia was confused as she thought we will be saving a mutated bunny which then transformed in to a girl!"

"And stop making nicknames for everyone! It's confusing!" They both yelled in unison. "Yeah yeah, but you guys already met and knew each other... what's the problem?" Gajjel asked as he didn't care what happened between Juvia and Lucy.

"For crying out loud, I almost killed by her!"

"And Juvia almost killed her own friend!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he thought both Lucy and Juvia being over dramatic. Juvia and Lucy continued spatting their anger at Gajeel. Gajeel just groaned in annoyance.

_This going to be a long night..._

* * *

><p>"So, care to tell me what's going on here?"<p>

Lucy asked Gajeel when Juvia finished aiding her. They were now in Juvia's room . "There you go." Juvia brushed against both of palms as she said it." Lucy looked at her bandages. "But won't it be suspicious for Jose when he saw me covered up with bandages?" She asked worriedly.

Juvia smiled. "Wait." Juvia then read a spell she never heard before. A few seconds later, Lucy was lit up and slowly the bandages unwrapped itself from Lucy. As the bandages finished unwrapping, slowly Lucy's scar and injuries disappeared. She looked at Juvia as she surprised with what just happened to her.

"Juvia think you should change your clothes. It torn and had some blood stains..." Juvia lowered her voice as she felt guilty for hurting her. Lucy who realised Juvia's expression, quickly cheered her up.

"Hey, it's not your fault. If there's someone to blame for... It's Gajeel." Lucy darted a glare at him but he ignored her. Lucy took clothes from Juvia's wardrobe and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. "Like I said Gajeel..." Lucy said as she finished changing her clothes. "Care to tell me what's going on here?"

Gajeel grunted for awhile. "I don't what exactly happened but what I know is that your father somehow made a deal with Jose by giving you to him by letting marry you." Lucy gaped as she heard it. She didn't expected that her father actually made a deal with that psychopath. "But... Why..?" Lucy felt an ache on her heart as she finally knew the truth. "Well, based on my experience with Jose, I think your father was forced to do so. He would anything to get what he wants."

Lucy sighed gladly as she knew her father was forced to do it. There's no way that her father let that happen to her. "But how did your father knew about Jose?" Juvia asked Lucy. Lucy just stayed silence as she didn't know how to answer her question. "So," Gajeel continued. "Your father asked Master's help to save you from Jose. And he build a barrier around your house."

_Now I know why there's a barrier around my house before... It's for my own safety..._

"So, you guys are actually from Fairy Tail then?" Both Gajeel and Juvia nodded. "But what are you guys doing here?" Juvia then said, "Master said that he needed a backup plan if something worse happened to you. If you suddenly got kidnapped by Jose-" "And you actually got kidnapped by him." Gajeel interfered which mad Juvia slapped his head. She ignored Gajeel's whimpers.

"So by joining this guild, we could at least watch over you and tried our best to protect you from Jose. And why Master sent Juvia and Gajeel two years earlier is to make both Juvia and Gajeel slowly fit in with Jose's guild." Gajeel then said, "Jose will be suspicious if we both suddenly wants to join him." Lucy then nodded as she understood their mission.

"But then, why am I sent to Fairy Tail if the barrier could stand against Jose?" Lucy asked. Gajeel blinked once. "First, the barrier is not longlasting. But if it does, I bet that you wouldn't stand to trap in your house forever, right?" Lucy glared as she saw Gajeel's wide smirk.

"Just shut the hell up." Lucy threatened him with a glare. Gajeel raised his eyebrows. "Guess that Flame Breath's cursing antics rubbed all over your tongue." Lucy frowned. "Flame Breath..? Who?" Lucy blinked. "Wait, you mean Natsu?" Gajeel nodded. Lucy then groaned. "Oh for Pete's sake, stop making those stupid nickname!" Lucy scolded him but he didn't give her a fuck at all.

"Whatever. Anyway, onwards on your second question. I guess to strengthen the protection if Jose decided to attack your family and took you away from them when the barrier went off." "Attack my family?!" Lucy yelled in shocked. Lucy then remembered what had happened to both of her parents, especially to her mother.

"Do you still contact with Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Gajeel as she shook his shoulders. "Yeah, why?" "Tell master that my mother was under Jose's spell and now both my parents are in grave danger!" Gajeel and Juvia looked at her. "How did you know?" Gajeel asked.

"I-I saw my mother and my father... My mother was about to kill him if Jose didn't stop her..." Tears fell on her cheek. Juvia quickly soothed Lucy who was sobbing hard. "How despicable..." Juvia muttered. Gajeel swiftly took out his phone and dialled Fairy Tail's number.

"Hello, This is Gajeel. I would like to report today's duty." He silenced for a while. "So, she did ran away from there. I thought you have the greatest defences whatsoever." Gajeel snickered as he said it.

"Yeah, that Bunny Girl is here with us." Gajeel let the speaker to talk. "Wait what?! You want me to bring her back?!" Gajeel kept silence for a while. "You said it. It's a suicide task. If Jose finds out that she's went to Fairy Tail, all of her family and Fairy Tail will be in fucking danger!" Lucy bit her lips as she listen to Gajeel's conversation. "I know, speaking of which, I need to talk to Master for awhile."

A few minutes of silence, Gajeel heard voice picked up the phone. "Hey old man, it's me." Gajeel smirked as he heard a reply from Makarov. "Yup, she's here alright. Oh yeah, I have a bad news. Seemed like Jose already a step ahead from us. He already mind controlled the Bunny Girl's mother."

"I know, we will took care of her-" He stopped talking as he was cut by Makarov. Gajeel gritted his teeth as he received an order from him. "Like I said, bringing her back to Fairy Tail is a suicide task!" Gajeel's eyes widened as Makarov told him something. Lucy and Juvia just stared at him and listened to Gajeel's conversation with the Master.

"What the fuck is wrong that idiot?!" Gajeel's eyes then slowly shifted towards Lucy. "He actually said that?" Gajeel then let out a sigh. "I'll try my best to bring Lucy out from here." Gajeel rubbed his temple as he ended the call. He then let out a very depressed sigh. Both Juvia and Lucy looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked. Gajeel kept silence for awhile. He then looked at Lucy. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that? So, what happened actually?" Gajeel not assure whether to tell her or not but it is crucial. Gajeel cleared his throat and looked straight in her eyes which made her flinched. Lucy then felt her heart just stopped when Gajeel said,

"It's about Flame Breath."

* * *

><p><strong>LXR: DUN DUN DUN! What happened to Natsu?! Is something bad happened to him? But before that...<strong>

**Explanation time for those who didn't understand with the story! (I am bad in explaining things... So, bear with me...)**

**So, we all know that Jude secretly signed a contract to give Lucy to the evil guy which is Jose (surprise!) Although it was against his will but Jose threatened that he will killed his family if he refused to sign the contract. He needed help which then he asked Makarov's help. So, Makarov made a barrier and all, but he also quietly made a plan B.**

**Which is placed a double agent (Gajeel and Juvia) in Jose's guild just to make sure he had a backup plan if something worse happened. And it did happened... So, Juvia and Gajeel need to protect Lucy until Makarov finds the right time to stop Jose's plan which is to take over Heartfilia's wealth and power.**

**So, the question is, how and when will Fairy Tail going to rescue Lucy from Jose's clutch? And happened to Natsu that actually made an iron hearted like Gajeel worried about him?**

**You just have to wait and read~ ;)**

**Okay, enough with the suspense and all. Hope you guys actually understand the main plot of the story. Still confuse? Then pm me and I will try to explain the plot with details :) But if you're asking about what actually happened to Gajeel that made Lucy thought that he was dead and other stuffs that might lead to spoiler, I won't answer it. (Sorry.)**

**Replying to your review(s)!**

**FlamingAngel525: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**Rose Tiger: Yeah... I know how you feels... I barely contain my self from delete that chap... Even this one too...**

**FranFranWriter: I wrote the previous one against my own will, but it's for the sake of this MVOFT...**

**FairyTailFanatic345: Really glad you like it! Enjoy with this new update!**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Umm... Surprise..? *nervous laugh***

**LPS DONUT: HERE IS THE NEW UPDATE! **

**SenpaiDonut: I know how that feels, Anyway hope you liked the new update~**

**ShashaMonroe: THANK YOU! Here, take this and read it!**

**Please leave a review! Sorry if I've made some grammatical errors and typos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**LXR: Hey Ho folks! Hope you guys excited for holidays tomorrow! XD Anyway, I hope you guys going to enjoy this chap. May contain some feels and all. I hope it does...**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh * **

**Also this is based on Natsu's P.O.V! :)**

**Note: I've finished this chap in midnight, so a lot of typos may occur in this chap. I will edit it tomorrow. Sorry for that.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 27**

**.**

"Hey Natsu!"

Silence.

"Natsu! Wake up."

More silence.

"Natsu!"

_Who the fuck woke me up in this horrible morning now?!_

I frowned and my eyes still shut. Just shut the hell up! I am awake, I'm just too tired to sat up. I winced once as I felt a ton of weigh on my body right. This is certainly not a great morning. I just replied the voice with silence. I heard a mumble behind the door. It's Lisanna and Erza. I just ignored them and kept daydreaming about Luce.

Luce.

With that one word, a shiver was sent all over my body. It felt weird but in a good way. I remembered every time I stared in her shining, hazelnut orb, I don't know why, but her eyes just made me hypnotised to stare at her longer. Every time I did that, she will frown then slowly smirked and said I'm a creep with playful tone. I didn't mind to call a creep by her. I stared at the ceiling.

_What the hell is wrong with me..? Normally I'll go mad when people called me a creep..._

I remembered when Igneel told me about a strange emotion called 'Love'. Love is one of the strongest feeling in human being, he said. Love can control your action and made you regret your decision if you fell too deep in that emotion. Love is one of the greatest gift from God. It can lead to eternal happiness yet it can brought total destruction. Love can turn you onto a saint or a monster. I let out a sigh.

"So, which category am I right now, Igneel?"

I whispered to myself as I knew the answer wouldn't appear just like that. I heard a knock. "Natsu, if you won't opened this door, I will destroyed it into pieces!" Erza. Oh, I'm fucking hate her right now. I growled. I just want to be alone! Which part of that did they understand?! I can't let they destroy the door. If not, their scent going to mix up with Luce's scent. No, I won't let that happened.

I pushed myself up and dragged my feet towards the door. Erza and Lisanna flinched as I opened it. Their eyes went wide. Lisanna looks like she almost cry and Erza was biting her lips. Why are they looked at me like that? I raised my eyebrow. "Natsu... What happened to you..?" I heard Lisanna's soft tone. I ignored her question. There's nothing wrong happened. "What do you guys want?" I asked with an annoyed toned. Erza blinked once.

"Last night we heard some loud noises, like something was slammed into the walls. We also heard a loud roar after that. We tried to break in but something prevent us from doing so..." Erza stared at my eyes. "We're here to check you out since you are one of the Fairy Tail. One of us." Erza then crossed her arms.

_What noise? I didn't hear a single sound last night. I was in deep slumber... wasn't I? I can't remember a thing last night..._

"Also, it's been five days since she left and you barely eat Natsu..." Erza said with a worried tone. I just grunted. "I'm fine." I said as I closed the door. "Just leave me alone." Erza then said, "But-" "I said leave me fucking alone!" I quickly slammed the door. I saw how Erza and Lisanna reacted. I know they all worried about me right now but please, leave me in peace for a while. I walked towards my bathroom as it seemed like my sleepiness faded away.

I went to the sink to wash my face and I spun the tap water. I let the water running for a while. I was about to wash my face but then I stopped. I saw my reflection on the mirror. I blinked and stared at it.

_No wonder Lisanna and Erza looked shock when they saw me._

I look like a monster. Literally.

My eyes were red and puffy. Not to mention my horrible eye bag. They looked worse than a panda. My face had some scar on it but that didn't bother me. There's also some blood stains in my face. I didn't 't where the hell did that came from. There's also a few visible scratches on my cheek and forehead. I winced as I touched the scratches. I blinked again. And looked and checked my arms, if there's also some scratches to.

And I had it.

I frowned as I was confuse where did it came from and when. Checking my legs too. Seems like they're fine. I looked back at my arms and some of it were long. I mean, it's from the shoulder to the elbow. Some were on the arms. There's some blood to on it. I then had a deep though as I tried to remember what the hell happened to me.

Then suddenly, my felt started to pound hard. I quickly gripped my head as I tried to make that headache to go away. But then my vision started to blur out. My conscious started to knock out. I then fell on to the floor as I passed out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as I roused from my faint. The floors wet. I shot my opened. The floor was covered with water. I looked up and saw the water pouring from the sink. I was struggling to push myself and I closed the tap. I stood up and looked around me. It looked like a flood happened in this bathroom. I made a small smile.<p>

_"Now look at you've done, Natsu!"_

I turned around and saw her. Lucy. She then crossed her arms and frowned at me. She tapped her left leg and pouted. Damn, she always looked cute when she pouted her mouth. I like it when she does that. It made lips looked kissable. Okay, scratch that, she _always _looked kissable. 24/7. I just chuckled to myself as I imagined Lucy will be raged when she saw this. I just kept on chuckling and slowly it turned into a quiet sobs. I gritted my teeth as I tried to half my tears. Damn, I really miss her so much.

The way she smile, the way she laughed. All of that played in my mind. I started to cry as I knew she won't coming back since she knew about the real truth about this sent away. Since she hates me. Since I've broke heart her heart and feelings. I'm really an idiot for letting her go. I then walked towards my room. I stopped as my eyes scanned all over my room and it stopped at my bed. I stared at it.

And here I thought my face is the only that messed up.

My room is now officially a dumpster right now. I really did not realised how messed up my room is. There's some big claw on the walls as the wall per torn within the claw. The table lamp was slammed into the wall and broke into pieces. Some of the pillows were torn and the feathers are now everywhere. The wardrobe which supposed to stand up straight is now lied on the floor. The makeup mirror had a huge crack on it. I then looked at myself.

_What the fuck is going on here?_

I tried to recall anything from my mind but nothing happen. I walked towards the clawed wall. I started at it as I felt an aura on it. I slowly pulled my arms and touched the wall. And then, the pounding came back but instead of fainting, a flashback played in my mind.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, I was lying on the bed, staring at ceiling. I was spaced out until I heard a knock on the door. "Natsu... It's me, Lisanna..." I just stayed silence. "Umm... Master's here, he wanted to say something to you..." I grunted. "Just go away." Then silences. But then, my eyes went wide as I heard,<p>

"Natsu, it's me, Lucy."

I blinked.

_Luce..?!_

"Lucy..?" I said in a squeak voice. "Yes, Natsu." I blinked again. I wore a huge smiled as I delighted that I'm able to hear her voice again. Able to see her again. I jerked up and quickly went off to the door.

_I... I finally can see her again...!_

I felt a tear on my cheek. I don't care that I'm actually crying right now. I finally got to see her face, smell her scent-

Wait.

I stopped. I sniffed the air. It smells weird. "Natsu! Stop making me waiting for you!" The voice... It really sounds like her, but where's her scent? I blinked as I understood what the fuck actually happened. "Natsu-" "STOP!" I shouted. Loud enough to make the voice silenced. "...Natsu..." "Just stop! Stop pretend to be like her! You're not her! You're not MY Lucy! Just fucking GO AWAY!" I yelled as I hoped the pretender go away.

"You're not my mate!"

In split second, my breath hitched as I realised why I'm become like this.

_It's because... she's my mate..._

That Metal Face had once told me about 'Mate'. Dragons can't apart from their too long or they will go insane and finally... They killed themselves... And us might had the same trait with Dragons, and we need to mark our mate or else happened. "Aha..haha..." I started to laugh as now I knew the reason why I'm acting like this. It's because she's my mate. Lucy... Lucy is my mate. I started to laugh manically. I brushed my bangs to the back. I actually found my mate! But wait... I looked around. Where's Luce?

"Luce?" I asked.

Silence.

"Luce?!" I asked again which is more to shouting. No answer.

_"Lucy's gone, Natsu!"_

Jii-chan's words played on my mind. I immediately snapped as I realised she's not here, I felt something took over me. A force made me changed my nature and I started to destroy things in the room. I smashed the lamp in to the wall as I let my anger controlled me. I tore some of the pillows and I threw in onto the floor. I pulled the wardrobe and let it smashed on the floor. I roared loudly.

I clawed the walls and then I took a comb and aimed on the mirror which made it cracked and some of it were broke into million of pieces. I need Lucy. I need my... mate. Those words kept repeating my mind as I kept destroying things in the room. I picked up drawer as I was about to smash it on the floor, but I then heard.

"I told you I don't want to do this! Transforming myself into Lucy!" It's Lisanna. "Now, do you now realised that we broke him even worse?!"

All my movements halted. I breath properly as my conscious came back. I immediately thought about Luce. The moment where she said I hurt her the most. Where she then left me without me had the strength to stop you from running away from here. Her face. I wouldn't ever forget that. I broke her. It's my fault to turn out like this.

I slowly put down the drawer I was about to smash to. I then leaned on the walls and sat on the floor as I pulled my knees towards me. It's all my fault. I slowly scratched my shoulder to my arms. Blood came out from it and trailed down through my fingers. Then I hugged my knees tightly. My heart skipped a beat as I sensed a scent. Lucy's to be precise. I sniffed as I followed the scents trail and it leaded to the drawer where it supposed to be destroyed if I haven't control myself then.

I was wondering there's her scent in the drawer. I stared at it, as I wasn't sure about it but then I'm convinced myself that it is Luce's scent in it. I don't know why but I decided to opened it up. As I opened it, I saw something. My eyes widened and my breath hitched when I realised what it is.

It's Lucy's locket.

I saw somthing on it. I slowly picked it up as I was afraid that I'm going break it. There's a note clipped from the locket. I took it and read.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I guess when you read this, I've may already went far away from here. I'm really surprised when I knew this whole engagement were made up. I really do. And for the record, I actually fell in love with you. Like really. I know you guys going to be worry about me but then you don't have to. I can took care of myself. _

_I bet you were wondering why I left the locket here. Well, I'm actually worried if I accidentally lost it in the future. So, I, Lucy Heartfilia, asking you to take care of this locket. If I'm already gone away, at least I knew the locket will be in a safe place. Please keep it safe Natsu. I trust you._

_I'm supposed to write this letter with anger but then, sadness and regret are what I felt right now. Again, I hope you can keep the locket safe, Natsu. To be honest, no matter how much I hated you, you will always be on my mind..._

_From your fake fiancée,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

A shiver felt as I finished reading it. I saw some of the words were a bit messy as it absorbed some water. Lucy's tears to be exact. She even trusted me to keep her most valuable thing. I clutched the locket and brought it to my chest. You too will be always on my mind. I looked at the stars through the windows. I remembered the time where we stargazing on the roof.

I've never done that before. Even once. But then, you showed up and actually made me to appreciate nature a bit. You teaches some big words too. Sometimes I used the words whenever I fought Gray which made him dumbfounded for a while. I laughed and my vision turns cloudy as tears pooled around my eyes.

"I really missed the time I spent with you, Luce..."

_Please come back... Luce..._

* * *

><p>I walked towards Jii-chan's office. What the hell did he want? Can you see I'm not in the good mood right, since I destroyed my bedroom and all. At that day, I was locking myself inside my room again as I tried to calm myself down. On the next morning, my room was barged by angry Erza. She then dragged me and placed me in front of Wendy. To heal me, she said.<p>

When Wendy already sure that I'm okay, Erza said to me that Jii-chan wanted to have a talk with me. He said it's crucial. As I arrived to the office, I didn't even care to knock. I just barged in and saw him sitting on a chair. He looked serious though. He looked up front and said, "You're supposed to knock." I just silenced and sat in front of him.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He stared at me then let out a sigh. "We need to talk." He played with his moustache as he eyeing me. "About what?" He stared at me for a while again. "About you." I blinked and stayed silence as I knew we're going to talk about me. Well, recently I've become the most problematic person in this guild. How could not I be? I now realised she's my mate and I lost her before I even realised about it. Sometimes I do hope that Metal Face were here right now.

I could asked him about this 'mate' thingy. I mean he may know about it as he already found his which is Levy, but he didn't marked her as his as he was assigned to be a spy at that Jose's. And I can't talk with Wendy since she's just a kid, pure and innocent kid, and I won't corrupt her innocent mind with it.

Not yet.

"You know," I looked up and faced Jii-chan. "I already told you this just a mission to save Lucy and you needed to pretend to be her fiancé. Make her fall in love with you so we won't have any problem in the future. But I really didn't expect you to fall in love her for real." I just closed my eyes as I tried to control my anger.

"You yourself knew that we can't control our emotions-"

"But you engaged with Lisanna!"

He slammed his small palms in the table. I then glared at him and slowly growled. "You know the reason why I engaged with her!" I yelled at him. "You're the one who said I'm supposed to keep my words with her!" Jii-chan stayed silence as he heard my answer. "Everyone said I should keep my promise! But does anyone cared my true feelings?!"I saw Jii-chan biting his lips. "No... No one ever cared about it..." My breath was heavy. "I do love Lisanna... I really do... But not more than a family..." I looked at him. Pleading to him to understand my feelings right now.

"Believe me, I myself also didn't expected to crazy in love with her. I really followed your instructions. To make her fall in love with me. Well, I guess I've made a success since she did tell me she fell in love with me. But then I too fell in love with her..." Jii-chan just stayed silence. I then continued,

"She maybe annoying, snob, and a weirdo because she like to do weird things and really loves to shout..." I snickered and made a small grin as I joked about her. "...But then, she's also a strong girl, a wise and independent woman, really loves and misses her family as she always cried in her sleeps when she missed them. She was a girl with a golden heart. Not only that, she even loved all of us like her family. Sometimes, I can't even expresses her through words..." I saw Jii-chan made a small smile.

"I can't imagine myself without her. Most all of the time, I will be right next to her... And then, in the blink of an eye, she disappear. Just like that. I felt my heart lost a half of it when she ran away. My world crumble right before my eyes. To make it worse, she even told me that I'm the one who hurts her the most..." I looked away as I felt my heartbeat increases.

"If she's really going to come back, I want to hold her, I want to touch her. I really want to say to her. 'I'm sorry for hurting you'. And I really want to show to her what she really meant for me. How I really felt for her. How much I missed everything about her." I bit my lips. "I don't care what will happened to me..." I then looked up and stared at Jii-chan's eyes.

"I just want my Luce back..."

I felt a tear dropped on my cheek. This is the fourth time I cried. If Elfman is here right now, I bet he would say, 'Crying is not a man!' but I can't... I can't stop the tears from falling. No, I'm not trying make Jii-chan to sympathies me. It's just that the pain in my chest is hurting me so much. It even more hurt than beaten up by Erza. My eyes went wide as I realised where had I felt this ache before.

It's the same ache when I lost Igneel...

Only this time it's more aching than before.

I felt tension in the air. I bet Jii-chan felt it too. Jii-chan stayed silence as he seemed to be in a deep thought of his. I just gulped in anxious as I waited him to say something.. A few seconds later, he let out a sigh.

"Yesterday, Gajeel called me." He looked at me worriedly. "He told me that Lucy is now at Jose's." I blinked once. "What?" I whispered slowly. "He also told me that he kidnapped her and now she's stayed at Jose's guild." I blinked again and a split second I snapped. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?!" I shouted. Makarov again slammed hi hands onto the table.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who kept locking yourself in that room!" I twitched. "Then, why didn't you tell me when I was in that room?!" I saw a view popped through his head. Literally. "I tried to but when I told you to come out, you refuse too! And I have no choice but to make Lisanna to transform into Lucy so you would open the door and listen to me for once in your life!" Jii-chan heavy breathed as he finished yelling at me. I clenched my hand and it turned into a fist.

I was about to shout at Jii-chan but then the door was slammed opened. It was Mirajane and beside her was Cana. "Master... I... I've got a news... from the... Phantoms..." She panted heavily. "From Gajeel?" He asked. Mirajane nodded. "What did he says?" Jii-chan asked her. Mirajane bit her lips.

"He said that... he, Juvia and especially Lucy are in great danger." Jii-chan frowned. "Why's that?" Mirajane and Cana looked at each other and their eyes went back to us. "Jose seemed to catch up with our plan... And now he told to Gajeel that he and Lucy will be marry in two more days..." I gaped as I heard it. My mind can only think of one thing. A name to precise.

_Lucy._

* * *

><p><strong>LXR: Umm... So, I hope this chap actually gave you some feels. I'm not good at doing this kind of chapter. I'm glad if you guys actually liked it. I was thinking to update this chap on 25th as, you know, Christmas present and all. But, it will be a day late from the real day I'm supposed to update... and I can't break my words since I've promised to update once a week. Anyway, Happy (early) holiday! :)<strong>

**Reply to your review(s)**

**MarSofTheGalaxies: Maybe they will, maybe they not... *evil smirk***

**Rose Tiger: Hope you liked this chap! :)**

**FlamingAngel525: Umm... As you now know, Natsu is definitely not okay... So, *throws a box of tissue and sat besides you* Don't cry. *smiles* (Although I really want you to cry which showed that I'm actually good at making sad story but I can't let a friend cries and now I'm stuck in two situation...)**

**Hypernova5.0: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**FairyTailFanatic345: Why thank you for liking MVOFT! Hope you too like the new update! :)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Wait no more! Here's the new update! :)**

**ShashaMonroe: Thank you! Enjoy with this new chap! ;)**

**Guest (1): There you go! Take this and read it!**

**Guest (2): I'm evil that's why~ *evil laugh* Anyway, hope you like the new update!**

**natthenalufan: No need to wait! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**KellyAnime: Oh shit, don't kill me! *hides behind Erza* Here's the new update! :)**

**Lunarstar126: Gosh, thank you for your lovely review! About Natsu and Lisanna, yeah I'll made a chapter about them. You know, how they got engaged and all! So gotta wait for that to post it! :)**

**And again please review! It will fuel up my spirit to update MVOFT! But don't worry, I'll finish it as long as I'm still breathing! Sorry if I've made grammatical errors and typos...**


	28. Chapter 28

**LXR: I'm really sorry that I wasn't update on time. I'm sitting for my English test. ****I would like to thank you for those who spent their time reading MVOFT and for those who reviewed, favourited, followed MVOFT! You guys are the best! *squeals* Hope you excited for the new update! :)**

**To make it up for my lateness, I've made this chap extra long~ :)**

**Disclaimer : I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh * **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 28**

**.**

Lucy quickly went to her room as the dawn's getting near. She was accompany by Juvia as she might lost if Juvia wasn't with her. It's kinda confusing in here since everything looked almost the same. Unlike Fairy Tail, every path in it has some differences like number of windows, pictures or cracked walls that probably made by those Fairy Tail's members. As they arrived, Lucy thanked Juvia. Juvia replied her with a small but sincere smile. "Sure, Juvia glad to help Lucy-san."

She slowly opened the door and peeked her room to make sure Jose still sleeping. She let out a relieve sigh as she saw Jose is still in his deep slumber. She slowly sneaked in into the room and quickly went to the bathroom as she pretend she was taking a bath to make that Jose believed that she hadn't leave the room.

As she took a shower, she remembered her conversation with Gajeel.

* * *

><p>"It's about Flame Breath." Gajeel groaned and mumbled something under his breath to himself. "What about Natsu?! Does he hurt?!" She asked and grabbed his collar as she demanded an answer. Gajeel let out sigh and rubbed his face with his palm. He then brushed his hair messily. "He got it bad." Lucy and Juvia frowned. "What?" She blinked once.<p>

"He finally realised how fucking idiot he was when he now knows that he finally found his mate."

Then, silence crept in.

"..."

"..."

"...What..?"

Lucy finally said as she registered his words in her brain. Juvia did too as she raised her eyebrow. They all went silence for a few minutes after what Gajeel had said. "Mate?" Juvia asked Gajeel. He nodded. "We're Dragon Slayers, have our own mates." Lucy and Juvia looked at each other then back to Gajeel. Then, that happened.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucy and Juvia laughed as hard as they could as listen to what Gajeel had said. "Mate? Are you serious?!" Lucy asked as she kept laughing. "What are Gajeel and Natsu-san is?! Some kind of a dog?!" Juvia raised her eyebrows and still laughing her ass off. Gajeel growled as he was played by both Lucy and Juvia.

"Just shut the fuck up." He said in a very low voice and glared them. Slowly their laughed went dead. Lucy wiped her tears, still giggling as for Juvia, she tried to catch her breath and she too still giggling. "This is a serious matter." He said with a serious tone as the girls finally in their serious mode. "Why's that?"

"When a dragon found their mate, they needs to make the mate interested with them too because dragons only has one mate for life." Lucy and Juvia nodded. "If they failed to do so, they might die alone or worse, lose their sanity." The girls gasped as they heard it. "So which is why you guys, the dragon Slayers, also had this 'mate' thing?" Gajeel nodded. "But wait, why you need to be worried? Isn't he have his mate with him?"

Gajeel frowned. "What do you mean?" Lucy shrugged. "Well, since Lisanna and Natsu were engaged, so technically she's Natsu's mate, right?" Gajeel blinked. "Fiancée and Mate are totally two different things." Lucy tilted her head "Why did you say so?" "Well, you can cancel out your engagement if both of you have some misunderstood. But mates, whatever you do, you can't leave them just like that and continue your happy life by meeting other people and have a relationship with them because you only have one mate for life."

"And you are Flame Breath's mate."

Lucy stared himself blankly. It didn't make any sense that she's Natsu's mate. "What?" She raised her eyebrow. "I'm... his mate..?" Gajeel nodded. "How..?" Lucy asked as she surprised with the sudden news. Sure she will be gladly to be Natsu's forever but she still confuse with all of this.

"Normally for boys, like me and Flame Breath, our mates' personality are totally opposite with us. Like for example, he likes messed things up and you like probably tidiness and all." Lucy nodded as it's the truth. "Or he like loudness and rowdiness and you like quiet and peace." Lucy nodded again. "These differences of you guys are totally opposite yet you guys can worked it out together and still have the best moments in your life just being with them."

"As for girls, like Wendy, probably her mate is someone that closed to her, he always make her feels safe whenever him was beside her and also he must be strong enough to protect her. Sure, Dragon Slayers girls are strong, no doubt about that, but they need somebody that could protect them when they in danger." Lucy then imagined Wendy with someone who might suits for Wendy. But she let it go as she didn't wasn't to interrupt Wendy's love life.

Gajeel then changed his position, trying find perfect pose to sit. "As for Lisanna, I think Flame Breath only thought her as his family. She didn't want to put a fight with him as she sometimes agree with everything he did. Fire Dragon likes to fight since it's one of a way to turn them up."

Lucy then remembered whenever Natsu wants something, she will give him, and whenever they fought, Lisanna is the one who ask for forgiveness from him since she might think it will end their relationship. Lisanna had told her once about her relationship with Natsu during the conspiracy of making her escape from Fairy Tail.

"But..." Gajeel continued, "...unlike Lisanna, you always stands up for your opinion and sure you guys have rough times together because you guys fought for your own opinion, but somehow, you'll find a way to fix your relationship. Which might be why you're his mate." Gajeel huffed as he finished his explanation. Lucy and Juvia stared at him with awed. They've never thought Gajeel knew so much about this.

"How did Gajeel knew all about this?" Juvia asked. Gajeel blinked once and said, "Well, some are based in my experiences and some of it I searched for it." Gajeel laid his back against the wall. Lucy bit her lips as she asked,

"Is Levy your mate then?"

Gajeel choked his saliva as he heard a straightforward question from Lucy. He just stayed silence he as he tried to hide his blush. "If it's true, why you still have your sanity?" Lucy asked again at Gajeel. Juvia nodded as she too thought the same question in her mind. "Yeah, Gajeel and Levy-san were apart almost two years..."

Juvia said as she looked sympathetically at him. Gajeel blinked once and said, "Well, it also depends on what type of dragon are you. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer. Iron dragons can keep their..." Gajeel silenced for a few seconds as he tried to think a word.

"Lust is it?" Gajeel said to himself. The girls blushed as they heard it. "Yeah, Lust. Iron Dragon can control their lust for a long time." Gajeel said as he eyed the girls. He raised his eyebrow as he saw how red the girls were. "Also it's the same to others cool elements like Sky, Light. But it's different for those who had elements like Fire who normally has unpredictable strength and emotions."

"Fire is sometimes can be out of control if you don't know the way to control it. Their emotional state sometimes a bit worriedsome. And Natsu, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. So he might has the same effect with a normal Fire Dragon. And since he already knew who is his mate, which it's you, he need to claim you as his. But the thing is, you aren't there in Fairy Tail, which made him has difficulties to do so."

"Which he might now in his worse temperamental state?" Lucy asked. "Is he like having bad mood swings?" Juvia then asked. "Yes to both question." He said. He then told the other effects of dragons that couldn't claim their mate like they will isolates themselves from others and can't control their temper when they snapped. He also told more details about mating.

Including how they marked their mate.

Lucy and Juvia blushed as Gajeel finished his explanation. He just smirked as he saw how read they were. "S-So, you mean, if the Dragon Slayers finally met their mate, he must marked them by having..." Lucy gulped as she couldn't possibly finish her words. Juvia also flushed as she listen to his explanation. She did glad her Gray-sama wasn't a Dragon Slayer. "Yup." Gajeel made pop sound as he said it. Lucy's face turned redder as she thought about her Natsu will be having se-

_No! Bad Lucy!_

Lucy thought as she hid her flushed face with Juvia's pillow. There's is no way she and Natsu would have done that. Then suddenly, an image about Natsu half naked, smiled seductively to her as he lying on a bed. She quickly shook her head quickly as she tried to make the image the disappear but no matter how hard she tried, it's still stuck on her mind.

"What's with red face, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel smirked as he saw Lucy's reaction. Lucy growled as she glared at his smug smirk. "Just shut up." Lucy hit him with the pillow then stayed silence as the big question played in her mind. "Umm..." She looked at Gajeel. "What?" Lucy played with both of her forefingers. She bit her lips the asked,

"Then, what will happened to Lisanna?"

Silence crept in as time flew. Lucy gulped as she's waiting for an answer. Gajeel spaced out for a moment then went back into reality as he finally came with an answer. "To be honest, I don't know." Lucy blinked. "But, she's a different kind of story. There's a reason why Natsu's and her engagement happened." Lucy frowned as she listen to his answer. "What do you mean by that?" Gajeel just shrugged. "Sooner or later, you'll know what I meant."

Lucy just eyed him at the corner of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucy dried herself up and wore some of the clothes that she found from Jose's wardrobe. And again, don't ask her why he had a collection of girl's clothes. She then went outside from the bathroom and saw Jose sat wobbly at he can't keep with his posture then laid back onto the bed. She saw him was checking inside his robe and let out a sigh as he found his keys still in the robe. She's glad that she didn't forget to placed back the key.<p>

_Guess the drug had quite a great effect..._

She thought as she saw how hard for him just to sit up. She then took a deep breath and walked towards him as she swayed her back and her curvaceous body. "Hello, my sweet pie." Lucy then sat beside as she played with his hideous robe. "Urgh... What happened..?" Jose asked as he pushed himself up. Lucy then pouted cutely. "You got drunk!"

Lucy punched playfully on his chest. "After we drank, things were about to heat up." She smiled seductively but then she pouted again. "But then as I was about to take off your clothes, you passed out!" She then crossed her arms and looked away, still pouting. Jose chuckled and brushed his hair as if tried to look sexy.

On the other hand, Lucy was trying her best not to blow up her cover as she tried to hide her disgust as she acted towards him. And when she saw how Jose tried to attractive as he brushed his hair messily, she held her urge to punch his ridiculously, malicious face.

_Calm down, Lucy... Just imagine that he's Natsu..._

_..._

_...Natsu..._

"So..." Lucy flinched as her daydream was interrupted by Jose's voice. She looked at her left where Jose was, and she saw Jose's face is now turned into a serial rapist. He then neared his face towards hers. Lucy gulped as she tried to contain her anger and anxious. "...should we continued what was left last night..?" He whispered to her ears. Lucy felt shiver all over her body. It's different when she's with Natsu. It's more like you felt your life was about to be ended.

They both flinched as they heard a knock on the door. Jose growled and looked at the door. He then cursed under his breath as he walked to the door. Lucy still stiffened as she can't move her body. She winced as she heard Jose's called a name.

"Gajeel..." Lucy shot a look and saw Gajeel stood there with his normal clothes. "You surely came at the right time..." He said sarcastically as he eyed him. Gajeel raised his eyebrow and saw Lucy who was in shocked because of something. He blinked.

_Oh._

"Sorry for interrupting your... moment, Master." Gajeel said as he placed his hands in his pockets. He was glad he came at the right time or Lucy might be 'devoured' by that filthy guy. "But you're needed in your office now. You have some paperworks to do." He said as motioned his head towards the office. Jose just grunted. "Just wait for a while.. I need to change my clothes." As in cue, Gajeel's eyes shifted towards his robe. He then commented about how fucking ugly his robe was in his mind.

Gajeel nodded and waited outside as Jose closed the door. Lucy flinched when she felt a touch from Jose on her shoulder. "Sorry for that honey, I've work to do..." Lucy mentally celebrated joyfully in her mind but then Jose said, "...But it could wait." In split second, he pounced in her as he is now on top of her. Lucy's breath hitched. She gulped and stuttered, "B-But..." Jose placed his finger on her lips.

"Shush dear, don't kill the mood." Lucy's heart was throbbing so loud she felt her heart was about to pop up. But then suddenly, the door was broke into pieces and they saw Gajeel destroyed it by kicking it. "I thought you're in danger because its taken to much time just for changing your clothes."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow as if he didn't expect this to happen. But he knew who Jose really was. He will never back down when he saw a girl in front of his eyes. Gajeel knew that this will happen, so he just gave him a few second s just to make it looked like he unintentionally broke the door because he worried about him although he actually didn't give a fuck about him. At all.

Jose growled as he went off from Lucy and glared at Gajeel. "Just what the hell are you thinking?!" He hissed as he pointed the destroyed door. Gajeel just shrugged. "Like I said, I was thought that you're in danger because you took too much time just to change your clothes. Jose just gritted his teeth.

"You should go, dear." Lucy said as she finally has her courage back. She stood up and swiped his shoulder. Jose pouted. Lucy clenched her fist as she tried to hold herself from tearing that stupid pouting lips of his from his face. Like for heaven's sake, he's too old too that kind of act. "Now Jose, you already made me waited last night, I think this might be the right punishment for it by making you waiting for me to prepare myself for tonight." She winked at him.

Then suddenly, he was on his knees on the floor, begging her to come with him to his office. Lucy bit her lips and as she looked up, she saw Gajeel slowly shook his head. She blinked and looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, but unless you finished your work I won't come to your office." She said as she crossed her arms. He stared at me and nodded, as he agreed with it. "Once I've finished the work, I will called my guards to bring you to my office."

"Can you called the girls to bring me to your office?" Jose raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?" Lucy played with her shirt. "I don't wanna guys since they might do something towards me." Jose nodded in agreement. "Well, if I were them, I might do that since you looked so delicious today." Lucy trembled as she heard his words. "Okay, I'll call the girls to escorts you to my office."

She just nodded. Then, he stood up and cupped her cheeks as he was about to kiss her lips but then, Lucy quickly placed her hand between them which made Jose kissed her fingers instead of her lips. "Naughty, naughty boy. Wait till you finished your work and then I will be yours." She said as she smirked at him.

Jose just chuckled and played with her nose. He then let her go and walked towards Gajeel who clearly looked tensed. "Come on, Gajeel." Gajeel nodded and as Jose walked out from the room, Lucy quickly thanked him for saving her life twice. Gajeel again nodded and he then said, "I'll tell Jose to make Juvia to accompany you to the office." Lucy nodded as she understood him.

Gajeel was about to go out but then stopped when Lucy asked, "Why did the council don't take actions on Phantoms?" She looked at Gajeel. "Well, first of all, Phantom is supposedly to be a normal guild like Fairy Tail actually." Lucy gaped. "Really?" "Yup, and he is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, which means he is one of the ten strongest mages in Magnolia." Lucy gulped as she never thought how strong he is.

"Jose told me once he really hates Fairy Tail as you know, that old man, loves to brag about how strong Fairy Tail is." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "And few weeks later, Jose who can't stand with all the brags, he challenged the old man to fight. Of course, the old man wins which make his hatred deepened." He then continued.

"Since that day, Jose always wanted Phantoms to be strongest but he need to defeat Fairy Tail to do so. So, he made a plan to defeat Fairy Tail by buying new, strong machines to terrorised Fairy Tail." Lucy raised her eyebrow. "But how will he get the money? I mean, probably it costs tons to make a strong, skilled army."

"Some people told me that Jose made a rich man signed a contract as the rich man lost his bet a long time ago. I think that rich man is your dad." Lucy just silence. "Probably that's how's he going to make money by marrying you since you're a Heartfilia and not to mention your parents are filthy rich to begin with."

Then suddenly, a few guards came out of nowhere and went inside the room. They were surprised to see them. Gajeel shouted as he tried to make them afraid. "What the fuck are you guys doing?! This is Master's bedroom! No trespassing!" Before they could do anything, one of the guards took out a small pouch and threw some sleeping dust at them. Gajeel tried to take cover but then the effect of the dust was so quick, both of them slowly went to their dreamland.

The leader then order two of them to bring Lucy's to Jose's office while as for Gajeel, only they know where they brought him to.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyelids and winced as she felt pounded in her head. She slowly looked up and scanned the room. She can't see anything as it was pitch black except for her as a light shined from a lamp shined her from above.<p>

She tried to stand up but then she was tied onto a wooden chair. She also tried to move her arm, but she felt a tight grip on it including her legs which made them hard to move. She looked at her arms and both of them were tied by a shadow-like rope. She sensed magic from it. She then blinked as she stared at it.

_Wait... Shadow..?_

She heard a sound and suddenly the room was lit up by some lamps. She then looked around again and realised she's now in some kind an office room. Lucy's eyes widened as she knew whose magic was this. She heard foot steps in front of her. A figure then appeared as he walked out from the dark. Lucy gritted her teeth as she saw him.

Jose.

"Just let me go, you bipolar psychopath!" Lucy gritted her teeth as she tried to free herself but the more she struggled, the tighter the grip of the shadow. She then realised that there were two guards standing beside him and her too which makes there were four guards. She can't beat five guys just by herself. Jose then smirked and he moved a step to the right as he showed her a huge lacrima crystal. As he snapped his fingers, an image appeared and Lucy felt her heart skipped a beat as she saw it.

It was Gajeel and Juvia. Both of them were covered in blood and scratches.

"You think I don't know what are you guys planning actually?" Jose smirked as he played with his moustache. "I knew that they came from Fairy Tail." Lucy then narrowed her eyes. "If you knew the truth, then why did you let them be your guild mates?!" "Well, I can't do that. I need to know what will that stupid old fool would do to me. To stop me." He smirked. "Fairy Tail will beat you..." Juvia spit out blood from her mouth. Jose snapped as he heard her.

"Guards!" He shouted. One of his men slashed a long and thick whip in her back. Juvia responded with a bloody scream from her mouth. "Wait! Why are you bothering to make them suffer?! It's me that you wanted right?! So just let them go!" She begged.

Jose then clicked his tongue. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." He said as he slowly shook his head. "I think you might now know about my hatred towards Fairy Tail." Lucy just glared at him. "I hate that phony old guy so much and I want him to suffer by destroying his guild." Jose gritted his teeth as he remember how cocky Makarov was when he bragged about Fairy Tail.

"But then, those idiotic council made a rule that you prohibited to attack another official guild or your guild will be disbanded forever, unless the other guild broke one of the rules of Council's Law. Because of that stupid rule, I can't attack Fairy Tail for no reason or my guild will be disbanded! So, I then thought a brilliant idea." He said as he rubbed both his palms.

"I'm gonna make that old man to attack Phantoms first!" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "And how are you planning to make Master to do so?" Jose looked at her with his lunatic expression as if his sanity was gone.

"I'm going to kill them and send their body to Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes went wide as she heard his plan. "Well, literally. Then, when he snapped, he will attack me and destroyed my guild. And then next, I will sue him a lot of money and Fairy will be disbanded!" He then looked at Lucy. She gulped as she stuttered, "B-But then... You will be charged for killing!" Jose then smirked. "Not really. I will create a two bloody dummies that looked exactly like them and then send to Fairy Tail. And if I've been charged for killing, I could show them it's just some dummies and they will set me free!"

"And Fairy Tail will be disbanded for destroying my guild! FOREVER!"

"But how are you going to repair your guild?!" She exclaimed in confusion with a hinted of anger. Jose then walked to her as he brushed her bangs. "Now, this is where your role will be played. After I'm married to you, all the wealth of Heartfilia's will be mine! With that, I have tons of money to renew Phantoms!" He then looked at the lacrima.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Let them go!" Lucy yelled as she was worried what will happened to them. Jose just stared at lacrima. "If you want your friend to be safe you need to follow my orders." She shook her head as she refused to give up and listened to his instruction. "Bunny Girl, don't worry! We'll be alright!" Jose eyed them and ordered his lieutenant. "Beat them."

The lieutenant nodded and grabbed his whip. He raised his hand up high and slashed Gajeel's bare back. "GAAHH!" He yelled in pain. Then, the whip slashed Juvia's bareback. "AARGH!" She let out a bloody scream from her bleeding mouth. Tears fell on her cheek as she received another hit. She fell down onto the floor as she was tired as she can't stand with the pain.

"Juvia- AARGH!" Gajeel called Juvia but then the whip his back. Gajeel cursed out loud as the pain stung his back. "Juvia! Gajeel!" Lucy eyes widened as she worried with her friends condition. "Please..." Tears started to pool on her eyes. "...let them go..." Lucy wiped her tears that fell on her cheek using her shoulder. "I will do whatever you wanted to." She clenched her fist as she said it.

Jose smirked wider as his plan is going to succeed. He then clicked his fingers and the shadow that entangled her vanished. Lucy rubbed her arm and wrist as the pain from it still there.

"I want you to sign this contract." Jose took out a scroll from his shirt and placed in his desk. "What kind of contract?" Lucy asked as she eyed the scroll. "Well, the moment you and I said our vows during the wedding, all the Heartfilia's wealth will be in my possession." Her widened. "And you will be mine. Forever." Lucy gaped as she listen to his contract. "No! I won't sign it!" Lucy took the scroll and was about to tear it up but then stopped as she heard something jingle in front of her.

It was her keys.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucy snapped as she saw her keys and demanded him to give her keys back. "Give back my keys or you will be sorry, you merciless monster!" Lucy gritted her teeth. Jose then laughed evilly as if her threat was a joke to him. "Like father like daughter, I assume." Lucy just stayed silence as she didn't understand with what Jose had said.

"Be a good girl and sign the contract or you may not see your beloved keys and friends ever again." Lucy tensed as she heard him. She couldn't possibly give all her father's hard work to gain Heartfilia's wealth to that psychopath. "Come on, don't keep me waiting." Lucy slowly put down the scroll and stared at it as she tried to think a more rational way to solve this but her mind went blank.

"Or do you want anything happened to your parents?" Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she remembered about her parents. He controlled her mother. "Mama... Papa..." She muttered. "Yes, do think about your parents." All the bittersweet moments with her and her family played in her mind. She would be devastated by the thought about her parents are in danger right now.

"If you agree, not only your friends, your family will be stayed alive. Trust me." He widened his arm as he said it. Lucy could bit her lips as she imagined all of this will be ended.

"Don't, Lucy-san! He's lying!"

Juvia cried but then a whip slashed her bloody back which made her screamed in pain. "Juvia!" She looked at the lacrimal. Jose clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers and the lacrima turned off. Jose pointed the contract which made her gulped as she stared at it.

Lucy looked on her left and saw an ink with a feather in it. Lucy raised her shaking hand to reach it. She took the feather and brought it onto the paper. "Yes, yes!" Jose cheered to himself as Lucy almost finished her sign. Lucy closed her eyes and tears came out as she's done signing the contract.

Jose let out a evil laugh as he snatched the contract from Lucy. "Ahahahahaha! Finally my dream has come true!" He roared a loud laugh which echoed inside the room. He looked at one of the three guards. "Go tell the guy who's in charged for punishing the traitors..." Lucy let out a small sigh as she thought that at least Gajeel and Juvia will be spared for their life. But then Lucy blinked as she heard Jose said,

"...to continue make the traitors suffer in a pain they never felt before..."

The guard nodded and ran out from the room as he received the order. "Wait! You told me you will let my friends go!" She yelled at Jose. Jose just smirked. "Did I? I said that I'll make sure your friends will stay alive, not I will let them go if you sign the contract." He finished his words with his evil laugh. Lucy snapped then charged herself towards Jose but soon captured by the guards as they wrapped their arms around hers. "Feisty heh?" Jose said as he placed his hand at her chin.

Lucy then spit at him. "Don't touch me..." She said with anger. Jose smiled as he wiped her spit. Then, he slapped her face loud enough to make the room turn into dead silence. "I guess you need some time to calm yourself down." He then ordered the guards to put Lucy in dungeon.

"Let me go!" She wiggled to free herself from the guards. Just before she was forced to go out from the room, Jose then said. "Before you blame the others, you should blame yourself first." Lucy stopped as she frowned and stared at him. "What do you mean?" She whispered with a low voice.

"If you just listen to Fairy Tail, none of this would happen."

Her breath hitched as she heard his words. Lucy looked down and trembled as Jose's words played in her mind. Lucy bit her lips as she realised that this is all her fault.

_He's right... This is all my fault..._

Her body went numb as she realised what she had done. Her tears again fell as she thought that not only her future, but her family and Fairy Tail's future too will be destroyed by that monster. They arrived at a small cell she then was thrown into a damp, dark room by the guards. "Stay here and don't you even dare to escape." One of the guards warned her.

But his words was left with silence as Lucy didn't even listen to him as her mind occupied with her guilt thoughts. She blamed herself as she thought she was the reason for all of this ruckus to happen. And now, everyone's life and future are now in grave danger. "...I'm sorry..." She bit her lips as she tried to contain her tears.

But the tears again poured out from her puffy eyes. The tears finally dries out but she then kept sobbing and mumbled to herself with those repetitious words on her lips. She slowly drifted into a deep slumber and yet her guiltiness didn't ease as her dreams about people blamed the fault to her and one by one left her alone in the darkness.

"...Natsu... Help me..."

* * *

><p>"Weak."<p>

One of the guards that whipped them then snickered as he saw how pathetic they are right now. "Not so mighty, huh? Kurogane?" He said Gajeel's nickname during the time he's in Phantoms. They both laughed as they felt great after they let all of their anger at him.

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he was beaten up by one of the pussy guys. That guy was a wuss but then after he saw how helpless Gajeel was he couldn't help himself from beat the shit out of Gajeel since he had a few vengeance at him. "Let's go." One of the guards said as he pulled his friend out from the cell. "But what about their belonging?" He said as he pointed Gajeel's coat.

"Nah, probably it contains some junk." He waved his hand dragged his friend outside. As silence crept in, Gajeel heads up as the room was clear. He looked around and saw Juvia laid on the floor motionless. He quickly neared himself towards her. He checked her pulse and sighed relievedly as he felt her faint. Gajeel scanned the cell and spotted his coat was still there. He smirked.

_What a bunch of shitty fool..._

He pushed himself to crawl but he only had a little energy left. He started to dragged himself to the coat and searched his phone as he tried to contact Makarov. He wanted to tell about his and others status right now. As he finally found the phone, he quickly speed dialled the number and waited for a person to pick up.

_"Hello, Fairy Tail's residence. How can I-"_

"Hey barmaid..." He cut her. A split second later, he started to cough blood and gritted his teeth harder than before as the pain from the whip started to affect him. His vision started to blur as he was almost fell into subconscious state.

_Shit... I can't hold on much longer..._

He shook his head as he tried to stay conscious and then snapped into reality as he heard Mirajane's frantic voice.

_"Gajeel?! What happened to you?! Your voice sounded like you're in pain!"_

"Heh..." Gajeel snorted. Hell yeah she's right. But as usual, Gajeel won't admit it.

"I... I'm fine..." Gajeel tried to catch his breath as he was almost knocked out. He gulped as he tried to stay awake. He need to tell Makarov about their situation right now. "He knew... a... about it..." He panted in pain and let out a groan as his injuries were killing him literally.

_"Who knew about what?! What happened to you?!"_

Gajeel let a groan again as his back started to bleed again. "Our... our cover..." Gajeel stuttered. "J-Jose... knew about... it..." He again panted heavily. "Like... I said... I-I... I'm... I'm fine. Heh..." He let out a dry laugh.

_"You even barely can talk! Tell me what happened!"_

"Shit happens..." He joked. He heard growl came from the phone. Probably Mirajane had enough with his antics. "Anyway... Tell master... that Bunny Girl... is... is in... fucking danger..." His panted heavily as his energy was in critically low. It was a miracle that he could talk in his condition right now. Before Mirajane could open her mouth, Gajeel quickly continued. "She will... be married to... that mother fucker, Jose... In two days..." He heard a gasp.

_"Wait what?! What do you mean by that?!"_

Gajeel was about to answer her but he finally reached to his limit. Slowly his hand slipped the phone and made the phone hit the floor. Mirajane frowned and restlessly walked back and forth at the hall. She still waited for Gajeel to reply her but nothing happened. One of the guards then carried Gajeel's and Juvia's body outside of the cell. He was about to go out but he heard a fainted voice.

_"Gajeel..? Hey Gajeel! Answer me!"_

The voice from the phone made the one of the guards blinked once and slowly he walked neared it. He saw the phone, took that up and smashed it on the floor. "Tch... traitor..." He quickly went to Jose to tell him that Gajeel had contacted someone and his plan might ruined by him. Jose just smirked as he knew whom Gajeel contacted to. "Don't worry..." He said to the guard.

No one can stop him now, he told to himself.

Not the council.

Not even Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ga-"<p>

_CRACK._

Mirajane winced as the connection was ended. Seems like someone broke the phone. This mission is getting out of control. She need to tell Master as fast as she could. As she was on the way to dinner hall as she expected Makarov will be there, but there's no one in the room except for Cana who was looking at her cards. She saw Cana raised her eyebrow as she saw her.

Cana had a deep thought as she looked to her fortune telling cards. It shows a dark atmosphere around it and a pile of cracked skulls at the corner of the card. A figure with purplish black clothes with a hood, standing there while holding a huge, old scythe. She gulped as she read the words printed on it.

_**"Death."**_

She jerked up as she heard a door slammed into the wall. She saw Mirajane panted heavily and her hair was messed up. She raised her eyebrow. "Where's... where's Master..." She said between her breath. Cana blinked once. "He's with Natsu in his office." Before Cana could ask her why, Mirajane grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as she could while dragging Cana with her.

"Hey! Care to tell me what happened?!" Cana asked as she confused with Mirajane right now. They stopped running and Mirajane shot a look at Cana which made her flinched. She's even surprised as Mirajane was about to cry. Afraid as she might hurt her, Cana tried to console her with soft words. "Hey, what's wrong?" She rubbed Mirajane's back. She was sobbing quiet hard.

"G-Gajeel... called me..." She sniffed as she wiped her tears. "I-I think that he... and Juvia are in great danger as I heard how painful Gajeel's voice just now." Cana slowly nodded as she listen to her. "He told that Lucy's in danger as she and Jose will be married in two days..." Her tears fell into her cheek. Not only her friends, even Lucy is in deep danger. Lucy was a sister to her and now all of them are now hurt and suffered. There's no way she sold be calm as she knew their status.

Cana stared at her as she remembered about her card just now. She gulped as she thought something bad will happen to them. She blinked and shook her head.

_No! This is not the right time to have negative thoughts about them!_

She then held Mirajane's shoulder. "Now is not right time to cry! We need to tell Master about them." Mirajane blinked once and nodded with a determined look. They both ran towards Makarov's office as fast as they could. They prayed and hoped that the three of them will be safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>LXR: AAAAAANNNNNDDD DONE! :) I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the new update. I was sitting in an examination for English and surprisingly I've got better grades than I used to and went for a more expert English class! I hope my English will be improved and then I can create a greater plot and conflict! *cheers* Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chap! :)<strong>

**Reply to your review(s):**

**Rose Tiger: As you can see... Lucy is now in grave danger and both Gajeel and Juvia are now dying... *hides behind Erza* Don't hurt me if you angered with the plot...**

**natthenalufan: Aaw~ Thank you for actually feels the feels in the previous chap :') Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**Hypernova5.0 : Hmm... Maybe he would... But you need to wait for the next following to know what happens next! Hoped you liked the new chapter! :)**

**MarSofTheGalaxies : I may or may not have plans for both of them~ *evil laugh***

**TatumBundy: Because I'm evil that's why~ Muahahahahaha- *cough cough* Too much evil laugh. **

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Here! *throws the new update to your face* Sorry for that... Anyway, Enjoy!**

**FlamingAngel525: Gladly to help you to kill Jose~ *holds a metal pipe***

**FairyTailFanatic345: Honestly, I blushed and almost cried when I read your review. I think I don't deserve that kind of compliment, But thank you very much! Tell me if you made a new story! I will definitely read it! :)**

**LPS DONUT: HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! READ IT MY GREAT FRIEND~**

**ShashaMonroe: Thank you! Enjoy with this new chap! ;)**

**Guest: Thank you for actually like MVOFT! :) You people are the nicest! :D**

**It will make me happier if you guys could review this chap. Constructive criticism are allowed. It will make my story and English improved. I'm sorry if I've made grammatical errors and typos...**

**Also (pretty sure that it's too late to say this but) HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THE WHO STILL READ ING MVOFT SINCE THE DAY THIS STORY WAS PUBLISHED IN FANFICTION! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! HOPE ALL OF US WILL HAVE THE GREATEST YEAR EVER! XD**

**Love, LXR. :)**

**Also, I'm sorry if I've made a lot of grammatical errors and typos... (I always finished typing theses chaps during midnight...)**


	29. Chapter 29

**LXR: Sorry for the lateness, I've got... writer's block is it? I think... =_= Anyway, hope you guys excited for the new update!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh ***

**Note: Natsu might be a little OOC...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 29**

**.**

Natsu could gaped as he heard the latest news from Mirajane. He looked back at Makarov as he waited for him to think out a plan like he used to do. But minutes passed yet not a single word came out of his mouth. He then let out a sigh. "This mission is getting out of control..." He rubbed his temple as his plan went far than worse. Natsu looked at Mirajane and gritted his teeth.

He quickly stormed out from the room. His Luce is now in great danger and not only that, she will be married with that bastard in two days. There is no fucking way he would let that happen. He need to cross over his dead body to get to Lucy. But before he could get out from the room, a strong grip wrapped his upper body. He turned and saw Makarov's gigantic hand grabbed him.

He glared at Makarov. "Let me go!" Makarov wrinkled his moustache and replied him with silence. "I said let me go! I need to beat the shit out of that bastard!" He lit himself up which made Makarov's hand burnt a little. But Makarov, instead of letting him go, he tighten his grip."Then what?"

Natsu frowned as he heard it. "Of course then I will save Lucy-" "And let the guild disbanded because of that?" Natsu winced as that question. "...What..?" He whispered to himself. Makarov sighed. "I would too went rampage at Phantoms if I could but then the Council's made a rule to not fight another light Guild." Natsu blinked.

He then let out a chuckle as those words from Makarov registered in his mind. "Light Guild?" He raised his eyebrow and smirk. "That evil, malicious guild is a fucking Light Guild you say?" Mirajane and Cana surprised to see Natsu acting that way. His eyes full with hatred at the moment. Sure he's sometimes a bit sarcastic but then he never showed that evil yet sassiness side of him.

Makarov slowly nodded which made Natsu snapped. He then suddenly laughed sarcastically and slowly his laugh died and turned into a small sobs. "Natsu..." Mirajane said softly. "Maybe we should let the Council took care of them then?" Makarov stayed silence as he's not sure what to say to them. Natsu just silenced as he drowned with his own train of thoughts.

Why? Why the world is now against him?! He wanted to save Lucy, but if he does that, Fairy Tail will be disbanded. But if he stayed here, waiting for Council to solve the problem, they may arrive there too late to save her as he now knows how sly Jose is. Makarov let Natsu go as he thought that Natsu was now calm.

Natsu stayed silence as he tried to think a way to save Lucy. He touched his right arm where his tattoo was. He then blinked as an idea came to his mind. He saw a pen laid on the table and walked towards it. Mirajane and Cana just watched him moved towards Makarov. Natsu stared at the pen then took it and was about to stab his right arm but Makarov was fast enough to stop him as he grabbed Natsu's hand.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Makarov shouted as he's struggling tried to snatch the pen from him. Natsu gritted his teeth as he tried to jerk back his hand. "Just let me go! If being a part of Fairy Tail will causes more trouble to save Luce, then I'm gonna quit being one of it!" All of them except Natsu shocked to hear it.

"And why-" "Saving her will make Fairy Tail disband and if I let the Council to save her, they might be too late to do so!" Everyone stayed silence including Makarov but his grip on Natsu didn't lessen a bit yet he tightened it hard. "So, if I quit from Fairy Tail, I can save Luce right this moment and Fairy Tail won't take responsibility for my action!" They just gaped as Natsu finished his words. None of them expected that Natsu would go that far just to save Lucy.

"Now, let me go-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Cana who won't let Natsu do whatever he wanted to do, quickly brought her 'Sleep' card, and cast it on Natsu, which made him to fall in deep slumber. He then fell on the floor motionlessly. Cana let out a sigh as her spell managed to calm Natsu down. Mirajane then stepped inside the room and looked worriedly at Makarov.

"What should we do now?" Mirajane asked him as she stated at Natsu who snored peacefully on the floor. Makarov closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We just have to wait and see..." He then opened one of his eyes. "Also, I need both of you to tie Natsu in his bed so he won't do the same stupid thing again. I don't want to lose any member of my family again." The girls blinked once.

"And Cana," Cana winced as she heard her name called by him. "I want you to put Natsu under a long sleep spell, at least until tomorrow." Before Cana could protest him as she thought his idea was ridiculous, Makarov glared and warned her with a stern voice. "You better do whatever I said to you just now, Cana."

Mirajane and Cana looked at each other. Not sure whether that was a good idea.

* * *

><p>It was midnight right now and Makarov still wide awake in his office, thinking to find a way to save Lucy without having any loss. But then, what kind of fight that wins without losing anything? Makarov let out a sigh again.<p>

He looked at his Lacrima. He still hadn't contact with Jude to tell the current news about his precious daughter now. Half of him didn't want to tell Jude about what's happening right now as he afraid that Jude might loss his calm and went berserk like what Natsu almost did. He glad that he stopped him in the exact moment before he could stab his arm.

But the other part of him thought that Jude deserved to know the truth about his daughter's conditions as he is her real father. Makarov started to scratch his head although it wasn't that itchy. He stared again at the lacrima. He then remembered that Layla was under Jose's spell as Gajeel told him that night where he found Lucy at Jose's.

Makarov blinked once as an idea struck his head. If he showed to the council about Layla's condition right now and told them about Jose's doings, the council might let him and Fairy Tail to counter attack Phantoms! Makarov smirked as he thought it was a brilliant plan. He then walked to the crystal ball.

Makarov took a deep brath as he half sure to tell Jude the truth. But there's no turning back now. As he tried to contact Jude, neither a single voice nor a picture of Jude appeared. Makarov raised an eyebrow of his as he felt weird about it. He checked the lacrima as he thought it might broke or something but nothing happened to it.

He again tried to reach Jude using the crystal but again nothing happened. Makarov had a bad feeling about as he knew Jude wouldn't be sleeping right now as normally he's taking of his wife around this moment. Makarov then thought to himself that maybe Jude wanted so easy quality time with his wife.

He just shrugged it off and went to his bedroom. He then thought to himself as he lied back on his comfy bed.

_Guess I will visit them next morning..._

* * *

><p>Jude stared at the moon that was shined brightly although the moonlight was nothing except an artificial as it borrowed the sun's light and reflected it on earth. The moonlight shined the bedroom where he and Layla were. He looked at his wife and was smiled how beautiful she was as her face brightened up by the shine from the moon.<p>

Jude brushed away Layla's bangs from her forehead as he stared at her angelic face. She looked peace when she was asleep. He moved into his bedroom as he was worried about his wife. All his important belongings in his room were moved into the bedroom. He glad the Master bedroom was large enough to fit his things.

He winced as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said as his eyes kept staring his beloved wife. Since that day where she attacked him, she never woke up from her faint. He called a doctor but the doctor didn't know what actually happened to her. His world crumbled when the doctor diagnosed her that she might fell into a coma.

He heads up as he saw a young maid with black hair neared them. Jude just frowned as he still felt a dangerous aura around her. Two days after Lucy left them, Layla found the girl, laid on their compound. As she was awake, she introduced her name.

"Mirai..." Jude said her name and she bowed her head to him. Jude gritted his teeth as he remembered that she had gave Layla a cup of tea as she said it will calm Layla down as they heard about Lucy's runaway from Fairy Tail. After she drank it, her physical appearance started to change as her appetite lost, she lacked of sleep until one day, she couldn't talk or move her body anymore.

Jude then had a new task which was taking care of his wife. Everyday, he would bath her, tried to make her eat and he talked to her about their past although she didn't has any responses to his jokes or story. Jude then snapped into reality as he realised about Mirai. Jude couldn't brushed off the feeling to beat her up as he blamed her for his wife disability.

"There's a letter for you, Sir." She then handed out an envelope to him. Jude took it and tried to find the sender's address but there's no writing in the front of the envelope or the back. Jude blinked once and tore the upper part of it. He saw a two pieces of card inside it. He took one of it out and stared at it.

Jude raised his eyebrow as he examined the it. To him, it looked like a ticket or a pass. it out and his eyes widened as her read the words written on the front of both cards.

_._

_...Lucy Heartfilia and Jose Porla's Wedding Ceremony..._

_Mr. And Mrs. Heartfilia,_

_You are invited to a special wedding ceremony of Lucy Heartfilia and Jose Porla's. _

_We would be happy if you could attend to our Wedding._

_._

"What on earth is this?!" Jude's voice echoed the room. He was enraged not to mention shock as he read the letter. He really didn't expect that coming. He looked up and glared at the maid. "Where the hell did you get this?!" He clenched the letter as he asked her. Mirai just shrugged. "Like usual, from the mailbox." Jude ticked by her answer and crumpled the letter and threw it away.

"There's no way I will attend that despicable man's wedding! He even dared to marry Lucy! What the hell is he doing?!" Jude wandered the room as anxious and worried flowed in his head. He quickly walked towards the Lacrima to tell Makarov about the invitation that he received just then.

But before Jude could reach the crystal, he felt a huge pain on the back of his head. "I'm deeply sorry Sir, but your presence is important for the wedding..." That was the last words before he lost his conscious and fell flat onto the floor. He then was dragged and lied beside his bed.

Mirai huffed heavily as she wiped her sweats she dragged Jude's body. She then lifted him up and threw him onto the bed beside Layla. "Aww~ Look how devoted of you, taking care of your stupid wife all day and night." She smirked as she crossed her arm. She took out her a small walkie talkie out from her pocket.

But then, she saw the Lacrima crystal glowed just before she could use her walkie talkie. She raised her eyebrow and walked towards it. She saw an image of Makarov appeared on the crystal. She snickered and lifted up the crystal and smashed it on the floor. The crystal was shattered into a million pieces and scattered on the floor.

As the glow from the lacrima died, she then use her walkie talkie and said, "This is Mirai speaking." She heard a noise from it and a few seconds later, a chuckle was heard. "Mirai? Seriously?" Mirai just growled in response. "Shut the fuck up, Boze!" She scowled which made him laughed harder. "Urgh, it's not me who decided the name." She rolled her eyes as she said it. "Whatever Sue." She heard Boze replied.

"Anyway, tell Master I've got his future father and mother in law now." She then wiggled her nose as she thought that both of them were almost as the same age as Jose. "Roger that." Then, the session ended. She let out a sigh as she cursed his Master under her breath. "Why the hell Master wanted to speed up the marriage... It's just pain in the ass to kidnap the Heartfilia."

Mirai or her real name, Sue, then swung both of her arms and quickly made a portal to Phantoms using a tool that was gave by Jose. She was struggling to walk to the portal as she carried both Jude and Layla then walked through it without leaving any trace of them leaving, or so that's she thought as she forgot to clean up the shattered lacrima. The portal then closed as Sue already went through it.

And silence started to creep in as no one left inside the room...

* * *

><p><strong>LXR: AAAAAANNNNNDDD DONE! :) Oh my gosh! Finally I've finished the chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a very long time. Not only I'm having a major writer's block, I also need to attend my English classes now which made me had less time to update. I will make it up, someday.<strong>

**And I know I've made Natsu to do a drastic move like he tried to stab his arm with a pen... (-_-) But hey, his mate is in danger, right?**

**Reply to your review(s) : **

**Rose Tiger: As you can see, Natsu can't attack Jose for reasons but don't worry, he might had a chance to blow a fist on Jose's face. Maybe. *evil smile***

**Hypernova: You have to wait for the action pack~ :)**

**FlamingAngel525 : Thank you for the compliment! Hope you enjoyed the new update! :D**

**Guest: I guess you're FairyTailFanatic345? Not sure about it but I read your story and they had some good potential! I hope you still continue to write you fanfic! :) And thank you for your compliment~**

**ShashaMonroe : Thank you! Enjoy with this new chap! ;) **

**alextp427: Really glad you enjoyed Cana's scene with her tarot cards :) Haha! We just have to wait and see about that~ * evil laugh * **

**Xxx-anime4life-xxX: Thank you for actually loving MVOFT! Hope you enjoyed this new update!**

**koolwings13: I laughed as I read your review. Meh, can't let him die just like that. He needs to taste his own medicine... ;)**

**Love: Just scream my friend 'cause I will scream with you too! (For no reason obviously) Thank you for loving MVOFT! :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what do you think about this chappy! Constructive criticism are allowed. It will make my story improved! I'm sorry if I've made grammatical errors and typos...**


End file.
